


Thousands Of Reasons To Smile

by Brightsidetolife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 98,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightsidetolife/pseuds/Brightsidetolife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes back in time as his eleven year old self and puts himself in the same orphanage with Tom Riddle whom is going to be starting Hogwarts. Can Harry change history and Tom's P.O.V? Not Slash between Tom & Harry. Cannon Universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Cheer Up the Worst Is Yet to Come

****

**Harry's Roommates in Orphanage:**

Benson Amy, Bishop Dennis, Riddle Tom, Stubbs Billy, Whalley Eric, Ziliac Aurora, Ziliac Francis

 

**Thousands of Reasons to Smile**

**Chapter One**

**Cheer up the Worst Is Yet to Come**

Harry was now staring through the wired fence of the local London orphanage with two muggle men social service at his side encouraging Harry to follow after them. Harry had made his appearance at the police department claiming that his parents had abandoned him and that they were poor and couldn't afford to take care of him anymore.

**Flashback:**

"Harry, Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, what if you can't come back? Is this really worth it?" Hermione said to Harry trying to convince him to not go back to the past.

"Mate you're talking about going back in time in 1938 in the infamous orphanage with Tom Riddle?" Ron ranted to him for the fifth time that day.

"I've discussed this with you guys already, I have a chance to change history for the better and I'm going to do it." Harry said quite agitated now.

End of Flashback

It had been three years since Harry had defeated the Dark Lord and today in actuality was Harry's 21st birthday, but to everybody else Harry was an 11 year old now orphan kid.

The ministry had come up with a new form of time travel that merged with time-turners and there was only one in the world which Harry had with him around his neck. Ron was training to be an unspeakable and had sneaked the artifact with him on Harry's request. This could get his best friend fired or even worse, put in Azkaban, but Harry had good intentions to rewrite history, he had to take that chance. He had to start at the root, which was Tom Marvolo Riddle.

A few minutes later Harry and the social service were at the door of the orphanage. The man that knocked on the door was slightly tanned with brown hair, dark brown eyes; his face had a small smile. The man next to him in his brown business suite had short black hair with gray eyes that held a fatherly comfort as he put his hand on Harry's shoulder. However, he currently had a somber pitying expression on his face as he surveyed the young boy along with the other social worker. They had both read the report on the poor boy that had been abandoned and needless to say they were shocked and repulsed that someone could do that to a child. Both officials looked up when someone opened the door.

"Hello there I have been expecting you Mr. Potter." The blond haired woman began with a faint smile and a gentle voice.

Harry nodded his head in recognition. Harry felt like he was being force to live with the Dursley's all over again, but for once he wasn't dressed like it. Hermione had shrunk his clothes the right length for his 11 year old body. Harry had to pull in some favors from Draco Malfoy to make the illegal de-aging potion.

"My name is Ms. Cole and I'm the owner of this orphanage."

Once again Harry nodded his head and then licked his lips.

"Harrison Potter."

"Hello, my name is Francis Ziliac. I'm your roommate." The timid boy said to Harry shaking his hand.

He was the same height as Harry and was wearing the orphan uniform which apparently Harry had to change into. Francis had short clean cut brown hair and greenish blue eyes.

"Hi, my name is Harrison Potter, you can just call me Harry." Harry said back to the timid boy.

Francis nodded his head and led Harry to his bed. "Your other roommates, Stubbs Billy, Whalley Eric, they have the chicken pox, so they are not going to be here in this room for awhile till they're better. My twin sister Aurora, Benson Amy, Bishop Dennis, and I sleep on the other side of the room." Francis pointed towards the other four empty beds on the other side of the pale white room.

Sighing loudly Francis looked down at his shoes fidgeting. "Tom Riddle is your roommate also. He's…he's scary." Francis finally looked up into Harry's eyes. "Benson and Bishop haven't talked since our last vacation because of Riddle… he did something to them, I know it. Just…watch your back Potter." Harry frowned but nodded none the less.

Both Harry and Francis looked up when they heard the loud creak of the door opening.

Harry closed his eyes and placed his hand on where his scar use to be; rubbing it as his head started to bother him, it was kind of like a itch that he couldn't scratch; it didn't hurt though, he would have continued to rub it, but heard a quiet shuffle from the door way. Harry quickly jerked his head up and looked in the direction of the person coming through the door.

Of course it was the one and only, Tom Riddle strolling into the room with a look of curiosity on his face as he took a look at his new roommate. Tom was also wearing the orphanage uniform Harry noticed as Tom made his way towards them, Francis was fidgeting at Harry's side nervously looking down at his shoes. Emerald green eyes met with bright blue ones, staring at each other intently.

Once again, the tingling in the middle of his forehead where his scar once was caught Harry's attention. There was no pain, rather just a simple tingling, that was not unpleasant but rather annoying. He resisted the urge to raise his hand and scratch the spot, which was currently hidden by his fringe.

Tom narrowed his eyes at Francis before turning his attention back to Harry. "I'm Tom Riddle, one of your roommates." Tom said offering his hand to Harry.

Hesitantly Harry returned the hand shake. "Harrison, Potter."

**Flashback:**

"What exactly are you going to be doing there, Harry? Befriend Tom Riddle? Why can't you just leave the past alone? We finally have the future that we've always wanted and now you want to change it!" Ginny said to Harry upset with as Harry was brushing his teeth in their bathroom of the house that Harry had bought for his fiancé.

Spitting out his toothpaste in the bathroom sink Harry looked back at Ginny. "It's just… Ginny I feel like this isn't the life we were meant to have, that this isn't the future we were meant to have!"

"Harry I just don't understand…" Ginny said frustrated.

"I want to change the future for the better and even if it doesn't work out and Tom Riddle still becomes Voldemort, then at least I will know how to stop him earlier. Then at least I would save so many people from dieing!"

"And what if by stopping him, we never have a future together? What if you somehow prevent your own existence?"

Harry smiled sadly at Ginny. "I owe it to everybody to at least try."

**End of Flashback**

Tom looked Harry up and down. "Ziliac, leave us alone." Tom ordered Francis without looking at him. Francis looked irritated about being bossed around, but did not voice his opinion as he did as he was told.

"I'm in charge here Potter-"

"Oh?" Harry raised an eyebrow curiously, angering Tom, "And do you really think I'm going to listen to you?"

"I could easily hurt you where you stand." Tom said threatening taking a step closer to Harry.

"And that is supposed to scare me?" Harry said folding his arms to his chest, standing his ground.

"It will. I'm so much better than you, you think you're greater. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

It took a few moments to realize what had just transpired as Tom was smirking deviously at Harry's confused look thinking that Harry was now afraid of him. Tom had just spoken to him in parseltongue. Well, two can play at that game.

Harry's eyes flashed in defiance. "I don't believe I'm greater than you, Riddle. I know."

The look on Tom's face was priceless Harry mused to himself just as Ms. Cole walked in on them. "Ah, Mr. Potter I see you have met Mr. Riddle."

Harry gave Tom a sly smirk before looking back at Ms. Cole. "Yes madam, I have." Harry said politely to her.

Ms. Cole smiled politely at him. "Tom let Harry get dressed so that he can have lunch with everybody else downstairs and get acquainted. You'll have time to speak with him later."

"I know I will." Tom said lightly before taking his leave, Ms. Cole leaving right after him, shutting the door behind her.

Frowning Harry ran through the whole conversation that he had with Tom in his head. Wait a second... How can he speak parseltongue! That part of him left once he defeated Voldemort, how was it possible that he could have the skill once more? That and the continued tingling of where his scar use to be. Harry reached there to feel if in fact his scar had returned. It hadn't.

Harry heaved a huge sigh. "I can't believe nobody could talk me out of this."


	2. Chapter Two:  In a world where you can be anything, be yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry slowly get's acquainted with Tom Riddle and Albus Dumbledore makes a visit.

**Thousands of Reasons to Smile**

**Chapter Two**

**In a world where you can be anything, be yourself**

Once again it was Francis Ziliac ushering Harry around the orphanage. Francis was quite a nice kid, he seemed to get along with everybody at his age group, will excluding Tom that is.

"I'm sure my sister will like you, so will the other kids here. The older kids, they look out for us, well, they use to anyway," Francis looked around to see to make sure nobody was eavesdropping on his conversation with Harry and whispered, "They're afraid of Riddle to."

Harry smiled sheepishly at Francis shrugging his shoulders. "Sometimes people are afraid of what they don't understand."

Francis frowned at Harry. "Riddle is a freak of nature."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Are we going to eat lunch now?"

"I suppose so…I'm sure Riddle must be eager to mortify you."

Harry laughed.

"It's really not funny." Francis said smirking trying not to laugh himself as he led Harry towards the dinning room.

"It's not, but then it kind of is in that odd sort of way." Harry replied shrugging his shoulders.

Francis shook his head negatively. "The weird ones always come here."

Harry nudged Francis with his elbow making Francis laugh.

"Your words really hurt me."

"Well better hear it from me than Riddle; he's like that 24/7. I'm just friendlier about it." Harry rolled his eyes at a grinning Francis, but the friendly banter was cut short though once Francis spotted Riddle leaned up against the wall next to the dinning room entrance with a look of pure annoyance on his face.

"He's in one of his freaky moods." Francis said in a hushed tone to Harry whom frowned at Francis choice of words wondering if Francis would treat him the same way if he knew of what he was capable of.

"I'm sorry Ziliac I didn't hear that?" Tom said narrowing his eyes at Francis.

Francis swallowed before answering Tom. "I was just about to show Harry where we eat lunch."

With still narrowed eyes on Francis, Tom walked up to Harry. "Since when do you _not_ call people by their surnames Ziliac?"

"I call all my _friends_ by their first names Riddle." Francis said glaring at Tom whom glared back.

"You don't even know him. He could be just like me." Tom said looking at Harry as he said his words.

"God I hope not." Francis said disgustedly. Tom turned on him, but Harry intervened.

"I'm starving, Francis-"

"Will be leaving us, I can take it from here." Riddle grabbed Harry's wrist and lead him in the lunchroom before Francis could even protest.

The lunchroom quiet down somewhat once Riddle walked in with Harry. Mostly the older kids just ignored them; the lunch room was separated by the age groups. The other kids around their age group just started whispering and giving Harry guilty looks as if he was doomed.

Tom scowled in awareness of the looks that the younger kids were giving Harry before glaring at them himself.

"You're mister popular huh?" Harry said smirking.

"They don't matter, they never have." Tom exclaimed dragging Harry in line with him to receive their lunch.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Tom. "You mind if I could have my wrist back now? I promise I won't runaway even though theirs no place _for_ me to run, you'll find me anyway."

Tom immediately let go of Harry's wrist and looked at him with a bit of irritation on his face. "You better not Potter and I will have nobody taking something I have an interest in."

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize that I was an object." Harry said sarcastically.

Tom walked on with his bowl of tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwich, Harry walking beside him. "How about you keep your sarcasm to a minimum Potter before you get hurt."

Harry just groaned in frustration. "Whatever Riddle." Harry rolled his eyes walking away from Tom's glaring eyes to sit with Francis much to Tom's displeasure.

"Are you asking for an early funeral Harry?" Francis whispered to him. Harry merrily shrugged biting into his sandwich. "If he wants to talk with me then he can come talk to me. I'm not his little puppet."

Francis tried to hide his smile when Tom followed after Harry sending him death glares as he sat himself next to him. Some of the kids shrieked and got up from their spots to sit away from Tom much to Harry's amusement.

"My name is Aurora, I'm Francis twin sister." Aurora said across from Harry as she held out her hand for Harry to shake which was greeted by Harry's. Aurora was the exact duplicate of her brother down to a T, well besides the gender difference that is. Aurora had shoulder length hair that was held in place with a black headband. She was also wearing her uniform which held a skirt instead of pants.

"Nice to meet you Aurora, wow you and Francis really do look alike." Harry smiled at her making Aurora roll her eyes.

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not."

"Do not." Tom replied sipping his soup.

Francis huffed sticking his noise in the air. Aurora smiled gently to herself dipping her grilled cheese sandwich in her tomato soup.

"I'm shocked that you're sitting here with us, what is about Harry that's got your interest?" Aurora asked him somewhat nervously.

"Potter is simply entertainment for me, nothing more." Tom said crossly angering both Harry and Francis. Harry because of the insult and Francis because of the way Tom had talked to his sister.

"Correction, _Riddle_ , you are following _me_ only to stick your nose in my business, trying to find out anything you can about me. It's not going to work. If you want to get to know me, then do it the right way, try to be more friendlier for once in your _miserable_ little life." Harry snapped at him fed up Riddle's attitude.

Tom narrowed his eyes at Harry and stood up with his tray of food and walked away without a word.

"Well you're dead." Aurora replied to Harry.

Harry only scowled and went back to eating his lunch.

* * *

It was a small, but otherwise pleasant room that Ms. Cole ushered Albus Dumbledore to.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" offered Ms. Cole from her seat in the cushioned chair.

Dumbledore beamed at the woman, smiling jovially. "That would be excellent, thank you."

"So you are accepting Mr. Riddle _and_ Mr. Potter to a private school? Mr. Potter just attended the orphanage this afternoon." Ms. Cole said once the two of them were sipping on two cups of tea.

"I know it's quite sudden," said the elderly man with a smile. "I confess myself surprised at discovering that Mr. Potter resided within your facility, I had not foreseen that, but Mr. Riddle has been accepted to this school for quite sometime, Mr. Harrison Potter just so happens to be on our list of special kids to receive attendance to this school also."

"Around ten years," replied the woman shortly. "We found Mr. Riddle on the doorstep of the orphanage. Always thought it was a bit strange, that any parent would abandon their child, especially such an usual child as he was, but it didn't take long for us to see why..." She trailed off.

"Oh?" asked the Professor quite curious.

"He's not like any other child I have ever encountered in this orphanage." Ms. Cole said quietly.

"He'll have to return during the summers, but other than that he will be residing at the school for seven years."

Ms. Cole nodded and let out a sigh of relief. "Mr. Riddle is quite…unnatural," Ms. Cole frowned and stopped to gauge the man's reaction, but although he seemed thoughtful, he did not appear all that surprised.

Indeed, he was not surprised at all, he's dealt with this kind of conversation with almost all the muggles or muggleborns he encountered when he was speaking about their children being special. "What else can you tell me about the boy? Does he have any friends?" Professor Dumbledore asked trying to see what kind of child he was dealing with.

 _"Friends?"_ Ms. Cole shook her head no immediately.

"No, he doesn't have any friends at all; I was hoping that Mr. Potter would be since he seems the only person that Mr. Riddle talks to genuinely. It's just, well, the children are frightened of him," she confessed. "Mr. Potter seems to not care of Mr. Riddle's ill-temper behavior or maybe it's just I have yet to witness it."

Dumbledore nodded patiently, a pleasant smile on his lips. "I assure you things will get better later on the years I'm sure. Mr. Riddle has been signed up for attendance to my school since his birth, and, as I've said, Mr. Potter has also been accepted just recently so."

"And all the snakes…" Ms. Cole said more to herself than to Dumbledore.

"Snakes?" asked a confused headmaster.

"Oh yes the snakes, they seem to follow Mr. Riddle everywhere he goes, every time he goes outside I mean. It's quite odd, it's almost like Mr. Riddle is communicating with them. Silly isn't it?" Ms. Cole laughed humorlessly.

Dumbledore frowned. "Can I see the boys?"

"Actually Mr. Riddle and Mr. Potter are both getting ready for bed with the rest of the kids."

"Why don't I come back tomorrow afternoon and introduce myself?" Dumbledore suggested as Ms. Cole nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure that would be just fine."


	3. Chapter Three:  We are not orphaned by choices of our own but by the choices of others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is starting to get to Tom Riddle and Albus Dumbledore comes in contact with a long lost relative of Harry's.

****

Charlus Potter

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing **  
**

**Thousands of Reasons to Smile**

**Chapter Three**

**We are not orphaned by choices of our own but by the choices of others**

"This is ridiculous."

"I'm not going in there till you clear things up. You have no idea what Riddle is like when he is in one of his moods, especially when he is upset with someone, he takes it out on everybody else." All three of them were in their pajamas trying to figure out a way to go to bed without upsetting Riddle more than he already was.

"So you want me to sacrifice _myself_." Harry said trying not to laugh, this whole thing was just, well ridiculous. They were all whispering outside the door of there room where Tom Riddle resided in. Francis and Aurora were afraid to go in knowing that Tom was most likely still angry with Harry about this afternoon.

Tom had gone out of his way to ignore Harry and had been a pain to be around with the other orphan kids.

"Just do it. You're not afraid of him and Riddle is not being psycho when he's around you. So yes, please for our sakes, sacrifice yourself so I can go to bed." Francis said to Harry pleadingly as Aurora rolled her eyes at her brother.

"You don't have to Harrison if you don't want to. Francis and I usually sleep in the older kids extra room when Riddle gets like this. It's no big deal." Aurora replied shrugging indifferently.

Harry smiled sadly at his now new friends and what it had been like for them living with Tom. "You can call me Harry you know."

"Nah… I like Harrison more."

Sighing Harry pushed opened the door slowly and got himself ready for whatever laid inside the room.

Tom looked up from his spot on the bed when Harry walked in with his plain white orphanage pajamas on, then instantaneously started back out the window. Harry cocked his head to the side trying to figure out what Riddle could be up to.

"Soooo…is quiet Riddle bad or good?" Harry asked trying to get Tom to talk to him.

Tom turned to glare at him throwing his covers over his body with his back to Harry. No such luck. Feeling that Tom wasn't going to try anything, tonight anyway, Harry went back to the door, opening it and motioning for Frances and Aurora to come into the room.

Frances mouthed to him 'what happened', but all Harry could do was shrug.

"Aurora!" Francis hissed at her quietly as to not to disturb Riddle.

"What is it Francis?" Aurora asked tiredly just about to lie in her own bed.

"Come over here." Francis whispered to her moving his covers as he moved to make space.

"You want me to lay with you?" Aurora whispered back perplexed.

Francis frowned then nudged his head towards Riddle whom was lying still on his bed most likely eavesdropping.

"Yeah Francis, if you want me to." Aurora replied rolling her eyes at her over protective brother as she slide into the bed and under the covers. Harry watched as Francis put a protective arm around his sister.

The two twins seemed to immediately fall asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows. _'They must have been really tired.'_ Harry thought amused

Sighing for what felt like the hundredth time that day, Harry walked over towards Riddle's bed feeling like he should make amends with him if he was planning on changing Tom's view of the world; he might as well start now by showing forgiveness and understanding.

Harry went and sat right next to him pulling the covers off half of his body so that he could talk to him properly. Riddle glared and hissed at him.

' _Leave me alone.'_

' _Look, I'm sorry alright! And the only reason you're mad at me is because you can't boss me around like you do the others.'_ Harry said back in parseltongue.

Riddle sat up and got in Harry's face. _'You. Are. Nothing. To. Me.'_

Harry just smirked which threw Riddle off. _'Then why are you so upset?'_

' _If I'm, it's not because of you.'_

' _Right of course Riddle. You know, the only reason you don't have any friends is because you treat them like inferiors. Don't say because they are,'_ Harry started upon seeing Riddle about to talk. _'Nobody wants to be alone. Not even a self-righteous little prick like you.'_

Harry stood up from Riddle's bed and walked to his own. "If you've been here as long as I have, you would know the feeling of hatred. Nobody likes you when you're different and soon enough you'll see that. Then where will you be Potter?" Riddle said in English.

Harry turned around to face Riddle. "I would feel pity; pity for those people who don't understand that being different is nothing to be afraid of. And I would also be thankful if an understanding person did come along and wanted to be my friend just because I'm different from everybody else, which I'm the same as that unique person." Harry said pointedly to Tom.

Riddle turned to look at Francis and Aurora's sleeping form then turned his attention back to Harry. "They are nothing like us, they don't understand and if they knew what we could do, they would fear us."

"And what exactly have you been doing that hasn't already gotten them afraid of you?" Harry asked sarcastically sliding underneath his cover.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I have to, because I actually have a _heart_."

"I don't need a friend, I don't need a _heart_. It makes you weak."

Harry turned to lay on his right side so that he was facing Riddle.

"If you treated me equally and not as one of your play things, I would be your friend Tom." Harry said finally using Riddle's first name to make a point.

Tom just swallowed. "You're keeping me awake." That said Tom turned around facing the window.

Harry feeling his age grabbed an extra pillow from his bed and threw at Tom.

Tom bolted up scowling at Harry. _"What's your problem?"_ Tom whispered out to him.

"You didn't say goodnight." Harry grinned.

Tom threw Harry's pillow back at him. "Do that again and I'll light your pillow on fire."

"Fair enough, well?"

Tom looked at Harry incredulously. "Well what?"

"Okay I'll say a word and you finish it. _Good_ …"

"Do not mock me."

Harry rolled his eyes and turned the other way facing the blank pale wall. "Goodnight Tom Riddle." Harry said through a yawn.

Smirking Harry got deeper in his blank as he heard a soft _'goodnight'_ back.

* * *

"Boniface you look quite nervous." Albus said amused.

"When did you find out about this Albus?"

Albus put down his cup of tea on the coffee table that Boniface had proved for him. "Records show that Mr. Harrison Potter as it seems is a decedent of your family, Boniface. I was recently so looking through the status of wizards that were going to be attending Hogwarts for Headmaster Armando Dippet and a Mr. Harrison J. Potter just happened to pop up. What was even more curious so was that it was reported that he was dropped off at the local orphanage here in London."

Boniface royal blue eyes widened in shock. "He's in an orphanage? How can that be?"

Boniface Potter was in his mid thirties and had the infamous short jet black hair that never settled down and royal blue eyes. He worked as a healer in St. Mungo's hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries along with his wife. Boniface had been informed that Albus was going to be visiting him today to discuss family matters, but this, he had not been expecting. Boniface had invited Albus Dumbledore to his private room to discuss important matters.

"I was hopping myself that you would fill that bit of information in for me." Albus said remorsefully as Boniface ran his hand threw his jet black hair in confusion.

"I… I don't know what to tell you. I mean of course the Potter family is not as close as it should be; my parents divorced, so it's possible that I have half brothers and sisters out there… I know my mother remarried, but…I was never that close with my parents to be truthfully honest with you." Boniface just shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"Will you be willing to take in Harrison into your family?" Albus asked him hopefully.

Just as Boniface was about to answer, "Dad guess what!" an eleven-year-old boy ran into his father's office.

He had long wavy shoulder length chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes full of laughter. He was currently wearing a kid sized black cloak over his blue shirt and wearing brown slacks with white sneakers.

"Charlus, son I told you your father was busy! I'm sorry, Dumbledore how are you today?" A woman in a light blue dressing gown that touched the floor as she walked came strolling in looking at her son disapprovingly as he went to his father side. Her long hair was in curly chocolate brown locks and she wore silver glasses over her hazel eyes.

"Valerie, I'm doing quite fine thank you. It's been awhile since I've seen you Charlus, are you excited to be going to Hogwarts?" Albus asked the young boy gently.

Charlus nodded excitedly. "I got my Hogwarts letter this morning!"

"Come Charlus, let your father and professor talk, you haven't even eaten your breakfast yet." Valerie said holding her hand out for Charlus to take.

"Bye." Charlus waved at Albus as he made his way to his mother.

"I will see you quite soon my dear boy." Albus said to him making Charlus smile as he left out the room with his mother.

"He looks just like his mother." Albus commented, smiling to himself.

"Yes, Charlus hears that all the time. On more important matters though, Harrison Potter. No doubt the boy will be apart of my family, I will have no family of mine be left in a orphanage. Have you seen or talked to him yet?" Boniface asked him apprehensively.

Albus smiled gratefully shaking his head no. "I was planning on seeing him along with another potential child named Tom Riddle whom also attending the orphanage this afternoon."

Boniface nodded. "Then I shall be coming with you."

"Wonderful."


	4. Great effort from great motives is the best definition of a happy life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes an impression on Tom and Harry's relatives come to adopt him.

 

Boniface Potter **  
**

 

**Thousands of Reasons to Smile**

**Chapter Four**

**Great effort from great motives is the best definition of a happy life**

"So is this the morning routine? Wake up, bathe, get dressed, eat, well I eat and you apparently watch me, and then go to classes? It's summer time, why aren't we enjoying it?" Harry asked Tom as he and the other orphan kids their age made their way to their classes for the morning. Francis and Aurora were behind them.

"I was not hungry and yes this is typically the daily routine. The orphanage can't afford us to _'enjoy'_ our summer, so they keep us busy." Tom replied callously.

"We have math first, then history, then lunch, then science, English, and then dinner. Then we start back over again the next day. Exciting isn't it?" Francis said from behind the pair.

Harry turned and smirked at him. "Yeah, sounds exciting, not."

"We do on occasions get to go on field trips, but only if it's affordable, and really we are not working _all_ the time, we do get to go outside, sometimes go to the park if one of the staffs volunteer to supervise us." Aurora commented next to her twin brother.

"This is never." Tom replied back.

Harry gave Tom a sidelong glance.

"What?" Tom asked him aggravated.

"It's just you've gone almost a whole morning without throwing insults, you really deserve a pat on the back for your efforts." Harry reached out his arm to pat Tom's shoulder, but Tom roughly pushed him away almost knocking Harry down as he kept walking. Both Aurora and Francis just smirked knowingly.

They followed Tom into their math classroom, but said teacher did not look too happy.

"Hurry in, class starts less than a minute." He said quite annoyed. Harry thought he looked like a younger version of Gildeory Lockhart, for all he knew they probably were distantly related so. "Who might you be?" the blonde haired man asked looking inquiringly at Harry, as Tom all but forced Harry to take a seat next a few feet away to his desk.

"His name is Harrison Potter, sir," Tom answered for him quietly, "He's new at the orphanage."

"Very well," the man sighed. "Take a seat, Mr. Potter. My name is Firmin Lockhart, Mr. Lockhart to you," Harry tried not smile as Mr. Lockhart continued; "I assume you know that this lesson is all to do with mathematics. Let it be known that I do not accept laziness or complete lack of attention in my class."

' _I knew Lockhart had to have some kind of muggle in him. He's a total idiot. Or I guess it could be a coincidence.'_

"Right, today, as I have already told the class, we are covering multiplications."

As Mr. Lockhart went on Harry was beyond bored, he had to keep himself from rolling his eyes whenever Mr. Lockhart would flash a smile here and there and the girls just loved it. Yup, Gildeory definitely had some muggle in him.

Tom jumped when he felt a piece of paper hit his arm. He looked on his desk and saw a crumpled ball of paper. Unscrambling it he rolled his eyes as he saw that Harry had written it, seeing as he had put his name underneath his sentence. It read _'I'm bored. Do you think they'll let us outside later on?'_

Tom rolled his eyes at the note on his desk once again. Grabbing his pencil he wrote under Harry's note: _'You are an immature prat, you need to act your age. I don't know, possibly, it is sunny out, they might seeing as the staff here would rather be somewhere else than be bothered with us.'_

After he wrote it he crumpled the paper back up and looked around the class. Half the class, the girls anyway, was way too engaged in what Mr. Lockhart was saying, and the other half was staring off into space, Mr. Lockhart was writing on the board. Tom took the paper and chucked it at Harry who was sitting a mere foot away from him. It hit Harry on the side of the head and he unscrambled it and read it, after a few seconds a smirk appeared on his face.

Looking at Tom, he shrugged, mouthing _'I hope so'_. Then he wrote something else down on the paper, crumpled the paper back up and whipped it back at Tom.

' _I'm acting my age, which is by the way 11. I'm a kid and you are to, why don't_ _you_ _start acting_ _ **your**_ _age?'_

After reading the note, Tom just turned and rolled his eyes in irritation at Harry whom merrily smirked in amusement.

* * *

"Dad, where are we?" Charlus whispered to his father, holding his hand.

"Remember son, I told you we were going to the orphanage to bring your distant relative to the family to stay with us." Boniface whispered back to his son as they walked down the walkway towards the orphanage building. Albus was smiling lightly, wearing an obscene orange suite, which Charlus found appalling.

Charlus was dressed in a black vest over his white long sleeved buttoned shirt and brown slacks. He refused to wear his black dress shoes, so his mother gave in and let him wear his white sneakers. Charlus rarely got the opportunity to associate with muggles due to the fact that his parents say he doesn't know how to act around them. Like bringing up Quidditch for instance, I mean, who didn't know about Quidditch? And what was basketball?

Charlus watched the kids play around, playing jump rope, some just talking amongst themselves. What really caught Charlus's attention was these two boys in the far back gathered around two snakes? Before Charlus could get a good look at them his father was ushering him into the building.

"Mr. Albus Dumbledore, so you have come again and you have brought guests?" Mrs. Cole asked curiously as she led them to her office.

"Ah yes… Mr. Boniface Potter just so happens to be related to Mr. Harrison Potter and has agreed to take him in with his family."

"Oh goodness gracious, that's wonderful news, I'm sure Mr. Potter will be most excited."

"What does he look like?" Charlus asked curiously as they descended up the stairs.

Mrs. Cole smiled down at him kindly. "Well actually, I must say he resembles your father here, only his eyes are emerald green. He's very friendly, even after what happened to him."

"What happened to him?"

"Charlus." Boniface said shushing him.

Mrs. Cole just shrugged indifferently. "It's quite okay Mr. Potter, you'll find out soon enough. It's happened to most of the kids in this orphanage. Their parents can't afford to take care of them, so they get dumped here. It's very common."

Charlus just gaped at the woman. _"His parents left him here at the orphanage?"_

"I'm afraid so." Mrs. Cole answered as she opened her office door to let them in.

* * *

Tom snatched Harry by the arm, sneaking him away from Francis and Aurora.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked perplexed as he was being manhandled away from the others.

"Come here I want to show you something." Tom whispered to him as they both roamed the dark halls of the orphanage.

"Tom, the one chance that they actually let everybody be outside, you want to spend it _inside_ because…?"

"Shut it, we _are_ going outside, theirs more than one entrance you dolt." Tom snapped at him.

"Must you be so nasty towards me; I mean I'm apparently the only friend you've got and you're already messing that up. If I'm not worthy of your friendship, then don't waste my time, _Riddle_." That said Harry stop in his tracks and stared at Tom, whom stared right back uncomfortably.

" _What do you want from me?"_ Tom asked frustrated.

"I want your friendship! _How hard is that?_ " Harry asked puzzled.

"NO… it's more than that; you wouldn't be trying so hard!" Tom exclaimed getting angry by the second.

Harry swallowed before answering, trying to find the honest way to tell Tom Riddle the truth without actually 'telling the truth' "I want to help you Tom Riddle, nothing more. I want you to have something that you obviously haven't had the chance to have yet in life. A friend. Somebody who just wants to be around you because they enjoy you for you." Harry shrugged with indifference, "I'll have your back if you have mine, but you have to treat me better than this Riddle. It's okay to be a kid you know, even if we have a crappy life right now."

Tom was breathing in heavily biting his lip, his eyes looking speciously watery. "If you break my trust Harry, I swear—"

"You'll torture me and make me regret the day I was born, got it, Riddle." Harry said sarcastically, smiling of Tom's use of his first name.

Tom gave Harry an actual smile, a grave one, but a smile nonetheless. "It's Tom. Now will you come, I want to show you these baby snakes that I found."

"I thought nobody was allowed outside unless supervised." Tom just smirked walking ahead.

"Do you always do what you are told, Harry?" Harry smirked himself.

As Harry left the orphanage with Tom, a rush of warm summer air swept him; he followed Tom whom seemed to be leading him towards the far back of the orphanage next to the wired fences. Tom stopped them by a small area that had these couple of old oak trees and grass and bushes that looked very disorderly.

"Be quite or they won't come out." Tom whispered out.

Harry stood still, listening; waiting as Tom bent down in front of one of the oak trees and ran his hands threw the tall grass. Then a sound of rustling from the bushes near Tom caught Harry's attention. Both Harry and Tom wandered towards the sound, before-

' _Leave my home alone!'_ hissed out the snake.

The pattern on the little snake was two longitudinal stripes on the back, red and white. In between the stripes on the pattern were rows with black blotchy spots.

' _Yeah, what he said!'_

Another little snake with the same look as the other came slithering by; only it had yellow and green stripes instead of the red and white.

"They're Garter snakes, they aren't poisonous." Tom whispered in English.

' _Hello there'_ Harry hissed out in parseltongue.

' _The human speaks our language brother!'_ the yellow green striped snake hissed out.

' _We are not here to hurt you.'_ Tom explained.

' _So does the other!'_ the same snaked hissed out to the red and white patterned snake.

' _The human could be lying, better to not trust it, we need to relocate.'_ The red and white snake said to the other.

The two snakes started to slither away, but before they could Harry spoke up. ' _Wait, please don't leave, we just wanted to introduce ourselves.'_ The yellow and green snake stopped, as if contemplating.

"If they want to leave, then let them." Tom replied in English with lost interests in the snakes.

' _What are you doing, come, let us leave.'_ The snake said to its brother.

"This was your idea!" Harry said to Tom also in English, laughing, and then turned his attention back to the snakes.

' _My name is Harry. What is yours?'_

The green and yellow snake slowly came towards him. Harry knelt down. The snake was about two meters away when it stopped.

' _I do not have a name, neither does my brother.'_ it said.

Harry frowned. ' _How is it that you don't have something as common as a name?'_

' _Because you stupid human, we never needed one.'_ The red and white patterned snake spoke.

"Hmm… I like him." Tom grinned out.

"You would." Harry replied sarcastically.

' _Well then, what do I call you?'_ Harry asked in parseltongue.

' _Why?'_ asked he yellow and green patterned snake.

' _So that we know what to call you'_ Harry explained.

"I don't care." Tom piped in English.

' _I don't care for names'_ hissed the red and white snake.

' _Your name can be T.J.'_ Harry hissed out.

"T.J.?" Tom asked confused.

"Tom Jr." Harry explained which earned a glare from Tom.

' _Name me! Name me!'_ hissed the other snake.

' _How about… Brice? It means speckled which you are?'_ Harry suggested.

' _What nonsense.'_

' _Shut it Teejay.'_ The yellow and green patterned snake hissed out, now named Brice. If snakes could glare, Harry was sure that 'T.J.' was now. Harry smiled in amusement.

' _If I'm to be named, then I deserve a meaningful name also.'_

"Why don't you name him?" Harry said to Tom whom rolled his eyes.

"Why? It's not like we can keep them."

' _I'm waiting.'_

Harry laughed out. "He's waiting Tom."

"I heard the cynical thing." Tom muttered thinking. Then after a few moments,

' _Neil… means champion.'_ Tom hissed out.

"Seriously?" Harry asked sarcastically.

' _Neel…'_ the snake tested out his name.

"We have to go back in, the staff is gathering everyone back inside." Tom replied watching the others scramble back to the orphanage.

' _We have to go; it was a pleasure to meet you._ ' Harry hissed out.

' _We will see you again, yes?'_ Brice asked.

' _I'm sure you will.'_ Harry waved goodbye running up to catch up with Tom whom had already walked away.

* * *

"Harry! Mrs. Cole has been looking for you and Riddle." Francis exclaimed as soon as he saw Harry walking in the lunchroom with Tom.

"Really? Did she say why?" Harry asked confused.

Francis shrugged. "She said it was important that she find both of you, she wants you two to meet at her office."

"Okay, thanks Francis." Harry replied.

"Anytime, I'll see you later." Francis replied waving them off.

"So where is Ms. Cole's office?" Harry asked Tom who seemed to be in deep thought.

"Upstairs." Tom replied leading the way.

"Do you think we're in trouble or something?" Harry asked Tom curiously.

"I highly doubt it; she only talks to us when we are getting adopted, how we are doing in our classes, or when she wants to talk to us about our behavior."

"So you've been up there a lot then huh?" Harry asked teasingly as they descended up the spiral stairs.

Tom just gave Harry a small smile. "On occasions, I have been sent to her office yes, but Ms. Cole has given up and just simply orders everybody to ignore me."

Harry frowned, but didn't say anything knowing that Tom wouldn't appreciate the sympathetic value of his words; instead he tried to find a more, comfortable ground. "Well, at least you have me to bug you now huh?"

"I could do better."

Harry gaped at Tom. "Nobody is better than me." Harry replied sticking his nose in the air.

Tom smiled a little, but didn't comment. "We are here."

"Shall I do the honors?" Harry asked when Tom hadn't knocked yet.

Tom hesitantly gave two knocks on the door. Harry gave Tom a questioning look, but Tom seemed to be refusing to meet Harry's gaze.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Riddle, good, please come in." Ms. Cole opened the door for them to walk in.

* * *

**T**

**O**

**B**

**E**

**C**

**O**

**N**

**T**

**I**

**N**

**U**

**E**

**D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOW**

The thoughts that were running threw Harry's head was many, but the one that really seemed to pop up there was shit.

Harry watched who he could only assumed to be was his great grandfather, or somebody in relations to him, stand up from his seat to greet him.

"You must be Harrison; no doubt you're a Potter by the looks of you! I'm Boniface Potter, and this is my son Charlus." Boniface went and shucked Harry's hand. Tom narrowed his eyes at Boniface and company.

' _I obviously didn't think this through.'_ Harry thought to himself as he smiled uncomfortably.

Charlus went up and hugged Harry, smiling wide at him as he pulled back. "Hi! You're coming to live with me and my dad! Aren't you excited?"

"Uh…" Harry said lost of words and then looked at Tom whom looked right back at Harry with a look of betrayal on his face.

"I… I can't." Harry said looking at Boniface.

"What? Why not?" Boniface asked looking disappointed.

"Well you see theirs this special going on. Two for the price of one. You can't adopt me unless you adopt one more." Harry looked up as Albus Dumbledore chuckled in amusement.

Tom bit his lip looking anywhere but at the small group that was in front of him.

"Mr. Potter-" Ms. Cole started disapprovingly.

"No, its fine, after all I wouldn't want to miss out on an offer like this. Who were you suggesting Harrison?" Boniface asked as Harry smiled gratefully and put his arm around Tom.

Boniface smiled as Tom looked down nervously. "Mr. Tom Riddle, correct?"

Tom looked up at Boniface and nodded.

"Would you like to be adopted into our family?" Boniface asked him.

Tom looked at Harry whom smiled back at him, nudging him encouragingly. "Yes I would sir."

Boniface nodded. "Then welcome to the Potter family Mr. Riddle."

Charlus smiled in excitement. "Cool."

"I must ask though, would you like your last name to remain Riddle or would you like it to be changed to Potter?" Boniface asked Tom.

Tom looked at Harry once again whom smiled and shrugged then looked at Charlus and then back at Boniface.

"I would like it to be Potter."


	5. Chapter Five:  Nobody Said Life Would Be Easy, They Just Promised It Would Be Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More beginnings and Diagon Alley

 

****

**Disclaimer** : All Harry Potter series goes to J.K. Rowling

 

 

**Thousands of Reasons to Smile**

**Chapter Five**

**Nobody Said Life Would Be Easy, They Just Promised It Would Be Worth It**

**Tom's P.O.V**

"Harry! Mrs. Cole has been looking for you and Riddle." Francis exclaimed as soon as he saw Harry walking in the lunchroom with Tom.

Tom frowned. The only reason he could think why Mrs. Cole would want to see them is if one of them were getting adopted, which Tom highly doubted. Harrison just got to the orphanage yesterday and nobody has even thought about adopting himself, especially because of the war, nobody could afford to have another child.

"Really? Did she say why?" Harry asked confused.

Francis shrugged. "She said it was important that she find both of you, she wants you two to meet at her office."

' _What if they're sending me away? Probably to some mental hospital, they all think I'm crazy.'_ Tom looked at Harry. _'They probably want Harrison to escort me so that I don't make a scene.'_

"Okay, thanks Francis." Harry replied.

"Anytime, I'll see you later." Francis replied waving them off.

"So where is Ms. Cole's office?" Harry asked Tom.

"Upstairs." Tom replied leading the way. ' _Maybe I'm being irrational, if they were going to make me leave, they would have done it by now.'_

"Do you think we're in trouble or something?" Harry asked Tom curiously. _'Maybe not you, but most definitely me.'_

"I highly doubt it; she only talks to us when we are getting adopted, how we are doing in our classes, or when she wants to talk to us about our behavior."

"So you've been up there a lot then huh?" Harry asked teasingly as they descended up the spiral stairs.

Tom just gave Harry a small smile. "On occasions, I have been sent to her office yes, but Ms. Cole has given up and just simply orders everybody to ignore me."

' _If Potter says something sympathetic I'll punch his face. Merlin why did I say that out loud?'_

"Well, at least you have me to bug you now huh?"

"I could do better." Tom joked trying to get his mind off the task at hand.

Harry gaped at Tom. "Nobody is better than me." Harry replied sticking his nose in the air.

Tom smiled a little, but didn't comment. "We are here."

' _I can't do this. I don't want to leave here, now that I've got somebody in common with me.'_

"Shall I do the honors?" Harry asked when Tom hadn't knocked yet.

Tom hesitantly gave two knocks on the door. Harry gave Tom a questioning look, but Tom seemed to be refusing to meet Harry's gaze.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Riddle, good, please come in." Ms. Cole opened the door for them to walk in.

Tom watched who he could only assumed to be somebody in relations to Potter, stand up from his seat to greet Harrison. The man could be Harrison's father for all Tom knew; the resemblance between Harrison and the man were great. What if the man was here to take Harrison back? I mean the rumor was that Potter was just dropped off.

"You must be Harrison; no doubt you're a Potter by the looks of you! I'm Boniface Potter, and this is my son Charlus." Boniface went and shucked Harry's hand. Tom narrowed his eyes at Boniface and company.

' _I knew it! They're going to take him in! They're taking him away from me. Why the bloody hell did I have to be here to witness this?'_

Tom watch as the boy named Charlus went up and hugged Harry, smiling wide at him as he pulled back. "Hi! You're coming to live with me and my dad! Aren't you excited?"

Tom bit his lip from re-framing to scream in outrage.

"Uh…" Harry said lost of words.

' _You said you would have my back, that you would be my friend.'_ Was Tom's mental thought towards Harry when he looked at him.

"I… I can't." Harry said looking at Boniface.

"What? Why not?" Boniface asked looking disappointed. Tom looked quite shock. Why would Harrison give up a family and home?

"Well you see theirs this special going on. Two for the price of one. You can't adopt me unless you adopt one more." Harry looked up as Albus Dumbledore chuckled in amusement.

Tom bit his lip looking anywhere but at the small group that was in front of him. ' _I can't believe Harrison would do that for me. Merlin please let me get away from this hell hole and adopted with Harrison.'_

"Mr. Potter-" Ms. Cole started disapprovingly.

"No, its fine, after all I wouldn't want to miss out on an offer like this. Who were you suggesting Harrison?" Boniface asked as Harry smiled gratefully and put his arm around Tom.

Boniface smiled as Tom looked down nervously. "Mr. Tom Riddle, correct?"

Tom looked up at Boniface and nodded. _'Please adopt me.'_

"Would you like to be adopted into our family?" Boniface asked him.

Tom looked at Harry whom smiled back at him, nudging him encouragingly.

"Yes I would sir."

Boniface nodded. "Then welcome to the Potter family Mr. Riddle."

Charlus smiled in excitement. "Cool."

"I must ask though, would you like your last name to remain Riddle or would you like it to be changed to Potter?" Boniface asked Tom.

Tom looked at Harry once again whom smiled and shrugged then looked at Charlus and then back at Boniface.

' _Should I have my name changed? Then… then Harrison would be my brother, so would that goody two shoes Charlus. That boy is going to give me a headache, I can already tell. Why would my last name stay Riddle? My parents obviously didn't give a damn about me; they left me here to rot in this dump. At least this way, I can say that I have a family that cared enough.'_

"I would like it to be Potter." Tom said filled with appreciation on Harry's part for getting him adopted to.

* * *

"We already have your room set up; my mum will have to add an extra bed now, unless you two want your own separate rooms because we have like fifty rooms in our house." Charlus was saying excitedly to both Harry and Tom.

"I don't know; it's up to Tom." Harry replied muffled.

Harry had taken his uniform off and was in the middle of pulling his green shirt over his head. Tom whom didn't really have anything of his own was already ready to go. He was sitting on the edge of his bed looking out the window, and then he suddenly stood and walked off towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked perplexed about to put on his sneakers.

"You'll see; I'll meet you downstairs." Tom replied walking out and closing the door behind him.

"I don't think he likes me." Charlus replied sitting next to Harry on his bed.

"Tom doesn't like anybody to be truthfully honest. Don't worry, just give him some space for now, he'll warm up to you." Harry replied smiling reassuringly to Charlus.

"Why did you want Tom to be adopted with you then if he doesn't like anybody?" Charlus asked confused.

"Tom is my friend. I know the way he generally acts around people is due to the fact on how he was treated throughout the eleven years of his life. He deserves a family just as much as any other person." Harry explained finishing tying his shoe laces.

"You sound like an adult." Charlus exclaimed making a face.

Harry just smirked and shrugged as he stood from his bed.

"I can carry your bag… uh how do I do that?" Charlus asked picking up Harry's black backpack.

"Just put your arms through the straps over your shoulders, yea like that." Charlus smiled.

"Muggles have weird devices."

"Yeah, but they're useful. You ready to go?" Harry asked him as Charlus nodded profusely.

"Harrison?" Charlus asked Harry once they started walking down the halls.

"Yeah?" Harry gave Charlus a sidelong glance.

"Are you okay with being my brother now?" Charlus asked him somewhat nervously.

Harry grinned. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Charlus smiled once again at Harry's words. "Just making sure. I've never had a brother before."

"Me neither and now I have two." Harry commented making Charlus smile even wider.

"I like you Harrison."

"I like you to Charlus." Harry said back once they made it down the spiral stairs.

"Harrison, Charlus, good. Where's Tom?" Boniface asked waiting at the entrance door.

"I'm here sir." Tom replied coming from a different hall.

Harry gave Tom a quizzical look but decided to ask him what he was up to later.

"Harrison, wait!" Harry turned to see Aurora running up to them along with Francis whom looked downcast.

"I'm sorry to see you go Harry, but I know it's for the best. _Thanks for taking Riddle with you_." Francis whispered the last bit in Harry's ear as he hugged him.

Harry rolled his eyes and grinned. "I promise to keep in touch." Harry replied once Aurora gave Harry a hug also.

"You better." Aurora lightly punched Harry's shoulder.

"Ohm…bye Riddle." Aurora said quietly.

"Ziliac." Tom nodded his head towards her.

"Well, let's be on our way, lots to do!" Boniface exclaimed smiling encouragingly to the boys.

Harry waved farewell once more before leaving out the door.

* * *

"I think I'm going to be sick." Charlus exclaimed covering his mouth. Tom looked disgusted as he backed away from him. Tom had gracefully landed along with Boniface. Both Charlus and Harry landed roughly on the moss grass.

"That was magic wasn't it?" Tom asked Boniface when he went up to Charlus and started to rub his back. Tom gave Harry a hand up seeing him struggling to stand straight.

"Yes, I just used a portkey to get us home. Don't worry I'm sure you have a lot of questions about magic and Hogwarts, but let us get settled and some lunch in our stomachs, I'm starved. Come along." Boniface exclaimed smiling walking ahead.

The land was pretty wide in acres. There was a huge lake nearby with white blossomed trees surrounding it and as they went on there was these beautiful statues down the walkway of stags and does. There were also benches seated in front of the lake. It was very peacefully looking. Tom kept close to Harry whilst Charlus was up front next to his father.

"Welcome to Derbyshire." Boniface slanted a glance at the boys following him but there was no expression on Tom's face, Harry though looked at the castle in wonder. Boniface smiled and shifted his gaze back to the approaching castle he called home.

The castle had this Renaissance appearance to it. To Harry it reminded him of this PlayStation game called 'Laura Croft: Tomb Raider' He had watched Dudley play it a few times before Dudley broke it. The castle was almost a replication of 'Laura Crofts house'. It was like twenty feet high and had four round towers. There were two huge water fountains in the center. Harry almost laughed in amusement as he saw two red and black Chevrolet cars parked in the parkway in front of the castle. They did live around the muggle neighborhood after all so I suppose it was for appearances.

"Dad, couldn't you have gotten us closer?" Charlus asked huffing as they made there way to the castle gates.

"Hush Charlus, you're just grumpy because you haven't had lunch yet. Besides I wanted Harrison and Tom to look at the scenery." Boniface commented in a cheerful manner.

Once they were inside they were greeted right away by Valerie Potter.

"Welcome home! I'm Valerie Potter, you're mother." Valerie said happily giving both Harry and Tom hugs.

Tom didn't know how to respond so Harry did for them. "Thanks for taking us in."

"Don't be silly, you're family."

"Mum I'm hungry." Charlus whined setting Harry's backpack on the hook by the door.

"Of course and we have a lot of things to discuss don't we?" Valerie asked her husband who nodded and led the boys towards the kitchen.

Tom went and sat next to Harry at the very, very, very, long horizontal wooden table that was meant for thirty people or more. Charlus went and sat on Harry's right side. Tom simply rolled his eyes at Charlus as both Boniface and Valerie went and sat on the other side of the table, in front of the three boys.

Tom jumped when the food just popped up in front of them when their cups started to fill up with juice.

"Are you Muggle-born?" Valerie asked Tom noticing had he reacted to the food appearing in front of them.

"Excuse me?" Tom asked confused.

"Born to Muggles? People without magic?" Boniface explained.

"Muggles? I've notice you say that a lot, I don't know what any of that is." Tom exclaimed a bit upset of his lack of knowledge.

"It's alright sweetie. We didn't mean to upset you. It doesn't matter after all; I was trying to find a way to explain the magical world to you." Valerie explained.

"Muggle is just another way to say non-magical folks. You're not a muggle Tom, you might be Muggle-born, is the term given to a witch or wizard who is born to two non-magical parents; but you're no muggle." Harry explained drinking his orange juice as Tom nodded in understanding.

"Muggle-borns inherit magic from a distant ancestor; they descend from Squibs who married Muggles and whose families eventually lost the knowledge of their wizarding legacy. Magic resurfaces unexpectedly many generations later," Boniface explained biting into his roast beef sandwich. "When Muggle-born witches and wizards reach the age of eleven in wizarding Britain, such as yourselves their letters are delivered in person by a member of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry staff, as Muggle-borns may not be aware of their powers and are unfamiliar with the concealed wizarding world. The professors explain to the parents or guardians about magical society, and reassure them regarding this news. That was Professor Albus Dumbledore's job, but seeing as you two are now officially Potter's, it's our duty, your mother and I that is to inform you."

"We must warn you though some Muggle-born witches and wizards are often derided by pure-bloods and called disparaging names such as 'Mudblood', a term implying that they are somehow dirty and impure. Many pure-bloods believe that Muggle-borns are undeserving of magic and should not be allowed into the wizarding world. Those who do not believe this, such as ourselves and other pure blood families like the Weasley family for instance, are often labeled 'blood traitors'." Valerie explained genteelly.

"What about your family Harrison?" Charlus asked digging into his chocolate pudding. Both Valerie and Boniface glared disapprovingly at their son. Tom though seemed just as curious as Charlus was.

Harry struggled to find the right words. Hermione had told him something like this was going to come up, but he thought by then he would have come up with a sappy story by now. Oh well, he would just have to make it up as he goes.

"Well… both my parent believed that muggle-borns had every right as any other pure blood to their magic and deserved to be treated equally. Er… my father was pure blood of course and my mother was muggle-born."

"Why did they dump you at the orphanage? I mean Potters are known to be quite wealthy." Charlus asked confused.

"Charlus! Must you be so rude?" Valerie asked him quite annoyed at Charlus bluntness.

"It's okay. I don't blame my parents; they were trying to protect me. You see Grindelwald wanted my parents to join him in a war of enslaving muggles and muggle-borns and my parents disagreed of course. Er… they went into hiding and decided that my best hope for survival is to be hidden somewhere where Gellert Grindelwald wouldn't look to find me just in case he wanted to use me to get to them. I don't even know if they're alive or not." Valerie looked teary eyed at the end of Harry's story.

"Grindelwald, I've heard stories about him. He supposedly went to Drumstrang and got himself expelled from using dark magic on a student. I've heard rumors about him forming an army also." Boniface said grimly.

"I'm sorry about your parents Harrison." Charlus said sounding truly sincere.

Harry just nodded and smiled grimly. Man how he hated lying, but it was necessary. Tom looked at Harry with what looked like a hint of jealousy, but Harry couldn't quite clarify the look as Tom had his attention back to his food. What the heck would Tom be jealous about were Harry's thoughts. Maybe he had just imagined it?

"On a happier note, you three will be going to Diagon Alley to get your supplies for school." Valerie commented drinking her own orange juice.

"Wicked! I can't wait to get my wand!" Charlus said excitedly bouncing in his chair. Tom looked up with interest at Charlus's words.

"A wand?" Tom asked.

"Why yes dear, that's how you perform magic. It helps control your powers so you can use them more sufficiently." Valerie exclaimed.

"I've never had to use a wand to perform magic." Tom said quietly.

Both Boniface and Valerie looked at Tom with sudden interest. "Well I'm sure you can do small amount of magic wordlessly, but it drains you out a bit doesn't it love?" Valerie asked him.

Tom didn't answer and Harry felt that sudden dread in the pit of his stomach, especially with Tom's next words. "Is it unusual that I can speak to snakes also? That is Harry and I?"

Charlus gaped at them whilst his parents looked just as shocked.

"You … you two can speak to snakes? As in being a Parselmouth?" Boniface asked them as Tom looked slightly confused by the Parselmouth phrase and Harry was just hoping that his knew family wasn't superficial about the whole talking to snakes thing.

"Er… is that a problem? I know how the wizarding community feels about that sort of thing." Harry exclaimed feeling uneasy at the way everybody was looking at him, with the exception of Tom of course. Tom didn't seem to understand what the big deal was, but it looked like he was putting two and two together.

"Well… I've never heard of a Potter inheriting the skill of speaking Parseltongue." Valerie exclaimed still quite shock.

"The only known existent of people who could was Hogwarts co-founder Salazar Slytherin himself and the Gaunts whom are the last remaining descendants of Salazar Slytherin." Boniface explained as both he and his wife looked at each other worriedly.

"So I might be a distant descendant of them?" Tom asked them curiously so, almost with a hint of hope in his words.

"Tom… it is a possibility, but no offense to you sweetie, we really hope not. The Gaunts are known to be vile and vicious people and we really don't want to be associated with the likes of them. Salazar Slytherin himself was a very powerful wizard and was also one of the four founders that helped make Hogwarts the school that it is now. We just… your father and I that is, we feel that it would be best if you two kept your abilities to talk to snakes to a minimum. It's frowned upon you see." Valerie explained looking quite uncomfortable at the information that she had received.

"You guys look like you regret adopting us." Harry exclaimed trying to joke as he gave his surrogate mother a sidelong glance. Tom also looked at his new parents expressions and saw a bit of uneasiness between them.

"Oh it's not that, not that at all Harrison. It just came as a shock to us, that's all." Boniface exclaimed with what seemed like a force smile.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe his eyes at he looked at how nice the Leaky Cauldron looked now then it did in the future from now. The paint job was all white and looked brand new. There was even a glass window! Still, people whom were going on with their business didn't even glance at it! Tom whom seemed to always be at Harry's side looked just as surprised as Harry did. Both Boniface and Valerie had steered them inside as Charlus had already made his way in.

Even the inside was nice. It wasn't shabby looking or dark. It looked just as bright as the outside. The oak wooden tables and chairs looked clean and orderly. It was pretty quiet inside, only a couple people resided inside the place. Harry had to look twice at the young version of Tom the bartender. His curly brown hair and straight shiny white teeth; he waved a hand at both Valerie and Boniface.

"Hogwarts I'm guessing?" Tom asked them cheerfully as Charlus went and sat on the bar stool.

"That's right Tom!" Charlus said excitedly.

"Charlus, you're starting your first year aren't you?" Tom asked him just as excited for Charlus.

"Yes and my brothers are to!"

Boniface put both hands on Harry and Tom's shoulder. Tom grimace a little bit but otherwise didn't say a word.

"This is Harrison," Boniface said squeezing Harry's shoulder, "and this is Tom."

"Well what do you know? Nice meeting you young chaps." Tom said politely to them.

"It's a pleasure sir." Harry said back and then nudged Tom for him to say something also.

"Nice to meet you sir." Tom replied like he was bored.

Harry rolled his eyes at Tom.

"Well we must go before it gets late out. Nice seeing you again Tom, come along children." Valerie said as she and her husband led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was a small little garden set up and a silver trashcan.

"You guys are going to like Diagon Alley! It has _everything_!" Charlus exclaimed coming to Harry's left side. Harry smiled at Charlus' eagerness; Tom it seemed was trying his best to ignore Charlus all together.

"Right, stand back, you three." Boniface tapped the wall three times with his wand.

The brick quivered - it wriggled - in the middle, a small hole appeared - it grew wider and wider - a second later they were facing an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Isn't it great?" Charlus asked them looking at the scenery that was Diagon Alley. Before Harry could get a good look himself, Charlus had grabbed Harry's hand and led them ahead, stepping them through the archway. Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and saw a very peeved looking Tom behind them. Valerie had put her arm around Tom's shoulder, walking with him over the archway. She had bent down and kissed the top of Tom's head which seemed to embarrass Tom as his face turned to a light pink. His attitude seemed to change though.

"Look Harry," Charlus said leading him to the window of the Quidditch building, "the new Nimbus One Thousand!" Charlus pressed his face against the window along with the other onlookers whom were looking at the broom as well. Harry just smiled reminiscing about his own Nimbus Two Thousand before it got destroyed.

"Boys stay close! We need to go to Gringotts first!" said Boniface said to them catching up with the two boys.

"Oh yeah!" Charlus said putting his arm around Harry's as Boniface kept a close watch on them as he lead them threw the crowded streets and towards the building.

They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was a goblin.

Valerie, Harry guessed, was whispering to Tom what the goblin was in his ear. Tom was nodding and whispering back. Harry looked forward as they walked up the white stone steps toward the goblin.

This goblin had a bored look on him with a mustache. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with the same words engraved upon them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed Of what awaits the sin of greed, For those who take, but do not earn, Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors A treasure that was never yours, Thief, you have been warned, beware Of finding more than treasure there._

"Dad said that anybody who even tried to rob this place had to be mad." Charlus whispered to Harry.

"I agree." Harry whispered back.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. Nothing changed same as usual.

Boniface and Valerie led them to the front counter.

"Morning," said Boniface to a free goblin. "We've come to take some money out of our safe and to make sure our newly adopted boys are known as Potters."

Tom frowned confused. "I thought we were legally adopted as Potters?" Tom asked.

"Yes in muggle terms you are, but we would like to make sure the wizard community knows as well. It's a simple blood bond spell." Valerie said to him reassuringly.

"Very well, come with me."

The goblin led them to many halls and doors; Tom had somehow managed to take his place back at Harry's side and was shooting glares at Charlus whom was still at Harry's left side. Charlus tried to be oblivious at Tom's glares, but even Harry could tell that Charlus was feeling uncomfortable.

"Stop being a jerk, he's our brother, Tom." Harry whispered low so that only Tom could hear him. Tom turned his head as if he didn't care and folded his arms to his chest. Harry sighed; this was going to be a long day.

"Enter here." The goblin said finally stopping them at a marbled oak door. The adults entered first and then Charlus, Tom, and Harry. The goblin closed the door behind them. They walked into a small looking office with a desk and two brown arm chairs in front of it.

"You will have to sign these papers along with your adopted kids."

It was a long a tedious transfer and Charlus as it seemed was bored out of his mind as he kept touching things in the room that the goblin obviously didn't want him to touch.

"This will be the last act, stand up please." The goblin ordered Boniface and Valerie. "This is just like an unbreakable vow; hold the child's wrist as such." The goblin ordered.

Boniface was holding Harry's whilst Valerie was holding Tom's. Tom was looking quite unnerved as he listened to the goblin speak in Latin at them and then there was a swirl of golden sparkle magic coming from their parents and into them. And just like that it was over.

"Wicked." Charlus said looking amused at the look of uncertainty from Tom's face. Harry gave a shaky laugh when it was over.

"Very well," said the goblin, "I will have someone take you down to your vault."

* * *

"Well let's start off by getting your uniforms." Valerie said nodding towards Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, not yet 'Madam Malkin's'.

"Aw… mum I want to look at the new broom at the-"

"Charlus don't argue it won't take long."

Charlus just pouted. "It _always_ takes long." He said under his breath.

Harry just smirked in amusement.

"I'll go shop for their books." Boniface said slyly slipping away before his wife could say a word.

"That man," Valerie said rolling her eyes, "come along boys."

As they entered Malkin's shop a tall burly man came up to them smiling and dressed in a blue cloak over his business suite.

"More Hogwarts, students I presume." he said and gave Valerie a wink. "Got the lot here - another young witch is being fitted up just now." In the mid center of the shop, a girl with long curly hair and superior look to her as she stood on a footstool while a second witch pinned up her long black robes. Mr. Malkin Harry assumed stood Harry on a stool next to her sense he was closer. Another witch came and slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.

Harry sighed. Dull day. "Hello, I'm starting my second year at Hogwarts, how about you?" The girl asked swishing her blond hair and blinking her gray eyes up at Harry.

"I'm starting my first year at Hogwarts." Harry replied back feeling uneasy about the girl. Harry watched as both Tom and Charlus were led to the back to be on their own footstools to be measured. Valerie went to go pick out other clothing for them.

"Oh just like my brother Alphard. I'm sorted into Slytherin, the best house there is. Oh where is my manners, my name is Walburga Black. You are a pure blood right? I wouldn't want the likes of a _filthy_ muggle-born talking to me."

"Will this be taking long?" Harry asked the witch that was still fixing up his robe as he ignored Walburga whom would soon in the future give birth to his godfather Sirius Black. The witch just smiled up at him and continued her work as she answered.

"I will be in a few more minutes."

Harry ignored the girl that was trying to get his attention. Walburga Black looked truly offended.

"I'm all done sweet heart." The witch informed him as Harry gladly got off the stool.

"You're done already Harrison?" Valerie asked him as she led Harry to his 'brothers'.

"Yeah you wouldn't believe who I had to stand next to. Walburga Black, she kept going on about blood purity and Slytherin." Harry shrugged as Valerie smiled and ruffled up his hair.

"Well I think I can top that, you see that brownish blond haired girl next to Charlus? I believe her name is Dorea Black and I do believe she is quite smitten with Charlus. She can't seem to keep her eyes off him." Harry looked at the girl.

She wasn't bad looking; she looked much prettier than Walburga Black that was for sure. Her dirty blond hair was put in a high ponytail and her piercing blue eyes that replicate the ocean, kept looking at Charlus shyly and Charlus just ignored her, rolling his eyes and looking elsewhere.

"Who's that girl next to Tom?" Harry asked; she looked familiar to him.

"I'm not quite sure, I think her last name is McGonagall though, I was talking to them just a few minutes ago. Their daughter is starting her second year at Hogwarts." Harry eyes were wide, I mean he knew that Minerva McGonagall had to be young at some point in her life, but wow, she was twelve years old! She was chatting with Tom about the school houses; Tom did look interested in fact and was asking his own questions.

Her hair wasn't in its traditional bun; her silky black hair was actually down towards her back. Her green eyes were shinnying with laughter as she listened to Tom talk. What the heck was going on between those two? This was actually the first time Harry saw Tom actually enjoying somebody's company.

"Hey Charlus are you enjoying yourself?" Harry asked teasingly.

Charlus scowled and stuck his tongue out at Harry. "I'm having as much fun as you were a few minutes ago."

"Hi my name is Harrison Potter and that's my brother Charlus standing next to you." Harry nodded at the girl as she gave him a shy smile.

"My name is Dorea Black." Dorea said bringing her adoring attention back to Charlus.

"Black? I heard that everybody in the Black family has been in _Slytherin_." Charlus said to her with a scowl.

"Charlus! Don't be rude." Valerie said sternly to her son.

"Yes we have, so what? There is nothing wrong with Slytherin, but I suppose with your attitude towards the house you'll be in _Gryffindor_." Dorea said with a scowl of her own.

"I'm done with you dear." The witch said to Dorea Black.

"Thank you misses." Dorea said to the witch as she strolled away without a look back at the Potters.

"Now Charlus why did you have to be rude to the young lady? Your father and I have taught you to be tolerant."

"I don't like her."

"You barely even talked to the girl." Valerie exclaimed frowning at her son.

"Mum you never said I had to be tolerant with everybody." Was Charlus excuse.

Valerie just sighed in defeat.

"I'm done." Tom came up from behind Harry with a very faraway look on his face.

Harry watched as Minerva waved goodbye to Tom as her parents were ushering her out the shop. Harry grinned widely at Tom as Valerie went to pay for their clothing and have it sent to their home.

"Her name is Minerva McGonagall; we were just talking about the school houses." Tom said glaring at Harry's annoying grin.

Harry didn't say anything, just kept grinning knowingly.

"She's pretty cute and did you see how she waved at you before she left Tom? She likes you, you know, like-like." Charlus exclaimed stepping off the stool once the witch finished with her measurements. Tom's face turned pink for the second time today.

"Shut up." Was Tom's retort as both Harry and Charlus started laughing in mirth of it all.

"Boys stop teasing your brother." Valerie said once she came back from paying for everything.

Five minutes later they met up with their father Boniface whom had their books and quills etc. sent to their home.

"Just Ollivanders left now and then we can go home." Boniface exclaimed cheerfully to his exhausted kids whom had immediately perked up about getting their wands.

A wand, this was what Harry assumed both Charlus and Tom were really looking forward to. Harry had to leave his own wand behind for he knew that it would look odd for two of the exact wands to be present.

Ollivanders building was a navy blue and had bright golden letters over the door that read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was still the same inside as Harry remembered it. A tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair.

Tom was looking at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling along with Charlus whom seemed to be itching to touch them.

"Good afternoon," said a peppy voice. Both Tom and Charlus jumped not expecting to hear the voice. Harry whom had already knew what to expect, didn't jump, which seemed to also be the case with Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

A young man was standing before them, his wide, silver eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. His jet black hair was more wild then Harry had ever seen it.

"Hello, I'm here for my wand!" said Charlus said excitedly.

"Ah yes," said the man, "another Potter!"

"Actually theirs three of us." Charlus exclaimed motioning to Harry and Tom.

"By blood or…?"

"Why does it matter?" Tom asked offended.

"Well it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course, but it also comes down to your family history. For instance, your mother, her wand was an Apple wood and fairy wing; good with charms and a wonderful protection defenses. Your fathers' wand was a Eucalyptus and Unicorn hair; this wand is good for healing and strengthening charms, and highly appreciated by Medic-wizards such as your father."

"Can I go first?" Charlus asked excitedly.

"Well, now - Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm."

"My right one." Charlus said hold it out. He measured Charlus from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head.

Mr. Ollivander stopped his measurements and went to the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Apple wood and fairy dust, nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave." Charlus took the wand and waved it around a bit, nothing happened so Mr. Ollivander took it out of his hand almost at once.

"No, no -here, Holly and Unicorn horn, eight and a half inches, combination makes for a very integrated, reliable and strong wand." Charlus took the wand and raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down and a stream of blue and silver sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Just how Harry remembered his first time receiving his wand.

"Congratulations Charlus." Valerie said clapping for him.

"Thanks mum." Charlus said happily as he twirled his auburn newly polished wand.

"Okay who's next? How about you young sir." Mr. Ollivander said to Tom. Tom nodded and held out his right arm for the wizard to measure.

After five unsuccessfully tried wands, Tom finally found the one.

"Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew and Phoenix feather. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands...well you are quite the lucky fellow." Mr. Ollivander said to Tom as he examined his new wand in appreciation.

"Okay son, your turn." Boniface said to Harry as Ollivander measured his final customer.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstrings. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave." Harry took the wand and waved it around a bit, knowing it wasn't the wand.

Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try -" Harry tried - but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no -here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out." Harry tried, and tried, and tried. Harry was about to just tell the man which one was his wand.

"Tricky customer, eh. Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." Harry took the wand finally happy to see it again. Once he had it, he frowned; he didn't feel the connection that he once had with the wand anymore. Harry swished around and nothing.

"Harrison, don't worry sweetheart, Mr. Ollivander will find your wand." Valerie said reassuringly to her son noticing how down he was.

"Of course of course, I'll be back; I have some special wands in the back." Mr. Ollivander retreated to the back of the building.

"Why is it so hard for Mr. Ollivander to find Harry a wand?" Charlus asked his parents feeling bad for Harry. Tom was just as confused.

"Well it's just like what Mr. Ollivander said, the wand chooses the wizard, and Harry just hasn't found the right one yet." Boniface exclaimed.

Mr. Ollivander came back with a very dark red colored wand. "This is a Fir wand with a core of amethyst and wormwood, eleven inches, such a wand can bring about changes that are rare and difficult to achieve. Go ahead and try it." When Harry touched it, he felt it. He felt this lightening spark go threw him as soon as he touched the wand and raised the wand above his head. He swished it around and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end, glowing around him.

"Wow!" Charlus said impressed. Tom gave Harry a grim smile. Harry frowned at Tom unsure of the look but didn't have the moment to question him about it.

Both Boniface and Valerie clapped for him.

"Excellent Mr. Potter. The legend of this wand Amethyst and wormwood correspond to the 7th path on the Qabalilstic Tree of Life representing The Chariot card in the tarot. That card represents the 4 sphinxes (corresponding to the 4 houses of Hogwarts). This core is powerful and ponderous, while the wood, fir, is flexible wand which "symbolizes malleability, cleverness, and the ability to change"-Craig Phillips. Only a strong and mature Wizard or Witch should try to control such a wand. In the hands of a lesser Wizard, the core will overwhelm the shaft and stagnation could set in. It's quite amazing that you should be the one that carries such a wand." Mr. Ollivander explained as Boniface gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze in pride.

"How much are the wands together Mr. Ollivander?" Boniface asked.

Leaving Mr. Ollivander's wand shop the Potters were ready to go home after a long day.

"Can I please have a look at the Nimbus One Thousand before we leave? _Please_?" Charlus asked pleading.

Tom rolled his eyes at Charlus as they walked down the alleys.

"I wouldn't mind having a look myself." Harry replied. Tom sighed out loud.

"Come on Tom, have you actually _seen_ a racing broom before?" Harry asked him teasingly.

"I saw it on the way to Gringotts. _What else is there to see_?" Tom retorted.

Both Charlus and Harry rolled their eyes at Tom at his words.

"Boys you can-" Valerie stopped in mid sentence when a pair of explosions some distance down the alley rocked the ground.

Both Boniface and Valerie Potter whirled around, wands ready as screams replaced the usual background chatter. The crowd became a stampeding mass of panic as people pushed and shoved to get away from the disturbance. Boniface and Valerie grabbed the boys by the upper arm and pulled them up against the nearest building, looking intently up and down the street.

All four Potters jumped up when they heard a loud booming voice coming from every alley. It was like the person was speaking on an intercom.

" _Attention witches and wizards of Diagon Alley! My name is Gellert Grindelwald-"_ Harry felt somebody pull him closer to their body, but Harry was too distracted to pay attention to whom it was, _"I'm hear to give you a chance to be apart of a better future! A future without muggles! A future without muggle-borns! Come and join my army and be apart of the most powerful union there is. I have magic that you haven't even heard of! Those who try to oppose me will not like to be at the end of my wand! This is a fair warning. I shall be meeting with all you pure bloods soon."_ And with that there was another loud explosion and then nothing.

"Harry?"

Harry turned his head to see Tom staring at him with a look of concern, which is an odd look to see on Tom Riddle's face; he had his wand pulled out and everything. Harry then noticed that it was Charlus whom had pulled him closer to his side and still had his arm protectively around him. Harry didn't know what to think, was Tom and Charlus trying to protect him?

"We need to apparate out of here." Valerie said urgently to her husband as all the many witches and wizards were trying to find ways out of Diagon Alley.

"Right, you take Charlus and I'll take Harrison and Tom." Boniface said grabbing both Harry and Tom by their waist.

"Take deep breaths boys and hold on tight." With that said both parents apparated with a 'pop' out of Diagon Alley.

* * *

Harry woke up with a yawn in his own bedroom and reached for his glasses on his nightstand. His room was pretty comfortable. The walls were blue and the carpeting was white fluffy. He slept in a king sized bed with many pillowing cushioning his head. Harry also had a huge wardrobe with muggle clothing mixed in with his wizard clothing. Harry didn't know how Tom pulled it off, but he had convinced their 'parents' into letting them having Brice and Neil as pets. The snakes even chose who they wanted their masters to be.

' _About time you woke up, I want to see my brother lazy human.'_

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes at the snake that was slithering around on his navy blue blanket.

' _How did you get out of your cage?'_ Harry asked getting out from underneath his blanket.

Neil started at his 'cage' which was sitting on Harry's wooden desk with the lid open.

' _What do you think silly human? I pushed it open.'_

' _Are you sure you don't want to be Tom's master?'_ Harry asked sarcastically gathering Neil as the snake slithered into his black pajama arm sleeve.

' _No you shall do.'_

' _Gee thanks.'_ Harry replied back walking out his room and across the hall to Tom's room.

Without knocking Harry burst into Tom's bedroom. "Rise and shine Tom!"

Tom's eyes shot open, and he gasped shooting straight up in his bed.

He turned his head slowly to find Harry—whole, alive, healthy; smirking at the sight of Tom. Neil was already slithering away from Harry in order to greet his brother Brice whom had been sleeping on the edge of Tom's bed.

Tom barely had time to turn away from Harry before the first sob broke out of him.

There was a moment of silence, probably shock and then the bed dipped behind Tom. A hand was put on his shoulder.

"Tom? What's the matter with you? You okay?"

Tom didn't know what came over him. Yesterday had been horrible. For that one moment Tom feared for Harry's life, he feared that Grindelwald was going to take Harry away from him. That night Harry hadn't even said a word during dinner, he barley even ate anything. When his new parents had asked if they wanted separate rooms, Tom wanted to protest and say no, but Harry had answered before him. Harry wanted to be alone; he wanted to be away from him.

Valerie had told him that Harry was most likely just dealing what happened and wanted to be alone. She also told him that he should watch out for anything unusual with Harry's behavior, suicidal behavior and to let her or his father know. That really scared Tom, would Harry actually do something like that? And then his nightmare last night, it was so vivid; he didn't understand it at all. He kept dreaming that he was some kind of monster, he barely looked recognizable, but he knew it was him. He was trying to hurt his best friend, his brother. He was trying to kill Harry. He finally had a family and now he was dreaming of ways to destroy it.

"Tom?" Harry's voice had fallen, strong and worried about _him._ "Are you hurt? Come on, Tom, why are you crying?"

Tom didn't answer, he just kept sobbing for reasons he wasn't quite sure of.

"Hey, if this is because I made fun of you about liking McGonagall yesterday…"

With a laugh that bordered on hysteria, Tom threw an arm over his brother's shoulder, buried himself in Harry's willing shoulder, and hiccuped out his tears.

"Tom…" Harry pressed the back of his head, gave his back a few helpless pats, then apparently decided he wasn't going to get anything more out of Tom for the moment and just supported him in silence, body stiff with worry.

Tom wept until he was empty; the tears were slow and silent this time.

"Hey." Harry's shoulder hitched gently under him. "The flood over yet?"

"Do we have to have separate rooms?" Tom whispered out.

Harry frowned at that. "No, we don't, but I would rather you move your stuff into my room than me moving my things into yours."

Tom rolled his red rimmed eyes. "Fine."

"Tom-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Was all Tom said as he moved away from Harry and whipped his eyes with his gray sleeved pajama shirt.

"Tom-" Harry tried again, but Tom wasn't having it.

"You're my… my brother. These feelings that I have are new to me and I don't know how to use them. I just… I don't need this to be an issue right now, can we just drop it?" Tom said to him looking out his window, which showed a bit of sunlight coming out threw the clouds.

"Yeah… okay Tom." Harry nodded in understanding. Obviously something had made Tom upset to have him 'crying', but Harry would just have to wait till Tom felt more comfortable to tell him himself.

"Hey, you know what I just realized? _You just called me Harry!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Okay so obviously Dorea and Charlus are supposed to be older than eleven, but I wanted them to be in the same age group as Harry and Tom. The time line is a bit odd, but I thought it would be much fun this way. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	6. Chapter Six:  Say I'm not worth it and watch where I end up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A board to Hogwarts!

 

****

Minerva McGonagall **  
**

**Beta:** I have none, but if somebody wants to volunteer, I would love it! **  
**

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing.

 

**Thousands of Reasons to Smile**

**Chapter Six**

**Say I'm not worth it and watch where I end up**

"I want you three to look out for each other, is that understood? No matter what house you end up in, I want you boys to always be there for each other." Valerie said sternly to the boys.

"All right mum, we hear you loud and clear. No avoiding my brothers like they have plague." Charlus joked just as a whistle sounded in the background.

Their mother kissed all three of them goodbye and their father gave them quick hugs. Tom acted like he was going to die of embarrassment.

"Hurry onto the train now." Boniface said shooing them off.

The three boys clambered onto the train. Both Charlus and Harry leaned out of the window to wave their goodbyes. The train began to move. Harry watched as Boniface waved and Valerie blew kisses at them. The train started to gather speed as Harry watched his grandparents disappear as the train rounded the corner.

"I'm so excited!" Charlus said bouncing up and down next to Tom.

"If you get anymore excited you're going to hit the compartment ceiling." Harry teased across from his brothers as Charlus stuck his tongue out at Harry.

"I want to be sorted into Gryffindor!" Charlus exclaimed.

"I don't think we have a choice in the matter." Tom replied bring out 'Hogwarts A History' book out from his trunk.

"We always have a choice Tom. You don't have to be in Gryffindor if you don't want to. Heck you can be in Hufflepuff." Harry replied.

"No I would _not_." Tom snapped.

"Wow, relax." Harry replied with a roll of his eyes.

"I heard that the headmaster has put extra protection around the school because the threats of Gellert Grindelwald. Do you think they'll have dragons at the front gates? No way could anybody get across a dragon!" Charlus exclaimed excitedly.

Tom stopped reading his book to give Charlus a 'are you stupid' look, and then continued his reading. Charlus just scowled at him.

"You can be a real jerk Tom." Charlus said pouting.

"Boo hoo." Tom said uncaringly.

"Harry!" Charlus whined to his brother whom was sitting across from him.

"Why do you always have to whine to Harry-?"

"Would you three like anything off the cart sweethearts?" A smiling, young blonde haired woman asked as she slid back their door.

"Wicked! I'm starved!" Charlus exclaimed argument forgotten as he leapt to his feet to look at the food on the cart.

"Hey get me a 'Strawberry Lemonade Licorice Stick' Charlus." Harry said, Tom just rolled his eyes as Charlus came back in to the compartment with a bunch of junk food and tipped it onto the seat in-between Tom and him.

"You can't honestly be that hungry, we just had a big breakfast before we left home." Tom said as Charlus tossed Harry his Licorice.

"I assume it's a long trip to Hogwarts, so why not?" said Harry, taking a bite out of his Strawberry Lemonade Licorice Stick.

"Here Tom, you like the 'Chocolate Cream Pastry Rolls' don't you?" Charlus asked handing Tom one whom reluctantly accepted it.

"There you go. It's good huh?" Charlus asked Tom as he took a bite out of his 'Sour Taffy Tongue Twister'.

"I've had one before as you already know." Tom said rudely.

"Tom, is it really going to kill you to be nice? Or is that word foreign to you? You're seriously ruining this trip for me." Harry said annoyed with Tom's behavior.

"Well nobody is forcing you to sit here, why don't you go sit in another compartment if I'm _ruining_ your stupid trip." Tom snapped at Harry.

"Harry don't-" Charlus started as Harry stood up.

"No Tom's right." Harry replied sliding the compartment door open to leave.

"Tom!" Charlus said pleadingly, but Tom ignored him as he picked his book back up to read once more.

Harry shut the door back walking away to the back of the train.

"What's wrong with you? You're being a down right _prat_ and you know it! Mum said we are supposed to be sticking together!" Charlus snapped at Tom.

"You can go with him. I don't need you nagging away at me while I'm trying to read." Tom said turning a page in his book.

"I'm your brother and you still treat me like something dirty on the back of your shoe. If I didn't know any better I would think that you didn't want me as your brother." Charlus said as Tom looked up at him with a sly smirk on his face.

"Maybe you should trust your instincts."

" _You are unbelievable!_ You know if it wasn't for Harry you wouldn't even be _in_ this family. Mum and Dad don't even _want_ you." Charlus said standing up with clenched fist at his sides.

Tom stood up just as livid. _"Take it back."_ Tom whispered out with clenched teeth.

"No. You are the most _ungrateful_ prat that I've ever known." Charlus said looking braver then he felt at making Tom angry.

Tom pulled out his wand. "Take it back or I'll hex you."

"Do it then, I'm not taking it back." Charlus said just as their compartment door slid open. Minerva McGonagall came racing in breathless and was already wearing her Hogwarts robes.

"Your brother was in a fight and he got hurt!"

 _"What?"_ Both Charlus and Tom said at the same time.

"Abraxas Malfoy-"

Before Minerva could even get her words out, both Charlus and Tom where out the compartment door.

"Wait! _You_ _don't know which compartment!_ "

* * *

"You're in our compartment" A diamond faced brunette stated in her Hogwarts robes.

Harry groaned, he had by some miracle found an empty compartment room for barely a minute and already somebody wanted to start something with him.

Next to the girl, a long faced blonde drew a breath and spoke over the girl also in his school robes with a 'prefect' badge in front of his uniform, "what Avril Moreaux really means is can we join you since we normally sit in this compartment?" The Prefect said with the compartment door still half way open.

"He's obviously a first year, why can't we just kick him out?" Avril whispered the Slytherin Prefect.

Harry sat up straighter from his seat where he was lounging on. "I wasn't aware that compartments were owned by students." Harry said with a roll of his eyes at Avril as she glared at him.

"I don't think you understand" countered the blonde, "I'm Abraxas Malfoy, and I'm merely stating politely that we will be joining you in this compartment."

"Ah, so you're a Malfoy, my mother told me and my brothers to be wary of you. Apparently you lot have been causing all this trouble in Europe over blood purity." Harry was suddenly aware of whom he was dealing with and stood up, "I understand you want this compartment to yourselves, so I'll just see my way out." Before Harry could both Abraxas Malfoy and Avril Moreaux had reached for their wands and were pointing at Harry.

"From your words, I'd guess you and your family are blood traitors to your name, so I don't think you'll be going anywhere, you blood traitors ought to be taught a lesson." Drawled Abraxas Malfoy.

' _Crap! I can't use higher leveled spells, I'm a first year. Wait a minute; I left my wand in the other compartment with Charlus and Tom!'_

"Flipendo!" Harry was caught off guard at Abraxas Malfoy jinx as he was hit hard making him hit the back of his head against the glass window behind him making the glass crack.

"What is going on in here? _Petrificus Totalus!_ " Shouted the newcomer at Malfoy. At this Avril took a glance at the boy with a mixture of annoyance and anxiety.

"That boy started it!" was Avril's defense.

"Yes, I'm sure a defenseless first year had a lot to do with this." The boy said sarcastically.

"Relashio." Avril pointed at Malfoy helping him up.

"Now I suggest that you leave, it won't look good if a prefect and a fourth year, were to be expelled on the first day now will it?" The boy said.

"Weasley, you won't hear the end of this." Malfoy said with a sneer on his face.

"I'm sure I will not Malfoy, you do tend to complain none stop don't you? Seeing as I'm Head boy, you're just going to have to put up with the 'unfairness' of it all." Weasley said with a small smirk as both Malfoy and Mareaux pushed past him.

The Weasley boy slammed the compartment door behind him.

"Let me see if you have a concussion." He said bending down towards Harry whom had slid and sat himself on the floor.

"Erm… thanks for helping me." Harry said awkwardly trying to get a good look at the young man, which really didn't help seeing as his glasses fell off.

"Slytherins can be quite foul, picking on a first year." The Gryffindor Head boy scowled as he examined the back of Harry's head. "You're going to have to go to the Hospital Wing I'm afraid, but for now, keep this pressured on the back of your head and don't fall asleep. Oh, my name is Joseph Weasley by the way."

Wearily, Harry did as he was told. Blinking hard, he waited for his brain to catch up with his eyelids.

"Harrison Potter." Harry mumbled out gritting his teeth at the pain at the back of his head.

' _I should have just fought back; it sure wasn't worth this pain! I should have known a Malfoy would pull a stunt like that.'_ Harry groaned feeling light headed.

"Potter-?"

With everything else going on around and faint voices calling his name, Harry faded out and he was sustained by a terrible emptiness.

* * *

_Open your eyes… open your eyes…open…_

A white bright light hit Harry as soon as he opened his eyes. Tom and Charlus were right in his face as soon as his eyes opened. Charlus placed Harry's glasses back on his face. The visual reference oriented him - the world stopped spinning and lurched to a stop, with Charlus and Tom at its center.

Charlus was standing next to him with a relief expression on his face. Tom was sitting beside Harry on the bed, his face tense with worry and anger. Harry was pretty sure Tom wasn't angry at him, well he possibly could be, that kid could hold a grudge.

"No, Harry, I'm not angry at you." Tom muttered out.

Had he said that out loud? He couldn't remember. Harry couldn't remember a lot, come to think of it.

"What happened?" Harry asked groggily sitting up and looking around the room.

"You're in the Hospital Wing Harry. Abraxas Malfoy jinxed you. You-you were bleeding a lot and you weren't breathing correctly according to Madam Abbott."

Tom's body tensed up and both his hands were in fists. "I can't believe that _bastard_ is getting away with it!" Tom seethed.

Charlus bit his lip before continuing his tale. "McGonagall was sent by Weasley to come get us so that we could keep an eye on you while he got help, but _Tom_ of course had other plans."

Harry looked at Tom for clarification. "I set Malfoy on fire; he's in one of the beds on the other side of the room." Tom said uncaringly. Harry eyes widen as he looked across the room and sure enough, there was a boy fully wrapped up in bandages head to foot. The matron nurse was tending to him.

"He'll live, but Tom has two weeks worth of detention while Abraxas just get's a slap on the wrist." Charlus said with a frown.

"How long have I been in here?" Harry asked curiously.

"A couple of hours, you missed the sorting ceremony. Tom and I have already been sorted." Charlus said with a huge smile on his face.

"Gryffindor?" Harry asked Charlus.

"Of course."

"What about you Tom?" Harry asked him as Tom simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I asked to not be sent in the same house as Charlus once he was sorted into Gryffindor."

"Hey!"

"The hat said it would be absolutely ridiculous to put me in Huffelpuff, and Ravenclaw seemed too particular for me, and then it said I had potential in Slytherin."

"So you were put in Slytherin right?" Harry asked knowing that destiny wanted Tom in Slytherin.

"Slytherins are disgusting pieces of _shit_ ,-" Charlus burst into laughter at Tom's words, "and I wouldn't be caught dead in that house. No, it put me in Gryffindor with Charlus." Tom said sourly.

Harry's eyes widen in shock. "You're in Gryffindor? Seriously?"

Tom narrowed his eyes at Harry. "What house did you think I was going to end up in?"

"I-I don't know, it's just, I though Slytherin appealed more to you." Harry answered feeling uncomfortable at the intense look that Tom was giving him.

"I wouldn't fit in Slytherin, they're too prejudiced and I wanted to be in the same house as my annoying brothers." Tom said looking else where as both Charlus and Harry grinned at him.

"Ah, but Mr. Harrison Potter has not been sorted yet." Albus Dumbledore came walking in with the sorting hat in his hand.

"A Potter always lands in Gryffindor Professor." Charlus exclaimed as Tom stood up off the bed as Albus walked up to them.

"Yes, they do seem to don't they? However, I think it would be best if he still gets sorted." Albus Dumbledore said merrily.

Dumbledore put the hat over his head and Harry was once again met with the black inside of the hat.

'Hmm,' said a small voice in his ear. 'Mr. Potter, I do believe I have already sorted you.'

' _Yes you have but I went back in time so that I could change the past for the better. Everybody suffered in the future and I want to change that.'_ Harry thought anxiously.

'Well how noble of you, well I suppose I'm to sort you again… You still are a very difficult one Mr. Potter. So where shall I put you.'

' _Well you put me in Gryffindor last time.'_

'Yes, but as time changes, so do you. You don't quite have the makings for a Gryffindor anymore'

' _Whoa wait a second!'_

'SLYTHERIN'

"That is so unfair." Harry said tossing the hat off of his head.

Charlus gasped at him.

"Well that is unexpected I must admit, but I'm sure your will manage to fit in quite fine in your house." Dumbledore exclaimed looking unconcerned.

"That's easy for you to say, you weren't jinxed and knocked into unconsciousness by your own housemate." Tom said with a sneer to his voice.

"Now Tom lets try to be more reasonable. As your head of house I can not allow your display of disrespect. Harrison will be fine, no worries, Horace Slughorn, Harrison's head of house will keep a look out for him, as all the rest of his first years." Albus Dumbledore said getting ready to take his leave.

"It's time for you two boys to head to your dorms; it's past your curfew. I shall be the one to take you as you don't know the way yet, nor your password. Come along."

"See you tomorrow Harry." Charlus said sadly.

"Night Harry." Tom replied sulking away.

Harry sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm in slimy Slytherin, way to go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry In Slytherin. Yup, sorry if you guys had your hopes up for something else, I just thought it would be more interesting this way.
> 
> Tom In Gryffindor. This way his relationship with Charlus will be a bit closer. It's not like Tom won't see Harry again, they'll have Gryffindor/Slytherin classes and lunch and so forth. Harry and Tom will be in 'EVERY' chapter together. So relax and breathe!
> 
> The different wand. I wanted Harry to have a new wand because that's how I want the story.


	7. Chapter Seven:  Sometimes we put up walls,  Not to keep people out,  But to see who cares enough  To knock them down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of classes

 

Alphard Black

 

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my thoughts

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Seven**

**Sometimes we put up walls,**

**Not to keep people out,**

**But to see who cares enough**

**To knock them down**

"There, look."

"Where."

"Next to the tall kid with the brown hair."

"Wearing the glasses?"

"No! The one in the middle!"

"Oh is he the one-?"

"Yes, he's the first year that set Abraxas Malfoy on fire."

Whispers followed the three brothers from the moment Harry left out of the hospital wing the next day. They had only managed to walk a few steps away from the infirmary before they were attacked by a mob of first year students. Practically all the first years wanted to meet the three Potters and hear their story of what had happened on the Hogwarts train.

Tom would just shoot the onlookers with glares or heated words like 'what the bloody hell are you staring at' or 'get the bloody hell out of my face'. Charlus seemed to be enjoying the attention much to both Tom and Harry's annoyance. He kept gloating on about how Malfoy was taken down by a first year.

Then they found themselves in the Great Hall. The four long house tables were loaded with tureens of porridge, plates of kippers, mountains of toast, and dishes of eggs and bacon, beneath the enchanted ceiling- a dull, cloudy gray.

"Harry?" Charlus asked him concerned at the hesitant look that Harry was shooting towards the Slytherin table. They did not look like a cheerful group; in fact half of the table was giving all three brothers death glares which Tom equal returned back.

"They're going to eat me alive!" Harry whispered to his brothers.

"Then come eat with us, theirs no rule saying that you have to eat at your house table." Tom said tearing his gaze away from the Slytherin table to look at Harry's upset face.

"I'm a Slytherin. No way would I be allowed to sit with the Gryffindors of all places." Harry replied sighing.

" _Says who?"_ Tom said outraged at Harry's statement.

"Mr. Potter, I'm glad to see you out of the Hospital Wing," Horace Slunghorn himself came up behind Harry and put his hand on Harry's shoulder, "come along, I'm sure you must be hungry and I was just about to give out your schedules!" Professor Slunghorn said ushering Harry away.

Harry shrugged his shoulders at his brothers before he was led away.

When Harry came to the Slytherin table, the conversation slowly died as Harry took a seat. The Slytherins sized him up, making him feel uncomfortable and out of place. Once Harry was seated down at the table with the rest of his classmates, mostly the first years he was surrounded by, Harry sneakily checked his sleeve robes for his wand to make sure he had it ready just in cased somebody wanted to start something with him.

"Now I would suggest that none of you start harassing our new students after Mr. Abraxas Malfoy's little display. I would hate to put any of my Slytherins in detention, especially on the second day of school. Now your schedules…" Professor Slunghorn went around giving students their parchments of classes that they would be taking starting with Harry.

"You know, when Malfoy gets out of the Hospital Wing, he'll be after you and your brothers blood." The boy next to him commented as he pilled his plate with more bacon and eggs. His silky textured light brown hair was nape-of-neck length and disheveled. His gray eyes sparkled in amusement.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from him." Harry replied uncaring grabbing a toast from the pile.

"He wouldn't do that, now that Harrison has been sorted into Slytherin." Dorea Black said frowning as she took a bite out of her eggs. Dorea was sitting across from Harry.

"Come on Dorea, why would that matter? The Malfoy's are very severe about blood purity and-" the boy looked around to make sure nobody could hear him as he lowered his voice, _"I heard that him and his family are supporting Gellert Grindelwald."_

"Alphard! _Where did you hear such a thing?"_ Dorea hissed at him.

Alphard simply shrugged his shoulders. "Rumors spread around like wildfire. You of all people should already know this _auntie_." Alphard said with a sly smirk.

"For the last time, _don't_ _call_ _me that_ , I'm the same age as you. And for your information my parents don't seem fit to discuss such things to a minor." Dorea said with a flick of her sandy blonde hair.

"Well father tells me everything; he wants me to become a supporter when I become of age." Alphard said distastefully as he stabbed into his food.

"Well Alphard, don't go displaying your dislike of the man or my brother will disown you." Dorea said as Harry just ate and listened to the conversation.

So Alphard Black was not into the blood purity as much as his family was. And from what Harry understood Alphard left his family when he was sixteen and was disowned. Harry wondered if Sirius looked up to Alphard just because of that. Maybe that's why Alphard left Sirius all that money, because he knew how if felt to be a part of a family with such hate and dislike of others different from them. Dorea Black didn't seem to think blood purity was of any importance herself.

"Potter?" Harry looked up from his musings to see Alphard giving him a speculating look.

"Erm… sorry, what were you saying?"

"Now that you're in Slytherin, do you think your brothers will be as close to you as they were before? After all there is still animosity between Gryffindor and Slytherin."

Harry scoffed. "Are you kidding? They're still my brothers no matter what house I've been sorted in. I wouldn't be able to get away from them even if I tried."

"I agree with Potter, I mean I don't know if you've noticed Al, but that Thomas Potter has been shooting the higher years down the table warning glares ever since Harrison sat down at the table and Charlus Potter won't keep his eyes off of Harrison." Dorea seemed a bit jealous at that last statement as she moved her gaze back to the Gryffindor table and at Charlus.

Alphard quirked an eyebrow at Dorea as Harry turned around to gaze at the Gryffindor table. Tom was getting out of his seat when he noticed Harry staring at them, thinking that Harry was in trouble, but Charlus had somehow coax him back down.

Harry gave them a small smile before mouthing to them that he was okay. As he returned to eating his breakfast he noticed two dark eyes glaring at him from down the table. A pale long face, black haired higher year student by the looks of it was scowling at him along with Avril Moreaux.

Nobody seemed to notice but Harry was mistaken when Dorea commented, "That's Antoine Prince and Avril Moreaux. Antoine Prince is in the same year as Malfoy, they're best friends and Avril Moreaux is Abraxas Malfoy's girlfriend. I would make sure to stay clear away from them Potter." Dorea warned Harry as he nodded and stood up from the table.

"Classes will be starting shortly." Harry commented at the questioning looks that both Blacks were giving him.

"Right, we'll join you, we have the same classes after all. We have Transfiguration with Professor Dumbledore, correct?" Alphard asked standing up from his seat along with Dorea.

"Yes we do, but is it good for you to be hanging around me? I mean wont it spoil your image of a perfect pure blood?" Harry asked walking towards his brothers whom were meeting him half way.

This time Alphard was the one to scoff at Harry. "Don't be ridiculous. They'll just assume that I'm trying to change you to our way of thought or something stupid like that."

Tom narrowed his eyes at Dorea and Alphard once he and Charlus met up with Harry.

"Transfiguration?" Harry asked them casually as he led the way out of the Great Hall.

"Of all people you could have made friends with, why Dorea Black?" Charlus hissed at him once they got some space between the two Blacks.

"Are you playing hard to get?" Harry whispered back cheekily only managing to have Charlus punch him in his right arm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't give out introductions, this is Alphard Black," Harry said stopping and gestured to the Slytherin, "and you guys already know Dorea Black."

"You've meet Dorea already?" Alphard asked.

"Not on best conditions." Harry replied for them as Charlus sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Who knows the way to class? I for one don't find it thrilling to get lost in this place." Tom asked wanting to get on with the day.

"Mum and Headmaster Dippet are frequent friends, I've been around this place a lot. Come on, we don't want to be late do we." Charlus said leading the way.

"What classes do we have together?" Harry asked Tom who was looking at his own schedule.

"Well Monday-Wednesday I have Tranfiguration, Charms, and Potions. I have Herbology, Defense against the Dark Arts, and History Of Magic Wednesday-Friday." Tom said as Alphard and Dorea were talking amongst themselves.

"So do you and Charlus share a room?" Harry asked Tom as he brought out his schedule.

"Yes along with three others, I didn't catch the names though." Tom replied trying to keep his focus on not getting stuck or somehow fall off the moving staircase.

"So you haven't met anybody interesting you want to talk to yet at your house? Well, besides McGonagall of course." Harry said teasingly.

Tom gave Harry an eye roll.

"The first years at our table seem nice, I've been talking with our roommates, every first year in our house wanted to know the spell Tom used to set Malfoy on fire, they're nice bolks. Well, that is with the exemption of Eric Prewett." Charlus said huffily.

"Prewett?" Harry asked curiously wondering where he had heard that last name before.

"Oh the Prewetts. They are related to our family, Weasley's, and Macmillan family. In fact Ignatius is in our year and house, his twin brother Eric landed in Gryffindor of course. By the way Harry, Ignatius is our roommate." Alphard added as he checked his watch on his wrist for the time.

"Erm… that's nice to know Alphard. Anyway Charlus, what about Eric Prewett?" Harry asked him curiously.

"It's nothing really; he's just a bit offensive towards… well you." Charlus replied.

"What? Why?" Harry asked surprised.

"Does there really have to be a reason Potter? You're a Slytherin, and Slytherin's are evil so therefore we should be banished from the face of the Earth." Dorea said speaking up looking pointedly at Charlus whom frowned at the girl.

"What are you trying to say Black? That I think my brother is _evil_?" Charlus asked halting to a stop.

"I'm simply pointing out that soon enough you're going to start believing every little bad thing that your little Gryffindor buddies say to you about us. It's just a matter of time. Then where will your brother be?"

Charlus glared at Dorea and got right in her face. "You are so lucky that I can't hit a girl." Charlus retorted storming away. Tom had a light smile on his face as he trailed after his brother.

"I think he likes you." Alphard replied giving Dorea a sly wink as he walked ahead to his classes.

Dorea just pouted looking like she was about to cry as Harry motioned for her to hurry up and follow.

' _I think Charlus has been spending way too much time with Tom.'_ Harry mused to himself as he hurried to catch up with Charlus and Tom.

Harry went and sat on the other side of the room with the Gryffindors. He went and sat with his brothers while Alphard and Dorea went to sit on the other side with their housemates. The Slytherin first years were giving Harry bewildered looks but Harry simply ignored them. An auburn haired boy with brown eyes came and sat with them on the other side of Charlus giving Harry an odd luck.

"Are you lost?" the boy asked Harry rudely.

Charlus cracked his knuckles looking ready to start a fight. He was still very irritated about what Dorea had said to him. His happy go-lucky attitude was gone and out the door.

"No he's _not_. If you have a problem with my _brother_ sitting here, then go sit somewhere else, I'm not in the mood for your bad mouthing of my brother right now Prewett." Charlus retorted making the boy look seriously insulted.

' _Oh so that's Eric Prewett huh?'_ Harry thought to himself as he looked at the gangly looking kid.

Both Harry and Eric Prewett just stared at each other. Eric Prewett sat up straighter, his eyes moving from Charlus to Harry and back again. "He looks _nothing_ like you, Charlus. How was I to know that he was your brother?"

"He looks like our _father_. Don't judge my brother Eric." Charlus snapped at Prewett. "You didn't even know that _Tom_ was my brother."

"Professor Dumbledore won't care where you're sitting Harrison." Alphard said from across of Harry on the Slytherin side of the room.

"He's sitting wherever _we_ are regardless. Do you have a problem with that Prewett?" Tom asked the boy. Tom was seated in the middle between the two brothers.

Prewett shucked his head no looking down at the brown oak table in front of them. Charlus sighed in frustration and brought his attention forward where Professor Dumbledore was now standing in front of the class.

Harry had to smile despite the situation. It was nice having people backing you up, especially when it was your brothers.

"Wipe that goofy smirk off your face Harry." Tom said to him shaking his head negatively as he brought out his parchments and ink.

"I can have a goofy smirk on my face if I want." Harry said grinning widely.

Professor Dumbledore was pretty much the same. He was very calm and relaxed as he explained the works of Transfiguration.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts, it's not to be taken lightly. I of course have had my share of accidents when I was your age messing around and what not. No, take this class very seriously. I want to know that everybody will be trying their hardest in my class."

"Yes sir." The words were said around the class by the first year students.

After taking a lot of same old boring notes, Professor Dumbledore went to demonstrate how to turn a match to a needle. By the end of the lesson, both Tom and Harry had managed to turn their matches to needles. Professor Dumbledore had simply beamed at them and gave them ten house points. It was a no brainier for Harry of course, but that didn't mean that his eleven year old body didn't have limitations. He wasn't in his twenty-one year old body anymore. In order to get where he was before, he was definitely going to have to train and work once again. This time around though, he was more aware and knew what was in stored for the future.

The bell rang ending the Transfiguration class for the day.

"I'll see you guys at lunch, I have History of Magic next." Harry commented to his brothers as they left out the classroom.

"Yeah okay, see you Harry." Charlus replied gloomily whilst Tom gave Harry a nod in farewell. Harry feeling childish and wanting to bring the mood back up; pulled Tom into a huge hug and gave him a slobbery kiss on the cheek.

"I won't be seeing you for _two_ hours!" Harry said to Tom whom was giving Harry a reproachful look as he wiped the side of his cheek. Charlus covered his mouth, trying to hide his laughter; both Alphard and Dorea looked like Harry was done for.

"Come on Tommy, Harry was just showing you love and affection." Charlus said snorting.

"It's _Tom_. And if you ever do that again I'm seriously going to hex you into next week!" Tom said flushing in embarrassment as he stomped away.

" _What, no hug back?!"_ Harry called after him.

" _You're lucky that you're still alive!"_ Tom countered back, "Hurry up Charlus!"

Students tossed them strange looks as they walked past them in a hurry. Charlus was still laughing hysterically, while Harry stood beside him, looking pleased with himself.

Charlus rolled his eyes at Harry. "When it comes to us, he's all talk and no bark. See you at lunch." Charlus commented to him as he followed after Tom in a happier mood.

"Hey Harrison, do you like Quidditch?" Alphard asked him quite interested in Harry's response as the three of them walked the other way to their history class.

"Are you kidding? That game is bloody _fantastic_!" Harry said grinning at the very thought of the game itself.

Alphard laughed. "In that case, I'm sure we'll get along just fine. Dorea and I are huge fans. Once we're in our second year I'm going to apply for the beater position, Dorea wants to try for chaser."

Harry just smiled. "It's all about the seekers for me."

"Seeker huh? Well you are built for the position…"

* * *

As Tom found a seat in the back of his Charms class with Charlus, he couldn't help but groan mentally at all the whispering about 'the kid who set Malfoy on fire'. If he had known he was going to get this kind of attention he wouldn't have done it. Well, on second thought he would have done it all over again. Nobody messes with his brothers, especially it being Harry, his only true friend and brother.

Tom took a glance at Charlus who was chatting it up with a Huffelpuff boy whom had taken a seat next to him. In fact Tom noticed as the class started to fill in, both houses were assorted in together and not separated from their houses. It looked like the Gryffindors and Huffelpuff and no problems with each other at all and were on friendly bases, well as in the first year groups as far as Tom could tell.

Tom looked up when he saw someone take a seat next to him. He wasn't surprised to see Eric Prewett smiling curiously at him; it seemed that Prewett was just as curious about other people as he was. Only Tom knew how to take a hint and leave it be.

"I didn't mean to offend you nor your brother Charlus. It only means trouble though concerning Harry." Eric was explaining. "Your brother is a Slytherin now. He's worst of the lot by far."

" _If you don't get away from me in two seconds-"_ Tom gritted out as Eric Prewett zoomed away before Tom could finish is words.

"Is Prewett getting on your nerves? You would think _his_ brother being in Slytherin would change his point of view." A short black curly haired Irish accented boy came and took Eric Prewett's spot as he sat next to Tom.

"Hmm." Was all Tom said as the boy gave him a small laugh.

"I'm Conall Norton, your roommate. We didn't get a chance to get acquainted, I've talked to your brother Charlus of course, but you, you're hard to get to talk to." Norton's amber eyes had a smile to them as he brought his hand out to shake Tom's.

"It's nice to meet you." Tom replied back trying to be polite.

"As you can see, Livius Mac Dermott down there with the shoulder length blonde hair sitting with the Huffelpuff and Gryffindor girls? He's going to be trouble, he's our roommate to." Tom frowned looking back at the wavy blonde haired Gryffindor.

He seemed to be flirting and trying to show off his magical skills. The girls seemed to be drooling all over him. It was much worst then with Mr. Lockheart when he was teaching at the orphanage.

"What do you mean he's going to be trouble?" Tom asked Conall.

"He's half Veela." Conall replied with a roll of his eyes.

Tom still looked confused so Conall elaborated. "A half-Veela is a cross-breed between a human male and a Veela. From their mother, they gain some Veela traits, such as exceptional beauty and the ability to entrance men supernaturally and seeing as Livius is a guy he can entrance any girl he wants. Their voices hypnotize those who hear them, from a male's point of view anyway. Girls are going to be all over him. He loves it of course." Conall commented smugly.

"Who wouldn't?" Charlus said looking at the girls surrounding Mac Dermott; fighting over the seats to sit next to him.

"You think that's bad, wait till he gets older. They'll be a swarm of girls trying to get his attention." The Huffelpuff that Charlus had been talking to commented as he was also looking at Mac Dermott in envy.

The bell rang and in came the Charms Professor walking in a swift stride to the front of the class. He looked to be in his mid thirty's. His appearance was quite unusual. He had long black hair with light blue tint mixed in put in a ponytail and his eyes were a kind of turquoise aqua blue color.

"Attention! Class has now started. I'm Professor O'Byrne and I'm your Charms Professor. Okay roll call…"

"Do you like Hogwarts so far, Tom?" Charlus whispered to him as Tom simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I think I'll like it more when we get to the advanced stuff." Tom whispered back.

Chattering was heard as Professor O'Byrne reached the end of his list, for then Charlus called out, "Here!"

"Thomas Potter?"

"Here," Tom said unenthusiastically.

"Eric Prewett?"

"Here." Eric said from the middle of the classroom.

"Okay, today we shall practicing the accio spell," Professor O'Byrne announced. "It means 'send for' or 'summon' in Latin. This is a very handy charm! You can either pronounce the first 'c' as a hard c or combine the two for a soft 'c'. Ah-ksee-oh or Ah-see-oh. The emphasis is on the first syllable.

Say it out loud to yourself (but not while holding the wand, yet!) to practice. Now, the wand movement is very important…watch me."

* * *

Once lunch came around Harry found himself dragged off by Charlus to the Gryffindor table. Shoveling food into his mouth Harry realized how hungry he really was. He hadn't really eaten breakfast, if anything at all. Tom and Charlus sat on each side of him, fending off unwanted questions and attention. Well, Tom was anyway. Charlus was basking in all the attention. For unknown reasons, at least to Harry, the first year population seemed to think that he and his brothers was the greatest thing they'd ever seen at Hogwarts, and spent most of their time trying to gain their attention.

The first years especially found it shocking that Harry, a Slytherin, was sitting at the Gryffindor table of all places. The higher years though thought nothing of it; they seemed to believe that Harry would come to his senses sooner or later and go back to sitting at his table with his Slytherin housemates. Though Harry had to say, not all the attention was on them so to say. From what he could see from down the end of the table a bunch of the first year girls were smothering this blonde haired boy and ogling him.

"So, Harrison," A tall lanky long dirty blonde haired boy asked eagerly. "You're related to the Potters? I mean before you were adopted and all."

"Don't start with the weird questions, Newton." Josh Weasley sighed next to Newton whom rolled his slivery gray eyes at Josh Weasley. Josh Weasley, to Harry anyway, looked like another younger version of Bill Weasley only without the earring of a fang dangling from his ear.

"Newton Scamander II is the name. It's a pleasure to meet another Potter." Newton said smiling widely at Harry whom returned the gesture. "I've noticed you hanging around Alphard Black, I know his family. Know all the purebloods in England actually. All the purebloods go to these formal meetings you know on occasions. I know for a fact that kid is not the type to like someone he only just met so quickly. You must have made quite an impression on him." "Really? I don't think I did anything for him to like me. If anything he would want to be friends with Tom, not me." Harry said frowning in deep thought. Newton just shrugged indifferently. "Who knows, maybe he just wanted to talk?"

Harry was relaxed now that he was in his element of company and began to observe the High Table where all the teachers sat. Headmaster Dippet, A less wrinkled golden-brown haired Dumbledore, a Slughorn that still had some blonde hair on his head, Professor O'Bryne the head Ravenclaw from what Charlus told him, then it was –

Harry felt his jaw drop to the floor.

Silver hair, long silver beard, bright blue eyes, he looked just like the portraits he always seen and of stories told of the legendary wizard.

" _Is that Nicholas Flamel?"_ Harry asked flabbergast.

"Yes, he's the Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor. He's quite marvelous at the subject. He knows his stuff." Josh Weasley commented.

"Hey have you guys thought about writing a letter to mum and dad yet?" Charlus asked his brothers as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice uninterested by the defense Professor.

"So soon?" Tom asked.

"Well yeah, we haven't even told them where we got sorted and I'm not even sure if they know what happened to Harry. They would want to know how we are doing." Charlus exclaimed.

"Yeah and I need to write to Francis and Aurora." Harry replied taking a bit out of his roast beef sandwich.

Tom made a face at Harry.

"Are you serious?"

"I told them I was going to keep contact with them. They're friends." Harry said giving Tom a 'what's your problem' look.

"Those are the two muggles at the orphanage right?" Charlus asked them.

"Yes." Harry answered.

"I'm sure mum and dad can send the letter through muggle post. I don't think it would be best if the letter was delivered by owl you know?" Charlus replied piling some more food to his plate.

"It's a waste of time." Tom said angrily.

"Well it's not to me."

"They're muggles."

"So?"

"What exactly were you going to write to them about?"

"Whatever comes to mind." Harry said.

"They probably won't even be able to write back."

"That's not an issue."

"It's a waste of time."

"You just said that." Harry said with a roll of his eyes as he stopped eating and brought his full attention to Tom whom was seething next to him.

"What's the big deal Tom? If Harry wants to write to them then just let him." Charlus replied confused as to why Tom was making such a big deal out of it, as was Harry.

"I have no problem with it." Tom said standing up and leaving the table. He was out the Great Hall seconds later.

Harry sighed rubbing his eyes.

"I'm not going after him."

"He probably just needs some space or something." Charlus replied shrugging like it wasn't a big deal.

"It sounds like your brother is jealous." Josh Weasley said amused.

"That's ridiculous." Harry said with a shake of his head.

"Trust me; I have a lot of brothers and cousins. Your brother is jealous." Josh exclaimed.

"Don't know why he would be. That's interesting." Charlus commented as Harry just frowned and went back to eating.

* * *

"…Potions are magical mixtures commonly brewed in cauldrons and used to create various effects on the drinker. Potions are brewed from ingredients with magical properties. Potions can be used as medicine, lethal poison, or give the drinker any effect from strength enhancement to immunity to flames. The science of potion making includes the use of words that are specific to this art. Now take out your parchments and ink and began to write this down." Professor Slunghorn began to write on the chalk board.

 _A_ _**brew** _ _is a liquid mixture made by steeping, soaking, or boiling solid ingredients in water._

 _A_ _**concoction** _ _is, simply, a mixture of ingredients._

 _An_ _**elixir** _ _is a sweetened, aromatic solution used as medicine._

 _A_ _**tincture** _ _is a benign medicine preserved in alcohol._

 _A_ _**philter** _ _is a potion designed to enchant or charm the drinker._

 _A_ _**draught** _ _or_ _**draft** _ _is one serving or portion of a potion. The word draft indicates the substance is drawn from a cask rather than from a closed bottle_ _._

"What's up with you and your brothers?" Alphard asked Harry whom and chose to sit with his housemates.

"Tom is being an ass and Charlus wanted to sit with Livius Mac Dermott and his admirers. I suppose he didn't want to sit with neither myself nor Tom if we were fighting with each other." Harry whispered back taking his notes.

"I wouldn't either; you both are scary when you're angry."

"You've never seen me angry." Harry said with a small smirk.

"I could feel your magic, when you and Tom were having your little spat."

"You could feel my magic?" Harry question confused.

"Of course, every wizard can feel another's magical aurora. Though I suppose one can only feel it if said wizard was angry or was being threaten."

"Hmm… that's interesting to know. I'll have to ask Charlus about it." Alphard gave Harry a sidelong glance.

"It's interesting how you were put in Slytherin I must say, not a lick of Slytherin traits in you for from what I can see." Harry frowned at that statement.

"I kind of agree with you, but you haven't known me long enough to make such remarks." Alphard smiled.

"Don't worry, I will soon enough."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "He's glaring at me isn't he?"

"He's been doing that for the past thirty minutes now." Alphard said giving Tom a quick glance.

"I don't know what his problem is. I just told him that I was going to write to some muggle friends and he went all haughty about it."

"I don't know, maybe he just wants you all to himself or something? You two were adopted right?"

"Yeah I see what you're saying." Harry replied thinking it through.

Meanwhile Tom was pretending he didn't care that Harry had chose to sit with his Slytherin housemates, but the corner of his right eye would twitch ever so often. He was sitting with Conall Norton and two other Gryffindors he didn't want to get acquainted with.

"Mate, give it a rest would you? Your brother is obviously just going to keep ignoring you." Conall said to Tom as he was writing.

Tom looked at Conall angrily. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Conall just gave Tom a small smile and continued with his notes.

"Of course you don't." Tom just huffed heavily and went on to listen to Professor Slunghorn's lectures.

When Professor Slunghorn's back was turned to the board Harry taped his parchment (that he had been writing to give to Tom) and made it turn into a paper bird, like when Draco had done to him during class when he was teasing Harry about falling off his broom in Quidditch and made it flutter to Tom whom looked perplexed at it.

Opening it hesitantly and giving Conall a glare as he was trying to see what was said on the parchment Tom looked at the contents. What Tom saw only made him want to go through with his threat of hexing Harry into next week.

Harry had drawn a picture of him and Harry hugging and with a bubble sign on top of Harry's head that said 'I love you'. Tom crumbled up the parchment trying his hardest not to laugh or smile as he gave Harry a roll of the eyes. Harry smiled and went back to looking up front at Professor Slunghorn knowing that Tom wasn't angry with him anymore. Tom knew he was going to keep that parchment and hide it safely somewhere, but his brothers didn't need to know that.


	8. Chapter Eight:  Dear Heart,  Please stop listening to my mind.  It's been wrong a lot lately.  Thanks Sincerely,  Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not writing this first year word for word just like Harry's first year. There are characters on there that I've obviously made up and I'm trying to be different with my story. I'm trying to mix it up a bit.

 

  
Abraxas Malfoy **  
**

 

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Eight**

_**Dear Heart,** _

_**Please stop listening to my mind.** _

_**It's been wrong a lot lately.** _

**_Thanks_ _Sincerely,_**

_**Me** _

Harry was outside on the Quidditch stands up front lounging on the benches relaxing. It was quiet; nobody was outside but Harry himself, which was pretty weird.

"Enjoying the game?"

He looked up and squinted, unable to believe he was seeing correctly. Sitting next to him was Sirius Black.

As Harry digested the realization that he was there he also saw that every girl and guy he'd met during Hogwarts and Auror training until graduation was there as well. They all had just popped out of nowhere as if they had been there for awhile. They were talking among themselves but they were looking at Harry between sentences, as if waiting for his answer.

"What?" he finally asked stupidly and Sirius simply pointed to the game at hand, Slytherin verses… Slytherin? Harry followed the movement and saw that… that Voldemort was diving down for the snitch along with Tom whom looked like he was in his sixteen year old body.

Harry gasped and stood up, unable to believe what he was seeing. Just then it started pouring down raining. Harry flinched when he realized it wasn't ordinary rain, it was red. Little droplets of blood more like it.

"Hey Harry."

Harry's gaze snapped up at the sound of Tom's voice. Tom, whom was suddenly right in front of him instead of on the Quidditch field. Sirius had suddenly disappeared, but everybody else was still chatter in the background. Tom looked just how he was at the chambers. His eyes were glowing red and he was smirking in amusement.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked him as Harry had backed away shaking his head negatively.

"This isn't you Tom." Harry rasped out.

"What are you talking about? This _is_ me Harry." Tom laughed a bit looking up at the blood droplets of rain and opening his mouth for the rain to fall in.

Harry looked at him disgusted and a bit frighten. He didn't work so freaking' hard for this to happen! He didn't understand what went wrong?

Tom suddenly broke away to look at Harry and his gaze made Harry's blood boil.

"Do you know why it's raining blood Harry?" Tom asked him walking straight up to Harry till he was merely inches away from his face.

Harry wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer, but he asked anyway. "Why?"

Tom leaned and whispered into Harry's ear. "It is the blood of _your_ family and friends Harry. It's the blood of the souls that _I_ tortured without remorse."

Harry was breathing heavily as he listened to Tom's words as he pulled back.

"Do you want to join them?" Tom asked him slyly.

Before Harry could grasp what Tom was saying to him, Tom had pushed him off the bench, backwards down to the open fields of blood rain and despair.

* * *

Harry gave a mingle cry as he shot straight up from his sleep. His sheet and blanket was tangled up, half of it was on the floor. Harry just sat there breathing in heavily sobbing. Maybe he had been wrong on trying to change the past, what if it wasn't going to make a difference at all.

"Harry?" He heard Alphard's troubled voice calling out to him. "Are you okay?"

Nodding Harry stood up and untangled himself from his covers. He grabbed his sleeping robes and slippers. None of Harry's other roommates had woken up, it seemed it was just Alphard. Harry was grateful for that, it seemed like his other roommates weren't too fond of him, well Ignatius Prewett was okay he suppose, though he mostly kept to himself.

"Where are you going?" Alphard whispered out to him as he watched Harry's movements.

"I'll be back. I just need to take a walk." Harry said hoarsely.

"It's the middle of the night." Harry just gave Alphard a small smile and walked out the dorm room.

He had the urge to go see a certain somebody before he could he even to fall back to sleep. And that certain somebody was in the Gryffindor tower. Good thing Charlus had given Harry the password to enter just in case of emergency.

As Harry made his way up the stairs to Gryffindor dorm room where both his brother slept, he couldn't help but feel anxious. He knew what he saw in his dreams couldn't possibly be real, but another part of him was telling him it might be. Harry gently opened the door and quietly walked in.

All the boys in the room were sleeping of course, Harry had to smirk as he watched Charlus sleep, the boy slept wild. He was drooling and lying on his stomach. One of his arms and legs were hanging off the bed and his blankets were askew. Harry walked up to Tom's bed watching him sleep as Brice the red and black snake itself slept on top of Tom's stomach, going up and down by Tom's breathing pattern. Just watching Tom sleep wasn't good enough for Harry, he had to make sure that Tom wasn't… well, Voldemort. As quietly as he could as to not wake up the others in the room, especially Eric Prewett, Harry nudged Tom awake wanting to see the bright blue eyes of the boy and not the blood red ones.

"Tom…Tom wake up." Harry whispered out.

"Wha- Harry?" Tom rasped out sleepily rubbing his eyes and slowly sitting up. Brice slithered to the other side of the bed to the edge and quickly went back to sleep. Harry sighed in relief as he sat on the edge of Tom's bed in front of the bright blue eyed boy.

"Harry, you look dreadful. What's wrong? What happened?" Tom asked urgently sleepiness gone from him as he sat up straighter looking at Harry's attire. Tom was checking Harry over to see if he was injured.

"I…" Harry felt ridicules now as he ran his hand threw his shaggy looking jet black hair. He couldn't believe he let his nightmares actually get to him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come." Harry said as he abruptly stood back up.

Before Harry could go anywhere Tom pulled Harry back down and with a wave of his hand the curtains closed around Tom's bed. Harry blinked, not realizing how powerful Tom really was at his age, to be able to do wand less magic at ease. Harry had tried to do that in his eleven year old body, and just a simple wand less magic of making his books come to him drained him to the max.

"You didn't come in the middle of the night for nothing. What's wrong? You've… you've been crying haven't you?" Tom asked him concerned as Harry hurried and rubbed his puffy pink eyes again, beyond embarrassed by his predicament. Harry sat on Tom's bed better, sitting Indian style as he sighed and shrugged.

"I had a nightmare about my past and then it sort of involved you and I just wanted to make sure you were still here... that you hadn't left." Harry explained with his head bowed down, not exactly lying, but not exactly telling the truth either. Harry knew he was in for it now; Tom was going to kick him out for sure over something so silly, or make fun of him until the school year ended.

Tom looked at Harry confused as to what to think or say. Tom decided to just go with comfort like Harry had done for him when he was upset.

"The past can hurt. But, you can either run from it or learn from it. I'm not going anywhere Harry," Tom whispered out to him as he put his hand on Harry's shoulder to get Harry's attention, "You're my brother, I care about you. I would never leave you." Tom looked Harry dead in the eyes as he said this trying to make Harry see the truth of his words.

Funny enough, that actually did comfort Harry. It made Harry happy knowing that 'Tom Potter' actually cared about him and that he wasn't going to turn into the Dark Lord any time soon. Smirking a bit at Tom's sudden shyness Harry made to leave.

"I know I'm getting in your way of sleep, I'll just get going then."

"You're not getting in the way Harry. I don't mind you laying in the bed with me if you're having trouble sleeping, but you'd probably think it's weird." Tom said to him awkwardly and Harry couldn't believe it. Tom wouldn't mind lying with him. I guess he was making some improvements dealing with Tom after all.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Yes, it's fine. We're...we're brothers anyway now, right?" Tom gave Harry a small smile back.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Harry nodded and crawled towards the covers and got into the bed next to Tom.

"Thank you, Tom." He told him sleepily as he fluffed up one of Tom's extra pillows.

Tom shifted around in the bed so he was facing Harry.

"Night Harry." Tom said softly putting his right arm protectively around Harry's waist as his eyes slowly droop closed.

"Night Tom." Harry whispered back smiling to himself as he closed his eyes and soon after, drifted off to sleep feeling a lot better than he had before. It actually felt like Tom was chasing Harry's nightmares away as Harry had a much better sleep this time around.

* * *

"Look Prewett, I'm happy right now, don't wreck it by talking." Tom said to the boy when he had come up to Tom as soon as he had walked down the steps from his dorm room.

Charlus gaped at Tom in amazement that the boy could actually be happy. All the moods he would get from Tom would be 'I hate everything' attitude. "For the love of Merlin, don't _talk_ Prewett!" Charlus said to him, but Prewett wasn't listening.

"Was that your brother that left our room this morning?" Prewett asked offensively. Charlus looked at Tom curiously; Harry had been in their door room?

"It's called _life_ , get one fast Prewett." Tom snapped at him pushing past the auburn haired boy. Charlus right at his heels as they headed out for breakfast.

"He has no right to be in our dorm!" Prewett exclaimed chasing after the Potter brothers.

" _Will you shut up?"_ Charlus said to him as Prewett trailed behind them.

"Look Prewett," Tom said coming to a stop, "I know how you feel about my brother, but quite frankly, I. Don't. Give. A. Fuck." Tom whipped out his wand then and pressed right against Prewett's neck. "This is the last time I'm going to tell you this Prewett. Go. Away."

Eric Prewett did as he was told, looking frighten as he hurried away. For a split second Prewett could have sworn he had seen a small glint of red flash in Tom's eyes which seriously freaked him out. Once Prewett was out of ear shot,

Charlus looked at Tom with a mixture of anger and awe. "You can't just go around and threaten people like that Tom. You'll get in trouble." Tom waved Charlus off as he walked ahead.

"Prewett was just asking for it and you know it."

"Yes, but you can't just go and lose your temper every time somebody says something to you to make you mad."

"If I didn't know any better I would say you were sticking up for Prewett." Tom said with narrowed eyes at Charlus whom sighed and shook his head negatively.

"That's not it at all and you know it. I think Prewett is a complete moron, I just don't want you to lose control like you almost did with Prewett." Charlus said seriously.

Tom quirked an eyebrow at Charlus. "It was an empty threat. I'm not stupid enough to start a fight right under the Professor's nose." Charlus just shook his head once again.

"You are obviously missing the point."

"Then enlighten me Charlus." Tom said getting annoyed with his brother.

"Look forget it, I'm hungry." Charlus replied back as soon as they made it to the Great Hall. Tom frowned at Charlus back when Charlus walked to the Gryffindor table with their piers. What the heck did Charlus mean by his words?

Harry had made it over to the Slytherin table warily that early morning before Charlus and Tom had. Harry meet Abraxas Malfoy's intense gaze from the Slytherin table, and thanked his lucky star for Abraxas Malfoy not approaching him. It wasn't that he couldn't defend himself; I mean come on he had the knowledge of magic from a 21 year old point of view. No it was simply that he just didn't feel up to it right now. Antoine Prince had his gaze on Harry to, but Malfoy seemed to have dismiss Harry altogether as he and Prince went about their own business.

"What have we got today?" Alphard asked sitting beside Harry as he poured some sugar on his porridge.

"DADA with the Gryffindors," Harry replied as Dorea sat down on Harry's left.

"DADA?" Dorea asked him curiously.

Harry just smirked. "Defense Against the Dark Arts. I thought it would be easier to just shorten it."

"Ah… clever." Alphard replied biting into his buttered toast.

Just then, the mail arrived. Harry had gotten used to this by now, he watched as about a hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast, circling the tables until they saw their owners, and dropping letters and packages onto their laps. At times like these was when Harry wished he still had Hedwig. Harry remembered when she sometimes flew in to nibble his ear and have a bit of toast before going off to sleep in the owlery with the other school owls. How smart and clever she was.

This morning, however, a midnight black owl, (which Harry immediately recognized as the family owl) fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a note in front of Harry's plate. Harry then watched as it flew away and to the Gryffindor table to deliver most likely letters to both Charlus and Tom. Harry tore his letter open at once. It said, in a very fancy neat scrawl:

_Harry!_

_My sweetie I'm so happy for you! And don't worry, both your father and I support you no matter what house you were sorted in, wither it be Slytherin or even Huffelpuff, we are both very proud of you. We heard about the incident on the train and I had a long talk with the Headmaster and written my fair share of letters to the Malfoy family. You'll have to excuse Abraxas Malfoy; he can be a bit overrated about blood purity._

_My parents did not disown me, but they still are a bit upset by my views for the lack of term. Abraxas shall be apologizing to you once he gets out of the hospital wing, I written to Tom about that also. It wasn't in his place, but I understand he didn't want you to be threatened by your cousin. I'm sure you have figured it out by now? The Malfoy's are indeed my family. Our family. I'm Valerie Kathleen Potter (née Malfoy)._

_If Abraxas Malfoy gives you any more grief just let me know and I'll put a stop to it at once. Just promise me you'll try to stay out of trouble and be safe? I know the Potter habits of getting into trouble. Try to watch out for your brothers also and have fun! Hogwarts is a wonderful school and I know you'll do well. If you need somebody to talk to, your father and I are always here for you._

_Love, Mum and Dad_

_P.S. I sent your letter to your friends at the orphanage; as soon as we receive a letter back we'll send an owl post back to you._

Harry frowned as he read and re read the part about Abraxas Malfoy being his cousin. Ugh. That was just great. So that would mean that he was related to _Draco Malfoy!_ Abraxas was supposed to apologize to him? Yeah right, that wasn't going to be happening anytime soon. Well at least he knew why Abraxas Malfoy wasn't bothering him, not yet anyway.

With a roll of his eyes Harry folded his letter back up and went back to eating his bacon and eggs.

"Hey Tom look, it's Apollo." Charlus said to him as their family owl landed right in front of them with two letters for them to read.

Tom didn't pay the owl any attention; he wasn't looking forward to what the letter might say. He knew that his parents were most likely mad about him setting somebody on fire, but the blonde prick deserved it. Though Tom knew it had more to do with that he didn't want to read the disappointment in the letter. He did value his parents and he didn't want to be on their bad side already. It was just another reason for them to think that he wasn't worth being adopted into their family and Tom did want to be worth it.

"Here." Charlus passed Tom his letter as he started to open and read his. Apollo nibbled a bit of Tom's toast before flying away. Tom wrinkled his nose in distaste before turning the envelope over, opening it.

Sighing, Tom pulled out letter and read what it said.

_Tom-_

_I'm very happy to hear that you made it to Gryffindor! Congratulations, your father was in Gryffindor, I myself was in Ravenclaw. Your father and I made a bet on which house you would end up in, I of course lost, I thought that you might have potential in my house; your father believed you would be in Gryffindor of course. All in all your father and I are both happy for you._

_Now for the distressful issues I want to write about. Now I know it was Abraxas Malfoy whom threatened your brother and harmed him, but it wasn't in your place to seek revenge on your brothers' behalf. They have punishments put in place for actions like that. I don't want to see you end up expelled, which is a miracle in itself that you hadn't been with that little performance of setting Malfoy on fire._

_It was overlooked for the simple fact that you are a first year(You don't know any better) and for the fact that Abraxas Malfoy is your family. Yes, Abraxas Malfoy is your cousin. His father and I are siblings, I married into the Potter family, which my parents didn't have a problem with because the Potter line is pure blood, but they did disapprove of our view points about the discrimination's again muggle-borns and non-pure bloods. I was not disowned, but I'm still frowned upon._

_I tell you this because I want you to stop any negative activity towards the Malfoy family. I know Abraxas Malfoy can be a lot to handle, but just try to ignore him sweetie. I want you to be the bigger person. Personally if you do end up having to defend yourself against him, try not to get caught this time? That is your fathers' words._

_Now I want to hear that you are doing well in your classes and are behaving yourself! Have much fun as possible and don't work too hard. Your father and I love you very much and wish you the best of luck. Watch over your brothers and take care of yourself._

_Love Mum and Dad_

Tom smiled suddenly feeling all warm inside despite reading the bit about Malfoy being his cousin. He didn't care really about that. It was just nice having parents that cared about you and loved you no matter what. Tom read back to the part about watch over your brothers. Well that was a no brainier itself. He was always watching after Harry, but Charlus. That kid seemed oddly enough, watching over _him_. Tom didn't understand it, he wasn't exactly that nice to Charlus, he was moderate of course, but not to a point where Charlus would want to be the protective brother over him.

Charlus looked up from his letter whilst eating his eggs when he noticed Tom staring at him. Charlus gave Tom a small smile in return and continued to read his letter. Tom turned back to his letter frowning as he was trying to think why would Charlus be so nice to him. Folding up his letter and putting in his inside robe; Tom went back to eating his breakfast, trying to figure out the mind of Charlus Potter.

* * *

Professor O'Byrne announced in Charms that to those whom had managed the Accio spell didn't have to participate on the next lesson which was the Wingardium Leviosa.

"Wingardium Leviosa is a spell that causes objects to levitate. Now the reason I challenged you all to learn the Accio spell because I wanted to separate the smart students to the dolts that don't want to learn or just simply incapable to figure out the common knowledge of a simple spell," many students looked ashamed and embarrassed, "now I know that the Accio spell is fourth year level, but then it's really not. It's just as simple as the Wingardium Leviosa spell. I'm just going to assume that it was the muggle-borns whom did not achieve the requirements."

Harry frowned at the Charms Professor. What was wrong with this guy? He couldn't just put students down like that. Actually, it was the _muggle-borns_ that he was putting down. Harry already didn't like the man, it seemed like he was discriminating. Despite its apparent simplicity, the Summoning charm is fairly complex. Harry remembered having significant trouble with it, being unable to master it until immediately before the First Task at the Triwizard Tournament.

"The student's that performed the Accio spell correctly will demonstrate the spell to me and will please turn in your parchments on correct pronunciations and wand movements on my desk. You will not have any homework and will simply be testing out your Accio spells with your partners while the _others_ practice the Wingardim Leviosa spell."

Harry had a half mind to say that he didn't know the spell just to spite the Professor, but Professor O'Byrne just assumed that since he was a Potter and a supposedly pure blood that there was no wrong that Harry could do. Professor O'Byrne put the class into pairs to practice, between the ones whom could perform the spells and the ones who couldn't.

Harry's partner was Ignatius Prewett whom of course was Eric Prewett's twin brother. Alphard was practicing with a brunette haired Ravenclaw girl and Dorea was practicing with a black haired Slytherin boy which Harry knew as Deimos Avery one of his roommates.

"Now, don't forget that wrist movement," Professor O'Byrne said with a bored tone as he sat on the edge of his desk. "Swish and flick and saying the magic words _properly_ are very important, too." Professor O'Byrne said as if he was speaking to a bunch of slow dim witted idiots. Hello it was _Ravenclaw_ and Slytherins, the smartest group in the bunch, give or a take a few.

"You don't seem to like Professor O'Byrne do you Potter?" asked Ignatius as he twilled his wand between his fingers.

"Why would I?" Harry asked heatedly.

"Professor O'Byrne is actually new to this school and just between me and you; I think he's a spy for Gellert Grindelwald."

"What?" Harry asked taken back.

Ignatius looked at Harry pleased at his reaction.

"Prewett, do you really want to talk about that in this class _with_ Professor O'Byrne _in it_?" Alphard said with a bit of annoyance in his voice. The Ravenclaw girl that was Alphard's partner was practicing by herself, summoning her books from her bags and such.

Ignatius shrugged his shoulders uncaring. "It's just a rumor is all really. Nobody is paying any attention to us anyway Black as you can see." Ignatius said and the statement was true, it seemed the students whom hadn't mastered the Accio spell was trying to prove to Professor O'Byrne that they were capable to handle the Wingardium Leviosa spell.

"I think that is _ridiculous_. Headmaster Dippet wouldn't have hired him if he thought Professor O'Byrne was in the same league as Grindelwald." The brunette Ravenclaw said that was Alphard's partner.

"What's your name?" Ignatius asked the girl as he sat up straighter in his seat.

"Adela Crawford." Adela said this a bit sheepishly.

"Well _Adela Crawford_ , muggle-born yes?"

"What does that-?"

"I'm not narrow-minded against muggle-borns I'll have you know. I'm simply saying that you don't know _what_ you are talking about. Headmaster Dippet shall be retiring in a few years. The man is old and senile, he doesn't know who the heck he's hiring."

Crawford just scowled. "You shouldn't talk so ill about the Headmaster."

"Merlin Crawford," Ignatius rolled his eyes at the girl, "do you honestly agree to what Professor O'Byrne has been saying?"

"Well, no of course not."

"Then don't cast out your remarks."

Harry had just drowned them out as they kept bickering with each other. As Harry studied the man as he graded their work, Harry couldn't sense any bad feelings from the man besides his prejudice. Maybe it was something else entirely.

By the time the bell rang to signal lunch, Harry was practically running out the classroom to get away from the Charms Professor. For some reason Alphard and Dorea had started following after him. Harry didn't know if he thought of Alphard and Dorea Black as his friends yet. He couldn't say if he thought he could trust his life with them or his secrets yet.

When Harry arrived in the great hall after everyone else, he went and sat with his brothers at the Gryffindor table as usual. And oddly enough he was accompanied by both Black's. Both Tom and Charlus were sitting in their usual spot looking very displeased by the presence of Alphard and Dorea Black. Harry though did not speak to Tom and Charlus once he sat down.

"Harry, good to see you bro." Charlus called out with a smile. Harry attempted to smile back, but failed miserably.

"What's wrong Harrison?" asked Minerva McGonagall whom was sitting across from Tom.

"I just left from my Charms class with Professor O'Byrne."

"Oh I see. He is a bit prejudice against muggle-borns isn't he?" Minerva commented.

"A bit?" Harry asked.

"He was okay; I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary." Charlus commented a bit baffled about what he just heard.

"Did he do something to you?" Tom asked Harry suspiciously.

"No nothing like that. I just didn't like how he was treating the muggle-borns. How he was judging everybody." Harry sighed and shrugged as he made his plate.

"Well, look at this Weasley's, we have more Slytherin new comers." Scamander said to both Josh and Joseph as they came and took their seats on the other side of the table in front of the three Slytherins.

"Be assured that this is only temporary." Alphard replied as he took a bite into his BLT sandwich.

"Oh, what a shame." Tom replied uncaring.

"Tom, don't be so mean." Minerva said with a small smirk on her face as she started into her custard tart.

"I for one find it interesting. Pretty soon we'll have the whole Slytherin lot over here." Josh Weasley replied.

"Don't count on it." Alphard said.

"Joseph Weasley, I never got the chance to say thank you-"

"A thank you is not necessary. It was my duty as head boy." Joseph said sheepishly going red around the ears.

Harry just smiled. "Thank you anyway."

"So you and Josh are brothers right?" Charlus asked curiously sipping his pumpkin juice.

"No actually we're cousins. Josh and I are one year apart." Joseph replied while Josh wasn't really paying attention as he started his own conversation with his friend Scamander.

Joseph did look like a Weasley, just with a bit more unique style. He had dark red -almost brunette- hair as opposed to the Weasley's flaming red hair. It was in a short pixie hair style. He had barely noticeable freckles and bright brown eyes.

"Quidditch tryouts is going to be next week, we need a chaser and beater." Scamander said excitedly.

"Man to bad first years can't play." Charlus said pouting.

Both Weasleys just laughed.

"Ah to be so young and naive." Scamander replied smiling.

"Don't worry Potter, next year their will be an open spot for a seeker and keeper position." Josh replied.

"Great! That's perfect." Charlus said excitedly.

Tom just rolled his eyes while he was reading his history book. Tom found the sport to be useless and a waist of time.

"I'm going to be trying out for the chaser position." Minerva piped up.

Harry almost spit out his drink as he heard this. Harry didn't think he had ever seen McGonagall's name on the trophies in the future. Maybe he had overlooked it. Tom though looked at her skeptically, but shrugged at her none the less.

"I hope you get it, Minerva." Tom replied as he turned a page in his book. Minerva simply beamed at him.

* * *

"I'm here to teach you Defense Against the Dark Arts and perhaps a little bit about life." Nicholas Flamel spoke in the no-nonsense manner of Professor McGonagall and had the kind eyes of Professor Lupin. Harry knew he was going to like him.

"The point of this class, this Defense Against the Dark Arts is for you all to be fully trained witches and wizards.

"So let's start with the first weapon in your defense arsenal — your wand. It's also known in different parts of the world and in different cultures as your magic stick, your club of charms, your power pole, your rod of enchantment, your spell shaft."

Professor Flamel pronounced each term with enthusiasm. Tom was furiously taking notes, of course, but the entire class seemed enthralled by this professor's vast knowledge of wands. Even the Slytherin's were listening with rapt attention.

"So, enough with terminology. Everyone take out your wand - handle it carefully, now - two hands for the longer models — and put it on the desk in front of you."

"I think the lesson to be learned today is to be yourself," Professor Flamel said slowly, "You are all wearing uniforms and you have all been labeled by your house characteristics, but deep down I know that each one of you is unique and special."

"Great," Harry heard Tom mutter, "I'm unique - like everyone else."

Harry frowned but didn't comment at Tom's remark. Of course all three brothers were sitting together, on the Slytherin side today with Alphard Black sitting with them. The Slytherin's thought this was by far the craziest thing they've ever seen, but didn't have the guts to comment on it. Being as they were first years after all, not enough spunk yet.

"Now, back to the lesson plan," Professor Flamel said. "Wands. A show of hands. How many polish your wands nightly?"

All the girls raised their hands.

"Oh, dear," Professor Flamel said, shaking his head. "Wizards, you are going to have to learn about proper wand care."

Both Tom and Charlus made a face at that.

"The Dark Arts," he said. "If you believe what you read in the papers, the entire wizarding world has got its robes in a bunch, too scared to go to sleep at night because of the so-called Dark Arts. And it's my job to teach you how to defend yourself against them. Well, there's really only one thing you need to know."

He smiled self-deprecatingly and held up his palms. "Don't worry; I'm not going to put myself out of a job by giving you the one quick answer to all your problems. That would be stupid. The only way to combat the Dark Arts, my fine young pupils, is with the knowledge of defensive spells on how to block them and the quick reflexes on how to dodge them."

"You can't dodge or block the Avada Kedavra spell sir." Somebody spoke up from the front of the Slytherin row.

Professor Flamel just nodded. "That's true Dominique Zabini, you can not block a killing spell like the Avada Kedvra, but that does not mean you can not dodge it. Can somebody tell me why you can not block the Avada Kedvra spell?"

Practically all the Slytherins' knew that answer including Charlus and himself, few of the Gryffindors' knew.

"Ms. Harmony Burbage?" Flamel asked the blonde Gryffindor girl.

Burbage blushed at being called before answering. "The worst spell of all … Avada Kedvra, the Killing Curse. Instantly kills the victim. My father tells me it's one of the three "Unforgivable Curses," banned by wizarding law and punishable by up to life in Azkaban."

Tom looked really interested at that fact and started to write the spell down and what it does. Harry had a bad feeling about that, but it was something that couldn't be helped. It wasn't like he could shield Tom from all the horrible spells that he was possibly going to do in the near future.

"That's quite correct Ms. Burbage, ten points to Gryffindor and five points to Slytherin for bringing the subject up. You are all in a world of war and chaos at the moment, and it's of most important that you learn what is required of this class. I know you all are just first years, but the headmaster and I feel that a little upgrade in wand works is required. What you all need to be able to do," Professor Flamel continued, waving his hand to the chalk board as the white chalk started to write defensive spells, "is a matter of blocking hostile spells, or countering jinxes to enable your survival."

The bell rang ending the Defense class for the day.

"Messer's Charlus, Harry, Thomas Potter. Please stay behind for a moment." Professor Flamel said to them as the rest of the students gathered their things and left out the door.

Harry looked perplexed just as Charlus was. Tom though just gathered his things and put it into his book bag.

"So boys," Flamel began walking up towards them, his liquid blue robes blowing behind him just as the last student closed the door leaving them alone with the Professor, "tell me, are all three of you close to each other?"

Tom gave Flamel a sidelong glance while both Harry and Charlus looked at each other sharing an odd look. That wasn't exactly what they were expecting the Professor to ask them.

"Of course." Tom said for them.

"Good, good. I ask this of course because soon enough, if you three keep this uh… _seating_ arrangements up, I'm sure you all will be starting a house unity soon enough. A good thing to, we need to stop this house rivalry and unite, you agree?"

Tom looked like he just wanted this to be over with so he can head to his next class.

"Yes sir." Harry replied.

"Do you really think we could do that?" Charlus asked curiously.

"Your brother is a Slytherin and you're Gryffindors! If Slytherin and Gryffindors can possibly get along, so will the other houses. It wouldn't make a difference in the student's eyes what house you belong to, you all will be treated equally."

"So you want to use us to form a house unity?" Tom asked on the border of rudeness. Professor Flamel looked at Tom curiously as if he was trying to figure him out.

"Shut up, Tom." Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

"If it happens Professor, but quite frankly I would rather be seated with my house. We just sat with the Slytherins because Harry always sits with us and Tom and I thought we'd repay the favor. Well we have to go now or we'll be late." Charlus exclaimed as Professor nodded in understanding.

"Very well, until our next meeting boys."

"Bye Professor." Harry replied as he and his brothers walked past him and left out the room.

"Well was there a reason why you were being so… _you_ for the lack of term. Professor Flamel is legendary you know, he's done many great things." Harry asked Tom as soon as they were at a far distance away from the defense class.

"He's old as dirt and all this talk about house unity?" Tom scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "Professor Flamel is odd and he's nosy and cheerful."

"I like him." Charlus piped in.

"Of course you do and thanks for proving my point."

Charlus frowned in confusion.

Harry heaved a sigh out heavily and turned to Tom, "You're going to make this the longest day ever, aren't you?"

Abruptly Tom just started right out laughing.

After Harry's moment of shock, he started smirking in amusement whilst Charlus was laughing himself, but not with as much hilarity as Tom.

"Why are you lot not heading off to class?" Asked a very accusing voice from behind the three.

All three Potters snapped their heads around to see the person from behind them.

"Well?" Of course it had to be Prefect Abraxas Malfoy. There went that good mood.

"Oh big bad Malfoy is going to put us in our place again is he?" Charlus said with a sneering voice that would match a Slytherin's any day.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Charlus Potter." Malfoy snapped at him.

"You don't have the authority-"

"Want to bet? I'm a Prefect, and I can do want I damn well please. Now, get to class. Harrison, I would like a word."

Harry looked at Malfoy apprehensively. What now?

"No, you want to talk to Harry; you have to talk to us to." Charlus said standing his ground.

"After your little display on the train do you really think we're going to leave you alone with our brother?" Tom asked defensively.

"Either lose fifty points _each_ or go to your classes _now_." Abraxas Malfoy said losing his patience.

"Look, you guy's theirs nothing more Malfoy can do to me without being expelled or cause extreme embarrassment upon his own family for attacking his own cousin, _again_. I'll be fine." Neither Tom nor Charlus looked convinced, but nodded anyway.

"If we don't see you during dinner-"

"By all means set me on fire again you little rodent." Was Malfoy's snappy retort.

Tom growled at him, but Charlus was pulling him away before Tom did something to Malfoy.

"Come on Tom, he's not worth it, we'll be late for History." Charlus said pulling Tom along with him to their next class.

"What's your next class?" Malfoy asked him sourly once Charlus and Tom were out of sight.

"Herbology." Harry said simply.

"I'll give you a slip to give to Professor Greengrass follow me; I would like to talk where we won't be overheard."

"Basically you're telling me you don't want any eye witnesses when you try to do me in." Harry said sarcastically.

Malfoy gave Harry a small smirk in return as he motioned for Harry to follow him down the stairs.

"Keep it up Potter and people might mistake you for a Slytherin."

"Gee because the green and silver colors and the Slytherin badge were obviously not doing it for me." Harry said smirking himself when Abraxas glared at him, but it was halfheartedly.

"You may dress like a Slytherin, but you sure as hell don't act like one, Potter. The sorting hat has one odd sense of humor."

"Yes well where are you taking me?"

"There shouldn't be anybody in the library at this time." Malfoy replied leading the way.

"The library?"

"Yes, Potter, the library." Malfoy ushered Harry along as they came to the room on the fourth floor. The Librarian hadn't even looked up when Malfoy and Harry walked in. She was seated reading 'different ways to glamor your hair color' and chewing some gum. She seemed like a ditz with her hair in pigtails and blue eyes; she looked like she was in her twenty's. She was dressed in a hot pink robe and she had a pencil behind her ear.

There were actually a few students in there, Ravenclaws actually, many with thick textbooks stacked around them. Actually now that Harry looked closer, they were the very same first years in his Charms class. Harry had a feeling that they were studying the Accio spell and the Wingardium Leviosa spell.

Malfoy motioned Harry to follow him towards the back of the library away from prying eyes of the Ravenclaws. Malfoy seemed anxious as he was looking around to make sure nobody was following them.

"Well?" Harry asked as soon as they got to the darkest, furthest part of the library.

"Look, I don't like you. I can't stand pathetic muggle-lovers like you and your family-"

_"While were young please."_ Harry snapped at the blonde.

"What I did wasn't proper and it was disgraceful. Had I know who you were-"

"You would have done something less mortifying." Harry interrupted.

" _Stop interrupting me!"_ Abraxas snapped.

"Then hurry up, I do have a _life_." Harry retorted as he huffed out irritated.

"Never the less _Potter_ , I must apologize for being in the wrong. I sincerely apologize and wish for you to forgive me for my utmost disrespect towards you… cousin." Abraxas said it like it was killing him.

"What happens if I decline your apology?" Harry asked with a sly smirk on his face.

Abraxas Malfoy narrowed his eyes at Harry before answering. "Then I would have to make it up, wait on your hand and foot till you forgave me."

"Until you make that apology of yours more sincere, I will not accept your apology Abraxas Malfoy." Harry said smirking widely at the indignation on Malfoys' face.

"You little-" Malfoy started pulling out his wand.

"Ah… but cousin, that will surely get you into more trouble now wouldn't it? That would be so disgraceful towards your reputation now wouldn't it?" Harry said mocking the boy.

Abraxas just took some deep calming breaths. "Harrison-"

"Bye! Gotta go to Herbology and don't worry about that note, I'll manage without." Harry said cheerfully walking away.

"Potter!" Abraxas shouted out in fury.

The students and librarian looked on at the blonde Slytherin bewildered. Abraxas Malfoy flushed in embarrassment as Harry sneaked his way out of the library and away from fifth year Prefect.


	9. Chapter Nine:  Life isn't about finding yourself,  Its about 'Creating' yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble in Slytherin

 

****

Avril Moreaux **  
**

**Beta:** I don't have one, but if anybody wants to volunteer... **  
**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Nine**

**Life isn't about finding yourself,**

**Its about '** **Creating'** **yourself**

Harry started rushing down the stairs to avoid a certain Slytherin with his brother Charlus trying to catch up with him. They were heading towards the Great hall for lunch. It had been three whole weeks since they had been at Hogwarts and things were going fairly well. On the other hand Harry had to wake up _extremely_ early in the morning these days to avoid running into Abraxas Malfoy.

At first it had been hilarious; Malfoy would always have to wait for Harry when he woke up and carry his books and made his plate for him. In the afternoon he would basically do the same thing, only he would follow Harry till he made it to his next class or when Harry had to use the bathroom Malfoy would wait and have a towel or whatever for Harry to wash his hands with. Abraxas Malfoy was like Harry's shadow now and it was truly irritating Harry. Though not as much as it was irritating Tom.

Tom was practically begging Harry to accept Malfoy's apology so that Malfoy would leave them alone. After a week Harry had accepted the apology, _but_ for some reason, Malfoy was still obsessed with him. Charlus would just say that Malfoy had gotten so use to Harry that he didn't know how to let him go. Tom on the other hand would just go out of his way to piss Malfoy off so that he would leave Harry alone so that they could hang out together. Even Malfoy's girlfriend Avril Moreaux was upset about Malfoy's lack of attention on her.

Harry felt bad for leaving Tom behind to deal with Malfoy, but Tom was a very good distraction while he made his escape and besides Professor Dumbledore would make sure nothing severe would be going on outside his classroom door.

" _Harry! Harry stop for a second!"_ Charlus laughed as he grabbed Harry's arm halting him to a stop.

"Charlus-"

"Harry it's not like we can disappear into thin air." Charlus said trying to catch his breath.

Harry just breathed out and nodded his head. "I know it's just that he's getting on my nerves! I seriously feel like he thinks his world revolves around me."

Charlus just shook his head and smiled. "You need to seriously have a sit down with him Harry. I don't think I can take much of this running and dodging from Malfoy no matter how much fun and amusing it is."

"You're right."

"Of course I'm, I'm the oldest, and I know what's best." Charlus exclaimed as he gave Harry a grin and walked on with Harry at his side.

"You're the oldest?" Harry asked.

"Yes my birthday is February 15 and you're the middle child because you were born in July and Tom is the youngest cause he's born in December, he's the baby that we all have to keep a look out for."

Harry smiled. "Do not _ever_ repeat those words to Tom if you value your life."

Charlus just rolled his eyes and shrugged. "That kid can be so sensitive sometimes."

"We are talking about Tom right? You can't associate _sensitive_ with Tom, it doesn't fit. Try condescending or a know-it-all." Harry joked making Charlus laugh.

"That's true, but he tends to let his guard down when he's around you."

"What? No he doesn't. If anything he's more sarcastic and egotistic." Harry laughed.

Charlus just rolled his eyes and put his arm over Harry's shoulder. "Brother, Tom worships the ground you walk on." At those words Harry burst out laughing at the absurdness. Tom Riddle worships ' _him'_ Harry Potter, yeah right.

"Hey guys, you wouldn't happen to know where Tom is would you?" Minerva McGonagall walked up to them as soon as they opened the doors to the Great Hall with a shy Huffelpuff girl along with her.

Tom and Minerva were study buddies and always ended up going to breakfast together because they both were early birds and loved being geeky, nerdy, weirdo's that liked studying and going to classes bright and early. It was like seeing Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater all over again.

"Oh this Pomona Sprout, she's in my year,-" Pomona ran her hand threw her black curly hair looking down at her shoes, "I just wanted to let Tom know that we were going to meet in the library later on tonight to study and that— oh Tom there you are!"

Tom came striding up to them with a look of annoyance on his face which immediately disappeared and was replaced with a charming smile once he saw Minerva McGonagall.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Tom. _'I've never seen Tom smile like that before.'_

"Hello Minerva." Tom said politely.

Minerva smiled sheepishly. "Hello Tom."

Charlus rolled his eyes along with Harry. "I think we should leave before we lose our appetite." Charlus whispered to Harry whom nodded in agreement.

Tom glared at his brothers hearing their comment as they walked away to the Gryffindor table.

"Hello Harris." Alphard came and sat next to him at the Gryffindor table as soon as he saw him. Alphard very much liked Harry. He didn't know why. There was just something about him that called to Alphard. Actually Harry was the only person he enjoyed talking to and Harry seemed to be a generally loyal friend and Alphard felt fit to be just the same towards him.

"Alphard, hey mate." Harry said smiling at the boy.

"Move over." Tom said pushing Alphard aside so that he could sit next to Harry.

"I should have guessed that you Gryffindors weren't known for your courtesy." Alphard said sarcastically.

Tom didn't pay the boy any mind as he brought his attention to Harry. "You have to do something about Malfoy-"

" _I know I know!"_ Harry said groaning.

"I told Harry he should have a sit down with him." Charlus replied eating a ham and cream cheese bagel.

Tom went on and complained about Malfoy. Actually, now that Harry thought about it, Tom complained 'a lot' and not just about Malfoy, about every _stupid_ little thing. Like when Harry and Charlus wanted to go outside in the sun, 'it's too hot' was Tom's reply or when they were he couldn't find a certain spell and Minerva wasn't there to help him, 'this is stupid who can understand this, I don't want to do this anymore'. Tom absolutely hated when both Harry and Charlus knew things that he didn't, especially about magic. He complained about Harry getting letters from Aurora and Francis and how come they didn't write him. 'Hello they hate you?' was always Harry's response which always got Harry the glare or I'm not speaking to you leave me alone response which only lasted five minutes or less.

Even though sometimes Tom could be a whiny ass brat, possessive, and annoying, he was also really funny, caring, and nice to hang out with, on the right day that is. He seemed to think that his responsibility was to make sure that his brothers weren't in danger; he was even warming up to Charlus. Actually, the two seemed to get along quite better than Harry thought they would, Harry had to admit he was kind of jealous. Though the feeling would immediately go away once Tom would spot Harry and he would have this 'I missed your company but I'm not going to let you know' look.

After eight minutes of listening to Tom complain, Harry grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the table and put it in Tom's mouth to shut him up.

"I know you're mad about Malfoy okay! I'll deal with him tonight. Now will you stop driving me crazy about that snarky blonde?!" Harry huffed out.

Tom took a bite out of the apple and swallowed. "Charlus remind me to curse Harry later on today before Malfoy does tonight."

"The horrible woes of a first year. Those are the things that keep me up at night." Josh Weasley said faking his sad expression as he and his friend Newton was listening in on to their bickering and Tom's complaining.

Harry just rolled his eyes and continued to eat his plate of Marconi and cheese and ham.

"Oh ha ha. This is serious, we don't know what Malfoy is capable of, oh wait, _we do_." Tom said sarcastically to Harry.

"Sometimes I keep forgetting you're a Gryffindor Tom, you have such a dark sense of humor." Newton commented.

"Hey is this going to be another Slytherin bashing because I can go back to my table—"

"Aw shut up Harrison, it's all in good fun. Everybody at this table already accepts you as one of us. We can't live with out seeing your pretty little face." Josh said winking at him as Harry made a disgusted look at him.

"That's not what I see." Alphard spoke up.

"Well you're not quite in our inner circle yet." Josh said shrugging.

"Gee thanks. I'm here with Harrison at this table all the time. Why does he get the special treatment?"

"Personally, us Gryffindors think you're a spy, that and the fact that Harrison is a Potter and that basically makes him a saint." Newton said smirking into his food at Alphard's heated look.

"A spy? Really?"

"Really, really." Josh commented smirking along with Newton.

"So – what _are_ we going to do?" Charlus asked Tom ignoring the banter between Alphard and Josh. Tom looked at Charlus perplexed that he was asked such a question.

Charlus sighed and rolled his eyes. "You know I'm not the one to do the planning and thinking. That's _your_ department Tom, especially when it's concerning Harry."

Tom gave a small smile in appreciation.

"Hello I'm sitting right here, I _do_ exist you know." Harry piped in.

"You won't exist once Malfoy gets you alone." Charlus exclaimed.

"That sounded pretty g-"

"Merlin Harry, grow up!" Charlus said shaking his head exasperated, "You know what I meant."

"Hey Harry flying lessons is next!" Alphard said to him excitedly.

"Oh man I've been looking forward to that, I need to relieve some stress big time."

* * *

At three-thirty that afternoon, Harry, Alphard, Dorea and the other Slytherins hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. They were supposed to meet up with the Gryffindors whom were taking the lessons with them.

"Are you really good on a broom Potter or are you all talk?" Avery sneered at him.

Harry just flipped him off and kept walking towards the pitch. "Oh I'm good Avery; I'll kick your ass any day on that pitch."

There was a lot of 'ooo' going around as Avery glared at him. "Potter you are seriously asking for it."

"Asking for what Avery?" Tom came up behind them with Charlus at his side.

"Oh well if it isn't little brother Tom and Charlus Potter to save the day. I see you can't fight your own battles now can you Harrison?" Avery smirk evilly riling Harry up just as the Proffessor came to the field.

"Come on Harrison, just let it be." Dorea Black was saying to him as she pulled him along towards the broom stick by the Slytherin side.

Their teacher, Mister Spence, arrived. He had his black hair in a low ponytail, and enchanting violet eyes.

"Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." Harry glanced down at his broom. It sure had seen some days. Both Tom and Charlus were on the other side of him on the Gryffindor side.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Mister Spence at the front, "and say Up!"'

"UP." Was heard from everybody as they shouted out.

Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, as did Charlus, Dorea, and Alphard. Tom's hadn't moved at all, neither had Avery's. Tom huffed out in annoyance about the fact that his broom hadn't moved but didn't seem like he was really bothered by it.

Mister Spence then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Mister Spence. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle -- three -- two – one. Go."

Avery whom was probably just trying to show off, raced off as soon as Mister Spence blew his whistle.

"Avery!" Mister Spence shouted at him.

"Harrison you claim you're so good on a broom, come get me!" Avery shouted drifting higher above the ground beyond Mister Spence's reach.

Harry narrowed his eyes at him as made to mount on his broom.

"Harry don't," Tom knocked Harry's broom out of his hand, "you'll probably break your neck or something."

"Tom do _not_ tell me what to do." Harry snapped at him.

Tom was about to retort but was interrupted as Mister Spence flew past them as he went to retrieve Deimos Avery.

No sooner were they out of earshot than one of Harry's roommates Donald Nott burst into laughter.

"That's so pathetic, are you a Slytherin or not Potter? You have your brother telling you what you can and can't do." Nott said to him.

"Shove off Nott, nobody asked your opinion." Alphard said speaking up for Harry.

"Everybody's thinking it Alphard, I'm just the one with the guts to say it."

Harry having enough walked away back into the castle. "Harry!" Charlus was about to run after him but Alphard held him off. Tom didn't look to please himself.

"Harry doesn't need his brothers to his rescue. Don't you get that? Give him some space."

* * *

"Hey Minerva," Harry said as he passed her on the way to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Hello Harrison! You're never early for dinner, what's up? I heard from Tom that you were avoiding him and Charlus. That's not true is it?" Minerva looked at him concerned.

Harry just heaved a sigh and shrugged. "I just need some space from them. I know my brothers mean well and everything, but some of the things that the guys in my house pointed out is true. Even if it was said out of context."

"You feel like that they are being over protective of you?" Minerva asked him trying figure things out in her head.

"Yes exactly and now everybody thinks that I'm just this baby that can't look after himself and needs his brothers." Harry said sourly.

Minerva just shook her head and smiled at Harry as he opened the doors of the Great Hall. "Don't be ridiculous Harrison that's not what anybody thinks, not the Gryffindor's anyway."

"That makes me feel so much better. Now I just have to worry about the ninety percent of the other population." Harry said sarcastically.

Minerva rolled her eyes as they made their way to the Gryffindor table. "Why are you Potter's so sarcastic?"

"Charlus is not sarcastic."

"He hasn't been around you and Tom long enough. It'll rub off." Minerva commented.

"You like Tom don't you?" Harry asked her making Minerva blush.

"I'm twelve Harrison. I don't have time to think of such things."

"It's funny how you assumed that I meant that you 'like like' Tom." Minerva playfully punched on his arm as they sat at the table.

"Do you really think that Tom will come and watch me on the quidditch tryouts?" Minerva asked filling her plate with potato salad and chicken.

"Of course he will and I'll be there to. I could even get you some pointers to if you like. My… my parents would always take me out to play quidditch or go to the games you know? I'm pretty good." Harry replied filling his own plate.

Minerva looked at him oddly, but didn't comment about his hesitant response about his parents. "I take it that you're a big fan of quidditch like Charlus?"

Harry smiled at her and nodded. "I don't know why Tom doesn't. I swear he's obsessed with books. He should have been a Ravenclaw."

Minerva nodded in agreement swallowing her food. "I agree but I'm the same way. That's why I enjoy Tom's company so much; we're so alike you know?"

"Yeah, two peas in a pod." Harry replied rolling his eyes.

"Shut it Harrison, you can't tell me that theirs nobody here that you don't fancy?"

"Nope, can't say that I do." Harry replied shrugging as he took a bite out of his biscuit.

"Uh huh." Minverva said not believing Harry's words.

"Harry, where have you been?" Tom asked him as he and Charlus came to sit at the table.

"You didn't come to Potions and I had to write you notes." Charlus said.

"Meaning that you actually had to pay attention in class." Harry commented.

"Exactly!"

Both Harry and Minerva rolled their eyes. "I'm done eating; I'm going to head to my dorm room." Harry replied standing up.

"Really? You barely ate anything." Minerva exclaimed.

"You should wait till Charlus and me finishing eating our dinner so that we can walk you—" Tom started but was interrupted,

"I'll manage by myself thank you. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Harry said stiffly.

Tom was about to argue his point but Minerva stopped him by putting her hand on his shoulder and shaking her head no.

Tom huffed out an irritated sighed. "Fine."

"Goodnight, Harry." Minerva said to him.

"Night Minerva, Charlus." Harry waved carelessly and walked out of the room.

"So you must think you're big and bad huh Potter? You have poor Malfoy catering to your every need."

Harry sighed and turned around to face the brunette that was Avril Moreaux. He was almost at the Slytherin dormitory down the dungeons.

"It's time you pay for that little incident a few days ago, Potter and don't worry; your brothers will endure the same treatment. I'm especially going to enjoying torturing that little orphan mudblood brother of yours." Moreaux smirked trying to get a rise out of Harry.

Harry narrowed his eyes at her and pulled out his wand just as Moreaux did. "Don't threaten my brothers' _bitch_." Harry said with venom.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

A large ring of Slytherins had been formed around two aggressive figures that were predatorily circling each other and sneering, unconsciously building up the tension for the onslaught of classic insults that would soon be viciously slung through the air.

"What're you waiting for, Moreaux? Now that we have a bit of an audiences here are you scared?" Harry sneered from across the ring.

"Oh, please, Potter. Is that the best you can come up with? Taunting me about being _scared_ of you? I'm not eleven and I'm not scared of someone who could be outwitted by a garden tool," she retorted derisively, hands on hips.

' _Oh she's going to get it!_ '

"You obviously don't know what you're up against." Harry couldn't help but laugh in mirth.

"Ooo I'm so scared. Your brother may have outwitted Abraxas, but you won't be able to outwit me brat. You'll fine it hard to try to set _me_ on fire." Moreaux said with confidence and clarity.

"You know, Moreaux, I've been wondering lately…well, some people say you're a two-faced bitch—" Harry smiled charmingly and crossed his arms as Moreaux prowled around him. "But I disagree. I mean, if you had two faces, why would you wear that one?"

" _Stupefy!"_

Harry dived down and twisted his body as he kicked Moreaux's legs from underneath, knocking her down.

" _Furnunculus!"_ Harry shouted as Moreaux got the wind knocked out of her.

" _AHHHH!"_ Moreaux let out a horrible scream as fungus and boils spread all over her body.

"Hahaha… oh man, you're freaking fugly." Harry laughed as the student body around them was looking at Moreaux in disgust and horror.

Moreaux stood up and Harry backed away from her as she grinded her teeth and clenched her wand.

"FIX THIS NOW YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

"Well since you asked so nicely, no." Harry said smirking as the some of the students were laughing.

"CRUCI—"

"Ms. Moreaux!" Harry looked up as Professor Slughorn and Professor Flamel finally came strolling down towards the commotion.

"Harry!" both Charlus and Tom yelled, running round the corner looking breathless as they had managed to run passed the Professor's before they could get another word in.

"What –" Charlus hazel gaze fell upon the fungus and boiled body of Avril Moreaux and burst into laughter.

Tom ignored the scene as both Professors' went to handle the situation. "Are you ok?" Tom asked, concerned checking Harry over like an over protective big brother that he seemed to believe he was.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Harry said shrugging it off. Tom still looked displeased.

"I told you to wait till Charlus and I finished our dinner so that we could walk you—"

"I'm _not_ a baby Tom as you can see I can take care of myself." Harry hissed at him.

Tom just narrowed his eyes at Harry.

"I agree with Tom, you should have listened—"

"You to Charlus? Since when have you started agreeing to every word that comes out of Tom's mouth?"

"Don't be a jerk Harry we just—"

"Mr. Harrison Potter I would like to see you and Ms. Moreaux in the Headmaster's office now." Professor Flamel said as Professor Slughorn looked a bit out of place as to what to do with both his students. Avril was bawling at Professor Slughorn's side.

"Perhaps it would be best if Ms. Moreaux went to the hospital wing first?" Professor Slughorn suggested to Flamel.

Flamel sighed and nodded in agreement. "Very well Ms. Moreaux head on to the hospital wing, but be well aware that what you have done will not go unpunished."

"Everybody go on with your business before I start deducting house points." Professor Slughorn said as everybody started to scatter away.

"That includes you also Charlus, Tom Potter. Go to your dorm." Professor Flamel said to them.

"But Professor—" Charlus started to protest, but Professor Flamel was not having it.

"Now Mr. Potter. Come along Harrison. I take it that you're going to walk Ms. Moreaux to the hospital wing Horace?" Flamel asked Slughorn as he nodded tiredly.

"I'll meet you at the headmaster's office soon after."

Both Charlus and Tom watched as the group left.

"I'm so bloody _angry_ right now." Tom said walking away.

Charlus breathed out heavily following after Tom. "Tom, wait…"


	10. Chapter Ten:  There will come a day when you'll feel like shit  And you'll want to give up on this life and everything else.  When that day arrives  Save yourself some trouble and do one thing,  Just take a nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abraxas P.O.V

****

Antonie Prince

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Beta:** S ~~omeday.~~ None Yet  


**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Ten**

**There will come a day when you'll feel like shit**

**And you'll want to give up on this life and everything else.**

**When that day arrives**

**Save yourself some trouble and do one thing,**

**Just take a nap**

**Abraxas P.O.V.**

Abraxas Malfoy was not having a good day at all and it was all because of Harrison Potter. He didn't know what it was about that dwarf, but for some unknown reason Abraxas felt compelled to watch out for the kid. He didn't know Harrison and he didn't want to, but ever since he was obligated to wait on Harrison's hand and foot, which was humiliating, he had this bad feeling that something was going to happen to Harrison. Not that he cared. He kept telling himself anyway. Harrison had accepted his apology, but still he couldn't shake off this nagging feeling he was having in the pit of his stomach. It was weird and annoying. He asked his parents what it might mean since they were the ones that forced him to apologize to his cousin, they didn't have a clue and said it was simply mind over matter.

Then there was Avril Moreaux. That girl was a pain in his ass.

"That Potter brat already accepted your apology; I don't understand why you have to-"

"Look Avril, I'm already having a bad day this morning and I don't need your constant whining in the mix of it. What I do is my business. If you have a problem with it why don't you go bother somewhere else?" Avril pouted looking on the verge of crying.

Abraxas sighed and rolled his eyes as he walked past the girl to go to the Great Hall. Abraxas didn't see Harrison Potter when he walked into the room. Not at the Slytherin table or the Gryffindors. When Abraxas reached the Slytherin table, he spotted Antoine Prince eating his breakfast and went to sit next to his friend. Avril joined soon after sitting next to Abraxas still upset.

"You know," Avril said as she sat down, "Hogsmeade is coming up this weekend and theirs this nice restaurant called 'lepor lepos'. It's so nice Abraxas, it's just for couples and they have lovely food and…" Abraxas drowned Avril out as she went on and on about 'lepor lepos'.

"Why did you not wake me Antoine?" Abraxas asked the young man as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

Antoine Prince simply nudged his head towards Avril and rolled his moonlight blue eyes (A/N Yes that's his eye color), Avril was oblivious to Abraxas ignoring her as she was still continuing on about the restaurant in Hogsmeade.

"If I woke you then I would have to listen to her mindless chatter. Avril has always strike me as the kind of girl who wouldn't date a boy who didn't spend hours worshiping the ground she walked on, as wouldn't you. Personally, I don't like to date below my class."

"Antoine, that's why you barely have any friends, you are way too brutally honest, it can take its toll on people and let's not forget that you are pretty boring no matter how handsome you are." Abraxas replied smirking as he made his plate.

Antoine raised an eyebrow at Abraxas. "Well before you go and kiss me, -" Abraxas punched Antoine playfully on his right arm, "I have heard no complaints from anybody else about my _boring_ personality."

"How come you don't have more fun? You know, 'In the land of the blind, the man with one eye is king?'" Abraxas asked him as he took a bite out of his bacon and eggs.

"In this land of the _stupid_ , the man with one brain cell is king." Antoine replied buttering up his toast.

"Abraxas! You're not even listening to me!" Avril pouted as she lightly shoved him.

"Avril we'll go to lepor lepos Saturday afternoon alright?" Antoine said uncaringly as he went back to eating his breakfast.

Avril squealed happily. "I'll put on something really cute! How about something pink? Or blue or green…"

Abraxas sighed whilst Antoine shook his head negatively, his short nape of the neck length silky black hair shaking at the same time.

"Hi guys." said a black curly haired girl in a happy voice though she really didn't want to as her gaze met with Avril. Avril turned to face her with a smug smirk on her face.

"Goyle, Abraxas and I are going to 'lepor lepos' on Hogsmeade, you know the restaurant for _couples_." Goyle just smiled sweetly, her honey brown eyes shinning with mirth, which seemed to anger Avril as she was trying to make her jealous. Antoine couldn't help but smirk in amusement of the whole ordeal himself.

"Well that sounds like fun. Abraxas, don't forget we have a prefect meeting that morning before you two love birds go on to Hogsmeade together."

"I wouldn't dream of it Charlotte." Abraxas replied taking a sip of his cranberry juice. Avril just glared at the girl scooting closer to Abraxas.

"So how are you today Antoine?" Charlotte asked trying to force some pleasantness in her voice.

Antoine just shrugged. "It's too early to justify how I feel today."

"You can never give me a simple answer to a simple question." Charlotte exclaimed making her plate.

"Here comes the rest of the gang." Abraxas replied as three boys (his roommates) made their way towards them. One of the three boys had blonde hair that was put in a low ponytail with blue eyes; another had short wavy brown hair and green eyes with a smug look on his face as he spotted Charlotte; and the last boy had shoulder length black hair and brown eyes.

As the three boys came up to the table, the green eyed boy struck a dramatic pose and grinned down at them with a heart-melting smile.

"Congratulate me, ladies and gentleman. Charlotte accepted to go on a date with me."

"You did?" Avril asked with a slight tone of jealousy in her voice.

"Well I do believe congratulations are in order, Oscar." Abraxas said bemused. "I can't believe after so many years Charlotte finally caved in." Charlotte glared at Abraxas.

"I didn't cave in; I'm simply making a point that it's not going to work out between us."

"I'll give it two weeks tops." Antoine replied as the boys took their seats.

"Antoine just because you don't have a love life doesn't mean I won't." Oscar said fixing his breakfast along with the others.

"Here we go again." The boy with the ponytail said to the brown eyed boy next to him.

"I can get any girl I want Watkins, unlike _you_ , I don't have to grovel." Antoine sneered at him.

"Grovel—!"

"Who cares I just want to know the details." Avril said.

"There's really not much to tell. He asked me out _again_ and I told him if I didn't like the date then he had to stop asking me." Charlotte explained.

"So anyway what's the latest on your little cousin Abraxas?" The black haired boy asked him trying to break the tension between Antoine and Oscar.

"Torin what did I tell you about bringing him up?" Abraxas snapped at him.

"See Abraxas, Rosier hates the brat just as much as I do." Avril said smugly.

"Don't put words in my mouth Moreaux, I can speak for myself." Rosier said trying to not get in trouble with Abraxas.

Avril just rolled her eyes.

"Just leave it be, I'm sure Abraxas has his reasons for being exceptionally odd around the Potter boy." The blonde with the ponytail said to the group as he took a bite out of his strawberry jam toast.

"Dolohov, what Abraxas is doing, I wouldn't call odd. More like obsessively stalking a little twerp that got the best of him." Antoine replied smirking at getting a rise out of Abraxas as said person gave him a death glare.

"I hate you so much." Were Abraxas words.

"That's too bad because I just _adore_ you." Antoine said sarcastically standing up as he gathered his book bag with him.

"We have double-potions with the Gryffindors today, I'm heading off." Antoine left without another glance back.

"I swear Prince gets more reproachful every time I see him." Oscar said annoyed.

"Antoine has been my friend for as long as I can remember, you guys will just have to deal with it as you have been before. He means well." Abraxas replied standing also.

"You're leaving already?" Avril pouted.

"Come, I'll walk you to your class." Abraxas replied as Avril smiled cheerfully grabbing her book bag.

* * *

* * *

As Abraxas started walking down the stairs from his divination class which he found the class a waste of his valuable time, he came across Antoine Prince whom looked very hesitant about something. That was new, Antoine was always sure of himself which made Antoine who he was. This perked Abraxas interest.

"Antoine, what an odd coincidence that you happen to—"

"You're _girlfriend_ morally screwed up her time in Hogwarts. She'll be lucky if she doesn't end up in Azkaban." Antoine said as he walked back down the stairs.

" _What_?!" Abraxas grabbed Antoine's shoulder to get him to stop and explain.

"Moreaux went to confront your cousin Harrison while he was on his way to the Slytherin common room."

Abraxas ran his hand threw his long blonde hair nervously. That girl was so _stupid_!

"How bad is the situation?" Abraxas muttered out oddly concerned for the boy.

"Moreaux _almost_ let a whole unforgivable curse out of her mouth, the crucio curse. Professor Slunghorn and Professor Flamel stopped her in time before any damage was done to the boy, which is more than I can say about Moreaux. Potter performed a _Furnunculus_ spell on her. Never heard of it myself, but from what I hear, Moreaux looks simply _revolting_. She's in the hospital wing now." Antoine said with a slight amusement in his voice.

Abraxas Malfoy was pissed. He had told Avril directly to leave the kid alone! Now his parents were going to blame _him_ for his girlfriends' action and of course he was probably going to have to apologize for that and grovel for forgiveness. His parents were going to disown him for sure this time he knew it! He wasn't supposed to get in any kind of mishap with the boy and now his soon to be _ex_ -girlfriend was going to get him killed.

" _Dammit!"_ Abraxas stormed past Antoine down the stairs with quick haste.

"What are you going to do Abraxas?" Antoine called after him.

"I'm going to see Moreaux."

Antoine smirked knowing that Avril Moreaux was in for an early funeral.

* * *

* * *

**Normal View**

Tom was a wreck. He didn't know what to feel or think. He had never had this problem before. If he was mad then he would simply throw out his anger on someone, and there wasn't anybody he couldn't do that to now. He never had this feeling of… of… well Tom didn't know exactly _what_ it was that was making him feel this way. He couldn't sort out his emotions correctly because it was all muddled all together.

Both Tom and Charlus were back in the Gryffindor dormitories. Tom was pacing back and forth in there room while Charlus was just sitting on his bed watching Tom's progress, not sure of what to do or say when he was just as upset as Tom. Charlus tried over and over again telling Tom it wasn't his fault. It wasn't like Charlus could blame Tom anyway; he just wished that Tom would stop that annoying pacing and tugging of his hair.

"Tom… _Tom, stop it_!" Charlus abruptly stood up and snatched Tom around so that he was facing him.

Tom swallowed the lump in his throat but couldn't hold back the tears in his eyes when he heard his brother talk. He didn't even care that Charlus had grabbed him the way he had. "It's my fault Charlus, I'm suppose to look after Harry, mum and dad were counting on me and I couldn't even do that," Tom gave a bitter laugh, "I-I couldn't protect Harry, my brother Charlus! What good am I to mum and dad-?"

"Tom! What are you _thinking_ you dolt? Don't take everything so _literally_! Mum and dad love you regardless of what you do or don't do idiot, that's what parents are suppose to do. Love you no matter _what_." Charlus rolled his eyes and gave Tom a hug, holding onto him and trying to ignore the fact that Tom was wiping his nose on his shoulder.

This hug or hugs he received from time to time was still such a foreign movement to Tom, but he couldn't help but to enjoy it when it was offered to him. There was no way he was giving that up anytime soon when he so desperately needed the comfort knowing that there was someone out there that cared for him.

"I'm here to protect you to, Tom." Charlus whispered to Tom in his ear. "I'm right here when you need me little bro."

Tom just sniffed and nodded feeling terribly awkward as he finally let go of Charlus and Charlus did the same. Charlus mused to himself as he noticed that Tom believed his words so much quicker than he ever did before. For that, Charlus was thankful. Maybe Tom was actually starting to see him as his brother, Charlus hoped so anyway because he would do anything for that prat just to make him happy.

But then Charlus realized something when Tom had pulled out of the hug.

Tom was worried that mum and dad didn't love him and he was trying to _gain_ their love. I guess Tom had more issues of abandonment than Charlus realized. I mean who wouldn't when his own parents left him the way they did when he was born. Of course Charlus couldn't pass judgment because he didn't exactly know the story himself. Charlus guessed that Tom probably didn't either.

"You know Harry will be alright don't you? I mean the most trouble he will get is detention at the most. Moreaux is the one that will most likely get banished from Hogwarts. I mean she tried to perform one of the _unforgivable_."

Charlus jumped as Tom's red velvet curtains caught on fire beside Tom.

" _Tom!"_ Charlus urgently pulled Tom towards him and away from his position by his bed.

"Tom, Tom make the fire stop, _please_." Charlus said to him worriedly.

Tom clinched his eyes shut tightly and bit his lip as he tried to calm himself down, but that girl Moreaux and his supposedly cousin Malfoy was definitely a trigger to his anger.

When Tom opened his eyes again, Charlus was looking at him frowning. "That seems to happen a lot lately with you."

Shrugging Tom looked up at his burnt curtains. "I'm working on it." Looking back at Charlus Tom gave him a small smile. "You know I would never do that to you right, I have more control of it when I'm not an emotional wreck."

Charlus just rolled his eyes at the boy. "I trust you Tom."

Tom looked at him shocked. "Why?"

Smiling Charlus just shrugged his shoulders. "That's what families do. They trust each other, duh."

"Duh." Tom mimicked Charlus rolling his eyes making Charlus crack a smile.

**Knock, Knock**

"Who is it?" Charlus called as Tom waved his hand towards his velvet red burnt curtain and immediately the damage was gone.

Whoever it was didn't answer back as said person opened the door and walked in.

"Hey guys."

"Harry!" Charlus ran up and tackled Harry to the floor as soon as Harry closed the door behind him.

" _Do you know what the hell you've put us threw you ungrateful prat_?!" Charlus hissed at him knocking the wind out of Harry.

"Er…" Harry was beyond shocked, he hadn't been expecting this behavior from Charlus at all, he was sure it was going to be from Tom.

"Give us a _break_ Harry, Tom and I are not trying to _torment_ you or _undermined_ you. We are _worried_ about you! Every time we turn around somebody has it out for you, you stupid _git_ and then you end up getting hurt! I can't speak for Tom, but I'm sure we are on the same page. We have a lot to worry about, because of you. Grindelwald, Malfoy, Prince, Moreaux, basically the whole Slytherin clan! All we wanted to do was to protect you to give us some peace of mind!" Charlus heaved a huge sigh as he finally stopped ranting.

Harry just blinked up at Charlus with uncertainty as Charlus finally got off of him. Well Harry really felt like crap now, Harry stood back up with both Charlus and Tom glaring at him. Harry could understand their point of view; I mean he had to deal with that protective behavior since the war. Harry didn't realize what he had been putting his brothers, he had been incredibly insensitive.

Harry honestly hadn't planned this whole 'going back to the past' thing right. He knew he was supposed to play his part of the orphaned eleven year old that was oblivious to the cruelty that was out there in the world, but at times his twenty-one year old personality would get in the way and he would act as he would if he was back in his future. Harry supposed he didn't know what having brothers were going to get him into no matter how many times he remembered by spending times with the Weasley's.

"I know you guys are worried about me, but it's getting out of hand. We have to make a compromise here." Harry suggested as both Charlus and Tom raised their eyebrows at Harry.

"You want us to compromise?" Charlus asked Harry still slightly annoyed.

"What were you suggesting?" Tom asked this time in a calming voice.

"Okay, I'll let you guys walk with me after dinner if you guys let me pick my own battles."

"What do you mean 'pick your own battle'?" Tom asked with a slight edge to his voice.

"When I happen to have an argument with one of my housemates I don't want you guys to interferer. I know how to handle it." Harry exclaimed as both Charlus and Tom looked disapproving.

"I don't think-"

"Then you can't walk me to my house room." Harry interrupted Charlus smugly.

Charlus looked at Tom and Tom rolled his eyes. "If that's what it takes then fine, but during dinner time you have to eat at the Gryffindor table. I think it would be best if you ate at the Slytherin table in the mornings and at lunch time so that your housemates don't think that we're forcing you to eat with us." Tom suggested looking just as annoyed as Charlus about this compromising.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. "Where I eat is not important to me, but I'll do as you wish. It's not that that bothers me. It's the fact that you guys are always babying me. You have to give me some credit here; I'm not going to let my housemates get the better of me again okay. Have a little faith in me. After what happened to Moreaux I'm sure that everybody is going to handle me with extreme caution now."

"Yeah well, just be more careful Harry. Slytherins are not a huge fan of the Potters." Charlus said with a small smile on his face.

' _You know you can always come back up here when it gets to tough. At night or whenever'_ Tom said to Harry in parseltongue.

Charlus blinked confused.

' _I know Tom, but you talk in your sleep and Charlus snores'_ Harry laughed as Tom glared at him.

"I do not _talk in my sleep_." Tom said offended as he spoke in English this time so that Charlus could be included again.

Charlus rolled his eyes as he smile amused. "What happened with the Headmaster? Did they punish you?"

Harry just sighed and shrugged his shoulder as he went to lie on his back on Charlus bed. "Headmaster Dippet said that since I was trying to protect myself that he wouldn't give me detention and then he said that if I have anymore problems with my housemates that I should report it immediately to Professor Slunghorn instead of handling it myself."

"What about Moreaux?" Tom said with disgust in his voice.

Harry smirked at this. "I don't know the fate for Moreaux."

"Then why are you smirking?" Tom asked him as both he and Charlus sat on the bed with Harry.

"Well after I got done talking to Professor Dippet, he sent me off to the hospital wing to make sure that I was really okay. Professor Flamel stayed behind to speak more to the Headmaster. Anyway, as I made my way to there I could hear all this shouting from outside the door, but I couldn't really understand it so I quietly opened the doors to look inside, Professor Slunghorn was practically dragging Malfoy away from Moreaux, he looked like he was trying to choke the girl."

All three boys laughed.

"Are you serious?" Charlus asked Harry amused.

"I kid you not. Malfoy was shouting all these profanities at Moreaux in front of the Professor! I was so shocked that I couldn't laugh! He kept on about how they were over and that Moreaux was a disgrace to purebloods. Moreaux was just bawling her eyes out. Nobody didn't even notice my presence."

This made Charlus laugh even harder.

"I was supposed to let Madam Abbott check me, but after what Malfoy said…"

"What did he say?" Tom eyes harden, laughter forgotten as was Charlus.

Harry shook his head negatively. "He said quote 'how dare you even think about harming _my_ cousin Avril! My blood! If something had happen to him because of you it would be your life!' and that's when I sneaked back out the hospital wing."

"What?" Charlus said stunned.

"Yeah I know." Harry yawned sleepily.

"This might be a problem." Tom muttered under his breath.

"What do you mean?" Charlus asked Tom.

"I have a feeling that Abraxas is going to be more in our lives then ever."


	11. Chapter Eleven: It's almost like you had it planned. Like you smiled and shook my hand and said, "I'm about to screw you over…"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abraxas and Harry have an issue to deal with

****

Valerie Potter

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but my random thoughts.

**Chapter Eleven**

**It's almost like you had it planned.**

**Like you smiled and shook my hand and said,**

**"I'm about to screw you over…"**

The room was completely empty when Harry finally returned that night to his dorm. Harry hadn't expected anybody to be up that late anyway, it must have been twelve or one at the latest, but of course, in these odd situations, Harry was wrong. Harry wouldn't have heard the noise if it wasn't for the male rocking himself back and forth in the far corner of the room muttering to himself. It was an odd sight to see, especially for a Slytherin. Harry couldn't exactly tell whom it was because said person had his hands covered over his head and his legs were up against his chest. He was wearing pants and not a skirt and besides he wasn't built like a girl anyway. Carefully, Harry made his way closer to the boy that was obviously having some kind of mental breakdown.

"Erm… are you okay?" Harry asked a step away from the boy.

The boy jumped, sitting straight up as he heard the voice talking to him only to end up staring straight into the concern green orbs that belonged to his cousin. Harry could only stare back at the misty silver eyes in disbelief.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked perplexed.

Immediately at the sight of Harry, Abraxas arm slide around Harry's waist and pulled Harry onto his lap, pushing him closer to his chest.

Words could not even _fanthom_ what Harry was feeling at that moment. Harry was so shocked he couldn't even react, other wise he would have put up a better fight. Abraxas seemed to have buried his face into Harry's hair.

"Are you hurt, Harry?" Abraxas rasped out sounding oddly concerned and worried.

Despite everything telling him not to, Harry looked up into the eyes of his cousin carefully watching his every movement, only seeing exhaustion and pain.

Harry gave Abraxas a stiff nod, only after a moment of hesitancy. Abraxas nodded pleased and then brought the boy closer to his chest while he scooted more into the cushioned chair.

"It's okay now, Harry. It will all be okay now." He wrapped his arms tighter around Harry.

' _What the bloody hell?!'_

Harry pushed Abraxas away, irritated by his odd behavior. "What's _wrong_ with you?!" Harry nearly yelled at him as he finally escaped the Slytherin prefect.

"Harry-"

" _You're freaking me out!"_ Harry said taking a couple of steps back as Abraxas stood up looking like he was convulsing.

"Please I'm sorry. I… I can't help it." Abraxas looked like he was on the verge of tears. He turned away and bit his lip.

" _What do you mean you can't help it?"_ Harry asked confused by the second.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malofy, what are you doing up?" Professor Slunghorn walked in looking quite exhausted and irritated. "Don't tell me you have been fighting?"

Abraxas shook his head no looking pained.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Slunghorn was now looking at Malfoy concerned.

"I think it's happening Professor." Abraxas whispered out looking down at Harry.

Professor Slunghorn's eyes widen and then he looked sympathetic for Malfoy.

" _What's happening?!"_ Harry asked annoyed. What was wrong with Malfoy? Why was he being… _weird_?

"We had our speculations, but we didn't believe-" Professor Slunghorn just sighed. "This will have to wait till morning."

"I can't-" Abraxas bite his tongue looking at Harry. Harry looked back eyebrow rose.

"Is the urge to protect the boy unbearable for you?"

" _What?"_ Harry asked mouth open shocked.

"It is sir." Abraxas said looking down ashamed.

" _I'm going to throw a temper tantrum if somebody doesn't tell me what's going on!"_ Harry practically yelled as Professor Slunghorn looked at him disapprovingly.

"Ten points will be taken from Slytherin Potter for your bad behavior. Now calm yourself young man. What is happening is not so much as a big deal as you are making it out to be."

Abraxas scoffed at that.

"Mr. Potter, do you recall the day when Mr. Malfoy tried to apologize to you for his behavior on the train?" Professor Slunghorn asked him.

Frowning in thought Harry nodded. "I told him I wouldn't accept it till he was sincere about it."

"Well Mr. Malfoy should have been more descript when he was explaining the details about not accepting his apology."

Abraxas looked down at the floor not wanting to meet anyone's eyes.

"I don't understand. I thought he just… I don't know… make it up to me till I accepted his apology or something." Harry said confused.

"Well that is the general idea Mr. Potter," Professor Slunghorn looked more excited about discussing the topic than ever, "this however has had a once in a billion chance to happen. Never in my years have I heard of this turn of events in such a special occasion!"

"Must you be so happy about this? Potter's parents are going to kill me; _my_ parents are going to kill me!" Abraxas exclaimed looking upset.

"What _is_ happening? I don't understand what you're telling me." Harry said frustrated. Would somebody get to the point already?

"Well Mr. Potter, because of the incident between you and Mr. Malfoy, Malfoy apparently insincerely apologized and you didn't accept it. So in normal cases Mr. Malfoy would have to bide at your will till you forgiven him."

"That's what happened sir, I accepted his apology-"

"Did you mean to forgive him Mr. Potter? Or were you just trying to get rid of Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Slunghorn asked him.

Harry laughed humorlessly. "You've got to be kidding me? So because I didn't sincerely forgive Malfoy-?"

"You just said yourself Mr. Potter that you would not forgive Mr. Malfoy till he was more sincere about his apology. You accepted Mr. Malfoy's apology when he wasn't even sincere about it yet. So for some unpredictable reason a bond was formed. A bond within Mr. Malfoy that had to go beyond the expectations to keep you safe and out of harms way. Kind of like a guardianship towards you to make up for Mr. Malfoy's erratic behavior." Professor Slunghorn explained.

"Excuse me?" Harry said wide eyed.

"I didn't understand myself what was wrong with me. I just had these urges to follow you around and I had to know where you were every second of the day. I didn't know…" Abraxas sighed and ran his hand threw his long blonde hair.

"So… what you're having urges-?" Harry started still confused.

"Just to protect you Harrison, nothing more." Abraxas said anxiously.

Professor Slunghorn smiled sadly. "It'll start out as that way, but Mr. Malfoy no matter what, by the end of the year, your instincts will become more parental and you will eventual claim Harrison as your son."

"No! _No, no, no!_ I have parents! _You can't do that!"_ Harry said heatedly towards Abraxas.

"Do you think I _want_ this to happen, Potter? _I'm fifteen years old!"_ Abraxas snapped at him, and then looked ashamed as he regretted taking his anger out on Harry.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Just shut up Malfoy." Harry said annoyed.

"Mr. Potter-"

"Look I'm sorry alright! It's just this is totally random and unexpected! How did you think I was going to react?"

"You weren't supposed to know at all!" Abraxas said just as upset as Harry.

"Uhm I'm pretty sure I would have caught on with you stalking me, I would have snapped and asked you what your problem was." Harry said irritably.

" _Boys!_ I for one would like to _sleep_. Now Harrison, Abraxas is in a state where it's unbearable to let you out of his sight. So if you could please corporate and try to make this easier on everybody, it would be best if you slept in the same room. Might I suggest the Head boy private rooms till things are settled in? This will be just for tonight Mr. Potter," Slunghorn started seeing Harry's outraged look, "it's right outside the portrait on the left side of the wall. Just tap on the wall three times and it should open just like the entrance to Diagon Alley." Slunghorn explained walking away.

Practically pouting Harry followed after Malfoy. Harry found it very odd at how easily the entrance to the head boy room was. As soon as they walked out the portrait door, Malfoy gave three taps to the wall and the bricks moved aside to let them in. Malfoy grabbed Harry's wrist pulling him along. Harry pulled his hand back and folded his arms to his chest scowling. Rolling his eyes Malfoy walked ahead.

The room was very huge and very green, Harry noticed. Slytherin to the core. The room really did look much like Harry would have expected as the same as the Slytherin dorm rooms. They seemed to be in the study room. The bookshelves were displayed all over the walls and the desks were full of blank parchments and ink. The fire was still going in the fireplace and there was a black leather sofa in front of it.

Harry walked towards the fireplace freezing for some reason.

"Potter." Abraxas said walking up to him.

_"Malfoy."_ Harry said the words rudely, still mad about the situation.

Harry was startled when Abraxas picked him up and pulled him back into his lap and had him sit there with him on the black leather sofa. Abraxas pulled him closer to his chest as he did before. Harry couldn't help but think about everything that was going on. Everything was so strange, _too_ strange. It was not _normal_. Not that his life ever was, but this was taking it to a whole different level! He did not know what Abraxas Malfoy was like, just that he died from the dragon poxs. Was this his fault? Was Harry changing the past too quickly? Was he screwing up his future?

It was so scary for Harry because he actually felt that for whatever reason, he knew that Abraxas would actually keep him safe from everything. What had he gotten himself into? Harry hoped that whatever this bond was doing, that it would ware off soon. Harry knew that his grandparents would straighten it out as soon as they got there.

"Sleep, Harry." Abraxas whispered out to him holding him tightly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me what to do."

Abraxas gave a small laugh. "Please, it'll ease my mind."

Sighing Harry closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Abraxas started to rub his back in soothing motions and started humming softly.

' _Great, I feel like a little kid'_ Harry scowled to himself, but it seemed to have work as he finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Harry woke up he was confused to see that he had woken up in a big comfortable bed, surrounded by green silky sheets. Groggily Harry searched around for his glasses on the bedside table.

Putting his glasses on, Harry jumped back when he realized Malfoy was right in his personal space.

" _Can I help you?"_ Harry huffed out annoyed as he sat up on the bed.

Malfoy blushed embarrassedly and scooted away from Harry. He was dressed in his Hogwarts uniform.

" _Were you watching me sleep?"_ Harry asked incredulously.

"I… erm," Abraxas coughed shamefully turning his head before he answered, "I was making sure you were still breathing while you slept."

"Wow," Harry said smirking in amusement, "you were making sure I was still _breathing_?"

Abraxas didn't answer; he just stood up and walked towards the window on the other side of the room, sitting on the hedge staring outside the window miserably.

"I'm sorry," Harry said feeling honestly guilty about the situation as he looked at Abraxas troubled face, "I didn't mean to put you through this, I didn't know-"

"Don't," Abraxas interrupted meeting Harry's gaze, "don't apologize, please. It makes me feel, _guilty_ , for some reason. When _you_ feel guilty, I feel _ashamed_ for making you feel guilty,-"

"That's utterly ridiculous. _This_ , whatever _this_ is, is utterly ridiculous! There has to be a solution-"

"You need to get dressed Harry. We were actually supposed to be at the Headmaster's office five minutes ago." Abraxas said abruptly standing up.

"What? Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" Harry asked getting out of the bed.

Abraxas looked down embarrassedly again as he answered. "You looked tired and I felt that your sleep was more important."

Harry just sighed and rolled his eyes. "The sentiment is appreciated." Harry said sarcastically.

Abraxas shrugged his shoulders and flicked his wand at Harry's green pajamas and they turned back to his Slytherin uniform.

"Erm… thanks." Harry said awkwardly.

Abraxas waved it off as he headed out the room. "Come on, I'm sure you can't wait to see me get slaughtered by your parents, maybe even mine."

Harry frowned in thought as they walked down the steps to the study room. "Surely you will be happy once they find a solution to this problem?"

Abraxas came to a stop and looked at Harry apprehensively. "In the first week when you accepted my apology I probably would have agreed with you, but it's too late Harry." Abraxas shrugged at Harry's confused look, "I've been under the bond thing for two weeks now and it's already kind of settled in my brain, my instincts so to say before I even realized what was happening. When I heard that Avril attacked you… I felt that she had in fact, attacked _my_ child _._ " Abraxas looked away at Harry's shock look. "So you see I'm way too far in this bond."

Harry laughed sheepishly as they walked on again. "Isn't this going to ruin your reputation?"

"At this point and time, I could care less; you are my number one priority, Harry." Abraxas said looking down at him sincerely.

Harry couldn't meet his gaze. This was just so… wrong. Why did Harry always make things so complicated? All he was supposed to do was to save Tom from turning evil. Now he somehow gotten his grandparents to adopt him, he had both Charlus and Tom as his brothers, Tom was in Gryffindor, he ended up as a Slytherin, and now Abraxas Malfoy was claiming him as his son. What a catastrophe.

* * *

Boniface Potter, his wife Valerie, and Valerie's brother Constantine Malfoy and his wife Chloe were sitting in the Headmaster's office impatiently waiting for their son's to show up.

Headmaster Dippet had explained the situation and of course there was uproar of disapproval and indignation. Chloe Malfoy blamed Harrison and Valerie Potter blamed the Malfoy boy. Constantine wanted to send his son away to Drumstrang and Boniface wanted to send _his_ boys to America. Headmaster Dippet tried to explain that the strain and distance away from Harrison at this time and stage would harm Abraxas mentally. It was all rather exhausting.

Professor Slunghorn accompanied him as he was head of their house and Professor Flamel also because he just enjoyed the unpredictable situation and wanted to see how it faired out. Headmaster Dippet had Albus Dumbledore watch out for the students while he was busy for a couple of hours.

**Knock, Knock**

"Come in please." Headmaster Dippet replied relieved when the boys finally showed up.

"Sorry we were late Professor." Abraxas said slowly making his way to his furious parents as they stood up from their seats along with the Potters'.

Harry's grandparents practically smothered him to death greeting him. "My poor baby." Valerie said to Harry, still holding him in a tight embrace.

Abraxas stiffened slightly in discomfort as he watched Harry with his family.

"Mum, stop." Harry whispered out as he noticed Abraxas discomfort. Both Boniface and Valerie looked at Abraxas also in disapproval.

Harry eyed Abraxas father that was standing beside his son. The man was tall and broad, with short blonde hair that was slightly graying and clear blue eyes. He was dressed in the finest wizarding clothes that Harry knew of. His wife next to him was slim and petite. Harry's grand mother was much taller than her. The woman did not have blonde hair, as Harry had imagined, it was black put in a curly bun and she had the same eyes as her son. She dressed as richly as her husband.

"I will not have my son be raised by a teenager. _He's just a child himself!_ " Valerie exclaimed pressing Harry closer to her side.

"I can share-" Abraxas started but was interrupted by his father.

"Not that this situation is not any more humiliating than seeing it in front of my face, but we have to make some sort of arrangement till we can figure this out. You agree, Potter?" Mr. Malfoy asked Boniface as he gave the man a wary look.

"What else _is_ there to do? Your son apparently can't handle the distance away from _my_ son." Boniface retorted.

Mr. Malfoy's left eye twitched at Boniface's words.

"Headmaster what do you suggest we do?" Valerie asked distressed.

Dippet heaved out a sigh. "Valerie dear how can I decide what's right? I have never dealt with something like this. I'm afraid that both Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter will have to figure out this one on their own. It's a _magical_ _bond_ between them. Until Mr. Malfoy can handle the separation, I'm afraid Mr. Potter will be sharing classes with Mr. Malfoy."

"Seriously?" Harry asked shocked.

"I'm sure it will only be temporarily, then you can go back to your normal schedule and activities, but for now you and Mr. Malfoy will be in each others presences till things settle out." Headmaster Dippet explained.

"You are not for sure though are you, Armando?" Valerie asked him sadly.

"Valerie, do not take this as Abraxas trying to take your child away from you, think of it as Harrison receiving a protector or sorts. As you said before, Abraxas is just a teenager. Being a parent is far too much responsibility for someone his age." Professor Flamel said to her. That seemed to give Valerie some comfort. Abraxas though looked quite offended, but his parents were giving him warning glares to shut him up.

"Are we needed any farther in this?" Mrs. Malfoy asked, clear irritation in her voice.

"I suppose not, I just thought it would be in your best interest to know what was happening with your son." Headmaster Dippet replied shrugging behind his desk, "You may leave if you choose so."

"We would, but I would like to have a private conversation with my son before we leave, come Abraxas." Mr. Malfoy said leading the way out of Headmaster Dippet's office with his wife.

Once they were gone, Boniface bent down so that he was in the same level as Harry as he spoke to him. "If this is to much for you son-"

"Dad, please, don't worry about me-"

"No can do buddy, sorry, it's in the job description." Boniface smiled slightly and ruffled up Harry's hair, "just- just try to make it work and don't cause too much trouble with Malfoy, okay? It's going to be hard on the both of you, I know, but try not to give him any grief? Well, maybe just a _little_ -"

"We love you sweetheart." Valerie interrupted giving Harry one last hug.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Every Day May Not Be Good, But There's Something Good In Every Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parents come to investigate

** **

**Conall Norton**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **CAUTION** **:** Including mild parent hostility towards child

 

**Chapter Twelve**

**Every Day May Not Be Good,**

**But There's Something Good In Every Day**

"Valerie, do not take this as Abraxas trying to take your child away from you, think of it as Harrison receiving a protector of sorts. As you said before, Abraxas is just a teenager. Being a parent is far too much responsibility for someone his age." Professor Flamel said to her. That seemed to give Valerie some comfort.

' _How dare Flamel accuse me of not being able to care for Harrison! I can very damn well provide for him!'_ Abraxas thought looking quite offended, but his parents were giving him warning glares to shut him up and Abraxas wasn't trying to make his parents even angrier with him than they already were.

"Are we needed any farther in this?" Mrs. Malfoy asked, clear irritation in her voice.

"I suppose not, I just thought it would be in your best interest to know what was happening with your son." Headmaster Dippet replied shrugging behind his desk, "You may leave if you choose so."

"We would, but I would like to have a private conversation with my son before we leave, come Abraxas." Mr. Malfoy said leading the way out of Headmaster Dippet's office with his wife.

Abraxas sighed inwardly as they made their way down the moving staircase knowing he was in for it now. He was actually surprised that his parents, his father especially, hadn't blown up in his face then and there in the Headmaster's office.

When all the Malfoy's stepped off the staircase Abraxas mother pulled him roughly towards her and slapped him twice, _hard_ across his face.

" _Do you know what you have done?!_ We'll be the laughing stalk of every pure-blooded family in Europe!" Chloe Malfoy hissed at him.

Abraxas grimaced at the sting on the left side of his face, but other wise didn't comment at his mother's words.

Constantine Malfoy roughly pushed Abraxas against the brick wall behind him. Abraxas knew he was going to have a bruise. "Fix this Abraxas, we will _not_ have you making a mockery of our family, is that understood boy?" Constantine Malfoy spook just as angrily as his wife to his son.

"Yes sir." Abraxas answered muffled, not really expecting anything less from his parents. He knew they were pissed off; this hostility was nothing new to him.

Without another word his parents walked off never looking back at their son.

Not wanting to bump into the Potters in his state of humiliation, Abraxas headed off to his Tuesday classes. He had already missed his first class and lunch he noticed looking down at his watch on his wrist, he had five minutes till his second class started, so Abraxas made his way to his Divination class trying to straighten himself up along the way.

* * *

* * *

"I have History of Magic next. I'll probably be late, but I doubt that Professor Binns will notice." Harry walked up and gave both his great grand parents a hug each as they came to a stop at the huge entrance door that is Hogwarts.

"I never get tired of your hugs." Boniface said letting Harry go as he waved them off and raced off down the halls and up the moving staircase to his boring lectures about goblins and whatnot.

Harry neither saw nor heard anyone on his trip to Binn's classroom. Which wasn't all that unusual, but sometimes he would get an occasion glance or whispers talking about him. And now that he knew what was going to happen between Abraxas and himself, he was just ready for the questions, the whispering, and the stalking to happen.

The familiar mid-tone monotone of Professor Binns was heard as Harry quietly walked into the room and sat at the nearest empty seat which was next to a Ravenclaw girl in the center of the room. Alphard's face was laying face down on the wooden table while Dorea was steadily writing notes next to him; they both were way in the back of the classroom. Nobody bothered to look up at Harry when he walked in, everybody seemed deader then the Professor himself.

"...and even though I yelled at him, he still smiled at me and picked up my books." The Ravenclaw girl next to Harry was whispering to her friend. "He was really sweet about the whole thing."

Harry eavesdropped in amused by the girl's story telling and besides what else was there to do?

The Ravenclaw girl continued on.

"After that, I started paying more attention to him. It turns out he's in most of my classes, I just never noticed because he's so quiet." Her friend nodded approvingly. "That's when I noticed how smart he is, and how he's got this quiet confidence when he's in the classroom. It was actually pretty appealing." giggled the curly ginger headed girl.

"Merlin, his _eyes_ , Samantha! His eyes are just incredible. They're this hazel almost honey brown, so bright you can get lost in them for days. I could stare into them forever." The Ravenclaw girl blush deepened as her blue-green eyes seemed to lose focus for a moment.

"Well have you tried talking to him?" Samantha asked her, she was also a Ravenclaw and had golden blonde hair flowing down her back. Harry rolled his eyes, the drama of an eleven year old girl.

"Yes, I've tried so many times to try talking to him, or try flirting or even just getting him to look at me!" Harry leaned back a bit closing his eyes. This conversation between the two Ravenclaw girls was boring him.

"I know he's a Gryffindor! Every time I try to get near him, he always leaves with his brothers! It's so damn frustrating!"

Harry laughed quietly, amusement returning as he listened to the girl vividly describing all of the various methods she'd tried to get any kind of interaction with her unnamed potential beau. Attempting to work as a partner in classes they shared, trying to 'bump' into him in the hallways again, wearing clothes that flattered her figure where he'd see, simply attempting to corner him anywhere she could. The list went on. My word, they were eleven! And Harry couldn't help but get this nagging feeling that they were talking about him and his brothers, but that couldn't be; there were plenty of siblings in Gryffindor.

Harry sighed out loud miserably thinking about his brothers. No way was Tom going to corporate with this new turn of events. If Harry had to change his schedule to fit Abraxas then so would Tom. Harry could just see it now, Tom having a tantrum and blowing things up till he got his way. Charlus, he probably wouldn't go to that extreme, sure he would be just as upset, but he would try to find a way around the bond. Charlus seemed to think things more thoroughly when he has had enough time to digest information.

No doubt Harry was going to have his brothers towering over him when he meets up with them in Potions.

* * *

* * *

In Divination Antoine Prince joined Abraxas at the table along with Charlotte Goyle. These two Slytherins were Abraxas immediate friends; they were the only two that Abraxas could really count on, not that he would ever tell them that.

"I think you're not putting enough effort into avoiding us, Abraxas." Antoine replied sarcastically, but he did not get a response out of Abraxas. His mind seemed to be else where.

"Abraxas?" Charlotte called him concerned, but not even she got a response out of him.

"Good afternoon class," Abraxas looked up as Professor Cassandra Vablatsky walked in looking like a genie as she walked to the front of the class, "today you're going to write a paper about you, your likes, dislikes, ruling color, planet, and how you see the world in your eyes. Then after you are done I want you to find out what you're astrology sign is and see if it adds up to your expectations. Write a report about the outcome. Okay, get started."

Abraxas was feeling anxious, he didn't feel right being so far away from Harry, fearing that something would happen to the boy if he wasn't there with him, but if he wanted this bond thing to go away, he would have to manage. That's what he kept telling himself anyway, hoping that it would work out on its own accord.

"Abraxas-"

" _What?"_ Abraxas snapped at his friend.

Antoine frowned, "Whatever your problem is, don't take it out on us, Abraxas."

Abraxas just ignored him as he brought out his parchment and ink. "I have no problem, Antoine."

"Good." Antoine replied.

" _Good."_ Abraxas replied back.

Antoine simply raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Okay then, well Abraxas, I heard that Avril is still allowed to stay at Hogwarts. Are you two going to try to work things out?" Charlotte asked bringing out her own supplies.

"What? She's still here?" Abraxas asked taken aback.

"Well she didn't actually say the full spell. Our house lost sixty points because of her and she has two months worth of detention. I think she might even have to do community service outside of school." Charlotte exclaimed as Abraxas looked rigid.

"I have to go." Abraxas said abruptly standing up and getting his things together.

"Where are you—" Abraxas was already gone before Charlotte could finish her words, "going."

Charlotte looked confused whilst Antoine was frowning disapprovingly. "Should we follow after him?" Charlotte asked Antoine.

"No, whatever Abraxas problem is, he'll tell us when he's ready, that I know of." Antoine answered still frowning.

* * *

* * *

'RING'

"What's going on between you and Malfoy?" Alphard asked immediately, walking up to Harry with a sly grin on his face whilst his arms crossed as he and Dorea waited for Harry to get his things together.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry replied putting his book in his bag, not knowing why he brought it out in the first place.

"Everybody in the common room knows something is up. I mean we all saw the state he was in before we all left for bed." Dorea exclaimed.

Harry stared at them frowning. "Why didn't you guys get the professor when you saw him like that?"

" _Hello?_ They were all dealing with _you_ and Moreaux, which by the way I heard that the Headmaster is letting her stay." Alphard said.

"What? Seriously? The girl threw an _unforgivable_ _curse_ at me-"

"Technically she didn't say the whole spell." Dorea cut it.

"No excuse!" Harry argued back walking out the classroom when he finally noticed that there were a few onlookers listening in on their conversation.

Before Harry could get all the way out of the classroom, somebody pulled him to the side, outside the classroom door.

"We are skipping Potions." Tom ordered dragging Harry away, Charlus right alongside them. Harry had no choice but to trail after his brothers, his body unconsciously following Tom's orders.

"Hey!" Alphard called after them.

"This has nothing to do with you Black, leave us alone." Charlus retorted to the boy following after his brothers.

Once they found an empty classroom, both Tom and Charlus just gave Harry accusing stares. Harry had done nothing wrong! That's what he felt anyway, so he just stared right back.

"We ran into mum and dad." Tom exclaimed and it was so weird to Harry, that those actually words 'mum and dad' came out Tom's mouth.

Harry just heaved a heavy sigh. "Okay, well then you know." Was all Harry could say.

Tom narrowed his eyes at Harry, but it was Charlus that exploded. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? Do you just not _know_ how to stay out of trouble! I mean for crying out loud Harry! Merlin! I haven't met a Potter that gets in so much trouble! You are a freakin' magnet for horrible, unpredictable, stupid, ironic, things to happen to you!" Charlus finished ranting as he started to heave out heavily as he went to sit at one of the empty desks, his hands over his head.

Harry was having a hard time to not laugh at Charlus words, because it was all true. Tom though, did not see the humor as he stood there glaring at Harry, which immediately wiped the smirk off of Harry's face.

"When are they changing your schedule?" Tom asked arms folded to his chest.

"I don't know, I'm guessing immediately. They will probably have it changed by tomorrow." Tom just nodded.

"How long can Abraxas go without seeing you?" Tom asked another question without looking at Harry.

"Erm… I don't know. Last night apparently it was hard on him; we had to be in the same room together." Both Tom and Charlus frowned disapprovingly.

"Abraxas is going to learn how to share you, because I for one am not going to make this easy for him. For me it feels like he took something that belongs to me, to us," Tom included Charlus in his speech, "and I don't like the things that I care about to be taken away from me, regardless of the circumstances. Now that Abraxas is your supposedly _new parent_ , he's in for a rude awakening in fatherhood."

' _Good old Tom talking about me like I'm some kind of object, but this must defiantly be a step for him to admit that he cares about me'_

"That's absurd. I love it, what do you have in mind?" Charlus asked revenge written all over his face.

Harry just rolled his eyes and went to lean up against the wall. "So I guess my biggest problem is that I've been cursed with people trying to be involved in my life."

Charlus looked up at Harry and frowned along with Tom. Charlus stood up from his seat and walked over towards Harry. "Being brothers means being there for each other Harry. Sorry that there are people out here that give a crap about you jerk. _You are so ungrateful!_ "

Harry laughed shocked.

"I never said—"

"Then shut up. WE are involved in your life by _choice_ dolt." Charlus argued.

"All my classes are going to be with Abraxas! I'll barely see you guys. And I'm pretty sure no matter what you do you can't arrange your classes with me neither."

"You're a first year Harry, Abraxas has to switch his schedule around, not the other way around." Tom said with a small smirk on his face.

"What? How is that—"

"Abraxas is going to use a time-turner, I think mum called it. He can be at two places at once I suppose, so he won't be failing classes." Tom explained.

"Oh man I can't wait till tomorrow! I might pee my pants!" Charlus said laughing happily.

Tom made a disgusted face at Charlus.

**Knock, Knock**

All three boys looked up at the knocking at the classroom door.

"Shit." Charlus whispered.

**Knock, Knock**

"Harrison? Are you in there?"

Charlus groaned in irritation. "He's not here, go away!"

Harry just gave Charlus an exasperated look as he went to open the door.

And of course it was Abraxas Malfoy himself. As soon as he saw Harry he pulled him into a hug.

"We have to talk about his touchy feeling thing." Harry said once Abraxas released him.

Tom looked pissed; Charlus had to keep a grip on him.

"Do you have a free period right now?" Abraxas asked Harry ignoring both Charlus and Tom.

Harry shook his head. "Nope."

"So you're skipping class?"

"I'm a first year, I don't know any better." Harry shrugged smirking.

"I'm taking ten points from Slytherin, Mr. Potter. You are going back to class. Twenty points from Gryffindor also."

"Twenty!" Tom said outraged.

Abraxas still didn't bother to look Tom's way; his focus was still on Harry. "I'll write you a pass to potions. You seemed to miss the first quarter of potions class." He wrote Harry a pass and sent him and his brothers on there way.

"How did he find us?" Charlus asked out loud once they were out of earshot from Abraxas.

Tom just rolled his eyes irritated. "Why don't you ask Harry? He's the one with the bond."

"He hugged you Harry!" Charlus said shocked.

"Yeah I know I was there." Harry pointed out.

"I wonder how the Christmas arrangements are going to work out." Charlus asked thinking out loud.

"Harry will be having Christmas with us of course." Tom snapped.

"Don't get all snooty-"

Harry just blocked his brothers out as he felt in his pockets for the letter that Abraxas put in his pocket when he had hugged him.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Slow Down, Calm Down, Don't Worry, Don't Hurry, Trust The Process

** Francis Ziliac **

 

 

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Thirteen  
**

**Slow Down, Calm Down, Don't Worry, Don't Hurry,**

**Trust The Process**

Harry had a lot of trouble keeping his mind on his lessons that day. Well with everybody snickering and whispering about the fifth year prefect sitting next to him at the back of the classroom in his Transfiguration class. Harry couldn't be very interested in Dumbledore's class when he and Abraxas were the main attention in the classroom. Abraxas hadn't been paying attention to the first year students as he was doing his own work for his own classes; he was acting aloof about it. Harry wished he could do the same but he couldn't, this was just too humiliating and irritating for him.

Charlus looked a little put off that Abraxas was being oblivious about his current situation, but he seemed pleased that students were talking about him in a mocking way of course. Tom though looked upset for Harry's sake that people were whispering about him also. Both Charlus and Tom were seated with the Gryffindors, while Harry sat on the Slytherin side with Abraxas. They were seated alone in the back for obvious reasons. Alphard and Dorea were seated right in front of them. It was all laughs with Alphard, but Dorea didn't find any amusement in it, in fact she found it appalling.

There was a sharp slap of a ruler at the front of the classroom that caused everybody to start and stare up at Professor Dumbledore in surprise. "If you are all just going to talk and stare at both Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, I suggest that you all leave and lose fifteen points each. Regardless of their circumstances, I require full attention in my class! Now does anyone need to leave the classroom?"

Nobody left so Professor Dumbledore went on with his lesson without anymore disruptions.

"I'm surprise you are not enjoying this." Abraxas quietly whispered to Harry.

Harry looked at Abraxas shocked. "What? How can I? This is more embarrassing than I thought it would be." Harry put his head down on his desk, missing the guilty concern look that Abraxas was giving him.

"Have you considered the Hogsmeade trip that I purpose to you?"

"Are you sure I'm allowed?" Harry asked looking up at the boy.

"Technically I'm your legal guardian, so I can give you permission. I'm sure that there will be no qualms with the professors." Abraxas exclaimed looking at Harry intently for his response.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders in response. "Why not, I could use some sweets in my inventory. I have a feeling that Moreaux wanted to spend the time in Hogsmeade with you though."

Abraxas frowned and went back to his work. "She has apologized and given a written apology to you as you already know, but that letter itself was insincerely written. She will do anything to please me."

Harry smirked remembering what Moreaux had written to him:

_Dear Harry,_

_Please accept my most sincere apology for my behavior. I have thought long and hard about what happened and I realize how very angry you must have been. I am really sorry for creating the situation which I know I should have handled better. I admit that I was in the wrong and can only say how this will never happen again and hope that you will give me the opportunity to prove this to you._

_Hurting you is the last thing I'd ever want to do, but I couldn't hide my feelings any longer on how I felt when my beloved Abraxas was harmed on the train by your brother. I hope you understand that I was being emotionally insensitive and imprudent in my behavior. I hope that you know that I will never ever try to harm you again._

_I understand that it might be difficult for you to accept my apology but I hope that this letter will help. I will come to you later this week to apologize in person once Abraxas permits it and I hope that you will be able to give me another chance._

_Sincerely,_

_Avril Moreaux_

"I don't know, she sounded pretty sincere to me." Harry commented going back to listening to Dumbledore's lectures.

"It doesn't matter; Moreaux is just a girl that I had no intentions to keep dating. My parents have already arranged my future wife for me." Abraxas replied uncaring.

Harry looked at Abraxas surprised. "Your parents believe in arranged marriages?"

Abraxas rolled his eyes at Harry. "Every pure blood family is _supposed_ to. I'm sure by the look of shock on your face that your parents don't participate in such codes of purity."

Harry scowled looking away from Abraxas. "I suppose _you_ find that disgusting that my parents don't. That they would rather have their kids find true love then be forced into a loveless marriage."

Abraxas didn't know what to say to that, he never was allowed to speak his own mind. He had been taught at a young age that feeling the tender things was a flaw. Emotion along those lines would bring you nothing but disgrace and failure. Two things he would never dirty his hands with. He had learned much from his father and mother, but since the bond with Harrison, Abraxas has been feeling every emotion that his parents called a weakness. Abraxas hated to see the disappointed look on Harry's face about his character, but it was just how things were.

RING

The bell ringed ending Transfiguration for the day.

"I'll be eating lunch with my brothers and then I'll have History next." Harry replied standing as Abraxas pulled out his time-turner from around his neck as students proceeded to leave.

"I'll see you there." Abraxas replied as Harry left with his brothers without a glance back at him.

Abraxas sighed frustrated before twirling the clock on his time-turn two times before disappearing to his first class which was potions.

"How did it go?" Charlus asked smiling at Harry once he joined the brothers.

Harry just scowled. "I was given a lesson on how pure bloods are only supposed to marry other pure bloods."

Charlus just laughed and rolled his eyes. "That's a bunch of crock. Only superficial families do that."Charlus replied as the three brothers joined the crowd thundering toward the Great Hall for lunch.

As soon as the students saw Harry walk in the Great Hall everybody just started whispering at once and the pointing and staring started.

"Chaos, panic, disorder – Harrison's work here is done." Josh Wealsey said winking at the brothers as he and his cousin Joseph walked past them to eat lunch also.

"How did that subject come up?" Tom asked Harry making himself a bowl of stew as soon as they got to the table with the Gryffindors.

"We were talking about Avril Moreaux of course, she written me an apology. Abraxas said that he didn't really care for the girl, that his parents had already arranged his future wife for him."

Tom spooned his stew onto his plate and picked up his for but didn't start.

"Why does that bother you about what his family practice?" Tom asked Harry as he was fixing his own bowl of roast beef stew.

"I never said it bothered me Tom, I was just annoyed that Abraxas made it seem that it was the way of life and that our family was impure because we didn't believe in it." Harry answered sighing.

"Could Abraxas force an arranged marriage on Harry do you think?" Minerva McGonagall came up to table sitting beside Tom.

Charlus gaped at the girl shock that she had said such a thing. "No! Only our parents are allowed to do that, Abraxas would be literally stepping over the boundaries if he even thought of it. Hopefully by then the bond thing will be over."

Minerva just laughed. "Yes I'm sure it wouldn't happen, just a thought."

"I'm not a pure blood anyway, so that would be totally out of the question." Harry commented sipping his stew.

"You don't tell everybody at your house that you're not pure-blood do you?" Tom asked Harry scowling.

"Nobody has asked yet, but why does it matter? I'm not ashamed of my heritage." Harry said at a dubious looking Tom.

"Oh I see what Tom is saying. If you were sorted in Slytherin then you must automatically be pure-blood, well that's what your housemates will believe. They won't treat you equally if they knew that you weren't exactly pure blood." Minerva said shrugging her shoulders as she started to maker her plate.

"Are you worried that I might get beat up if my housemates knew that I'm a half-blood?" Harry asked Tom curiously.

Tom looked uncomfortable before he answered. "This would be so much easier if you were just sorted into Gryffindor."

Both Charlus and Minerva laughed at Tom's words, "but yes I'm worried, you would constantly have to watch your back if they knew. Why not just tell them you're a pure-blood."

Harry frowned. This whole purity thing needed to be squashed. Harry was not going to have Tom being ashamed of being a half-blood.

"No. If somebody asks me about it, I'll tell them straight forward, I'm a half-blood, deal with it. I'm not going to let my housemates treat me like I'm an inferior to them just because of my heritage. Some of the most powerful wizards are actually half bloods." Harry exclaimed losing his appetite. This subject was really not a cheerful topic for him. Harry hated hearing about discriminators. It's uncalled for.

"Harry don't be mad—"Charlus said when he noticed Harry had abandon his food and was standing up.

"I'm not. I just want to stop somewhere before I go to class. I'll see you in potions." Harry replied.

"Harry, I'm not enabling your sick habit. You're like one of those lab rats that push the pleasure button instead of the food button until it dies." Charlus said frowning.

"What are you talking about, I eat." Harry stuck out his tongue waving them off, playfully ruffling up Tom's hair in a brotherly manner as he went, to let Tom know that he wasn't mad at him.

Tom would never tell Harry, how much those simple actions meant to him, a playful punch in the shoulder, a quick hug, messing with his hair. It made him feel wanted, like he really meant something to Harry and he would just die if something ever happened to him. It was so weird to think of it but also so true at the same time. Tom hadn't meant to shoo Harry away, but Tom knew he was a bit overprotective at times which causes Harry to act all resentful.

"It's happened." Charlus said pretending to be sad.

"What?" Tom asked him confused believing Charlus facade.

"We've smothered Harry so much that he's sick and tired of having us around and now he wants to get away from us as much as possible." Charlus smirked.

Minerva laughed, "I seriously doubt that." she told the brothers.

Tom just scowled folding his arms to his chest.

Harry knew that Abraxas would not be eating properly due to his double scheduling. Harry remembered Hermione being exhausted with all those classes. Harry might not particularly like Abraxas quite yet, but Harry would hate to see Abraxas health to be in danger because of him. So Harry made his way to the kitchens, knowing that the elves would be thrilled to give him any food he asked for. Harry walked down the corridor until you came upon the painting of a bowl of fruit. Harry tickled the pear and it giggled and it instantly became a door handle.

* * *

Dorea Black was a geek.

Alphard told her that every chance he got and was not hesitant to tell it to anyone they met, especially when Dorea's geeky powers was in demand. Dorea was the only one to pay attention in class and it annoyed the heck out of her. Alphard would always copy off of her notes and when she would refuse to help he would go whining to his sister Walburga Black. Today was not a good day. Dorea watched as Alphard and Harry chat, Professor Binns totally oblivious. Abraxas Malfoy didn't even care that Harrison wasn't paying attention in class! Some parent guardian he was and of course all the Slytheirns had to ask Malfoy a million questions on why he was there and if the bond thing was true.

"I understand that Scissors can beat Paper, and I get how Rock can beat Scissors, but there's no fucking way Paper can beat Rock. Paper is supposed to magically wrap around Rock leaving it immobile? Why the hell can't paper do this to scissors? Screw scissors, why can't paper do this to people? Why isn't notebook paper constantly suffocating students while they take notes in class? I'll tell you why: because paper can't beat anybody; a rock would tear that shit up in two seconds. When I play rock, paper, scissors, I always choose rock. Then when somebody claims to beat me with their paper I can punch them in the face with my already clenched fist and say, 'Oh shit, I'm sorry. I thought paper would protect you!'" Harry laughed as quietly as he could manage at Alphard's joke without Professor Binns noticing.

Dorea kept glaring disapprovingly at them.

A sudden thought came to mind as Harry handed Abraxas a apple and a couple of toasted cheese sandwiches that he had in a small container and put it into his hands, forcing him to take it with a command, "Seriously, stop staring like I've got cooties and eat the damn thing. You didn't eat lunch moron, you must be starving."

Abraxas gave Harry a weary smirk taking the offered food, "Yeah, insult me now when you know I won't get you back."

Harry slid down on his seat and gave Abraxas a small smile. "Don't remember it ever stopping you before."

Abraxas scowled taking a bite out of his apple looking annoyed. "You can be a real pain in my ass Potter."

"Harrison, why don't you for once, pay attention to what Professor Binns is teaching us?" Dorea said next to him as she was engrossed in her book and paying very little attention to Abraxas as he was glaring at her for lecturing Harry.

Smirking and rolling his eyes Harry retorted back. "Dorea is so funny that she's making everyone laugh _at_ her, not with her."

Dorea smacked her book on the back of Harry's head.

"Ow!" Harry scowled rubbing his head, Alphard snorted in amusement next to the girl.

Abraxas looked pissed. Harry was pretty sure that Abraxas viewed him as his own personal property and didn't take kindly to others abusing his 'son'.

Noticing Abraxas look, Dorea glared right back at the boy. "And your cry baby whiny ass opinion would be.....?"

Both Alphard and Harry looked at Dorea shocked.

"How dare you harm Harry –"

"Harrison is here to learn and you are distracting him from that. I personally can't stand you, but unfortunately there is nothing I can do about that. Oh and did I mention that kick in the groin you'll be receiving if you ever look at me like that again?" Dorea abruptly stood up and moved towards the front of the class to sit.

"Well, aren't we just a ray of frigging sunshine?" Alphard called after her.

Harry gave Alphard a questioning look, but Alphard just shrugged his shoulders. "The Black family, especially the woman, we have a temper and trust issues when we feel we've been wronged or if a family friend we care about had been."

"Hmm." Was all Harry could say as he thought about Dorea Black's actions. She sure hadn't been that pleasant to be around once she found out about Abraxas.

Harry looked up at Abraxas and noticing his fuming face as he was glaring at the back of Dorea's head. "Aw, did she step on your poor little bitty ego?" Harry asked Abraxas sarcastically.

"I don't need this sarcastic shit right now." Abraxas snapped at Harry.

Sighing Harry pulled out his history book and pretended to be reading it.

* * *

"…a charm might cause something to flash different colors. It might cause an object to levitate or even fly through the air. Charms can make a person laugh or dance or even create a bubble of breathable air around a person's head. In all of these cases, the object or the person doesn't really change; they just do something unexpected,"

Professor O'Byrne tapped his wand against the chalk board and it began writing list of things that they were required to learn, "we had started the 'Accio' spell, but as very few of you have mastered it, we had moved on to the 'Wingardium Leviosa', the hovering charm. By the end of the school year, your task for the final exam will to be able to make a pineapple dance across the desk. A very easy and basic task that I'm sure even the laziest of you students can perform."

Tom rolled his eyes at the professor's astute remarks. He was barely paying attention in the class. Tom was more worried about Harry's day with Abraxas then anything else.

"This week we will be learning the 'Alohomora' spell - Opens locked objects as I have already explained to you the day before. Today though, we will be practicing the spell as a pair."

"I already called dibs on Tom." Conall said sticking his tongue out at Charlus as he wrapped his arm around Tom's. Charlus rolled his eyes amused.

"How about we make this interesting? To separate the weak wizards and witches from the strong, the first pair that can perform the Alohomora spell first, and I mean 'both' and you also have to find the counter spell, you will receive," Professor O'Byrne swished and flicked his wand at the top of his desk and two red see through glass apples with green leaves materialized onto the desk, "these charmed rewards if you complete the task. Go ahead and start."

"Charlus, I'll give you the honor of being my partner." Charlus turned to stare at the pale blue eyes of Livius Mac Dermott.

Charlus gave him a sly smirk and flipped him off. Livius beautiful angelic features turned into a scowl as he stormed off.

"What was that about? I thought you two were getting along?" Conall asked with a slight confusion on his face.

"Getting along my ass, I've never met a person that can talk and piss you off at the same time. That stuck up loser thinks he's so high and mighty. He has no friends, just his girl fan club," Charlus stood up, "I'm going to partner up, I hope you two win this one and rub it in Livius Mac Dermott's face. I'm counting on you to teach Conall, Tom, because we both know that you can do this spell in your sleep easily." Charlus playfully punched Tom on his shoulder as Tom playfully punched him back.

"I'm glad you're my partner then. I've never met any other first year, well besides your brother Harrison that has such a knack at spells. Even the higher years still have trouble." Conall explained making Tom smile smugly as he went to get his charm book out.

"I think we should find the counter spell first and get that out the way." Tom commented flipping through his book.

"So it must be interesting being adopted into the Potter family." Conall replied trying to make conversation with Tom.

"You have no idea." Tom muttered reading his Charms book.

"Do you consider them your family now?"

No one had asked Tom that—not straight forward like Conall had. It caught Tom off guard, stopping his reading.

"It's… complicated." Tom whispered looking down at his book, but not reading it.

"How is it complicated?" Conall laughed, "I think I can keep up."

Tom sighed; truth was he honestly didn't know.

"How about I help you? Is your mother nice? What does she look like?" Conall asked flipping through the pages of his book.

Tom gave Conall a small smile. "Her name is Valerie, she's really smart and pretty," Tom paused in thought, "I hope my real mother looked like her and had her smile and grace. She accepted me right away, it was kind of weird, and she didn't even know me. She's nice." Tom shrugged his shoulders.

"What about your dad? I heard he's a real prankster." Conall grinned at Tom.

Rolling his eyes Tom went back to reading his book. Tom couldn't fathom Conall's interest in his life. "I swear that man acts like a child himself, but he's nice enough."

"Well I already know how you feel about your brothers and they seem to general care about you. So my conclusion is that you Thomas Potter like your new family. Even if you're not willing to admit it yet, Tom, you like them."

Again Tom shrugged his shoulders. "We're supposed to be working."

Conall just smiled. "Don't you want to know about me?"

"No." Tom said pretending to be disgusted, but smiled then as Conall playfully punched him on his arm.

"Okay, be quiet. I need to concentrate." Conall said smirking flipping through his book again.

"Be quiet? You be quiet! I'm the one with the natural talent."

* * *

Harry couldn't concentrate on Alphard's mindless chatter as they walked to potions. Dorea was walking with a group of her girl friends ignoring them, which Harry didn't have a problem with and Alphard didn't seem to care in the least bit. Abraxas of course was most likely going to meet him in his potion class later on.

"Harry!" Charlus ran up to him dragging Tom along with him as soon as he spotted his brother.

"How did it go?" Charlus asked him immediately, receiving a glare from Tom.

"Shut up Charlus, who cares?" Tom said annoyed, that's when Harry noticed the clear glass apple that Tom was carrying with him.

"What's that? Can I see it?" Harry asked interrupting the bickering as Tom handed it to him and the apple immediately turned blue once it touched Harry's hand.

"It's charmed to be whatever color your mood is." Tom said with a bit of pride in his voice.

"Tom won it of course and received ten points to Gryffindor along with his partner Conall Norton," Charlus rolled his eyes, "he's been gloating about it, I mean was there any doubt he wasn't going to win it?"

Tom flushed in embarrassment. "Well you didn't have to listen to me _gloat—_ "

Harry sighed as he walked on ahead, his brothers and friend trialing after him.

"I know I didn't have to, but it's, I don't know…. It feels good to know that your brother is happy about their own achievements."

Tom didn't know what to say to that. He just flushed even more. Both Harry and Alphard smiled knowingly.

"I think I'm going to cry." Alphard said sniffing.

"Shove off, Black."

Alphard just laughed Charlus words off as they had reached the doorway to Professor Slunghorns dungeon to the Potions classroom.

"So where are you sitting today?" Tom asked Harry looking at the sneering Slytherin side of the room to the peppy Gryffindor side. Abraxas had not shown up yet, well he had three minutes left anyhow.

"To be honest Harris, I think you should sit with the Gryffindors today. Avery and Nott have been eager to find ways to get you riled up. With Abraxas as your body guard, they have not had the chance yet." Charlus exclaimed as Harry looked over at Demios Avery and Donald Nott whom were sitting together with the other Slytherin house mates. Avery flipped Harry off when he saw him looking at them.

"Tom!" Charlus pulled the back of Tom's school robes to stop him from attacking Avery. Both of the Slytherin boys just laughed at Tom's heated look.

Harry just shrugged it off, he could care less. "I really don't feel like fighting a bunch of nit-wits right now. So I guess you two are stuck with me." Harry said to both Charlus and Tom.

"What about me?" Alphard asked faking a sadden expression, "Would you really leave me with Dorea?"

"Hey you're more then welcome to join us." Harry said following after Charlus as he picked a spot for them to sit right in the middle of the classroom. Tom was sourly following behind.

"So be honesty, did they give you a hard time?" Tom asked Harry.

"No not really, everybody seemed more eager to talk to Abraxas actually." Harry commented.

"Black is Harry sugar coating anything?" Tom asked Alphard whom frowned at the use of his last name.

"No _Potter_ , nobody seemed in the least bit interested in Harrison whatsoever." Alphard answered just as Professor Slunghorn walked in when the bell rung starting class.

"Right, class. Straighten up and pay attention. Today I am going to set you to learn a potion that is the base of many advanced potions. You will need to learn it by heart, so pay attention to every step and remember It! Instructions are on the board. You will have the whole class time to finish."

**Potions Blackboard**  
Basic Brew  
  
Ingredients:

Water  
Peppermint, dried  
Spearmint, dried  
Caterpillar Pods  
Moon Flowers  
Ice

"I'm hopeless at potions." Harry said bringing out his book as Charlus went to gather the ingredients that they were going to need.

"Yes you are." Alphard replied cheekily getting up to help Charlus.

"Basic brew, instructions:  
Pour 1 1/6 cups water into your cauldron and boil. Add 1/2 a teaspoon each of peppermint and spearmint. Simmer for three minutes. Next, add 1 gram moonflower and 1 caterpillar pod. Stir seven times clockwise. The air should start to smell like hot rubber. Let simmer for five minutes. Add in 1/3 cup water with 1/4 cup crushed ice. The potion should be a golden green. Take off of heat and set in a cold environment. Bottle when entirely chilled." Tom read out loud as Harry nodded. That wasn't hard; he actually knew how to do basic potions with ease. It was the other stuff that he had trouble with.

Harry watched as Alphard juggled bottles and vials of ingredients in his arms and carted them back to the table, fuming, that Charlus had dumped the ingredients on him to hold. Alphard laid the ingredients out carefully on the table as Tom carefully and skillfully measured out the first ingredient.

An hour later, the four boys were just finishing their potion. Despite the occasional trade of insults between Charlus, Tom, and Alphard, the potion-making process had gone comparatively smoothly. Their potion was done before any other group even showed signs of wrapping up.

"Tom I dare you to drink it." Charlus said to him grinning.

"Why on Earth would I drink it?" Tom asked eyebrows roused.

"I triple dog dare you to!"

"Charlus shut up." Harry replied with a small laugh.

"Oh ho! Jolly good boys!" Slughorn said happily, heaving his podgy body out of his chair, "I was just thinking to myself, just how much you'd benefit from these potions lessons you know…"

"We are doing quite fine, Professor." Tom answered for them.

"Of course, of course, both your parents were masterful in the subject of course." Slunghorn said speaking to Tom.

Tom perked up at that information. "They were?"

"Well of course, they had to be in the field they are in now!" Slunghorn laughed, "Well bring up your cauldrons and set them in the freezing charm I have set up. Clean up your messes and then I want you guys to get an early start on your homework." Professor Slunghorn walked away.

"Where do you think Abraxas is?" Harry asked Charlus when Alphard went up to the front with the cauldron to cool it off.

Charlus looked at Harry confused. "Harry, Abraxas has been sitting in the back of the classroom since class started."

"Really?" Harry turned to look at the back of the classroom, but there was no Abraxas to be seen. Harry frowned and then turned back to Charlus. "Did he just leave?"

Tom frowned at Harry and looked back at the classroom himself just as Alphard sat back down next to Harry.

"I never thought I would see Abraxas sitting with the Gryffindors, what has the world come to?" Alphard asked snickering.

"Okay, Alphard we have confirmed that you can see Abraxas, I can see Abraxas, Tom?" Charlus asked the boy as Alphard looked at them in confusion.

Uncertain panic started to rise in the pit of Harry's stomach.

"I can see him." Tom replied looking at Harry intently.

"Why can't I see him?" Harry asked just as confused as the boys he was sitting with.

"Okay students, your time is up. No matter how far you got, bring up your cauldrons and set them in this freezing charm I have set up. Clean up your messes. Your homework is to practice this potion and remember it!"

The bell rang ending Potions.

"Get lost Black." Charlus said briskly as they were gathering their things to leave.

"okie dokie." Alphard said waving them off as he left with the crowd of students.

"I like him, he says okie dokie." Charlus said smiling lightly.

Tom just rolled his eyes putting his book bag on his shoulder.

"He can't see you." Tom said looking straight ahead.

"Abraxas?" Harry asked for confirmation.

"What did you do?" Tom asked with narrowed eyes.

"I can't hear him either?" Harry said frowning.

"Boys what is this about?" Professor Slunghorn came along looking between the three Potters and supposedly Abraxas Malfoy.

"Harry can't see or hear Malfoy." Charlus said with folded arms to his chest looking up the professor expectantly.

Slunghorn frowned looking disappointed at where Abraxas was supposedly. "Malfoy if this is too much for you to handle—"

There was a silent pause for Harry which was annoying the heck out of him. He hated feeling left out. Just then Tom went to stand protectively in front of Harry.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked confused.

"You can't see Malfoy because he's thinking hateful thoughts about you and the bond thing makes you not be able to see him because it doesn't see Malfoy as your guardian or whatever in his state of mind." Charlus explained scowling at Abraxas.

Harry made a small laugh in amusement.

"Perhaps, Malfoy you should take some time for yourself—"

Silence

"No way, why would Harry—" Charlus was cut off supposedly, Harry couldn't hear Abraxas argument.

Tom pulled out his wand.

"Now, now, boys. I think what Abraxas has suggested seems like quite a good idea. Best get this resentful frustration out of the way and have a family bond!"

"Can somebody please include me into whatever plan that you are suggesting?" Harry asked frustrated.

"Abraxas wants to have _'alone time'_ with you so that he can get over _whatever_ his problem is with you." Charlus said.

Harry frowned in thought. "So… this is supposed to help me be able to see Malfoy? How?"

"It'll help Mr. Malfoy. Malfoy needs your patience and understanding on his side—"

"Professor with all due respect, that's a bunch of bull. Malfoy is pi- _upset_ that this bond thing is getting the attention of every school body and he's blaming Harry for it! It's _him_ that they're questioning, not Harry. His friends or whatever must have wounded his little pride—"

"Enough, Mr. Potter!" Professor Slunghorn interrupted Tom looking upset on Abraxas behalf.

Tom just clutched his wand tighter looking straight ahead on where Abraxas would be.

"I suggest you two head on to dinner and let Abraxas and Harry settle this on their own."

Charlus and Tom made to protest, but Professor Slunghorn was not having it. He made a swishing motion with his wand and the classroom door opened and then he made shooing motions to them.

"As head of house, both Abraxas and Harrison are my responsibility. Now go on ahead before I have to knock points off each and it will be pretty large amounts." Professor Slunghorn threatened as he walked with Charlus and Tom to the exit.

Harry just stood there rooted to the spot as Tom gave a reproachful look back as both he and Charlus were ushered out the potions room by Slunghorn whom closed the door leaving also.

Harry looked around the room in the silence, still no Abraxas Malfoy in sight.

"Erm… this is very awkward and weird. I don't even know where you are." Harry said slightly frustrated.

Still silence.

"Okay, I'm sorry? Whatever I did to upset you, my bad?" Harry said tentatively.

When Harry was greeted with silence again he just sighed and sat on top of one of the desks. "I'm not surprised you heard something you didn't like, but why are you so angry with me?"

Harry gave a small yelp as he was lifted and sling on something soft. Someone, most likely Abraxas, held him in place, making Harry clamp his legs and arms tightly around him, but not tight enough to choke a person. Harry looked on ahead as Abraxas started walking with Harry on his back out the potions room. Harry felt slightly foolish; passerby's just started gawking and whispering, so nothing out of the usual. Harry couldn't even remember in his life ever been piggyback like his, it was actually kind of fun.

Soon enough they came by the portrait of Salazar Slytherin with his pet snakes. Abraxas though, had no intentions to take them to the common room it seemed. Harry watched as the bricks to the head boy room moved aside to let them in and Abraxas walked them inside.

Harry flushed in embarrassment when his stomach started to growl loudly. "Erm… sorry, I guess I'm hungry."

Harry felt a rumbling of what must have been laughter from Abraxas as Abraxas brought him to the living room that had the already lit fire and cushioned sofas. There was an 'S' shaped glass coffee table in the middle. Abraxas then smoothly unloosened Harry's hold on him and place him on the black cushioned sofa.

There was a soft 'pop' and a small elf wearing a delicately clean tea towel popped into the room.

"Oh, good," Harry heaved a sigh of relief to know he wasn't going to have to starve tonight, "can I just have some chicken casserole and lemon tea please?"

The elf nodded and looked to his left on the sofa where Harry assumed Abraxas must be. After a few moments the small house-elf continued to stand there before popping out of the room. For a moment Harry just sat there unsure of himself till the coffee table filled with everything he had asked for and Abraxas food also.

"You asked for Fish and chips?" Harry asked out loud curiously as he ate his chicken casserole. "Hey I have a joke for that. Okay so a duck walks into a bar and asks the bartender, "can I have some fish and chips", the bartender replies "I don't serve fish and chips and I don't serve ducks" so the duck leaves.

Fifteen minutes later the duck returns and says " can I have some fish and chips", the bartender replies " I said I don't serve fish and chips and I don't serve ducks and if you come in again I'll nail your feet to the floor" so the duck leaves again.

Another fifteen minutes later the duck walks in again and says "Do you have any nails", the bartender replies "no I don't" then the duck says "can I have some fish and chips". Harry laughed at his own joke sadly.

"My best friend Hermione told me that joke. I told her it was the lamest thing I've ever heard." Harry shook his head and sipped his tea. "Then of course she smacked me on the head with her humongous thick book. It gave me a headache for hours. Its funny how I seem to have that effect on girls, for them to feel the need to hit me across the head with a book."

Harry made a small gasp when he felt a light brush through his hair. "You must miss her." It was very faint, but Harry heard the words.

"I miss Hermione and all my other friends very much. I didn't know how hard it was going to be leaving them." Harry said this as he started playing with his food.

"I'm sorry." Abraxas voice became much clearer now, but Harry still couldn't see him.

Shrugging it off, Harry just gave a grim smile. "I'll see them again, that I'm sure of. It's just a matter of time really."

"Is it because of the upcoming war with Gellert Grindelwald that you can not see your friends?"

"Something like that I suppose. The upcoming war has a lot to do with it." Sighing Harry stood up.

"I'm going to head off to bed. I'm pretty tired." Harry lied grabbing his book bag.

"Goodnight Harry."

Smiling sheepishly Harry replied back to the still invisible boy to his eyes, "Goodnight Abraxas."


	14. I'm selfish, impatient, and a little insecure.  I make mistakes. I am out of control and at times hard to handle.  But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom get's in a fight

** **

**Aurora Ziliac**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. **  
**

 

**Thousands of Reasons to Smile**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**I'm selfish, impatient, and a little insecure.**

**I make mistakes. I am out of control and at times hard to handle.**

**But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best.**

**-Marilyn Monroe**

Tom sighed as he sat on the side of his bed waiting for his brother Charlus to get out of the shower. Today was the first of October. Charlus had asked Tom to wake him up as soon as Tom did so that they could have breakfast before class 'together'. Charlus seemed to always get annoyed with him when he would notice that Tom had left without him. It left Tom feeling baffled that Charlus was making such a big deal about it, I mean Tom was just so use to not having company or 'family' to have breakfast with. Sure he would run into Minerva time to time, more so then frequently, but she was not the type of person Tom wanted to generally let his guard down with, not ' _yet'_ anyway. With Charlus and Harry, he could do that and he wouldn't be judged.

Looking at the side table that was between his bed and Charlus, Tom stared at the frame that had a black and white photo of his new family. Charlus insisted on putting it up so that they wouldn't get homesick. They were all outside their house in front of the lake; they were posed by the white cherry blossomed trees. In the photo both Charlus and Harry were in front, they had their arms around each others shoulders and were smiling cheerily. Boniface was next to his wife with his hand on her shoulder smiling also. Valerie was behind Tom with her arms around his waist, kissing the top of his hair. Tom was completely flushed in the face which both Charlus and Harry kept teasing him about. Tom picked up the frame staring at his adoptive mother. She clearly adored him.

Every single day, Tom craved for the presence of a mother. He owned nothing of his birth mother, but the longing he felt for her was huge. All he was asking for was a little affection, but nobody at the orphanage had given it to him.

Mrs. Cole, who ran the place, was an okay woman, Tom surmised, but she took a certain dislike to him as well. Tom was very good at eavesdropping when people had important "adult" conversations, and sometimes, he heard her talking to the rest of the staff about him. "He's a strange boy," she was known to mutter. "Remember, he hardly ever cried as a baby? That one's weird to the core and he's obsessed with his parents."

As time went by, Tom continued to yearn for affection, but another part of him kept questioning over and over again: Why are you being so weak, Tom? You don't need affection, you're fine just the way you are. Bitter anger surged in his gut when he thought of his mother sometimes, as well as the desperate longing. How could his mother just go and die, just go and leave him in this horrible place? Didn't she love him enough to live for him?

Tom's only friend was a garden snake he had found. This was yet another strike against him, yet another thing that made the children at the orphanage regard him as "freaky." For Tom learned that he could talk to snakes.

Another thing Tom was highly into was books. He spent every second he could reading very high-level tomes, for he was a very intelligent child. The workers at the orphanage were flabbergasted and shocked at how quickly he came to learn certain things. He already had a highly advanced vocabulary at this age, and he'd heard Mrs. Cole say she'd never seen anything like it in her life.

Tom made a face remembering his roommate, Billy. The two boys had never gotten along, and to pay Billy back for his constant bullying, Tom often stole important things from him, things which had once belonged to Billy's parents. Serves him right, Tom had thought snidely. If he could survive without having anything from his parents, he could, too.

"Tom?" Tom snapped out of his thoughts as Charlus came up to him with a curious look on his face already dressed in his Gryffindor uniform.

Tom hurried and put the picture back and stood up abruptly. "Wow," Tom said looking at Charlus damp messy hair, "I've seen better looking hair in a shower drain. Are you ready now?"

Charlus scowled at Tom as he passed him to get his book bag. "You are so lucky that you're my brother otherwise I would have stuffed _you_ down the drain."

"If you find it hard to laugh at yourself, I'm more then willing to do it for you." Tom smirked in amusement as Charlus growled at him.

"That's it, you're _dead_."

Tom ran out the door before Charlus could catch him.

* * *

"Hey young chaps! Today is a very important day." Josh Weasley said to both Charlus and Tom as soon as they sat down at their table. Charlus had chased Tom all the way to the Great Hall which earned a lot of disapproving looks from onlookers.

"The most important day of the year." Newton Scamander added.

"It's more important than Christmas, Halloween, my birthday, Newton's birthday, Joseph's birthday, even my parents' birthday." Josh went on.

"Even more important than any single day in our year." Newton continued on in enthusiasm.

"What is it?!" Charlus asked impatiently still slightly out of breathe Tom noted as he inwardly smirked in amusement.

"Today is Quidditch tryouts!" Both boys said together.

"I don't know whether to laugh at you or pity you." Tom replied making his breakfast.

"No way! Professor Dippet is finally allowing it? What time?" Charlus asked excitedly grabbing a buttered toast to eat. Tom just rolled his eyes.

"Well Professor Dippet is actually having Auror's on the school grounds during the year till the whole Gellert Grindelwald problem is over. The try outs are at six o'clock." Joseph Weasley said sitting down next to his cousin and making his plate.

"I heard Tom's girlfriend will be trying out for chaser." Newton commented much to Tom's embarrassment.

"Is that a problem, Scamander?" Minerva walked up to the table followed by her Huffelpuff friend Pomona Sprout. Charlus almost spit out his food at Minerva's confirmation.

Newton just smiled slyly as Minerva went to sit on the other side of Tom along with her friend. "Of course not, Minerva. I'm excited to see what you can bring to the table."

Minerva just smiled at him knowingly before bringing her attention to Tom. "You promised you would watch me, you will wont you?" Minerva asked Tom hopefully.

"Of course Tom is, he's your boyfriend after all." Charlus said with a hint of accuse and hurt in his voice.

Minerva looked at Charlus confused at his tone of voice. "What's the matter?"

Charlus just started at Tom intently whom was trying to avoid the conversation. "How long have you two been dating?"

"Oh, I see, Tom didn't tell you," Minerva concluded looking at Tom also smiling sheepishly, Tom though just kept eating is breakfast, "actually, he asked me out last night. It's not a big deal. Scamander is just rubbing it in because he caught us-" Minerva blushed at the memory along with Tom only making both Newton and Josh laugh.

Charlus though just gasped in shock. "I can't believe my own _brother_ —"

"I didn't tell you right away because I _knew_ you were going to make fun of me like you _always_ do and I wanted to have the peace while it lasted before I had to hear from your mouth." Tom snapped at Charlus whom frowned.

"If it makes you feel any better I bet Harrison still doesn't know." Josh added after the intense silence.

"It doesn't." Charlus said bitterly.

"Whatever I'm done talking about it." Tom said standing up.

Sighing in discomfort Charlus followed after Tom along with Minerva and Pomona.

Minerva went in front of the group to hold Toms' hand as they both started whispering to one another. Conall Norton came chasing behind looking quite shock at the hand holding between Minerva and Tom.

"How long-" Conall shut up at the warning glare that Charlus gave him.

Blocking the doors to the Great Hall was a group of Slytherins. Demios Avery, Donald Nott, and three other unknown first year Slytherins.

"Move out of the way Avery!" Charlus snapped already in a foul mood.

"What if I don't want to move Potter?" Demios challenged crossing his arms.

"Then I'll move you and I don't need a wand to do that." Tom said starting to make his way toward Avery, but Minerva stopped him.

"Don't be so violent Potter I'll move, but what are you going to give me for it?" Demios asked sarcastically turning to Minerva and Pomona to wink at them making them both blush. Tom was _livid_.

"McGonagall, surely you can do much better than this pathetic orphan? You shouldn't settle for less." Demios said mockingly, laughing with his friends.

"Avery, why do you always have to start something—"

Tom didn't hear the rest of Ignatius Prewett's words as he and Alphard Black came up to them. All the noise, everything was blocked out. All he could feel was these three emotions:

Darkness

Hate

Anger

"What in the hell are you doing?" Ignatius Prewett asked with a mixture of shock and amusement in his voice as he watched the hideous fight in front of him. Actually it was right in-between the doorway of the Great Hall. Avery mocking Tom was definitely the wrong thing to do, that was like a death sentence.

Tom punched Demios Avery right in the middle of his face knocking him to the ground. Tom just pounced on him and started punching him everywhere; his face seemed to be the main place that Tom paid more attention to. Tom scratched Avery's cheek making the boy scream.

Nott and the other three Slytherins jumped into the fight wanting to help Avery. Then Conall and Charlus jumped into the fight wanting to help Tom. A crowd of witches and wizards cheered for the small Gryffindors as they gathered around the fight. From the back of the Great Hall the teachers could hear screaming and yelling and immediately went to investigate.

" _Tom stop it!"_ Minerva McGonagall yelled fearing for Avery's life as she bent down to see if Demios Avery was alright after Charlus was able to finally pull Tom away from the whimpering boy crumpled in a ball on the floor, but not before Tom gave the boy one more hard kick in the stomach. Avery was writhing on the floor in pain, his nose bleeding; both of his eyes were already turning purple and swollen. It was most likely that Avery had some broken ribs. Conall and Pomona were still fighting Nott. Alphard and Charlus had already taken care of the other three Slytherins.

Both of the head of house teachers and headmaster made their way through the crowd to stop the fight and to try to pull apart the students.

" Immobulus." Professor Dippet said freezing every Gryffindor and Slytherin fighting.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Professor Slunghorn shouted holding onto a frozen Donald Nott.

"Explain yourselves." Professor Dumbledore demanded holding a frozen Tom.

Everyone started yelling through their frozen mouths all at once.

"SILENCE!" Professor Dippet voice cut through all of the yelling.

"I do not. And I repeat do not care who or what started this fight, because every single one of you will be having detention with Professor Flamel right now!" Professor Dippet ordered unfreezing them.

* * *

**Harry & Abraxas**

* * *

"I don't know how you can eat that." Abraxas said. They were finishing their breakfast in the head boy living room. Harry was eating an omelet which consisted of cheese, pepperoni, and olives. "Give me toast and pancakes any day."

"Omelet's are good." Harry replied eating his last piece of his omelet sitting next to the now visible Abraxas on the sofa.

"Well I didn't think you were eating it because it was _bad_." Abraxas retorted swallowing his pumpkin juice.

Boom, Boom!!!

"Merlin, who is it?" Abraxas stood up and went to open the door.

"Where is Harry?"

"Charlus? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Harry stood up also and met up with Charlus half way. Charlus had a black eye and his lip was bleeding.

"Tom freakin' lost it! He is _no_ brother to me!" Charlus said with clear anger in his voice.

"Whoa wait a second! What happened between you two?" Harry asked confused. Abraxas looked slightly amused as he sat back down and calmly went back to eating his breakfast.

"IT was _so_ stupid! We got into a fight with those stupid Slytherins, no offense,-"

"None taken." Harry shrugged it off.

"And of course Tom took it to a whole different level! He can't just let it go, he can't walk away, _no_ , he has to be-"

"Wait a second, so my housemates did this to you?" Harry gestured to Charlus face.

"What? No, they wish, none of them touched me. It was _Tom_." Charlus said Tom's name with hatred.

' _Oh bloody hell'_ Harry thought. See this is what Harry gets for thinking that things would go fine without his presence, without watching Tom's every move.

"Tom?" Harry asked with dread.

"After Professor Flamel assigned us our detention for tonight, since he couldn't do it right then because he had classes, we were sent to our dormitories to cool off."

**Flashback:**

"Tom! Why couldn't you just walk away? Now we have detention for a week and we lost thirty points!" Charlus said pulling Tom towards him to get his attention.

Tom, fairly annoyed by now, gritted his teeth and uttered, "Leave me alone!" pulling his arm back.

"Leave you alone! Leave-," Charlus lowered his voice when Pomona and Minerva walked past them through the halls, Minerva didn't even look at them, too angry to talk. Pomona gave them an apologetic look before following after her friend.

"You don't always have to settle your problems by fighting Tom!" Charlus hissed at him.

"Shut up Charlus! You couldn't even possibly fathom what those words did to me!" Tom snapped at him.

"What? Was about the orphanage? About you being an orphan? You're not anymore stupid."

"It doesn't matter and don't call me stupid, asshole." Tom said walking away.

"Yes, it does, it does matter, Tom. C'mon, tell me! Whatever is making you all angry needs to stop! You have no idea how incredibly scary you are when you're angry! It has to stop!"

"Stop fucking bitching Charlus! So I get angry from time to time! Who doesn't?" Tom halted to a stop, staring intently at Charlus.

"Yes, a lot of people get angry from time to time, I know, but with you it's different." Charlus said slowly with a mixture of annoyance in his voice.

"How am I different from any other student Charlus?" Tom said in a mocking tone.

"You are different from everybody Tom. Me, Harry, everybody! Almost freakishly so-"

Tom punched Charlus right in his face knocking him on the floor.

"Don't call me a freak!"

Charlus in return kicked Tom beneath his feet and soon enough they started to scrap on the school floor. Charlus got in one good punch at Tom's gut before Tom had him on his back with the tip of his wand against his throat.

"Do it then." Charlus said as both boys were breathing rapidly. Tom's eyes were flickering red.

But then Tom cocked his head at Charlus and his eyes slowly returned blue. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Your eyes were just red! It always means you want to harm somebody and it was aimed at me. Why else would you have your wand at my throat?" Charlus said challenging him with clear anger in his voice.

"I'm angry. I'm really angry. I just...I..." Tom lowered his wand moving away from Charlus. "I would never purposely harm you. That never even entered my mind. You're...you're my brother." Tom finished quietly as Charlus slowly stood up to get some space between Tom and himself.

"You attacked me! You attacked your own brother! I'm your friend, not your enemy!" Charlus said hurt.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry Charlus!" Tom said with a shaky breath.

"Where are you going?" Tom asked when Charlus started to walk the opposite direction of the Gryffindor dorm.

"What are you going to do to me if I don't tell you?" Charlus said turning around to face Tom once again.

Tom just swallowed and walked away without another word to Charlus.

**End Of Flashback**

"I'm definitely going to have to be with you guys twenty-four seven." Harry said sighing.

"His eyes turned red?" Abraxas asked shocked.

"A and B conversation." Harry said without looking at Abraxas as he was still in the middle of his own thoughts. Abraxas though walked up to Harry with a concerned look on his face.

"The only known wizards, well witch that had the odd characteristic to have their eyes turned red when angry were Anthea Slytherin, Salazar Slytherin's sister."

"Anthea Slytherin? Salazar had a sister?" Charlus asked shocked.

"Well she was disowned, not worthy of her parents time after she got pregnant and married a muggle. She and her muggle husband were never heard from, vanished, after she got married, many people believed her parents killed her, it wasn't looked into because she was a woman. No rights and so forth. Nobody back in the day cared for a women's rights."

"Did Anthea Slytherin have her baby?" Harry asked as a sudden thought came to his mind.

Abraxas shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows, the point I was trying to make is that if Tom can make his eyes turn red when he's angry, then he has to be a descendent of Salazar Slytherin."

"Meaning that he's more than likely a pure blood and that his parents…" Charlus cut off looking at Harry with dread.

Harry just sighed already knowing where this was going. "His parents might possibly be related to the Gaunts."

"The Gaunts are still alive Harry! They can take Tom back anytime! They would have proof by blood!" Charlus said in a panic tone.

Harry just snorted amused with Charlus sudden change of attitude towards Tom. "Does that mean you want Tom as a brother?"

Charlus glared at Harry. "How can you joke at a time like this? Tom is an annoying prat, all younger brothers are! That doesn't mean I love him any less!"

Rolling his eyes Harry clasped his hand on Charlus shoulder. "Mum and Dad would never let the Gaunts take custody of Tom Charlus, with blood proof or not, it would be up to Tom to decide whom he wants his guardians to be." That didn't seem to calm Charlus at all as he looked panicked.

"Tom thinks I hate him Harry!"

"Well then convince him otherwise." Harry replied shrugging.

"You have to come with me to talk some sense into him." Charlus said.

"No, Harry has to go to class, which by the way we are running late for." Abraxas exclaimed gathering up their things for class.

"Harry—"

"Look Charlus, I'll talk with Tom as soon as classes are over. You two have the whole day to talk it out or you can come to class with me. Actually I'm sure that's exactly what Tom is doing now."

"Oh come on, let's just not be late." Abraxas turned towards Harry handing him his book bag, "You have transfiguration today?"

"Yep," Harry answered with a yawn.

Abraxas hurried the two boys along and out of the Head boy room.

* * *

* * *

"I thought Professor Flamel told you to stay in your dorm," Harry said to Tom as he took a seat next to the sulking boy. Abraxas had gone to sit in the back of the classroom while both Charlus and Harry went to sit with Tom in the middle of the classroom. They had two minutes to spare before the bell rung.

Tom turned to see Harry take a seat at his left and Charlus hesitantly taking a seat to his right. Harry could easily tell that Tom was relived to see Charlus sit with him more than anything. Charlus had already begun taking out his books, parchment and quills. Once both Harry and Charlus things were settled Harry turned towards Tom with an upraised eyebrow.

"I think I insulted some of my piers that were still in the common room before I realized I would be better off doing something more constructive." Tom replied.

Charlus quietly snorted to himself which Tom took notice of.

"Sorry for attacking you." Tom whispered to Charlus, Harry barely heard the words said.

Charlus didn't say anything; he just shrugged his shoulders and pretended to pay more attention to Professor Dumbledore as he walked into the classroom. Abraxas had helpfully provided Charlus some paste ointment for his eyes that healed up is eye immediately, they didn't have enough time for his lip, but it wasn't a big deal to Charlus anyway.

' _He hates me'_ Tom whispered out Harry in parseltonuge.

' _What you did was not okay by any standards, but Charlus is not totally angry with you, more like hurt that you would attack him. He still cares about you if that's what you're worried about'_ Harry said back.

Tom didn't say anything after Harry's words; he just kept to himself for the rest of the class.


	15. Men often become what they believe themselves to be. If I believe I cannot do something, it makes me incapable of doing it. But when I believe I can, then I acquire the ability to do it even if I didn't have it in the beginning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qudditch tryouts

** **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my boring ideas

 **Author:** Brightsidetolife

 

**Thousands of Reasons to Smile**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Men often become what they believe themselves to be. If I believe I cannot do something, it makes me incapable of doing it. But when I believe I can, then I acquire the ability to do it even if I didn't have it in the beginning.**

**-Mahatma Gandhi**

"That's nice of you to still come to Minnie's tryout even though she thinks you're a dim wit." Harry replied to Tom scooting over towards him as Tom just glared at him and went back to looking at the pitch.

"Don't call her that." Tom said staring at Minerva as both Josh and Newton was talking with her.

"Don't call who what?" Charlus asked sitting on the other side of Harry with a mouth full of chocolate custard. Conall and Alphard had came and tagged along. Conall went and sat on the other side of Tom while Alphard squeezed himself between Harry and Tom. There was still this slight tension between Charlus and Tom, but once lunch came and went they seemed to be a bit less stressed with each other. Minerva even seemed to have come around after she finally calmed down.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor House Quidditch Team tryouts. Everyone here will be given an equal chance but I am sorry to say that first years are not allowed on the reserve team, so if you want to play you will have to make the starting team or wait until next year." Joseph Weasley whom was the team captain told everyone assembled on the pitch with the help of a voice magnification charm.

"Tom doesn't like it when I call Minerva Minnie." Harry replied.

Conall laughed. "She didn't seem to mind during lunch, she thought it was funny."

Tom just grumbled under his breath.

"Harry you shouldn't have given Minerva a pet name without Tom's consent." Alphard said seriously.

The embarrassed look on Tom's face was priceless. Harry just burst out laughing while the few students that were out there with them in the stands were looking at them crazy. Charlus almost spit out his custard.

"Alphard Black—" Tom started getting red in the face.

"Was just joking, Tom. It was harmless fun." Harry said in Alphard's defense.

Tom didn't say anything, just got up and switched places with Conall so that Conall was sitting next to Alphard instead of him. Alphard just simply smirk and rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Ok, let's start with the chasers since they are the largest group. First off I want all of you to do two laps around the pitch." Joseph said and watched the twelve hopefuls fly off.

Harry watched as four second years tried out one of them being Minerva of course and three fourth years amongst them. After the laps Joseph had them play a game of tag and then do some passing drills. "Ok, we have six keepers trying out. I want each of you to man one hoop and I'll set the chasers loose with three quaffles trying to score on you." Joseph said.

Harry was having his doubts with Minerva's skill as a chaser. Three of the second years were hopeless, Minerva was a decent flyer but couldn't keep hold of the ball and the remaining fourth years all had some talent that exceeded Minerva's.

"It's not looking good for Minerva is it?" Conall said.

"Shut up Norton." Tom said with his eyes still glued onto Minerva whom was looking quite flustered.

"Okay chasers can all rest while I get the beaters going," Joseph called out, "all beater hopefuls, I want three laps around the pitch."

Tom watched as Minerva hurried away back to the castle grounds before Joseph Weasley could even finish his words. Tom went to follow after her.

"Should we…?" Charlus asked his unsure question.

"No let Tom handle it, I'm sure Minerva would prefer Tom's company more than ours." Harry replied.

"Did you know Tom was dating Minerva before I knew?" Charlus asked Harry suspiciously.

" _What?! When did that happen?!"_

* * *

* * *

"Wait, Minerva." Tom ran up to the weeping girl.

"Tom, I'm fine." Minerva turned away embarrassedly so that Tom wouldn't see her crying.

Tom genteelly grabbed Minerva's hand and placed it in his. Minerva glanced up at him and was surprised to see him looking at her with such concern on his face.

"I've always said that quidditch was such a rubbish sport, not worthy of your intellect." Tom whispered out to her. Minerva blushed in response.

"All the boys here love quidditch, I just thought—"

"You thought I would like you more if you went into the sport? Do you think so poorly of me?"

"I don't know why you like me Tom? I don't know if your motives are negative or positive. What about me interest you so? Everybody thinks I'm a bookworm, a teachers pet. I'm just plain." Minerva asked him softly. Tom gave the girl a sidelong glance.

"You obviously are not seeing what I'm. You are the first girl that I've _ever_ liked. What's not to like about you? You are smart, _pretty_ , funny. I just, I just wanted to have you before somebody else did." Tom looked embarrassed saying his words out loud.

Minerva smiled happily and squeezed Tom's hand gently but compassionately. "Thank you, Tom."

Tom looked at Minerva confused. "For what?"

Minerva just merrily laughed and shook her head negatively. "Thank you for coming to watch me practice, it was nice of you."

Tom just raised an eyebrow at Minerva. "I told you I would." Tom said as they started walking again.

"Yes I know now that you are a man of your word." Minerva said teasingly.

Tom inwardly sighed. He had no idea who Minerva was when he had first struck up a conversation with her in Malkin's shop.

He just knew that he had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life. Tom had never been someone to believe in _the one_. Hell, he had never been someone to believe in much of anything, never mind real, true, pure, honest-to-goodness _love_. Not that the words that he said to Minerva were untrue, he meant every word of it. It was just that a part of him felt that they were from two very different worlds but he also felt that he could make it work despite his hostile nature which he held at bay when it came to this girl.

When he was alone and away from his brothers, all he could think about....was Minerva.

Minerva's sea green eyes.

Minerva's playful smile.

Minerva's fringe and sleek black hair.

Minerva's peppermint scent.

Minerva's goofy laugh.

Minerva's adorable clumsiness.

Minerva's intelligence.

Minerva's blush when she's embarrassed.

Minerva's lip biting when she's nervous.

Minerva, Minerva, Minerva.

She had consumed his thoughts for the past weeks.

She had him without even trying.

And it scared the living crap out of him.

"Tom?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay? You zoned out for a bit." Minerva asked him concerned.

Shrugging Tom just gave Minerva a sheepish smile. "Do you want to see if you made the team or not?"

Minerva playfully punched Tom on his arm. "What are you being funny? I do not feel the need to be _mocked_."

Tom shrugged his shoulders. "You had a lot of supporters out there watching you. My brothers included. Simple thanks of gratitude would be polite."

"Honestly Tom, you are way too proper for your age, but I agree, I must thank my fans for watching my down fall. Maybe they got a couple of laughs out of it." Minerva said sighing.

"It was a sight to be seen." Tom agreed.

"Now you're just being mean." Minerva said pouting folding her arms to her chest.

"You also looked cute on a broom if that helps." Tom added.

Minerva just gave Tom a small smile. "A little bit."

Harry, Charlus, Alphard, and Conall looked up when they saw both Minerva and Tom come and sit with them.

"Uhm, shouldn't you be out there with your fellow team mates?" Conall asked Minerva whom rolled her eyes.

"What for? I have no chance whatsoever being on the team."

"Minerva McGonagall please come see me." Joseph Weasley said from the field.

"He probably wants his uniform back." Minerva said to herself as she got back up and made her way to the Gryffindor captain.

"Why do you think Weasley wants to see her? Do you think she actually made it?" Conall asked them once Minerva was gone.

"No." all four boys said simultaneously without hesitation.

Conall whistled. "Tough crowd."

"Hey shouldn't you guys get ready to see Professor Flamel?" Harry asked them.

"Not for another hour Har, besides I want to see who's going to be on the team." Charlus replied.

"Have you honestly gotten so lazy that you can not say my name? Harry, fine, but Har?" Harry teased Charlus whom waved him off.

"It's not my fault that you have a long tedious name." Charlus replied back.

Harry just stuck his tongue out at him and Charlus did the same back at Harry.

"Very mature." Tom said rolling his eyes as both Alphard and Conall chuckled to themselves.

"He wants to talk about mature." Charlus whispered to Harry.

"Charlus don't go there." Harry whispered back giving Charlus a warning look that Tom did not miss. Tom frowned about to speak when two Ravenclaw girls sat beside Charlus.

They looked familiar to Harry, but there were thousands of students that looked familiar to him at the school. Future parents and grandparents and whatnot.

"Hello Charlus, I'm Melissa Babbling and this is my friend Samantha Vector. We heard that you and McGonagall's friends were here to give support." The ginger headed girl smiled eagerly at Charlus.

"Okay?" Charlus asked confused.

Harry rolled his eyes, _'he's so daft'_

"Well, can we join you guys?" Samantha Vector asked rolling her gray eyes also.

"I have no objections." Conall said shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't care." Alphard replied.

"I'm going to see what's going on." Tom muttered walking away.

"Hey Harrison, how are you doing on your History essay on the Goblin war?" Samantha asked him getting up to sit next to Harry.

' _Please don't hit on me,_ ' Harry thought to himself as he smiled politely at the girl. Melissa Babbling scooted closer towards Charlus whom was totally oblivious about it. He was more attentive on what Samantha Vector was up to with Harry.

"I must admit I have not started on it yet."

"I found it pretty boring myself, but I just got it over with so I could go on with my day." Samantha replied looking back at the potential players coming back to the pitch so that they could hear who made it on the team.

"Alphard," Dorea Black came up and walked up to them, before giving Melissa Babbling a inquisitive look at her closeness with Charlus, "you need to head back inside."

"What for?" Alphard asked frowning.

"You need to eat something before you go to detention; you won't have the chance to once it's over." Dorea exclaimed.

Melissa Babbling laughed. "What are you his mother?"

Both Alphard and Charlus shook their heads negatively knowing that Melissa was going to get insulted, possibly hexed, depending on Dorea's mood.

Dorea glared at the girl. "Every girl has the right to be ugly, but _you_ just abused the privilege. Are you coming Alphard?" Dorea walked away before Alphard could answer her.

Melissa Babbling's mouth was open in shock.

Alphard smiled standing up. "I have to eat."

"Yeah, I'm going to wait till Tom and Minerva come back." Charlus replied.

"Me to." Conall said also.

"Harry?" Alphard asked stepping off the last step of the stand.

"Yeah, I better. I'm sure Abraxas is wondering where I am. You'll let me know who's on the team later on wont you?" Harry asked Charlus.

Charlus sighed and shrugged. "Sure why not."

Harry gave Charlus a sidelong glance. "I can stay if—"

"No, it's fine, I'll catch you later Harry." Charlus replied giving Harry a small smile in return.

Harry frowned in response seeing through Charlus fake facade.

"Let's go." Alphard led Harry away.

On the way back inside the castle Harry waved to Tom and Minerva to let them know he was heading back to eat dinner. It still surprised him to know that the two of them were a couple now. They were still so young to. Harry wondered if Tom had ever fancied Minerva before he messed with the time line. Though what was really on his mind was if this was going to affect Minerva in a bad way if Tom became twisted and evil. Now Harry was going to have to worry about Minerva's safety. Harry just sighed. No need to make this more complicated then it already was.

* * *

* * *

"Where have you been brat?" Abraxas Malfoy asked Harry as soon as he came to the table and sat next to him. Alphard was sitting on the other side of Harry.

The bond thing between Abraxas and Harry has been going okay; they both knew the limitations it has now with a bit of experimenting. For instance, Abraxas doesn't have to be in the same room with Harry all the time, just when Abraxas felt worried about Harry's welfare. Abraxas could feel Harry's feelings only if Harry was in danger, upset, or injured, though when Abraxas wanted to find Harry all he had to do was feel Harry's energy and pin point it. If Harry was injured, Abraxas actually had the ability to 'heal' Harry. All Abraxas had to do was to put his hand over Harry's injured spot. They both found that out when Harry got himself a paper cut and Abraxas had freak out about it.

"Nice to see you to, I was outside watching the Gryffindor tryouts." Harry replied.

"You're such a sell out Potter." Antoine Prince said to him whom was on the other side of the table facing Abraxas.

"What?" Harry asked him in mid process of fixing his own food.

"You go out there and support those Gryffindors? Have you no sense? You are a Slytherin!" Antoine argued his point.

"I was supporting a friend of mine Prince."

"A Gryffindor." Prince said sneering.

"Right now I'm sitting here looking at you trying to see things from your point of view but I can't get my head that far up my ass. What I chose to do with my social life is none of your damn business Prince." Harry said angrily.

Oscar Watkins made a low whistle smirking. Watkins was happy to see that somebody was insulting Antoine Prince. He was sitting on the other side of Abraxas.

"Harrison, we need to work on that temper." Charlotte Goyle said winking at him. She was seated beside Antoine.

"Antoine perhaps you should leave." Abraxas said to him noticing the evil look he was giving Harry, whom was equally returning the favor.

Antoine Prince looked offended that Abraxas was taking Harry's side instead of his.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to hurt daddy's little boy." Antoine stood up and stormed away, his robe bowling behind him. Abraxas glared at Antoine's retreating back before quietly going back to his meal.

"A dinner and a show." Dolohov commented wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"I think Potter should hang around us more often." Watkins said smiling at Harry.

"You just want to make Prince miserable." Rosier said smirking himself.

"Yes, well why the hell not?" Watkins replied back.

"Harry, go ahead and eat your dinner." Abraxas said to him while the others were busy bickering.

"Why does he hate me so much? I didn't do anything to him." Harry asked Abraxas as he pilled his food up with mash potatoes and roast.

"You took his spot Potter." Dolohov replied taking sip of his drink.

"Fintan-"Abraxas started in a warning tone but Dolohov paid him no mind.

"Why not tell him so he can be aware? It's quite tiresome to see Prince mope around because you don't have time for him."

"That is not the case whatsoever. I see him in class everyday, we talk, and nothing has changed." Abraxas said putting down his fork, losing his appetite.

"All you do is talk about Potter, Prince doesn't give a crap about the boy obviously, and that's the first thing that pops out your mouth. Not that I care about Prince's feelings. I love seeing that loathing look in his face; it makes me all warm inside." Oscar Watkins replied biting into his biscuit.

Harry ate his food slowly, processing the words that were being said on his behalf.

"You believe Antoine is jealous of Harry?" Abraxas asked them.

"Oh it's _Harry_ now!" Fintan Dolohov teased while Abraxas sighed in discomfort.

"You see this fork?" Abraxas picked his fork back up, showing it to Dolohov, "It's going to pierce right through your skin if you don't shut up."

Fintan Dolohov just laughed.

"Well we could talk about Prince, my personal favorite topic, or we could talk about Avril Moreaux." Watkins suggested happily.

"What about her?" Charlotte Goyle asked disgustedly.

"I just want to know how long it will take before Abraxas forgives her. Or is she gone out of Abraxas life for good?"

Harry looked up at Abraxas wanting to know the answer to this also.

Abraxas swallowed before answering. "We have talked and that's all you need to know."

"You're letting her come back? Really? Ugh…" Charlotte groaned.

"So you are sure that Harrison is safe around Avril?" Rosier asked Abraxas.

"Do not jump into conclusions; I said we had 'talked' nothing more. I have not made that decision to stay with her or not."

"So when you two get back together," Oscar smirked at Abraxas glare, "do you plan to come back and sleep in your own dorm room? You will not need to watch over Harrison with Avril at your every wake."

"Oscar,-"

Harry drowned out the discussion as he watched Alphard stand up to leave.

"It's about that time, I have to go to detention now," Alphard replied sighing, "that's what I get for sticking up for a Potter."

Harry smiled. "Thanks for that."

Alphard waved him off. "Yeah, yeah. Later Harry."

"See you." Harry replied back.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Why did Potter cross the road? No reason, but someone will write a book about it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another complications between Harry and Abraxas Malfoy

****

Ignatius Prewett/ ~~Eric Prewett~~ **  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
**

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile  
**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Why did Potter cross the road?**

**No reason, but someone will write a book about it.**

Professor Flamel entered the classroom in a chipper mood. "Good morning everyone! Welcome to another defense against the dark arts class! Now, I don't like the prospect of you waiting too much, so today, we're going to peek into the section of jinxes! A jinx is a spell cast to cause damage as I'm sure you all know by now. A Jinx is a type of spell with negative effects used mostly for the amusement of observers and the minor discomfort of the victim. They are also part of defensive magic that we will be learning today, even possibly casting. Of course a Jinx effects can be removed by a Counter-jinx, and they can be prevented by an Anti-Jinx. Jinxes can be irritating but amusing."

"I have a feeling that this is going to be a fun day then the boring lectures." Alphard whispered to Harry.

Harry just smirked. "Depends on what jinx we're going to learn today."

Harry was sitting with his fellow Slytherin piers today. He was sharing a table with Alphard, Dorea, and Ignatius Prewett whom Harry had started to get along with quite well which seemed to make Alphard pretty annoyed sometimes Harry noticed whenever he saw Alphard look there way. It wasn't like Harry had ditched Alphard, not at all. He conversed with Alphard all the time, it was just that Ignatius was so easy to talk to and it was relaxing to talk with somebody that didn't particularly like to be in Slytherin just like how Harry felt.

Ignatius reminded Harry so much of Remus Lupin which actually made him like the kid even more. Ignatius is very intelligent, especially for an eleven year old and he was very calm, tolerant, gentle, and good-natured. Also, unlike his brother, he was able to, or at least would try to maintain civil conversation with those he did not get along well with no matter what house they were in.

He also had an excellent sense of humor. For the past week he and Harry both had been pulling pranks on Avery and Nott. Turning their hair colors (pink), making them talk backwards, and locking them out the portrait door so that they were stuck out in the halls. Abraxas had berated Harry though telling him he was being childish and to stop his behavior before he got into trouble.

Ignatius scratched the back of his very short auburn hair and yawned as Professor Flamel was demonstrating the jinx that they would be learning.

"The 'Trip Jinx' is very simple especially for a first year…"

Harry scowled remembering how Draco Malfoy had used that very same jinx on him when the 'Inquisitorial Squad' tried to capture members of the D.A. 'Dumbledore's Army' fleeing from the Room of Requirement.

"Talus ruo is how you pronounce the spell. 'Talus' which means anklebone and 'Ruo' meaning fall."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ignatius whispered to Harry whom was sitting on the left side of Harry at the end.

Harry looked at Ignatius pointed direction and saw that he was staring at Avery and Nott. Harry just gave Ignatius a sly smirk.

"I want you all in pairs to practice on each other and please do not abuse the spell for your own personal gain." Professor Flamel said as everybody went to partner up.

"Not that I have any objections to what you two are thinking about doing, but don't you think that both Avery and Nott are most likely thinking about doing the very same thing to you?" Dorea asked the two boys as they both rolled their eyes.

"She's such a kill joy." Ignatius said to Harry whom gave him a small smile in return.

"I'd shut up if I were you. Dorea has a temper." Harry replied back as Dorea rolled her eyes at them in return. She got up and went to go partner up with one of her friends.

"Well here comes the infamous Potter duo." Alphard replied as both Charlus and Tom came up to them along with Conall.

"Whatever you are planning on doing, don't. We are here to learn, not _prank_." Tom said to Harry.

"What if they try to jinx us first?" Ignatius asked Tom as he watched as both Avery and Nott leave to go partner up.

"Then prank away." Charlus answered for Tom whom glowered at him.

"You and I," Ignatius said pointing at himself and Charlus, "kindred spirits."

Charlus just smiled jovially at the boy before him.

"I'm going to go… stretch my legs." Ignatius replied winking at Harry as he made his through the crowd of students practicing the trip jinx spell.

"He's a bad influence on you, you're lucky Abraxas has not told on you, otherwise you would be in detentionfor the rest of the school year." Tom exclaimed as Harry simply shrugged his shoulders in indifference.

"First years have this 'get out of jail free card' kind of thing. The worst that the detention does is make you write a hundred times that you'll be on your best behavior. I'm not worried about it." Harry replied.

"You'll worry about it when you have your whole house hating your guts for making them lose so many points." Conall said to Harry.

"Slytherin is ahead of you guys by eighty-five points." Harry said mockingly as Conall made a face at him.

"We'll surpass you guys by this upcoming match; just you wait and see, Harry." Charlus said to him confidently.

"Promises, promises." Harry said making Charlus scowl and fold his arms to his chest.

"I still can't believe Minerva made beater. It's amazing really." Alphard commented.

"Joseph believed she had more talent in beater then chaser, which I agree after watching her practice more." Tom replied.

"Who else is on the team? I mean I know Joseph is keeper, Newton is one of the chasers and both Josh and Minerva are beaters, who else?" Harry asked them.

"Their is also Lydia Jorkins who is the seeker, she's in her third year and then theirs Ken'Ichi Chang who's another chaser, he's in his fifth year and one of the fourth year's that made chaser in the tryouts was, Geoffrey Wood." Charlus finished.

' _Yup a lot of interesting people. Especially Wood, that family is seriously obsessed with Quidditch._ ' Harry smiled in thought.

"Ignatius Prewett! _What did I say about abusing the spell?!_ "

Both Avery and Nott were giving the boy death glares as they got themselves up off the floor.

Harry laughed out loud along with the class, except for Tom whom looked on disapprovingly at Ignatius immaturity.

After two hours the bell had rung ending class for the day.

"I wish we were celebrating Halloween at home." Charlus said as both he and Tom were waiting on Harry to gather his things so they could walk to together before they went their separate ways to class.

"Why?" Tom asked Charlus curiously.

"I know it's like two weeks away, but you get to dress up in costumes and you can go to the neighbors house and knock on their door and they'll give you candy." Charlus said sighing sadly.

Tom scrunched up his nose in distaste. "With this war going on, the likelihood of muggles and muggle-borns having enough money for candy is slim to none. I'm sure they'll provide candy here on Halloween."

"I suppose so. I guess I didn't think of it like that. I guess it is a good thing that we're having it here after all. I would be so disappointed if nobody had any candy on Halloween." Charlus said to Tom whom rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I can get Abraxas to let me go to Hogsmeade with him tomorrow so I can bring you guys some candy. I didn't get the chance to go to Honey Dunks candy shop when I went with Abraxas last time." Harry commented as they headed out the door. Alphard, Ignatius, and Conall were with them also.

"I still say it's unfair that you get to go and we don't." Charlus said scowling.

"It's hard to enjoy yourself when you are assigned Aurors whom have to be your escort to every shop. It's really annoying." Harry replied.

"Hey my Dad is one of the Aurors here and he's been telling me why the security is so tight, it's because of this school called 'Beauboxton's Academy', they are close by to our school, but not as close as Drumstrang, but anyway, they were attacked by Gellert Grindlewald and even two students were killed." Ignatius said as all the boys looked at him shocked.

"Why would he attack-"

"He's obviously trying to get more supporters Norton, besides an evil prick doesn't need a reason to do unquestionable cruel things." Ignatius said to Conall as they stopped at the moving staircase.

Charlus was staring at Harry fearfully. None of the friends of the boys could understand the reasoning for the look except the brothers themselves.

"Don't Charlus, I know what you're thinking. Just go to class okay?" Harry replied walking down the moving staircase before Charlus could say anything. Harry felt guilty for the worry that was in stored in Charlus, he should have just made up a story saying that his parents were scientists and were killed by their own experiments. It was much simpler then a murdering wizard that was at large in this time.

Harry though didn't miss the words that Charlus had said to Tom before he was out of ear shot. Harry hoped that neither Alphard nor Ignatius heard either. " _If he's getting close to Hogwarts then Harry-"_

" _Shut up, Charlus."_ Tom hissed at him looking pointedly at Conall.

"Harris, I know this might be a little bit out there, but uhm… Gellert Grindlewald wouldn't happen to be after _you_ would he?" Ignatius asked Harry once they were outside in the cold foggy weather.

Well there goes that hope that the two boys didn't hear his adoptive brother's words.

" _No."_ Harry snapped at the boy irritably.

"Then what's up with the way your brother was looking at you like you were a dead man." Alphard asked Harry.

"Look, I have things that happened to me in my life that are personal and that I would rather not explain. Let's leave it at that." Harry replied walking down the steep hill to the greenhouse.

"It involves Gellert Grindlewald though doesn't it?" Ignatius asked pressing the subject.

"Ignatius Prewett, if you can not respect my privacy, than do not bother befriending me at all." Harry walked on ahead, Alphard trying to keep up after the annoyed boy.

* * *

"…Devil's Snare is composed of a mass of soft, springy tendrils and vines that possess some sense of touch. Devil's Snare uses its creepers and tendrils to ensnare anyone who touches it, binding their arms and legs and eventually choking them. The harder a person struggles against Devil's Snare, the faster and more tightly it binds them; if they relax, it will not kill them as quickly. Devil's Snare prefers a dark, damp environment and shrinks away from fire, so a well-placed flame spell such as 'bluebell flame' will drive it away from its victims." Professor Faucet explained.

Harry gave a small smirk remembering his first experience with Devil's Snare.

_"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare... what did_ _Professor Sprout_ _say?-- it likes the dark and the damp..."_

_"So light a fire!"_ _Harry_ _choked._

_"Yes -- of course -- but there's no wood!"_ _Hermione_ _cried, wringing her hands._

_"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"_

_"Oh, right!" said_ _Hermione_ _, and she whipped out her_ _wand_ _, waved it, muttered something, and sent a jet of the same_ _bluebell flames_ _she had used on Snape at the plant. In a matter of seconds, the two boys felt it loosening its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth. Wriggling and flailing, it unraveled itself from their bodies, and they were able to pull free._

"Harry."

Harry snapped back to reality as Alphard was looking at him quizzically.

"What?"

"Are you really angry with Ignatius?" Alphard asked him.

Harry looked around and noticed that everyone was reading their books, most likely about Devil's Snare. Ignatius was seated away from them looking quite dejected and alone.

"He doesn't have any friends you know. Our house thinks he is a do-gooder because of his father and that he's going to turn out schizophrenic like his mother."

"I didn't know that. I didn't know about how our house was treating him or about his mother." Harry exclaimed feeling bad now on how he treated the boy himself.

"Avery and Nott have been on him about it. They're always teasing him about his mother. She's in St. Mungos Hospital of course."

"What do you think about him?" Harry asked Alphard curiously wanting to know his opinion.

Alphard shrugged his shoulders flipping the pages of his book. "He's taking a liking to you just as I have. I think he's just a bit over obnoxiously happy that he finally has a friend, a trustworthy friend that won't double cross him like we Slytherins are known to do. I guess I can share you." Alphard replied giving Harry a small smirk.

"That is very thoughtful of you." Harry replied sarcastically.

"What can I say? I'm a very thoughtful individual."

' **Ring!!!'**

"Thank goodness, I'm starving!" Alphard replied closing his Herbology book.

"Yeah, I have a craving for something sweet now ever since Charlus brought up Halloween candy." Harry commented as he placed his book in his book bag.

"Hey Ignatius did you know that Melissa Babbling has a thing for Harry?" Alphard asked the boy once they were outside the greenhouse.

Harry glared at Alphard. "She does not. She was only there because her friend wanted to talk with Charlus."

"Uh huh, then why does she keep giving you _'the look'_ every time were in History class?" Alphard asked as Ignatius smirked beside them.

" _Alphard I swear-"_

Alphard made kissing noises at Harry.

" _Ahhh!!!"_ Alphard ran for it as soon as Harry pulled out his wand, then the chase began.

* * *

"Why don't you talk about your parents?"

"What?"

The reason Harry found himself sitting beside the evening fire, locked away in Gryffindor Tower was because his "brothers" had dragged him away and sat him down on one of the fluffy couches which Harry had come to enjoy. This wasn't his first time hanging out in the Gryffindor dorm room after all. All the Gryffindor's were use to it now, they didn't see him as a threat, and he was a Potter after all. A Potter was supposedly a 'saint' as Weasley had explained it.

"You heard me," Tom replied coolly, "I don't know how long you expect me to ignore the subject, but I'm tired of pretending. You have never once brought them up, there is obviously something wrong with you."

"There's nothing wrong with me." Harry glared at the lush carpet beneath his socked feet.

"Harry were not trying to upset you," Charlus glared at Tom, "I told Tom that it was no big deal, but he thinks it's weird that you don't talk about them."

"What's there to talk about? They're _dead_. They were _murdered_ by a dark wizard." Harry said angrily trying to not look at Tom evidently.

"You don't know that." Tom muttered to him.

Harry looked at Tom annoyed. "They're _dead_ , Tom. Otherwise the bond, the blood bond wouldn't have worked and I wouldn't have been adopted into the family. If my parents were still _alive_ the blood bond would have been revoked."

Charlus made a small gasping noise. "You've just been caring that knowledge around you this whole entire time? Why didn't you—"

"I've already accepted my parents' death. I knew what was going to happen when I was dumped in that orphanage."

Silence was met after his words.

"I'm telling mum and dad." Charlus said standing up after a couple of minutes of digesting what Harry had said.

"What? _Why?_ Don't be a tattletale Charlus." Harry said sitting up straighter on the sofa couch.

"Tom you agree with me don't you? I mean mum and dad should know about this."

"They probably already know." Tom whispered out as some of the Gryffindor students walked through the portrait door and into the room.

Charlus looked annoyed with Tom's lack of concern.

"Look theirs nothing to talk about. I have a new family now." Harry tried to argue his point.

Tom looked up at Harry only to say, "You should have told us anyway, Harry."

"Why?" Harry asked wondering if Tom truly cared about Harry's feelings or if he was just putting up a front.

Tom didn't say anything, just shrugged his shoulders.

Harry rolled his eyes disappointed just as Charlus sat back down next to Harry.

"What?" Harry asked scratching the back of his head when Charlus continued to stare at him.

Charlus took Harry by surprise when he suddenly pulled Harry into a hug.

"Erm…"

"I'm sorry, Harry." Charlus said to him.

Harry huffed out in annoyance. "Charlus," Harry pulled away from the boy, "you are making way too much of a big deal out of this. I'm fine."

"How is he supposed to believe that you are _fine_ when Gellert Grindlewald is a mere second away from attacking this school, possibly try and kill you?" Tom whispered to him angrily, trying not to be overheard.

"Grindlewald doesn't even know I exist and beside you're a Potter to. You are just as likely to get killed by Grindlewald just as me, are you not? He's after the Potter line, Tom. He's after _every_ pure blood family."

Charlus swallowed in discomfort. "What's stopping him from attacking here?" Charlus asked them.

"Don't be ridiculous Charlus, we are heavily guarded here. Gellert Grindlewald would be foolish to attack Hogwarts. I was just trying to irritate Harry." Tom said to Charlus whom nodded. Harry knew better though, even if Tom denied it, Harry knew that Tom just didn't want Charlus afraid.

"Harry you should probably go back to your dorm room. It'll be curfew time in an hour." Charlus said to him.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Harry said slipping his shoes back on and standing up off the sofa, his brothers standing up with him also.

"I'll see you guys in the morning."

"See you." Both boys said as they watched Harry walk out the portrait door.

* * *

As Harry made his way at to the Slytherin dorm room, he could hear arguing just around the corner of the hall towards the Slytherin entrance way.

"… _enough Antoine before you forget your place! He's my responsibility!"_

" _He's not your son Abraxas! I'm sick and tired of you putting him before me and now this girl?!"_

Harry peeked at the Slytherins that were arguing with each other, which were of course Abraxas Malfoy and Antoine Prince. There was a girl with them that was standing extremely close to Abraxas and she was not Avril Moreaux either. She had soft wavy long blonde hair; her blue eyes were almost enchanting to Harry.

"Why is this always about _you_? _You and your redundant needs_?" Abraxas asked Antoine angrily.

Antoine Prince shook his head negatively. "You are the one that has his priorities messed up. What would your parents say Malfoy? Hmm? There son is supposed to be supporting Grindlewald and he can't even—"

"Abraxas," the girl said sharply in an accent that reminded Harry of a veela. The girls' warning cut Antoine Prince's words off when they all noticed Harry whom was staring suspiciously at Abraxas.

"Harry—" Abraxas started, looking very upset but was interrupted by a spell sent Harry's way by Antoine Prince.

" _Stupefy! Obliviate!"_

Antoine said the words fast which gave Harry no time to prepare himself.

' _Protego!'_ Harry frantically thought forgetting to use his words out loud as he said the words imagining a shield forming in front of him. To his surprise and that of everyone, an electric clear see through shield appeared right in front of him, deflecting the spell directly back at Antoine, who also look stunned over what had happened just as he was able to doge the spell coming his way before it hit him. It instead hit the portrait door of Salazar Slytherin and his snakes, the spell had no effect on the portrait. Salazar Slytherin shook his head negatively and moved on to a different portrait, that's what Harry assumed anyway.

Professor Dumbledore came up to Harry putting his hand on his shoulder just as Antoine stood up from the floor, glaring at Harry. "Impressive, Mr. Potter," the elderly and wise professor said. "I didn't expect you to get out of that one."

"Neither did I, Professor," Harry said, breathing deeply to calm his still racing heart.

"I was just on my way to speak with your head of house when I heard the commotion. Mr. Prince, would you please come with me." Professor Dumbledore said to Antoine whom reluctantly nodded his head.

"Yes, Professor."

"Harrison, I dare say that it is almost your curfew time is it not?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Yes it is Professor." Harry replied just as Dumbledore nodded and stirred Antoine Prince away.

"Harry I know what you heard—"

"Perhaps we can discuss this more privately?" The girl said to Abraxas.

"Yes of course, the head boy room will do." Abraxas said as he lead the way to the entrance room.

"My name is Venus Mac Dermott, my brother Livius is in your year yes?"

"Erm… yes he is. He's in Gryffindor actually, so my brothers would most likely know him better than I do." Harry replied back to the girl whom merely smiled at him as they walked inside the head boy room. Harry was so enchanted by the girl it was like there was no room in his body to be angry with Abraxas.

"I'm from _Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons,_ Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, my parents and Malfoys parents thought it would be best if I met Abraxas much earlier than attended. We are to be married once we graduate from school, a couple of years from now of course." Venus explained to Harry whom wasn't that surprised.

"So you are staying at Hogwarts for the remaining of the year or…?" Harry asked her curiously.

"I'm staying at Hogwarts for the remainders of my years with Malfoy." Venus said sitting down with Malfoy on the black leather sofa.

"I always imagined that girls from Beauxbatons would land in Ravenclaw if ever sorted." Harry commented sitting in one of the arm chairs.

"I did not get sorted. I just asked to be in the same house as my future spouse."

"Uh huh… well, I'm happy for the both of you." Harry replied shrugging uncaringly.

"You do not seem happy about this no?" Venus asked Harry curiously so.

"It's not in my place—"

"Don't be silly," Venus said softly laughing, "If you are unhappy you should tell us of your feelings of the matter. After all, Abraxas and I are to be soon be wed and you will be both our child—"

"What?!" Harry asked shocked forgotten anger came back to him, "I'm _not_ his child!"

Venus looked at Abraxas confused. "Surely he knows of the procedure of the binding spell now that it is put into effect? His parents did not tell him either?"

" _Tell me what?!"_ Harry asked sitting at the edge of his chair.

"Harry, I got a letter from the ministry explaining in details about you. Your parents have rights to you till I become of age and then the parentage will go to me till most likely you become of age then you can do whatever you please." Abraxas explained to Harry.

Harry just sat there in shock.

"Your birth certificate reads you as Harrison J. Potter-Malfoy." Abraxas whispered out covering his face with his hands.

Harry just shook his head and ran his hand through his hair.

"What did Prince mean about you supporting Gellert Grindlewald Abraxas?"

Abraxas looked back at Harry and frowned at him. "Harry, you can not just deflect—"

" _What did he mean Malfoy?!"_ Harry asked him angrily.

"I do not support Grindlewald and besides I'm not of age to go and fight in a war, Grindlewald only wants older and wiser pure blood wizards and witches at his side." Abraxas explained to him.

"Fine." Harry said standing up making his leave out the room.

"Harry." Abraxas stood up and chased after him.

"Let me go!" Harry said pushing Abraxas away.

"I'm sorry Harry, but please you have to calm down."

"I'M CALM!" Harry shouted trying to push Abraxas away from him.

Abraxas muttered a curse under his breath causing Harry to pass out in his arms. Abraxas picked him up and carried him back into the study room.

"I'm sorry Abraxas, I thought he knew. When you explained to me the current situation, I assumed he knew as well." Venus said to Abraxas.

"Forget it. Just let me put him to bed and we'll discuss things." Abraxas said to the girl as he made his way up the stairs to the bedrooms.


	17. Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family comes to visit again to talk

 

 

** Venus MacDermott **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing **  
**

 

 

 

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile  
**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light.**

**\- Albus Dumbledore**

The first thing that met Harry's sight was a pair of blue eyes staring down at him.

As the girl handed him his glasses and patted his knee and cooed, "Would you like some tea and crumpets?"

Harry wanted to say something sarcastic and plus he was angry and irritated, but as soon as he met the girls' gaze, all his thought process and emotions just vanished. It was like he was in a trance or something and he didn't like it, not that he could make himself care anyway.

"Erm… no I don't." Harry said sitting up straighter on the bed.

"You need to eat something sweetie." Venus said without giving Harry a choice as she set the tray on his lap.

Harry was going to protest, but he was met with Venus Mac Dermot's enchanting gaze and he couldn't make himself say no.

"Here you go, Harry. Two crumpets and a cup of tea. How do you take your tea, sweetie?"

"Oh uhm… two lumps of sugar with a spoon of honey please." Venus set the fine china cup into Harry's hands. Harry nodded in thanks. Taking a sip Harry wondered where Abraxas was.

"Harry." Venus soft voice drifted over the boy and it made Harry feel uneasy. "Would you do me a favor by answering a few of my questions?"

Harry glanced up into the dazzling blue eyes of the smiling girl before him.

"It depends on the question." Harry maybe enchanted by the girl, but he wasn't stupid. If the girl wanted some dirt on him or whomever then she would have to do that on her own, she was not going to get it out of him.

"Okay, first question. What do your parents do for a living?"

Harry was confused by that, but answered anyway. "Both my parents are Healers."

"Oh how interesting! It is such a nice and safe environment to work in."

"Yeah, I suppose so." Harry said as Venus handed him some crumpets as he accepted them without protest.

"Do you have any other relatives?"

"I don't know. I never had the time to ask once I was adopted. Everything happened so fast."

"Well you will on my side! I have many cousins, one brother, two sisters, six uncles, eight aunts, and my parents are quite strict, but I do believe that they are quite thrilled that I already have a child now."

"I…" Harry gritted his teeth, but he couldn't make the words come out as Venus smiled charmingly at him.

"I'm _so_ excited to be your new mommy!" Venus said clapping her hands together.

Harry hummed and didn't say a word about the subject. A part of him wanted to be excited with Venus, but another part was just furious that the girl had suggested such a thing. He was confused and he didn't understand why.

"I also really wanted to ask you about Avril Moreaux?"

Harry made his gaze back over to the girl. "What about her?"

"Not that I see that silly girl as a threat mind you, but do you think my dear Abraxas might still have feelings for her?" Venus asked quite interested in what Harry had to say.

"I don't know, from what I understand, they have been together since their third year."

"Ah I see." Venus said sighing and putting her hands on her lap.

"When she attacked me Abraxas was furious with her, I don't think he really forgave her for that though." Harry said trying to appease Venus for reasons unknown to him.

"Venus!" Abraxas was calling for her down the steps of his room.

"Coming!" Venus got up off the edge of the bed and smiled down at Harry before she made her leave.

Harry frowned, trying to figure out how he managed to not get pissed off when Venus Mac Dermott was in the room with him and now that she was gone, he was beyond livid. The girl must be a veela then, but a veela never had the ability to alter his perception that much before, maybe a bit, but not to the point that he was so calm and cooperative. Harry sat there staring at the door to the room, wondering how he should sneak out without having to run into Abraxas.

Grabbing his wand on the stand next the bed Harry tapped his head and cast the non verbalDisillusionment Charm on himself.

* * *

"Where's Tom?" Harry asked Charlus as soon as he spotted him walking alone in the corridors close by the Gryffindor way. Since today was a Saturday, Charlus was not dressed in his school uniform, unlike Harry whom was still wearing his from yesterday. Charlus had on a blue and black plaid shirt with blue jeans and canvas sneakers.

"If he's not with me, where _else_ could he possibly be?" Charlus asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting that he's going out with Minnie. It seems like he's spending most of his time with her now." Harry said sighing, deep in thought.

"So what's up with you Harry? You look worn out and you look like you haven't showered. Smell like it to." Charlus said wrinkling up his nose in distaste.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"What? It's true! You better not look like that when mum and dad show up! Just found out from Professor Dumbledore that they are coming to see us. Don't know why though. I mean we haven't done anything else for a couple of weeks now you know?" Charlus said to him scratching the back of his head.

"I think I know what it's about." Harry said quietly.

"What?" Charlus asked him slowing to a stop.

"On my birth certificate, it now says Harrison J. Potter- _Malfoy_. Abraxas told me that mum and dad have rights to me till he becomes of age and then the parentage will go to him till most likely I become of age. Oh and Abraxas fiancé transferred to Hogwarts and is _so_ excited to be _'my new mommy'_ as she so nicely put it."

"What are you doing?" Harry asked Charlus confused as he watched Charlus get down on his knees and put his hands together in prayer.

"I'm praying that when Tom finds out about this, that he won't go ballistic and be the youngest person in history to get sent to Azkaban for murder. Pray with me wont you?"

" _Get up!"_ Harry said yanking the boy off the floor. " _Nobody_ is doing any murdering."

"Did I just hear you say murder?" Both Harry and Charlus looked up at Eric Prewett at the top of the staircase whom was wearing casual clothing, his black cloak with his Gryffindor badge was worn over his shirt; he was standing in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Yes Harry and I were just trying to figure out if we _were_ to murder you, where would we hide your body?" Charlus said as Eric Prewett glared at the two boys.

"Your sick and twisted immaturity is beneath me."

Both Charlus and Harry mimicked Prewett's words as he huffed out in annoyance and walked away down the corridors and out of sight from Harry and Charlus.

"Come on, I have some spare clothes in my room you can wear, I have a feeling you don't want to go back to your dorm room and change?" Charlus asked him as they headed up towards the staircase.

"No." Harry said grumpily.

When they arrived at the common room it was quiet chattering. Tom stood by the unlit fire place and next to him was Minerva McGonagall in a pretty white spring dress with her red sweater unbuttoned. Tom was dressed in a dark blue button long sleeved shirt with a black vest over it. He was wearing black slacks and sneakers.

"Hey, Tom," Charlus greeted his brother. "Where've you been all day? You weren't at breakfast or the library."

"I had my breakfast outside with Minerva." Tom's eyes narrowed at Harry suspiciously.

"You alright, Harry?" Tom asked him with a frown.

"I'm going to go change." Harry said before retreating to the dorms.

"What's going on?" Harry heard Tom ask Charlus.

Harry walked over to Charlus bed and opened his trunk to find something to wear. He would have asked Tom seeing as they were about the same size, but Harry didn't want Tom asking him questions yet, he'd rather his great grandparents answer them. Plus Tom picked out dark color clothes rather than colorful ones for himself to wear that his grandparents gave him money for.

Looking at the mirror at himself Harry picked out a gray v neck sweater over a red and black plaid long sleeved shirt. He wore Charlus faded jeans that were a bit big on him, but he just put on a belt for it and borrowed a pair of Tom's sneakers.

Harry took a deep breathe and tried to make himself prepare for the disastrous day that lay ahead.

"…that's what Professor Dumbledore said Tom." Charlus said to a sour looking Tom. Minerva was with them looking a bit detached about what Charlus was saying to them.

When Harry finally made it to the last step he walked over to the trio.

"So mum and dad want to see us?" Tom asked Harry when he noticed him.

"That's what I hear." Harry replied.

"Do you guys know what for?" Tom asked again folding his arms to his chest.

Charlus and Harry looked at one another.

"Nope." The boys answered at the same time, walking out the Gryffindor common room together. Tom looked at them strangely, but said nothing; he just said his goodbyes to Minerva as he followed after his brothers.

"Why do mum and dad want to see us?" Tom asked once again as they made there way to the courtyard outside to meet their parents.

Harry shrugged. "Dunno," he lied.

Tom's eyes narrowed. He quickened his pace so that he and Harry were side by side. "I think you do know," Tom said, annoyed.

Harry sighed and looked at Charlus for help, but he just shook his head negatively.

"You know what this is about also, Charlus?" Tom asked him scowling.

"Tom, Harry and I are not going to tell you because we know that you'll have a tantrum, just let mum and dad tell you." Charlus said to him.

Tom glared at Charlus in response. "I have the right to know! If _you_ know what this is about then _I_ should know also." Tom exclaimed.

"You'll find out soon enough, Tom." Harry said to him.

Tom though continued to whine, and Harry continued to inwardly complain.

"Mum! Dad!" Charlus ran up to his mother and gave her a huge hug. Both of them had been sitting on a stone bench talking amongst themselves till Charlus interrupted them.

"How is my darling child?" She said kissing Charlus on top of his head.

"Hi Dad." Harry said as the man gave him a heart warming hug.

"Tom come here and give your mother a hug." Their mother said to him smiling with open arms.

Tom made his way over to her as she gave him a warming hug also just as Charlus went over and hugged their father. Both of their parents were wearing very long cloaks covering up their clothing. Their mother had on a hot pink cloak with a flower diamond broach closing it together and their father wore a navy blue cloak.

"Well we have a lot to discuss I believe." Their father said as Tom's frown appeared on his face once again.

"What _are_ we discussing? Harry and Charlus have not told me anything." Tom complained to his parents.

"We've reserved a nice private place for us to talk and eat at The Three Broomsticks inn. We'll explain everything in detail once we are alone."

Harry noticed when their mother said this that Tom didn't whine or demand to know then and there. She took Tom's hand and walked along with her husband, Charlus and Harry following after them. Harry smirked at Tom knowing that Tom liked the attention that their mother was giving him. Tom didn't seem in the least bit embarrassed that his mother was holding his hand as they walked amongst other students towards the Three Broomsticks.

As soon as they walked into the Three Broomsticks, it was a cheerful atmosphere. Many students were in there with their friends talking and having fun. Boniface Potter closed the door shut behind them as soon as his family walked in. Both Boniface and Valerie Pottersmiled at a green eyed man and what seemed to be his wife, the bartenders, and headed straight towards them.

"Jack, Jill, could we..?" Boniface asked the pair as they were making drinks.

"Oh go right ahead upstairs; we'll have one of our kids help you as soon as they are done taking orders. It's the second door on the left." Jack said to them as Boniface motioned for his kids to follow him up the stairs to their private room.

Boniface opened the door for them once the approached the room. It was nothing how Harry had imagined it to be, dark and dinky that is. The room was dimly lit in the dark room by candle light from the chandelier which was floating around the top of the ceiling. There was a small fireplace lit in front of the small dinning table that had seats for a total of six people. There were paintings displayed all over the walls and one huge window behind the dinning table that showed the slightly cloudy weather. Both Boniface and Valerie went to go sit at the polished oak table, their kids following after them. As soon as they sat at their seats glass plates and cups appeared at the table along with red roses in the center of the table. Their glass cups filled up with water.

Both Boniface and Valerie had sat at the heads of the table and Tom chose his seat next to Harry whom was closest to their father and Charlus sat on the other side of the table closest to their mother.

"So your mother and I have been very busy with the ministry these past couple of weeks working on gaining your birth rights." Boniface said to Harry.

"Why? You're his parents, we did the blood oath. Harry is yours now." Tom asked frowning at their father.

"Not exactly sweetie, we ran into some complications." Valerie said sighing.

"Is… is Harry leaving the family or something?" Tom asked hesitantly.

Harry looked at Tom shocked that he actually thought of them as a family. It wasn't like he ever heard Tom say he thought of them as such and here Tom was getting a bit anxious of the prospect of Harry leaving them, or more precisely Tom himself.

"No Tom," Boniface shook his head negatively smiling reassuringly to Tom, "Harry is not going to leave the family no matter what. We adopted the both of you so that you could be a part of our lives, our family." Boniface looked at his wife whom smiled at him sadly.

"Dad… Abraxas told me my birth certificate had his last name—"

"What?" Tom interrupted Harry outraged.

"Yes it does, unfortunately we have no say with that. Magic binds his claim on you." Boniface exclaimed.

Tom was looking ready to burst. "He can't _claim_ Harry. That's so _stupid_ he's fifteen!" Tom said his voice rising.

"We are well aware of this Tom. That's why we were able to still claim Harry as our son. Though we only have the claim until Abraxas becomes of age. Which we hope to have this whole binding magic diminished before that time comes." Boniface said as Tom just shook his head negatively, arms folded to his chest.

"I still don't understand how any of this is even possible? I mean how can the binding magic between Abraxas and I even break through the blood oath that you guys made with me?" Harry asked a bit frustrated with the whole thing.

Both Boniface and Valerie looked at each other and Harry knew at once that they were hiding something that they didn't want him to know.

"What is it? I want to know." Harry asked his question to Boniface.

"We, that is your mother and I were hoping we wouldn't have to bring this subject up, but, Harry, it could be just that it was not in our right to adopt you in the first place."

Both Charlus and Tom looked at their father shocked.

"Not that I'm saying that it was a mistake adopting you," Boniface said quickly before he could hear any argument with his sons, "but it's like you said Harry, nothing should have come between the blood oath that your mother and I made with you, nothing. And for an insignificant spell like that to break it, well… it could only mean three possible things. One, that your true parents are either alive and we did not get consent from them. Two, Abraxas Malfoy is your destined parent guardian or three; your magic just simply rejected us because we are not the right parents for you. We can not be for certain about Malfoy till Abraxas gets older of course."

Harry sighed. Of course something like this would happen. His parents we not even born, and he highly doubt that his magic rejected to his great grandparents adopting him, I mean they were family for crying out loud! Abraxas Malfoy totally sucks.

"If Malfoy gets rights over Harry then I'm going with him. I find it hard to believe that you guys can not fight a stupid little spell. It's ridiculous." Tom said stubbornly.

"Thomas Potter, apologize this instance young man! Your father and I are doing the very best that we can—"

"Obviously not hard enough." Tom muttered underneath his breath.

" _Tom."_ Harry hissed at him, but Tom just ignored him.

"I'm _not_ apologizing." Tom said angrily. "No parent would willingly give up their child to some dim witted fifteen year old."

There was a knock on the door interrupting the argument and a teenage girl came walking in dressed in a light blue plaid dress with a black cloak over it. She reminded Harry astonishingly of Dorothy from the movie _'the wizard of oz'_ , her attire, hair and everything. Only her eyes were blue instead of brown.

"Hello my name is Hermione and I'm here to take your orders. My brother, though will be the one to bring your food. I'm going to see my boyfriend Jean this evening." Hermione said sighing happily.

Harry's eyes got wide at her words. No way! Tom though looked as if he wanted to tell her that he didn't give a crap.

"How nice for you, dear." Valerie said to the girl smiling faintly.

"I haven't told my parents, but," Hermione lowered her voice and whispered, "he's a muggle, but I think it's only fair seeing as I'm a squib, I mean I don't think my parents would care much. He's so charming and sweet. He has the prettiest brown eyes and his smile just takes my breath away-"

Charlus was making gagging faces which made Boniface kick his son underneath the table to stop his behavior.

"Hermione sweetheart, he sounds quite lovely, but do you think we could take our orders now?" Valerie asked the girl politely.

"Oh of course! Sorry." Hermione said pulling out a parchment and ink.

"I'm not hungry." Tom said standing up.

"Tom, sit down." Boniface said sternly to him.

Tom looked up, glaring at his father, covering his hurt with distant disregard. Not anger. He wasn't _angry_. Anger was for people who cared.

"Make me." Tom said challenging him.

Hermione looked quite confused as she was looking at the Potter family before her.

Charlus had covered his mouth shock at Tom's behavior towards their parents.

"Hermione could you please give us a couple of minutes." Boniface said without looking at her.

"Uhm… sure." Hermione said as she quickly left, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Tom I know we barely know each other, but as your father I will absolutely not tolerate your behavior."

"Then why don't you do both of us a favor and just send me back to the orphanage because we both know you didn't sign up for adopting me. _You don't care._ You don't put enough effort with me or Harry. You don't care what happens to either of us." With that said Tom walked away from the table. Okay maybe he _was_ angry.

Boniface stood up and before Tom could defend himself Boniface sent a spell at him, "Petrificus Totalus!"

Tom fell to the floor and froze in place.

"Everybody downstairs please." Boniface said calmly to his family.

Harry didn't even know how to react. He was shock that Boniface actually stunned Tom. Charlus obviously didn't think that Boniface would cast a spell on Tom. He looked up at his father shock.

"Boniface—" Valerie said in a pleading voice, but was cut off.

"We're just going to talk Valerie dear." Boniface said to his wife.

Valerie nodded and ushered the boys to follow after her. Harry was unsure what to do as he hesitantly stood up.

"Harry go with your mother now. That's an order." Boniface said sternly to him. Valerie gently took hold of Harry's hand and led him away.

Once the door closed behind them Boniface muttered, "Colloportus," at the door, officially locking the door so that Tom couldn't run out.

"Accio wand, Finite Incantatem." Boniface pointed the spell at Tom unbinding the spell on him and grabbing Tom's wand as it flew in his hand.

Once Tom got his bearings and stood back up, he gave Boniface a look of pure loathing.

"Sit down at the table, Thomas." Boniface ordered him.

Wand less and having no other choice, Tom angrily did as he was told as he flopped down on the chair with his arms folded across his chest looking at Boniface heatedly as his father sat in the seat that Harry had been sitting before. Boniface moved Tom's chair so that he was face to face with him.

"I don't know what that orphanage did to you to make you believe that you are worthless."

Tom looked at Boniface, not really sure what that meant. His father kept staring at him with such sadness, that Tom was at total loss.

"I just...can't lose you. Either of you," his dad explained. "And what you said--it was stupid and it was reckless and you better believe you'll be grounded for it when you come back home." Boniface caught Tom by surprise when he picked him up and placed Tom on his lap.

"I know you don't know it now, but I love you, both you and Harry as if you were my own. Your mother can't even give you a breath of air she loves you so much." Boniface gave a small laugh pulling Tom into a hug. "I love you to, Tom no matter what happens. Nobody is taking your brother away from you, okay?" Boniface whispered to him.

Tom just nodded not saying a word as he held onto his father's embrace. Boniface kissed the top of Tom's head and rubbed circles on his back to sooth Tom.

"Please don't hurt me like that again." Boniface whispered to him.

Tom's teary reply back to his father was, "I'm sorry."

* * *


	18. My head says, "Who cares?" But then my heart whispers, "You do stupid…"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry experiments with a memory potion and a lover's spat between Slytherins

 

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile  
**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**My head says, "Who cares?"**

**But then my heart whispers,**

**"You do stupid…"**

**November**

In the Gryffindor stands, Thomas Potter's eyes were glued to his girlfriend as she flew recklessly around the pitch. Next to him, Charlus sat with him arguing over his latest quarrel with Alphard Black whom had practically been Charlus shadow for the past couple of days since Harry seemed to be busy with whatever he was doing. It had caught both Charlus and Tom's attention that Harry had been a little bit _off_ lately. He hadn't been around as much to talk with them, nor his friends. He had been seen with Avril Moreaux more than once, but Harry had claimed it was on a friendly basis. Abraxas Malfoy seemed to be a lot more stressed out then usual, he had even cut his hair and it was pretty short, his long hair gone and replace with a business man cut. Tom didn't really care about whatever Malfoy's problem was, he just didn't like it if Malfoy was the cause of Harry's problem, whatever _it_ was.

But anyway at the moment, Tom couldn't be bothered with these facts while his girl was flying around like a kamikaze pilot. It was the first Gryffindor match of the season and he was very nervous to see that the girl he was falling for out there was risking herself for her team. A bludger flew at her and she was barely able to dodge it. Tom fumed. If one more bludger went her way, he was going to have some rather unpleasant _words_ with those Ravenclaw beaters. She zoomed past her team mate Josh Weasley and knocked the bludger towards one of the Ravenclaw chasers. He chuckled slightly, nerves still on edge, as she flew towards the Ravenclaw chasers once more.

Ken'Ichi Chang swooped in and scored once more. In seconds though, Ravenclaw was in possession of the quaffle and heading for a weathered looking Joseph Weasley—he'd been hit by no less than three bludgers throughout the course of the already lengthy match.

"A thought crossed your mind? Must have been a long and lonely journey." Alphard said to Charlus as the boy rolled his eyes.

Conall Norton snorted along with Dorea Black. They were seated behind them on the upper level of the bench.

"I'm trying to be serious here prat! Harry said he was going to come watch the match and he's nowhere to be seen."

Alphard shrugged his shoulders, "He's been occupied a lot lately. Ignatius Prewett and I have been wondering what he's been up to. He's been hanging around Avril Moreaux a lot and I'm pretty sure it's _not_ a romantic thing. Malfoy seems pretty upset by it, but has not bothered asking Harris about it. Plus Malfoy has also been occupied with his fiancé and Prince."

"So Malfoy and Prince kissed and made up?" Charlus asked.

"Not exactly… it's more like a love hate relationship between them. Antoine Prince has been put on probation, an educational one where Prince must improve a timely period during the school year to improve his behavior and he's to have an Auror to keep track of everything he's doing."

Charlus chuckled in mirth. "He must be thrilled. Personally I think it serves him right, he's lucky he didn't get sent to Azkaban. To bad he's still a minor."

"Yeah well that still doesn't explain what Harris is up to." Alphard replied.

"Aww you miss your boyfriend, Black?" Alphard looked up to see Ignatius Prewett giving him a sly smirk with Harry at his side.

"Ignatius! I thought of you _all day_ today. I had just visited the zoo." Alphard said as Charlus grinned along with Harry.

"Hilarious." Ignatius said plopping down next to the Slytherin brunette headed boy. Harry chose to sit on the other side of the bench next to Tom.

Tom barely gave Harry a glance as he looked back at the game, "Where have you been? You've practically missed half the game." The tone in Tom's voice suggested he was annoyed with Harry.

"I'm sorry I got caught up in my homework." Harry replied shrugging.

"Homework?" Tom said frowning looking back at Harry. "You can come up with a better lie than that."

"I have transient amnesia and couldn't remember where I was supposed to be today." Harry said slyly.

" _You think this is a joke?"_ Tom said slightly raising his voice.

"Slytherin's don't joke, they're sarcastic." Charlus piped in.

"Look Tom, I don't have to explain myself to you, I came didn't I?" Harry said getting defensive. Alphard and Ignatius scooted away from the brothers not liking how things were going.

"Why did you even bother? Did your busy schedule even _allow it_?" Tom sneered at him.

Harry stood up and walked away.

"Harry!" Charlus called after him, but Harry just kept walking.

Charlus turned to Tom and glared at him. "I thought you would be happy that Harry would be able to come see the game with us. No matter what _time_ he arrived."

"Then you thought incorrectly." Tom snapped at him.

* * *

When Harry walked into the Room of Requirements he was met with Avril Moreaux already tending to his potion making in the cauldron. Harry stood beside the girl, counting the ingredients he had collected from outside and from Professor Slunghorn's storerooms. Getting them was easy enough, but making it? Harry had tried, but he didn't have the skill for it. The directions for making this certain potion was too complicated. He was in luck for once when he came across Avril Moreaux.

Harry sighed dramatically as he moved to plop down on one of the cushioned sofas.

"What did you expect Harry? You've been neglecting your family and friends ever since you started on this potion." Avril said to him stirring and adding things into the potion.

"Your know-it-all seer thing is getting on my nerves." Harry said covering his face with the sofa pillow.

Avril didn't spare him a glance as she rolled her eyes.

**Flashback:**

"I need your help." Harry came up to Avril Moreaux in the empty Slytherin Common room.

Moreaux contemplated him. "Tell me what it is, and I'll consider it."

"You're a seer, surely you know already."

"It comes and goes. I'll have the seer thing down when I get older." Moreaux explained, "Wait a second, how did you know that I was a seer?"

Harry just sighed not wanting to go into it. Yeah he knew about the Moreaux line immediately, if their line hadn't died in the war, then they would have been the seers that everybody looked to for future prophecies. He also knew that Avril Moreaux was said to have been the next potion master in her time. She hadn't been into the seer thing like her family.

"I need to make an 'abduco absconditus' potion." Harry whispered to her.

" _An abduco absconditus?_ That's crazy advanced potion making Potter. Why do you need it? Actually, how do you even _know_ about it?" Avril asked him curiously.

"Look, I'm only telling you this because I know nobody would actually believe you if you told anybody that I'm not from this time."

"I _knew_ your energy was off! You're from the future aren't you?" Avril asked excitedly.

"Yes, I'm actually twenty-one years old. That's why I need the potion." Harry explained.

"The abduco absconditus controls the memory, everything that you had been through in your first year in _your_ future you'll remember, but the rest of your years you wont till you get older, year by year. Actually I see what you're trying to do. You want to be the mind and body of an eleven year old so nobody will suspect anything of you. Your personality will alter to when you were eleven seeing as you will have no other memory of being older than that. Though it can be quite tricky, you'll have to write a note for yourself to explain what's happening—"

"I've already started on a pensive to remember what I've done. I'm tired of trying to pretend like I'm an eleven year old when my twenty-one year old self just wants to kick everybody's ass and get over with everything." Harry explained.

"What of your goal here? Won't you forget that to?"

"Never. I'll have the memory of my future self in my first year; it's enough to make me remember why I'm here. Plus the pensive will remind me." Harry explained as Moreaux nodded.

"Okay, I'll help you to the best of my abilities, Potter."

"Why?" Harry asked, he had thought it would take more then that for her to help him.

"What a question, Harrison. I owe you one, how about that?" Avril said rolling her eyes and standing up.

"Where are we going to do this?"

**End of Flashback**

"You wouldn't happen to know why Tom was in one of his prissy moods would you." Harry asked Avril.

"Well Capricorn's are considered the most serious-minded of the signs. It's more than likely he feels like you are neglecting him."

"He's always busy hanging out with Minerva and barely talks to me when she's around, but do I complain? No, because I know he's off being happy with her. He's totally being self-centered and infuriating on purpose." Harry said taking the sofa pillow off his face.

"Probably or you both just missed your breakfast today." Avril replied winking her amber eyes at Harry as she started pouring some of the potion in silver mug for Harry to drink.

"It's done?" Harry asked the girl perplexed standing up off the couch.

"I'm one of the best potion makers if I may say so myself. You have to drink _all_ of it Harrison."

"Yeah I know, theirs no chance that this stuff might taste good would it?" Harry asked as Avril carefully handed him the mug that withheld the potion inside.

"Have you ever drunk a potion that tasted good, Potter? Just drink it."

Harry took a couple of gulps and then scrunched his face in distaste.

"It's horrendous." Harry said blinking frequently as his sight seemed to have blurred a bit and his mind felt like it was foggy.

"I never said I was a miracle worker Potter! Maybe someday somebody _will_ make a potion that taste sweet and delicious, but until then put up with it." Avril is pouting as she folded her arms to her chest.

Harry looked up at the girl frowning as his vision began to clear again and his mind and body seemed to relax to it's own accord.

"Excuse me, miss, but, what are you talking about?" Harry asked her confused.

Avril just sighed and rolled her eyes. "How do you feel?"

"Erm.. fine I guess." Harry frowned looking around the room. "Am I still at Hogwarts?"

"The change in your personality since you've taken the potion is unnerving," Harry gave the girl a sidelong glance as she started muttering to herself, "Well I suppose I better explain everything, on _my_ part that is. Come over to the sofa so I can explain everything to you."

* * *

Harry stepped through the doors to the Great Hall and Harry felt a strong sense of Déjà vu. And so he should, since he would be replaying his first at Hogwarts again. I guess it was better than going back to the Dursley's for the summer. And wow, he was a Slytherin! He couldn't believe it when Avril Moreaux told him, that and he had made a pensive. It was embarrassing asking Moreaux for help on how to get to the Slytherin entrance and how to use a _pensive_. Though the girl seemed nice enough even though in his pensive it showed that he had, had a fight with her. It seemed to be behind them.

"Harris!" someone shouted from the Great Hall doorway that he just walked threw.

Harry turned his head back the way he came to see one of his friends, Alphard, running up to him, looking like the happiest guy ever. Then again, whenever Alphard met up with him, he was always like this. At least that was what Harry's memory was telling him.

"Hey Al." Harry said grinning at him.

"Gryffindor lost by a point, but it was well worth the watch."

"Really? By a point?" Harry asked walking with Alphard to the Slytherin table.

"Yeah I know! They'll have another chance though to win, but McGonagall was fantastic out there."

Harry just grinned and listened to Alphard's tale about the game as they both sat at the table and started making their plates. He wished he could play Quidditch this year, though he wasn't sure if he wanted to play for Slytherin.

"So where is Ignatius and Dorea?" Harry asked chewing on a biscuit.

"I'd like to know the answer to that myself. After the game everybody just split, which was really weird. You'd think they would come straight here for lunch."

"My brothers to?"

"Charlus and Tom went with the Gryffindor team to try help lifting McGonagall's spirit about losing to Ravenclaw." Alphard shrugged his shoulders unconcerned.

Harry looked around the room which was full of students, half of them looked like they came from the game as well. Actually now that Harry thought about it, he was half excited half worried on meeting Tom. Of course he saw what this Tom ' _Potter_ ' was like, he was still anxious on meeting him. He was shocked to know that Tom Riddle had turned into Voldemort. So he knew exactly why he was in the past, though he was sadden that he wouldn't be able to see Ron and Hermione for awhile, but he knew it was for a good cause.

"You seem to be in a better mood." Alphard said to him with a mouth full of chicken in his mouth.

Smiling at Alphard's eating habit, Harry shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"After your argument with Tom, I thought for sure you would be in a foul mood, actually I think that's why Ignatius didn't show up. Dorea on the other hand would just snap right back at you so that doesn't explain why she's still not here. Hey I bet she's stalking Charlus." Alphard laughed chowing down in his food.

Frowning in thought, Harry couldn't recall having a fight with Tom today. Maybe he hadn't added today's events to the pensive which was more then likely.

"I guess I'm over it." Harry replied continuing his eating.

"Ofvr wha?" Alphard asked spraying a bit of food on Harry's shirt.

"I know you have taken adequate table manner classes Mr. Black, please use them." Both Alphard and Harry looked up at the pale long face, black haired, moonlight blue eyes of Antoine Prince.

Abraxas and Venus Mac Dermott had been at Antoine's side, but had walked ahead towards where Abraxas and Antoine's friends were sitting. Harry wasn't sure if he should feel relieved, hurt, or annoyance at being ignored by Abraxas.

"Hey Prince, do you want seafood?" Alphard asked with a sly smirk.

"Alphard don't!" Harry covered his mouth trying not to laugh out loud as Alphard didn't heed his warning as Alphard slid the food that he just chewed out of his mouth and onto his plate.

Antoine scrunched his nose up in disgust and stormed away.

"Are you _trying_ to get us hexed?" Harry asked him as Alphard snickered to himself.

"Now what would his appointed Auror say to that?" Avril smiled at Harry sitting across from him.

"Avril! Why are you sitting over here? Not that I'm complaining" Harry asked confused.

Avril just smiled sweetly at him making herself a sandwich. "Is Abraxas looking over here?"

Alphard rolled his eyes at this as he grabbed some dessert.

Looking down the table Harry had to hide a smirk as he saw that Abraxas was indeed looking over at Avril whilst Venus was trying to regain his attention.

"Yes he is, or was. Are you trying to make him jealous?" Harry asked her with a small grin.

"Why Harry, why would I _ever_ do that?" Avril said trying to look innocent.

Both Alphard and Harry gave her a look.

"The way he totally ignored you when he walked by suggest that he is _so_ jealous. I mean _look_ at that tramp-"

Alphard almost spit out his food at what Avril just said.

"Do _you_ think she looks prettier than me?" Avril asked both Harry and Alphard.

Harry just smiled giving Avril the answer that he knew she wanted to hear. "Of course not."

"You are way much prettier." Alphard replied as well coughing, still chocking a bit on his food. Harry patted him on his back.

"I think Abraxas is all over her because of her veela powers. All the boys around her were just _drooling_ over her." Avril said in disgust.

"He's arranged to be married to her." Harry said sympathetically to the girl.

Avril frowned looking down at her plate. "He doesn't have to be." Avril whispered out.

"Wha-"

"I'll see you later." Avril stood up and grabbed her book bag.

"Avril you just got here." Harry said frowning.

Shrugging Avril waved goodbye.

Harry watched as Abraxas followed after Avril. Harry also noticed that he wasn't the only one that was watching as Abraxas friends were looking on disapprovingly. Venus looked quite offended.

"Hey Harry, Al." Dorea came up along with Ignatius and sat at the same spot that Avril had been sitting.

"Where have you two been?" Alphard asked them.

"I was just proving to Dorea a known fact about Ravenclaws when they win a match. Dorea wanted to see it for herself." Ignatius exclaimed fixing himself a plate.

"And that is?" Alphard ask.

"That they like to get drunk."

"What?"Harry laughed shocked.

"They always sneak in alcohol in their locker rooms for special moments when they actually win a match." Ignatius explained.

"They're having a ball." Dorea replied sipping her pumpkin juice.

"Man I need to finish my Transfiguration homework. It's due tomorrow and I have no idea what to write."

Harry looked up as Charlus came and sat next to him, but Tom wasn't with him.

"Oh yeah, it was about animals wasn't it? If people became animals – what do you think you would be?" Alphard directed his question at Dorea.

"Mm…" she looked into space thoughtfully. "I'd definitely be a fox."

Alphard rolled his head towards her. "I was thinking along the lines of a grizzly bear."

Dorea threw a biscuit at Alphard which he easily caught and ate.

"You've heard of the saying clever as a a fox. Foxes have been portrayed as _clever_ and crafty animals, can't beat that can you?" she smirked eating her baked potato. "Nice glossy fur… graceful as a feline… better than being some dumb caterpillar I suppose."

"I'd be a monkey. The class clown of the group." Alphard said assuredly. "Big, hairy and with a forehead that could keep the rain off my feet."

"And the difference from how you look now?" Dorea quipped and laughed when Alphard stuck his tongue out at her.

"What about you Charlus?" Alphard asked him.

"I'm definitely seeing a penguin." Charlus said smiling as everybody rolled their eyes.

"Anyway, I think that Harry would either be a lion or a wolf."

"A wolf!" the boys said in union.

"Why a wolf?" Harry asked confused smirking.

"You'd be an alpha wolf!" Alphard laughed.

"Gee thanks." Harry replied sarcastically.

"People look up to you and you watch out for them." Ignatius suggested shrugged his shoulders.

Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Way to make it awkward Prewett." Alphard teased him.

"Where's Tom and Charlus?" Dorea asked him causally.

"Really, Dorea?" Alphard said to the girl.

"What? We were all thinking it."

"Tom is with Minerva of course. They're at the Gryffindor table. I didn't feel like being ignored like Norton so I came over here." Charlus replied.

"He's ignoring you?" Harry asked confused.

Charlus just rolled his eyes. "You know how he gets when he's with Minerva. His whole attention is always on her."

"That's why I'm never going to date girls." Alphard replied drinking his pumpkin juice.

"Ha, I knew you were into blokes." Ignatius exclaimed.

Alphard just rolled his eyes. "Up yours Prewett and even if I am, it's not against the law in the wizarding world and it's quite common. Only those muggles think of it as disgusting and improper." Alphard said as Ignatius rolled his eyes.

"Did I _really_ need to hear that speech?"

Alphard mimicked Ignatius words in a mocking way.

Harry though looked quite perplexed. He never heard of such a thing. Wizards going out with other wizards, well as in being gay anyway. He never had anything against it, but he never new that it wasn't an issue in the wizarding world. Especially in this time-line.

* * *

"So, do you mind telling me what's going on?" Abraxas had followed Avril into the library and grabbed Avril by the arm and leading her to the back of the room so that they wouldn't be overheard.

Avril had looked startled, but then she shoved Abraxas away from her and folded her arms to her chest. "Nothing is wrong, _Malfoy_."

"Don't give me that crap. You've been in a nasty mood ever since my fiance showed up. And now you're around my _son_!"

"Get over yourself Malfoy! Not _everything_ is about you!" Avril snapped at him.

"You are just so aggravating," Abraxas sighed, running his hand threw his hair and then glared at Avril once more, "I'm _happy_ , I'm happy without you, I'm happy that I have Venus in my life,-"

"And you're still moping around because of me aren't you?" Avril huffed out a laugh, "You being over me, that's a load bullshit and you know it."

Abraxas stared at Avril with anger in his eyes."You stupid little girl – you have _no_ idea what you're talking about! Just stay away from Harrison!" he shook her again angrily.

"My name is not _stupid little girl_ or _bitch_ or anything other than Avril Moreaux!" Avril struggled angrily against his steel grip,"I'll do as I please! If I want to talk with your _son_ , then I'll do it! Why don't _you_ just worry about your tramp of a wife." Avril hissed out finally able to push Abraxas off of her.

Abraxas didn't do anything for a few seconds, they both stood tense and frozen, burning anger coursing through both of them. "If you do anything to harm Harry, I will _end_ you."

Avril met his eyes squarely and narrowed them as well. "You're with Venus Mac Dermott, now, I know that, I know you've made your decision on where you want to be in life. I'm just sorry that it's not with me." Avril walked away leaving Abraxas looking frustrated at Avril's departure.


	19. Love is handing someone a gun and letting it point to your head, believing that he won't pull the trigger. -Spongebob Squarepants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has a rough day

 

 

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile  
**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Love is handing someone a gun and letting it point to your head, believing that he won't pull the trigger.**

**-Spongebob Squarepants**

**Tom's P.O.V**

_A door slammed, a vase shattered, and there was soon a hole in the wall from his fist._

_"You're so pathetic!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. They were at it again, it had become routine by now. They would argue over the pettiest little things and it would escalate into full blown chaos._

_Tom watched from down the steps as his foster parents fought once again. His foster father, Roger had threw his foster mother, Anna, food (loaded potato soup) that was still in the pot, down the kitchen floor because he said it was too watery. For what seemed like the millionth time he was upset about how she cooked and Anna had refused to fix it._

_"You can't do anything for yourself! Ever since you got laid off all you do is eat and break shit around here!" She screamed as she stomped up the stairs. He was right behind her yelling right back._

_"I'm sick and tired of that little mouth of yours, you never shut up you fucking bitch! Just get your ass downstairs and fix my damn food so I don't have to deal with you!" She turned around and raised her hand in an attempt to slap him but he caught it immediately. He stared directly into her eyes and a wave of terror washed over her._

_Tom knew it was going to be another one of those days, when the neighbors would call the police again and this time for sure, he knew he would be taken to another foster home, or just back to the orphanage in general. Tom had only been nine years old._

"Tom, come on, wake up!"

Tom jumped up when he felt a pillow hit his face.

Tom glared at Charlus with full force. "Must you do that every time you attempt to wake me up?"

Charlus just smirked as he put his school robe on angrily. "Hey it could have been worse, I could have just dumped a full bucket of icy cold water on your egotistic, self-centered, arrogant-"

"Hey whats going on?" Conall Norton asked groggily as he came up to them frowning as he did so, fully dressed.

"Nothing." Charlus walked past Conall and out the door.

"Tom?" Conall asked questionably.

Tom sat up on his bed and immediately regretted. He had a huge headache.

"Ugh, my _head_!" moaned Tom, screwing up his eyes in pain against the rising sunlight.

Tom looked up as Eric Prewett had walked to his bed and was laughing at him in mirth.

"You can be really mean when you're drunk, did you know that Potter? Especially to your own family."

"What? Tom wasn't drinking, were you Tom?" Conall asked doubtfully.

"The Ravenclaws had a party last night and alcohol was involved from what I understand. I was doing my homework with Eric when Tom finally decided to come back to the dorm room. McGonagall had even came back before Potter had. You better figure out how to put a glamor charm on, because you look dreadful. You'll make us lose house points for sure if the Professor's find out." With that said Livius Mac Dermott left the room, Eric Prewett following after him with an evil smirk on his face.

"I'm going to shower, don't wait up to make sure I didn't drown myself of misery," Tom said sarcastically grabbing his clothes out of his trunk.

"Well I'm going to head off to breakfast, Tom. If you have to, you should go see Madam Abbott or just simply miss a day of class." Conall waved his hand in farewell to Tom as he left the room.

Tom covered his face with his hands as he tried for the life of him, to figure out what he did last night. Especially since it had gotten Charlus so upset with him. At least it didn't look like they had gotten into a fist fight again as Charlus face was intact.

* * *

* * *

Once Tom entered the hall with twenty minutes to spare before he headed to class, Tom absently noticed how diverse the house table's had become each with evenly mixed colors of gold, scarlet, green, and blue as he was unwillingly but without objection brought himself over to the Slytherin table to speak with Harry, that and the fact that he wanted to avoid the awkwardness that was going to come when he sat at the Gryffindor table.

Ignatius nudged Harry to give him a heads up that Tom was walking over towards him. Tom frowned when he saw that, he really did not like that Ignatius Prewett had become Harry's friend. He was barely tolerating Alphard Black.

"Stay quiet and eat Tom, I will _not_ listen to you complain about being hungry later on and yes I know about the _'drunken_ ' fight you had with Charlus and Mc- _Minerva_ and _yes_ I'm extremely _upset_ with you as well because I had to endure your drunken side as well." Harry said to Tom as he piled some eggs and toast onto Tom's plate.

Tom scowled at being ordered and scowled even more when he saw that Alphard was hiding his laughter while he was digging into his own breakfast. Dorea on the other hand whom was on the other side of the table facing Alphard was looking at Tom in disapproval. Tom didn't even spare her a glance as he stabbed angrily into his eggs. He wasn't going to argue with Harry, because at least Harry was willing to still talk with him and he knew Harry was more tolerant with him than Charlus and Minerva.

Deciding to let it be, Tom quietly began eating while surveying the people around him, a blond Slytherin and his fiance in particular whom was some ways down towards the end of the table. Tom wondered when Abraxas finally stopped being Harry's shadow. It seemed like Abraxas was even avoiding Harry altogether, that didn't seem to be the logical thing to do with the whole binding, bonding thing, whatever it was.

Tom looked to see if Harry was in any kind of pain because of the distance between the two, but Harry seemed genuinely fine. Not at all how Abraxas was looking at the moment, pretty pained indeed though Tom was not for sure if it was because of the link between the two Slytherins or something else altogether. Venus Mac Dermott kept shooting daggers at Avril Moreaux whom was seated on the other side Abraxas himself which was fine with Tom, he didn't like the girl either. He wondered though if Moreaux was trying to get back with Malfoy.

Breakfast passed in mostly silence for Tom's part, whilst Harry chatted merrily with his surrounding Slytherin friends. Tom never seen Harry so... so _chipper_ , especially in the morning where he would be all moody and tired. Something must be up. Maybe Harry had a lover. Tom frowned at that, he had been observing Harry through out the weeks and their didn't seem like there was anybody Harry was into.

Eventually fifteen minutes had passed and plates were being cleared and Harry's friends were getting ready to go to class. Harry waved his friends off.

"I'll meet you guys there."

Harry's friends looked at Tom knowingly before they went on there way. Tom glared at them as they did so. Tom so did _not_ like Slytherins.

"So... do you want to tell me why you got drunk last night?" Harry asked Tom as he got up from the table.

"I did not _plan_ on getting drunk, Harry." Tom snapped at him.

"You could barely walk and you were saying some pretty cruel things to Charlus and me. Minerva had to come and get us so that we could get you back to the dormitory so that you could sleep the alcohol off. Hopefully you weren't as bad to Minerva as you were to us."

Tom looked down and didn't say anything. He felt so ashamed and unworthy.

"I don't remember anything." Tom muttered out.

"Tom-" Harry started but was interrupted.

"Harrison come here. I've already gotten you a pass to miss classes for today, you can talk to your brother later on." Tom glared up at Abraxas and his veela fiance.

"What do you mean? Why can't I go to class?" Harry asked frowning.

"Thomas go to class or risk losing more points then already lost your house." Abraxas said to Tom as Tom just balled his fist up in anger.

_How dare that pompous-_

"Tom, I'm sorry, we'll talk later, I promise, but you should really head to class and try to sort things out while I'm gone. I'll help out as soon as I can." Harry said to him apologetically.

Tom glared one more time at Abraxas before he stalked away. He seriously _hated_ Slytherins. They just think they rule _everything_!

Feeling insulated and upset with himself, Tom didn't even notice that somebody, or more like somebodies were following him out the door till one of the persons following him slipped their hand into his. Tom turned his head to see Minerva walking with him, she simply looked back at him when Tom stopped walking and even though she was a year older than Tom, Tom was still taller than her, so Minerva had to get on her toes as she gave Tom a small peck on the lips.

"Gross." Charlus said watching them. Pomona elbow Charlus as both Tom and Minerva started blushing.

" _I_ care about you Tom, not because of your past, but because you _are_ a good person and you're good to me." Minerva whispered to Tom so that only he heard her words.

Tom blinked confused. Where had that come from? Before Tom could really evaluate on what Minerva meant by that, her friend was ushering her away.

"Come on Minerva, we have to go." Pomona said to her friend, smirking at her as they both left the two boys.

"Sometimes people drink more than they mean to or should. Being very drunk is dangerous and people in such a state need to be looked after, no matter how _annoying_ they are or _have_ been. So next time you want to get drunk again, how about you let one of your brothers know before hand." Charlus said to Tom walking ahead of him.

"I was just curious." Tom muttered following after Charlus, glad that Charlus was at least being civil with him.

"Mum and Dad told me why people sometimes drink more then their suppose to, why they let themselves get drunk on purpose,"

Tom knew he was not going to want to hear this and by the look Charlus was giving him as they were going up the stairs suggested that Charuls knew this as well.

"If we are going to get through this, then you need to understand, Tom. Some people use it as an excuse. There's this widely accepted notion about alcohol and drugs, especially on the party scene, that it can really alter your mind and make you do crazy things. Mum and Dad think a lot of people drink and then do the things they _want_ to do but wouldn't otherwise have an excuse to do.

People who cry or otherwise are emotional whilst drunk I think are "real you" users. No offense, but that was how you were when Harry and I finally got you away. I guess the alcohol lets people's guard down and everything kind of just comes out.

Mum and Dad think the only way the alcohol could really 'alter your personality' is if you've already got some kind of psychological condition. Apparently all alcohol is, is a depressant. Depressants wouldn't change your personality in any way... so Tom, tell me," Charlus stopped them a few steps away from their classroom door and looked Tom in the eyes, "what's going on with you that you think that nobody in this world could possibly not care about you, not even _love_ you? You are a part of a family now, why would you think so little of it?"

"Maybe because before I had this _family_ I already had a fucked up life before it. Miracles like this never happen, so you'll have to excuse me if I have a hard time believing that I actually have something worthwhile." With that said Tom walked away and into the classroom which was Transfiguration.

* * *

 

 

**Harry's P.O.V.**

* * *

I was already in my pajamas when Charlus came up into my room where I was sharing with my other Slytherin roommates, I was just about to head for my bed when Charlus stopped me. Everybody in the room I shared with were already asleep, though I knew for a fact that not everybody downstairs were thrilled to have seen a Gryffindor walk in unexpected and with the knowledge of the Slytherin password.

Charlus was going on about how Minerva had came to him asking for help because Tom had gotten drunk and that he wouldn't leave the party. I listened to Charlus words of how we had to get Tom back to the Gryffindor dormitory and even though I didn't want to, I went down into the common room again because Charlus was asking me to as his brother.

Annoyed and half asleep, I stumbled out of the room, still in my green pajamas and followed after Charlus. I think it was because the 'abduco absconditus' potion was still in my system that I really didn't care about what would happen to Tom.

I mean the guy ruined my life! Killed my parents! Killed everything that was most precious to me and I'm just supposed to care about his well being? I know what the pensive had showed me, I know what the letter meant that I myself had written, I know what my life will be like in the future, I know I'm supposed to change Tom into a better person, but I still held this bitterness and anger deep down in my soul. I knew right then and at that moment, that this potion was going to make me fall apart.

My thoughts were interrupted by Charlus whom was pulling me into a room, and slammed the door behind us. There were many Ravenclaws packed in the room and all of them drunk, he couldn't pin point where Tom was yet.

"What's up, man?" said a burnett headed Ravenclaw with a beer bottle in his hand. He was still wearing his Quidditch outfit which held Zacharias Aesalon on the back.

"What's going on?" Charlus demanded to know, "What happen to my brother?"

I looked to see where Charlus was storming off to and sure enough there was Tom. He sat on the sofa, giggling and throwing empty beer bottles. Charlus shot Aesalon a evil look as he tried to drag Tom off the couch. I hurried to help Charlus with Tom.

"Tom is under age, Aesalon!" Charlus said, looking at the captain of the Ravenclaw Qudditch team and he was head boy.

" _Lemme go asshole_ , it's just Butterbeer." Tom slur in his words, then successfully get both Charlus and I off him, (I didn't really try to hold him back personally), Tom dropped onto his knees and started throwing up, missing Charlus shoes just by inches.

Charlus groaned in frustration, Aesalon grinned and I hurriedly stepped back not wanting the vomit to hit me. Though I immediately felt ashamed of myself when Charlus hadn't even flinch or move in discomfort, he just continued to try to help Tom out.

"Get him to bed or something, this is such a buzz kill." Another Ravenclaw teammate said to me, he had tousled up black hair; he seemed to be more sober then the rest of his teammates. Then the Ravenclaw boy turned to Aesalon. "Who gave the first year something to drink!"

"Everyone drinks Davies, just relax. It's just Butterbeer, man!"

"You don't get drunk from just Butterbeer." Charlus said icily.

"Obviously, some people do," A curly red headed girl shot back, she wasn't wearing a Qudditch uniform but she looked the same age as the other Ravenclaws, "besides, I'm sure Zacharias cleared the party with one of the teachers." Aesalon smirked at this putting his arm around the girl.

"Zacharias, huh?" Charlus was already on his way to the door with a very unwilling Tom whom Charlus was dragging along. "Well, he certainly did not clear the alcohol."

Once I closed the door behind us I went to help Charlus out with Tom whom was being very difficult.

"He's really trashed, should we take him to see Madam Abbott?" I asked Charlus.

Sighing Charlus ran his hand threw his shaggy brown hair. "No, Tom will just have to sleep it off or spend his night in the bathroom."

Tom glared at Charlus as he pulled his arm free from him.

"Don't touch me!" Tom snapped at him.

Frowning at Tom I looked to Charlus trying to figure out why he cared so much. Tom had been nothing but mean to him since they first met. Why would he care if something happened to the boy? It couldn't just be because Tom was now his brother.

While I was thinking this, Charlus was staring at me as if he was trying to figure something out.

"Harry," I looked up as Charlus walked up to me giving me an intense stare, "is there something that you want to tell me?" As he said those words Tom was trying to go back to the party, but Charlus simply pulled him back by the hem of his cloak.

"Why do you ask?" I felt like Charlus had saw right through me, was I that readable?

"You're just... I don't know, you seem a bit, _off_ is all. You don't really seem to worried about, Tom, like you usually would be. _Tom stop it_!" Charlus tackled Tom to the floor.

Sighing, I helped Charlus with Tom. Kicking, biting, name calling, and vomiting Tom.

* * *

* * *

**Morning**

It had been a rather long night for one Harry James Potter, as he stared sleeplessly from the confines of his Slytherin bed. Harry had wondered what he could do this year differently, and whether he would actually have a single normal year.

He didn't want to take his potion, he knew that he could go only forty-eight hours without it, and he planned on not taking it today seeing if his views would change differently than they were when he first took the potion. His views of Tom Riddle- Tom _Potter_. Harry didn't know what was wrong with him and it was really irking him. He normally wasn't so... so _detached_ for the lack of word.

Harry's thoughts drifted to Charlus Potter. Harry really did admire Charlus dedication to his family. Very little information was given to him about his father's side of the family. Harry remembered seeing a grandfather among the various relations in the Mirror of Erased, but hadn't been given any more than that. It would seem that all the Potter family were wizards, and that they're all dead. Harry hoped to be able to see more of his family in this time-line.

Harry was promptly taken out of his thoughts by Alphard Black. "HARRY WAKE UP OR WE'LL MISS BREAKFAST!" Alphard all-but screamed at the top of his lungs, as he jumped on top of Harry's bed forcing Harry to jolt out of bed at an alarming rate.

There was a loud hissing noise and Alphard look down to see Harry's snake Neil hissing at him in anger before it slithered underneath Harry's bed. The snake had been sleeping on the edge of Harry's bed before Alphard had startled him and made him fall off the bed.

"That snake isn't poisons right, Harry?" Alphard asked him sheepishly.

"What the bloody hell, Black!" Harry glared at the boy, hitting his pillow at Alphard as his sly smirk slid off his face. Harry smirked back then took notice of a roll of parchment that had been hiding underneath his pillow.

"Ugh, Alphard, couldn't you at least keep it down even for five minutes?" Ignatius grumbled, pulling himself out of bed and across the dorms, heading to the shower.

"I already drove Avery and Nott away." Alphard said laying on his back on Harry's bed. Harry rolled his eyes opening the parchment.

"I had a long night, Tom got drunk last night-"

"Tom got drunk last night!" Alphard asked sitting back up laughing. Rolling his eyes Harry started to read the letter as Alphard kept talking.

_Hi Dad,_

_I know you're surprised since it's usually you and Mum writing, and me not writing back, but I'm sure you don't worry about me. Professor Slunghorn and Professor Dumbledore writes to you every other day about me, Charlus, and Tom getting detention so you know I'm fine._

_Please don't tell Mum about this! I asked the owl to give the letter only to you, and not let anyone else open it, but I don't know if these school owls understand a thing. Mum overreacts about things. It's just that I got a letter from Aurora and Francis Ziliac about being adopted and it was rather surprising that they told me whom they were adopted to._

Harry frowned when he saw that the letter wasn't finished. He wondered why he hadn't finished it.

"It's not funny Alphard, and yes he did vomit." Harry got up to get dress.

* * *

* * *

Twenty minutes later the three friends were walking into the Great Hall ready for breakfast. Dorea had already beat them there as she was talking to one of her friends that was a Slytherin girl. Harry watched as the girl blushed to whatever Dorea had said to her.

"Hey Harrison, Ignatius, this is my cousin Lucretia Black, she's in our year." Dorea introduced them as Lucretia looked up at them with her brown eyes. She had freckles on her face and her hair was a very dark shade of red, darker than Joseph Weasley in fact; almost black. She had bangs in front and the rest of her hair put into a high ponytail.

"Harry Potter, nice to meet." Harry said shaking her hand.

"Lucretia Black." Lucretia said smiling as she shook Harry's hand.

"Hey." Ignatius said in greeting.

"Hello." Lucretia replied back politely as she watched Ignatius follow after Harry as they went to take their seat.

"How are you Lucretia?" Alphard asked making his plate.

"I'm doing well, Alphard, thank you for asking. How about yourself?"

Harry listened to the polite conversation as he discretely watched as Ignatius kept looking at the girl when he thought she wasn't paying attention.

"Stop looking at her like that." Dorea said to Ignatius making Lucretia look up from eating her bacon and eggs.

"Like what?" Ignatius said trying to act like he hadn't been caught.

"Like creepy stalker guy." Alphard smirked.

Ignatius just chuckled and kept eating is breakfast. "My apologies."

"Think nothing of it." Lucretia said smirking also.

"Can we not make this weird?" Alphard asked placing more food onto his plate.

Dorea just rolled her eyes.

After ten minutes had passed, Ignatius had nudged Harry to give him a heads up that Tom was walking over towards him.

"He looks dreadful doesn't he? He probably has a hang over." Ignatius smirked at him as Harry nudged him to shut up just as Tom walked up to him with a slight pout on his face.

"Stay quiet and eat Tom, I will _not_ listen to you complain about being hungry later on and yes I know about the _'drunken_ ' fight you had with Charlus and Mc- _Minerva_ and _yes_ I'm extremely _upset_ with you as well because I had to endure your drunken side as well." Harry said to Tom as he piled some eggs and toast onto Tom's plate.

Harry still felt tired, but yet he was smiling. That was just how he was, although he had to worry about so many things he tried to relax and have fun with the people he appreciated. He was talking with Alphard and Ignatius happily and he smiled as Dorea made fun of Alphard's sloppy eating habits as he dropped some eggs onto his tie. It reminded him so much of Ron and Hermione.

Harry had finished eating along with the others as they were getting ready to head to class.

"I'll meet you guys there." Harry said to them.

Harry's friends looked at Tom knowingly before they went on there way. Tom glared at them as they did so and Harry had to hide his own smirk at this.

"So... do you want to tell me why you got drunk last night?" Harry asked Tom as he got up from the table.

"I did not _plan_ on getting drunk, Harry." Tom snapped at him.

"You could barely walk and you were saying some pretty cruel things to Charlus and me. Minerva had to come and get us so that we could get you back to the dormitory so that you could sleep the alcohol off. Hopefully you weren't as bad to Minerva as you were to us."

Tom looked down and didn't say anything. At that Harry felt bad for making Tom feel even worse, he obviously came to him instead of Charlus to not be judged as much for his actions.

"I don't remember anything." Tom muttered out.

"Tom-" Harry started feeling like a jerk, but was interrupted.

"Harrison come here. I've already gotten you a pass to miss classes for today, you can talk to your brother later on." Tom glared up at Abraxas and his veela fiance. Harry was not interested with spending the day with Abraxas, especially since he was ignoring him for no good reason.

"What do you mean? Why can't I go to class?" Harry asked frowning.

"Thomas go to class or risk losing more points then you have already lost your house." Abraxas said to Tom as Tom just balled his fist up in anger.

"Tom, I'm sorry, we'll talk later, I promise, but you should really head to class and try to sort things out while I'm gone. I'll help out as soon as I can." Harry said to him apologetically.

Harry watched as Tom glared one more time at Abraxas before he stalked away. Sighing Harry watched from across the room as Charlus was giving him a look to see if he needed to get involved with Abraxas and him when he noticed that he wasn't following after Tom. Harry nudged his head towards Tom, to tell him to follow after Tom.

"Harry, we need to talk, it's of uttermost importance." Abraxas said getting Harry's attention.

"What is it?" Harry asked frowning.

"The bond has been temporarily broken."


	20. Love means that I accept you for the person that you are, and that I do not wish to change you into someone else. It means that I will love you and stand by you even through the worst of times.

 

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile  
**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Love means that I accept you for the person that you are, and that I do not wish to change you into someone else. It means that I will love you and stand by you even through the worst of times. It means loving you when you're in a bad mood or too tire to do things I want to do. It means loving you when you're down not just when you're fun to be with. I love you means that I know your deepest secrets and do not judge you for them, asking in return only that you do not judge me for mine.**

**December**

Valerie Potter finished making her three kids Christmas jumpers. Charlus was red, his favorite color since he got sorted into Gryffindor, Tom's was blue, to match his pretty blue eyes, and of course Harry's sweater was green to match his Emerald green eyes. Valerie wrapped it up with some Christmas wrapping paper. She had been working on them since November. Though she still needed to shop for more gifts for her now _'three'_ boys. Especially since Tom's birthday was coming up.

 _'Boniface likes a nice cup of tea in the afternoon, I better brew it in while he's in the shower,'_ Valerie thought to herself as she walked into the kitchen.

December 4th, a Hogwarts owl arrived with a letter from Harry.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I know you wanted us all home for Christmas this year but I was wondering if I could ask a favor? Can Ignatius Prewett come to visit for the rest of the Christmas holidays? He 's had a very bad time between his brother making him feel terrible about being sorted in Slytherin and his Dad wants to travel to Australia for the Christmas holidays to visit his other relatives whom don't celebrate Christmas. Ignatius has never really celebrated Christmas, he's told his father that he's going to stay at Hogwarts for the rest of the holiday. I don't want him to be alone, if Ignatius stayed over for the Christmas holidays we could get a lot of our homework done. Ignatius is a total Ravenclaw if you ask me. I don't understand why Tom doesn't like him, Anyway I know you want me to do well in school and he'll make sure I'm doing my work!_ _Also, I never got the time to write this, but Professor Slunghorn and Professor Dumbledore writes to you every other day about me, Charlus, and Tom getting detention so you know we're fine. It's just that I got a letter from Aurora and Francis Ziliac about being adopted and it was rather surprising that they told me whom they were adopted to. They said their new parents were Algie and Eileen Longbottom. Pure blooded wizards yes? They are good people aren't they? I mean to adopt muggles and everything. Does that mean I will be seeing more of Aurora and Francis? Oh and please consider Ignatius Prewett over! Please!_

_Love,  
Harry _

Valerie sighed when she finished Harry's letter.

_'How am I supposed to make the poor boy a jumper with such short notice? I remember his family, especially his mother, the poor dear. I'll have to think of something to give him.'_

When Boniface finally came down to the kitchen, Valerie handed him Harry's letter.

"Are you okay with Prewett coming over darling?" Boniface asked as he leaned against the kitchen counter next to his wife.

Valerie smiled sadly at her husband handing him a cup of tea that she had prepared for him. "Why wouldn't I be? You remember Mrs. Prewett don't you? She's one of our patients."

Boniface nodded. "Yes. Mr. Prewett was never the same after he found out about her condition. It was like all the happiness was sucked out of him. It seems like his kids are not faring that well either. I would be more than happy to have Ignatius Prewett to join us."

* * *

* * *

December 6th, a Hogwarts owl arrived with another letter from Harry.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Thank you so much for allowing Ignatius Prewett to come over, he's very excited! He thanks you as well for your generosity. Ohm... I have another favor to ask. Alphard Black heard about Ignatius coming over and he got totally jealous and now he want's to come over to. Soooo... I was wondering if Alphard could come over as well? His parent's are okay with it. Alphard said that they have so many family members over on the holidays that one not showing up would be blissful. Did I mention how much I love you!_ _I can't believe it! Why didn't you tell me sooner about Aurora and Francis? The Longbottom's are our neighbors? Really? That's great! I have not received a letter back from them yet, but they must know about magic now right? And they'll have more siblings to? Nice. What do you mean they are competing with you? That's hilarious. Just because you adopted Tom and me? Okay gotta go! I don't want to miss breakfast._

_Love,  
Harry _

"Valerie?"

"Valerie! Where are you love? We've received another letter from Harry."

Boniface frowned slightly as he hunted the house for his wife.

As he passed the entrance to one of her family's many living rooms, he pulled up short and took a step back to look inside. As it turned out, his eyes hadn't been playing tricks on him, there was his father, Harold Potter, helping his wife put up a large green Christmas tree in the middle of the room.

"Father?" Boniface asked shocked as the man turned to look at him along with his wife.

"Oh Boniface! Look whom came to visit!" Valerie said to him excitedly as she went to join him at his side in a peach colored silk satin gown, circa.

"Son, it's been awhile. How have you been?"

Harold Potter was very a nice and powerful man. He was well respected over the whole wizarding world. He donated money quite often even to charity events and he was one of the many important ministry officials. Even though he was a great man, he had many faults, the main one being that Harold Potter, would always put his career before his family and for that, he didn't quite know them like he should.

He was slightly taller than his son Boniface and his jet black hair had some gray streaks in it. He wore frame-less oval glasses over his hazel-green eyes. He was wearing a navy blue business shirt, no tie, with black slacks and black business shoes. If anything, Boniface thought that his adoptive son Harrison looked more like _'his'_ father then of him. It actually made him jealous thinking about it.

"I have been well thank you." Boniface answered a bit wearily. He had not seen his father for quite some time. Almost a decade.

"Do you like it?" Valerie nudged her husband. "We just need to add ornaments, lights, and stockings."

Boniface smiled sheepishly to his wife. "So this is where you have been?"

"Yes your father dropped in to invite us over for a, sort of, family reunion on christmas eve. Is that correct?" Valerie asked Harold Potter.

Harold nodded. "Yes indeed. Word got around that a Mr. Boniface Potter had adopted two boys into the Potter family. I only wish to meet them. A family reunion sounds nice, don't you think?" Harold asked his son.

"You came to vist after all these years just to know my adopted sons?" Boniface asked frowning slightly.

Sighing Harold ran his hand through his neatly cut hair. "I'm sorry son, I know it's been awhile. Please forgive me. I only wish to reunite with the family once more."

* * *

* * *

December 7th, a Hogwarts owl arrived with a letter from Charlus.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I can't believe you are letting both Alphard Black and Ignatius Prewett over for the holidays. Really? This is supposed to be just US as a family only! By the way I'm 'not' talking to Harry AT ALL. I don't care, I'm not going to speak to him for the rest of the holidays! It's not fair! It's like he doesn't want to be around his family anymore! Yes I know that stupid bond thing with Abraxas is over, and it was all a big overreaction, but he still hangs out with him! Why? I mean he doesn't even have to talk to him anymore, but he still does. Next thing you know he wants to invite Abraxas Malfoy over for the holidays. I hate this!_

_Charlus_

"I told you there would be a battle today," Valerie whispered softly in her husband's ear.

Boniface's royal blue eyes observed the mob of witches and wizards in the toy shop for a moment longer before he turned to her and said, "This _isn't_ a battle, this is just a bunch of witches fighting over some worthless trinkets, which _I_ do not want to endure."

"Well, if _you're_ scared of going in, then I guess I'll have to do it by myself," Valerie replied with an exaggerated sigh. "I want to get Ignatius Prewett one of those talking chess sets, apparently they're all the rage for kids the boys age and I understand that Ignatius father never lets him have anything fun like that."

"He's eleven. He doesn't need toys, Mr. Prewett must think that he's to old for one."

" _All_ children need toys," Valerie shot back, "are you saying that the gifts I got for our boys is childish?"

" _No-"_

"Then what are you saying?" Valerie glared at him.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing, dear." Boniface said stepping back defensively.

"That's what I thought." Valerie glared at her husband one more time before entering the shop.

_Dear Charlus,_

_This is your father speaking,_ _When I was five years old, my mum always told me that happiness was the key to life. When I went to school, my Professor's asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up. I wrote down "happy." They told me I didn't understand the question and I told them they didn't understand life._ _God doesn't give you the people you '_ _ **want'**_ _. Instead he give you the people you 'need'- to teach you, to hurt you, to love you, and to make you into the person you were meant to be. Your brother is not trying to abandon the family Charlus, he's a Potter after all, even before we adopted him and you know our family quote, 'The Potter family is_ _like fudge - mostly sweet with a few nuts.' I don't why that's the family quote, but there you go._ _Did you even ask your brother why he wanted them over? Or did you just go and accused him of faulty accusations? Stop being judgmental or the next letter you will receive is a howler and it wont be from me._

_With Love,  
Dad_

* * *

* * *

December 10th, a Hogwarts owl arrived with a letter from Tom.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Charlus and Harry are still not on speaking terms with each other. It's rather ridiculous really. I mean I know for a fact that Charlus doesn't mind Alphard Black, they are close to being friends actually. As for Ignatius Prewett, well everybody knows his family history, so I suppose I can not fault him for wanting to have a real Christmas. For me it will be my first as well. Anyway, I think there is a deeper meaning to Charlus' anger. I don't know what it is, but it's really annoying. Harry has tried to talk with Charlus numerous occasions, but Charlus is being a prat about it._

_So Harry said we are going to have a family reunion on Christmas eve? A sort of Christmas ball is that correct? Will I be able to invite Minerva with me if so? Also Harry has told me that Francis and Aurora have been adopted to the Longbottom family? Please tell me that they really don't live next door to us? I did not go Christmas shopping as I do not have anymore money, (I spent it all on Minerva) would you mind sending me more?_

_Sincerely,_

_Tom_

* * *

* * *

"Can you tell me what you think about what I wrote about why I should be nice? I mean it's the least you can do since it's your fault I got in trouble with Professor Flamel in the first place, for hexing Avery. Still totally worth it though. I mean all Professor Flamel is making me do is write a letter really." Alphard said to Harry as the two boys were lounging on the black leather sofa of the Slytherin common room.

"Yeah because I forced you to hex Avery with my psychic powers." Harry said rolling his eyes as Alphard handed him his parchment.

Harry frowned when he read it, then decided to read Alphard's words out loud:

_You have to be nice else you'll spend the rest of your life fighting and competing and you'll never trust anyone and you will end up just not being very happy and stuff._

Ignatius laughed listening in also as he was seated on one of the arm chairs next to them. Harry handed Alphard his parchment back.

"You're supposed write two paragraphs, not _two_ sentences Al. That was pretty pathetic writing, you wouldn't be able to get away with that if this was Professor Slunghorn you were giving this to."

 _"I didn't say I was done."_ Alphard said scowling as he snatched his parchment back.

Harry Potter stared at the blank parchment of paper in front of him and sighed heavily. As if he didn't have enough worries already, between homework and the weird things that had been happening with him and his 'abduco absconditus' potion, causing him to give the potion up. He would have to just act like the eleven year old that he once was. But in addition to all that, he had been assigned to write an essay about why Defense Against The Dark Arts is beneficial for youths our age _._ Oh! And lets not forget Charlus giving his the cold shoulder for inviting his friends for the Christmas holidays. Tom act indifferently about the whole thing. Though Tom didn't approve of Charlus' behavior towards him.

Abraxas Malfoy. Harry needed Abraxas Malfoy a lot these past weeks. Even after the bonding magic was broken. Well it was because of the abduco absconditus that the spell had been demolished. He had to confess to Abraxas what was going on, well what he was on anyway. Of course somehow Abraxas could tell something was off with me. I wasn't myself and I knew that was the side affects of the potion, but I didn't know to what degree. When I told Abraxas what potion I had been taking...

**Flashback:**

"Thomas go to class or risk losing more points then you have already lost your house." Abraxas said to Tom as Tom just balled his fist up in anger.

"Tom, I'm sorry, we'll talk later, I promise, but you should really head to class and try to sort things out while I'm gone. I'll help out as soon as I can." Harry said to him apologetically.

Harry watched as Tom glared one more time at Abraxas before he stalked away. Sighing Harry watched from across the room as Charlus was giving him a look to see if he needed to get involved with Abraxas and him when he noticed that he wasn't following after Tom. Harry nudged his head towards Tom, to tell him to follow after Tom.

"Harry, we need to talk, it's of uttermost importance." Abraxas said getting Harry's attention.

"What is it?" Harry asked frowning.

"The bond has been temporarily broken."

"Oh."

Abraxas quirked an eyebrow at him. "Oh?"

"Well what do you want me to say?" Harry asked with raised eyebrow of his own.

"Venus, would you mind? I need to talk with Harrison privately." Abraxas said to his fiance.

Venus frowned for a moment, but then shrugged her shoulders. "As you wish Abraxas love. I'll just head back to the rooms-"

"Why don't you just go to class? I probably won't be long, I'll be able to catch up with you then."

Venus nodded and then walked away, her long blond hair swishing side to side as she walked.

"I think we should talk outside, I need the air." Abraxas sighed leading Harry away.

 

0o0o0o

"The abduco absconditus? That doesn't make any kind of sense. The abduco absconditus is a potion that controls the memory, Sort of like a digression of the mind. Why would you need a potion like that?"

Harry went to lean against the stone wall, the weather was cloudy and depressing. Looking out Harry could see where the Whomping Willow will be.

"I'm not eleven years old Malfoy, I'm actually twenty-one." Harry waited to see what Abraxas response would be.

"Look me in the eyes and say that to me again."

Harry slowly did as Abraxas asked as he looked at the frighten look of the fifteen year old boy.

"I Harold James Potter am from the future. I'm twenty-one. I'm not from this time-line. I was born July 31, 1980."

"If that is so, then what are you doing here?" Abraxas asked him confused.

"I have a mission that I must complete. If I don't then everybody from my future that I love will die. I want to see a better world than the one that I have now. I want to change the mistakes that were made."

Sighing Abraxas ran his hand through his hair. "You're twenty-one? Really? Well I guess you do have the mouth of one. Wait, so that means you know whats going to happen? In the future I mean?"

"Abraxas don't ask me questions about your future." Harry said rolling his eyes.

Shrugging Abraxas went to lean against the stone wall with Harry. "I wasn't, I was merrily thinking that once you do return, that everybody you love here will be dead will they not?" Abraxas asked him.

"Yes." Harry whispered.

"That's a lot to take on, even for a twenty-one year old."

"I suppose so, but my life has never been one of happiness, not really." Harry replied back watching as Abraxas was mulling it over.

"Who all knows?"

"I haven't, oh well Avril knows. She's the one who made me the potion."

Abraxas frowned. "Is she of some importance to you or something?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

"Why do you speak to her after what's shes done to you?"

"Avril is not of any importance to me, more to you though."

Abraxas gave Harry a sidelong glance. "More to me how?"

Harry stood up straighter and smiled. "If you have to ask then maybe the question should be better left unknown."

"Harry, you have to talk with Headmaster Dippet about this."

Harry shook his head no. "When Professor _Dumbledore_ becomes headmaster, then I'll speak with him about it."

Abraxas stood up straighter as well. "You don't trust Headmaster Dippet?"

"It's not that I don't trust him, it's that I don't know him well enough to do so."

**End Of Flashback**

* * *

Boniface Potter was sleeping on the sofa, breathing lightly. The Christmas holidays was always Valerie Potter's favorite time of year. It was so peaceful, and everyone seemed so happy despite any torment they might be suffering, or fighting their way through. Valerie leaned down to the level of her beloved husband, and placed a well timed kiss on his forehead. The dark haired man tensed, and then began to awaken. Valerie could not, and would not fight the smile that crossed her. An awakening Boniface was something much like a child.

"Good morning, love," teased Valerie very gently, rubbing a hand against the other man's arm. "Come on, Boniface, you're not going to spend the morning sleeping, are you? We are to pick up the boys at noon."

Boniface turned over from where he lay on the sofa, and looked up at his wife. He then stood up and smiled. "Sorry, Valerie," he replied yawning and stretching.

"Let's get our boys."


	21. For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic - Paramore

 

**Thousands of Reasons to Smile**

**Chapter Twenty One**

**For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic**

**\- Paramore**

"Eww, don't sneeze on me." Alphard moved away from Harry whom was packing the last bit of his things in his trunk before they were to head off for the train in the hour.

"You've been sneezing and coughing for the past two days, you may be sick." Ignatius came up the stairs leaning against the door frame.

" _I'm not sick."_ Harry said grouchily, slamming his trunk top lid close.

"And you're grouchy, all signs of a sick young boy."

"Shut up, Al." Harry said standing up, levitating his trunk so that he could carry it down stairs. "Can you move?" Harry said to Ignatius, but not before sneezing twice.

"Bless you." Alphard replied.

"Sorry, my apologies." Ignatius said stepping aside.

Once Harry was out the door and down the stairs out of ear shot, both Alphard and Ignatius shared a knowing look.

" _What is taking you guys so long! Let's Go!"_ Harry shouted form down the stairs.

"The holidays are going to be a blast." Alphard said sarcastically.

When they finally made it to the Great Hall where they were supposed to meet up with Tom and Charlus. Both boys were already there of course. Tom was talking with Minerva and Charlus was talking with Conall, not as energetically as one would talk with a friend.

Alphard and Ignatius were walking behind Harry, not wanting to get in his way. Minerva was the first one to spot Harry as she frowned at his appearance and nudged Tom to get his attention towards Harry. Tom stood up from the table and met up with Harry half way.

"You look sick."

" _I'm not sick!"_ Harry practically yelled. Some passerby students were staring at them, curiously so.

Tom glared at Harry, not amused by his behavior.

"Look, I'm sorry, it's just that-" Harry stopped in mid sentence as he started having a coughing fit.

"You're sick and you're grouchy. Let's just head onto the train now so that Harry can maybe get some sleep on the ride home." Minerva suggested standing beside Tom.

"Mum and Dad can give him some potions when we get home." Charlus said sounding unconcerned as he gathered his things and walked away out of the Great Hall.

"That was the most words I heard him say in a while." Alphard commented.

"Whatever, let's just go _please_." Harry said wiping his nose with the sleeve of his brown vintage jacket.

"I can take care of your trunk," looking at Alphard and Ignatius Tom added, "why don't you two make yourselves useful and make sure Harry actually makes it to the train without any mishap."

Rolling his eyes Alphard put his arm around Harry's shoulder. "Come on Harry, your chariot awaits."

Harry was cold as he walked steadfastly towards the train. It was only a few more feet ahead, but it seemed like miles to his shivering form. The frosty air chilled him to the bone which seemed odd to him seeing as he was wearing the warmest clothing and he even had put a warming charm on himself. He could see his foggy breath as he exhaled, snow flakes dancing lightly around his face. Harry sucked in the freezing air out of distraught, but ended up feeling it sting as it traveled down his scratchy throat, and settled heavily in his lungs.

Harry watched in front of him as Charlus walked by himself as everybody else seemed concerned about him and was walking at his side. Tom was shooting daggers at Charlus back feeling annoyed with the boy, Harry could only guess anyway. Harry didn't understand Charlus anger, but he was going to try to not let it bother him.

Every muscle and joint felt stiff and achy, and Harry stumbled slightly, walking into the empty compartment that they had finally found.

' _I'm_ _definitely sick.'_ Harry thought as he sneezed viciously, four times in a row, and moved his arm up to hastily swipe his drippy nose with the cuff of his jacket one again. ' _Nice… just what I need; a snotty jacket sleeve.'_

"Hey, you okay?" Charlus paused, concern evident on his face.

 _'Oh so now he cares.'_ Tom thought as he went to sit next to Harry along with Minerva whom sat on the other side of him.

"Peachy." Harry said curling up into a ball as he sat himself by the window, leaning his head against it.

For the first time in his life Tom was looking forwards to the Christmas season. Minerva was chatting excitedly about all the things that she would be doing while she was with her family for the holidays.

"And of course there's the Potter Christmas Ball on Christmas eve. My family, we always go to one of the pure bloods Christmas Balls. It'll be exciting to go to yours. Mother took me to Paris last year to shop for dresses, maybe she'll do the same this year."

Tom leaned towards her and kissed her on the nose. "Sounds good."

"Eww," Alphard said scrunching up his nose, "I so do not want to see that!"

Tom shrugged and Minerva didn't look to be embarrassed in the slightest. Tom had forgotten whom he was in front of, it was just out of habit when he was around Minerva.

"Are we invited to the Potter Christmas Ball?" Ignatius asked Tom pointedly instead of asking Charlus whom he was sitting next to on the other side of the compartment.

"Harry invited you to our home and our parents agreed to it, so naturally as our guest you would be invited." Tom said holding Minerva's hand.

The compartment door opened and in came Dorea Black and Lucretia Black.

"Why is there so many of you guys in here?" Dorea asked frowning in distaste.

"There's plenty of room, Dorea," Alphard said smirking at Tom and Minerva, "Just have Minnie sit on Tom's lap and everything will be good."

This time Minerva did blush in embarrassment much to Tom's amusement. Tom usually didn't like the idea of public displays of affections but found that at this moment the idea of Minerva sitting on his lap didn't bother him at all and was actually quite appealing.

"Argh! Forget it, we'll sit somewhere else." Dorea said, throwing up her hands in defeat. "Come on Lucretia." The compartment door shut back once more.

"Oh good, the train is moving!" Minerva said looking towards the window where Harry still had his head leaned up against it, snoring in fact.

As the train moved to his destination, everybody seemed to be ignoring Charlus except Conall whom seemed to have some kind of sympathy for him.

* * *

* * *

"Bugger Ignatius, could you actually try to do something? You lazy ass." Alphard said as they were walking off the train.

"You know what Alphard? I've been moving crap all day-"

_"Har-bear!"_

Harry cringed as his great grandmother's voice yelled out to him from across the platform. Alphard was laughing beside him.

"That's so embarrassing." Ignatius said hiding his own laughter.

Hearing many snickers from his classmates, Harry trudged sluggishly forward.

"Hey mum," Harry said to his mother, sounding like his nose was totally clogged up.

"Harry, you look like an absolute mess! And your hair!" his mother chided him, "And where is your brothers?"

Boniface came to Harry's rescue as he went forward to hug Harry, but ended up frowning as he put his palm on Harry's forehead.

"I'm here," Tom said, he was forced to meet Mr. and Mrs. McGonagall. Having met her parents, Tom had pulled away telling her that he had to go greet his parents. Bidding her and her family farewell.

Mrs. Potter turned towards her son and smiled, pulling him into a hug and kissing him on the forehead. "My you look refreshed, my darling," she crooned and then seemed to see the two wizards standing behind Harry,

"Where are my manners, you must be Ignatius Prewett." Mrs. Potter hugged Ignatius as if he was her own son.

"Hello, Mrs. Potter. Thank you for inviting me over for the holidays." Ignatius said shyly.

"You are welcome, Ignatius." Valerie Potter said smiling as she went to hug Alphard Black as well.

Bowing Alphard kissed Mrs. Potter's hand in a courtly manner. "Thank you for your invitation, Mrs. Potter."

"Don't hit on my mother, Black." Charlus said coming up behind him with both his and Harry's luggage.

"Valerie, Harry seems to have gotten himself sick. Let's take the boys home so that I can give Harry the proper potions to take." Boniface said putting his arms around Harry, trying to comfort the sick child.

"Har-bear has been grouchy all morning. He's really sick." Alphard said smirking at Harry as said boy glared at him.

"Tom, I can't reach Alphard from here-" Harry said but didn't finish his words as Tom already knew what Harry's intentions were for him to do as Tom punched Alphard on his right arm.

"Ow!" Alphard said mouth open in shock as he rubbed his arm.

"Let's behave shall we?" Valerie said hiding her amusement.

* * *

* * *

**The next morning:**

Harry woke up with a painful sensation in his throat. He told himself _'Well, every ones throat is raspy when they first get up. Actually, it's not suppose to be a burning feeling though.'_

"Are you alright, Harry?" Tom asked him from his bed, rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

Harry simply shrugged his shoulders, too tired and worn out to do anything else. "I've been better."

Frowning, Tom got up from his bed and walked towards Harry's. "Your voice sounds horrible," Tom put his hand on Harry's forehead, "and you're burning up. I'll get Mum and Dad."

Before Harry could even get a word in, Tom was already gone, out the door.

Tom came back into the room three minutes later with Boniface.

"Can I look in your throat?"

"Ye…yes." His throat was burning with pain. Boniface looked at his throat with the tip of his wand which was shinny light so that Boniface could see his throat clearly.

"Your throat is really red," Boniface frowned to himself,"hmm…" he put the light out with a swishing motion with his wand. "You need your tonsils out."

"What?" Harry asked raspy holding his throat repeatedly.

"Yes, you do. Sorry kiddo. You're going to St. Mungo's." Boniface wasn't bothered, his training as a Healer enabled him to deal with such things and after he'd gave Harry some fever reducer potion and spelled fresh clothing on him, he picked Harry up to carry him so he could Floo Harry to the hospital. Harry was already out with the potion he had given him.

"Is he going to be okay?" Tom asked worried.

Boniface just smiled at Tom. "If it is tonsillitis like I think, Harry will be there for about four days."

"And if it's not?"

"Don't worry son, Harry will be fine." Boniface promised. "Would you mind throwing some powder-?"

Tom threw some powder in the fireplace, making it turn green. "St. Mungo's Hospital."

Harry had been silent for two days now.

He didn't seem to be in any physical pain, he just couldn't talk at the moment. The Healer had been to see him three times in the two days that he remembered anyway and whenever he was there he'd concluded that Harry had contracted Tonsillitis. When he had finally gotten his tonsils surgically removed that afternoon he remembered his family and friends being there, but to be perfectly honest, he was totally out of it. The last thing he heard before he blacked out were "Harry, you got your tonsils out and there were complications", and the last thing he felt was somebody kissing his forehead. Then, he must have slept once again.

When Harry opened his eyes, they found Tom's bright blue ones that were slightly red just staring at him. Harry sat up straighter on his bed and looked around to see it was just him and Tom in a privet room with one huge window and four white walls.

"What's the matter, Tom? What happened?" Harry asked as his voice came out hoarse.

"You had an allergic reaction to one of the potions and you stopped breathing. You were in a coma for six days." Harry just stared at Tom confused.

"What?"

"You woke up last night for a minute, but then went back to sleep. It's four in the morning right now. Everybody went home except Dad. He's been monitoring you."

Harry frowned, his memory still fuzzy and he was still really tired. "I'm sorry, I'm still really tired, maybe you can explain this to me later on?" Harry asked him.

Tom nodded in understanding. Harry watched as Tom climb in bed with him, and wrap his arms around Harry before he fell asleep himself. Harry felt guilty for making Tom worry. I mean he must have been super exhausted if he just fell asleep so suddenly and his eyes were red like he had been crying. Not even a simple surgery could go right for Harry. It was like he was meant for trouble to come his way. Harry soon fell right back to sleep himself.

"Harry?"

The voice wasn't at all whom he expected to be, and he craned his head towards the speaker, who was to his right.

"Alphard?" he asked, and was surprised when his voice was hoarse and tiny. It sounded as if it hadn't been used in awhile. "What...?"

"Good to see you awake, Har-bear," Alphard laughed quietly, as he moved from his spot on the wooden chair next to Harry's bed and gave him a fierce hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Where's Tom? He was here this morning?" Harry asked confused.

"He's fine, your mother finally convinced him to go home and take a shower and eat something. He was really worried about you. Everybody was." Alphard said giving Harry some space.

"I got an allergic reaction?" Harry asked.

Alphard shrugged his shoulders. "Of course only you would have an allergic reaction to a potion. The Healers didn't know what to do, they've never had a patient allergic to anything they give them."

"Did you go back home with your parents?" Harry asked.

"Why would I? You were in a near death experience and you were supper sick, sicker once you got that allergic reaction. Your blood, erm... they needed to find you more blood with a match close to yours or you would die."

"Oh, who donated their blood to me?" Harry asked confused as to way Alphard was trying not to laugh.

"Your parents weren't a right match, nor were your brothers-"

"They're my family, how did my blood not match theirs?"

"Like I said, they need the 'right' blood type as close as possible to yours. So... your mother tried to find somebody on her side of the family."

Harry dread the words that he knew was coming. "Nobody on her side matched yours either, it wasn't Abraxas." Alphard laughed.

"You prat! Just tell me already!" Harry hit Alphard with his pillow.

Alphard smiled at him for a moment. "You're welcome."

Harry grinned sheepishly. "It was you? Really?"

Alphard nodded.

"Thank you. I owe you a wizard's debut for sure."

Alphard just shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so, but I highly doubt that it's necessary, we're friends and that's what friends are for."

"What about Ignatius?"

"He stayed as well, I mean he really didn't have a choice anyway, his family is in Australia."

"Charlus?"

"Ugh... Charlus and Tom got into it while you were in a coma."

Harry sighed and laid back fully onto his pillows.

"Tom accused Charlus for not caring enough and Charlus lost it and punched Tom in his face-"

"No." Harry said shielding his face with his hands.

Alphard tried not to laugh. "Once your parents broke them apart Charlus told Tom that he would give his life to you and that he was just as worried for you as Tom was..." Alphard shifted uncomfortably on the bed, "then Tom started crying and this whole bonding thing happened with the two of them as they hugged it out." Alphard shrugged his shoulders once again.

"That must have made you very uncomfortable." Harry said smiling.

Alphard rolled his eyes. "My family are not the hugging, sharing and caring type."

"Yet you just hugged me so willingly just a few moments ago." Harry commented.

Alphard stood up from the bed. "That's different."

"How so?" Harry asked eyebrow raised.

"You're my best friend and I guess your family actually did rub off me they way they baby you guys."

"It's called love." Harry replied back.

"Yeah, yeah," Alphard said offhandedly walking toward the door, "I'll get your Dad to let him know you're awake."

"Thanks, Al." Harry said as Alphard rolled his eyes before he walked out the door.

* * *

* * *

**One Week Later December 24, 1938:**

"Does anyone know who Harry is going with to the ball?" Alphard asked at the breakfast table.

Ignatius and Charlus shook their heads. Tom on the other hand just rolled his eyes at the boy.

"Harry is sitting right next to you, idiot."

"Tom! What have I been saying to you about your manners to Harry's guest?" Valerie said to him. Boniface was seated next to his wife as well, eating his omelets that the house elves had prepared for them.

"Sorry, mum." Tom replied offhandedly as he took a sip of his orange juice.

"Alphard is upset that he can't have Harry for a date. He asked Harry too late." Ignatius said smirking as he buttered his toast.

"For your information, I asked Harry at our last week of Hogwarts if he wanted to take one of my cousins, but he said that he had already asked someone else, and that she said yes to him." Alphard explained.

Everybody except Harry's great grandparents looked at Harry for confirmation. Boniface and Valerie already knew whom Harry's date was.

"It's not a big secret, I just didn't feel like explaining it to Alphard while I was sick. I invited Aurora Longbottom, as a ' _friend_ ' to come with me." Harry explained.

"You mean that girl who was in the orphanage with you?" Alphard asked.

"Yes, she and her brother got adopted by the Longbottom's."

"Oh... does she have any sisters?"

"Seriously?" Tom asked frowning.

"What? I don't have a date! Ignatius is going with Lucretia, thanks to me by the way," Alphard added to Ignatius whom blushed, " Tom is going with Minerva and Charlus is going with that Ravenclaw girl Melissa Babbling."

"Actually, miss Aurora does have sisters Alphard. two in fact, but unfortunately none of them are at your age, well except maybe Kayley, she's ten, she'll be starting Hogwarts next year." Valerie said to Alphard whom smiled.

"Should I go over to their house and ask? Seeing as you're next door neighbors and everything. I think a letter would be sort of ridiculous."

"Actually Alphard, I think a letter would be wise, Ms. Longbottom is sending her daughter to a fancy place to get a dress, I think it would be a good idea to inform them that you are intending to ask their other daughter as well. We will not be seeing the Longbottom's till this evening." Boniface said wiping his face with his napkin.

"Okay, I'll get started on that letter then. Excuse me." Alphard stood up and left out the room.

"Father, what are we doing prior till then?" Tom asked.

Sighing, Boniface ran his fingers through his messy jet black hair. "You're going to see your uncles today. Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus. They were named after-"

"The Peverell family? Excuse me sir, I just didn't realize that this family is so ancient. The Peverell's were really famous." Ignatius said with awe.

"The Cloak of invisibility was passed down from mother to child, until one of them had a son, continuing the father to son tradition, which of course nobody knows where the cloak is, I'm guessing Uncle Ignotus has it Dad?" Charlus asked.

"Son, why don't you ask your uncle when we see him?"

"Why are we seeing them now all of a sudden?" Tom asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"What do you think Tom? Family reunion tonight ring a bell?" Charlus asked him sarcastically.

Tom glared at Charlus for pointing out the obvious.

"Don't be mean to your brother Charlus. My brothers are triplets Tom and they all live together, They are very close to each other so much that they ignored my existence up to now. Well they are twelve years older than me and I never saw them much anyway. They are inventors and good at it. I just have a small meeting with them and then we'll be on our way. Let's be ready in an hour, is that good for everybody?"

"Yes, sir." The boys agreed at the same time.

"Harry?" Tom asked while they were getting dressed in their bedroom.

"Yeah?" Harry asked putting on his blue plaid shirt.

"Why are the Peverell's famous?" Tom asked him curiously so.

Harry sat down on his bed and faced Tom while Tom was putting on his snow boots.

"In the 'The Tale of the Three Brothers', the Peverell brothers are described to have received the Hallows from Death himself, After using their magical talents to cross a treacherous river that would have assuredly killed them otherwise, and Antioch, for his prize, asked for "a wand more powerful than any other in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death!" and so Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, made a wand from a branch, and gave it to Antioch.

That being a supposedly fictional tale, it is more likely that Antioch invented the wand himself. Later, the three brothers separated. Antioch traveled towards a distant village, and met a wizard with whom he had a quarrel. With the Elder Wand as his weapon, Antioch easily won the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead, Antioch lodged in an inn to celebrate, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched " _from Death himself_ ", and of how it made him invincible. That night, as Antioch slept, another wizard crept upon him, stole the wand, and killed its owner."

"Can you image what you could do with a wand like that?" Tom mused to himself. Harry's head saw the future Dark Lord.

"Great and terrible things." Harry replied.

"You wouldn't want a wand like that?" Tom asked him with raised eyebrows.

"No. I've no reason for such a wand when mine works just as perfectly."

"You're a fool." Tom said frowning.

"And you're a power hungry _prat_. Can I go on with the story?"

Tom just folded his arms to his chest in response.

"Okay now Cadmus Peverell is the second son of the three brothers who were the initial owners of the Deathly Hallows. Cadmus, as the middle brother, was the owner of the Resurrection Stone, which recalled the dead (in his case his lover) until he realized the limitations of the stone, and killed himself to join the woman he loved in death. Though rumors presumed it much more likely that Cadmus merely created or enchanted the stone rather then receiving it from Death, with the tale coming into being given the abilities of the stone (along with the Elder Wand and invisibility Cloak)."

"Sounds useless." Tom replied.

"Sounds like something I would want to have. To recall somebody that you loved, lost to death." Harry murmured.

"Your parents." Tom whispered to him.

"Yours?" Harry said back.

"I have parents." Tom said narrowing his eyes at Harry.

"Right." Sighing Harry continued.

"Ignotus was the youngest of the three Peverell brothers and did not trust Death by any means, and rather than ask for something to further his own desires, he requested the power to leave that meeting without being followed by Death. Death, not wishing to betray any hint of his true intentions, begrudgingly took his invisibility cloak and gave it to Ignotus. Ignotus' two brothers met terrible fates due to the murderous lust the Elder Wand created in wizards and the limitations of the Resurrection Stone.

However, Ignotus used the Cloak of Invisibility to hide from Death, successfully eluding him for many years. Finally, when he was an old man and had lived a happy, long life, Ignotus took off the Cloak, passed it on to his son, and went with Death as an old friend, but on his own terms and not those of Death."

"Do you think Uncle Ignotus has the Cloak of Invisibility?" Tom asked.

"I don't know." Harry shrugged his shoulders standing up to look for his own snow boots.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" Harry said spotting his brown snow boots in his closet.

"Do you know why Dad is not close to his brothers?"

Harry looked back at Tom to see him frowning, still sitting on his bed.

"I don't know that either, Tom, but I've noticed that both Dad and Mum have been making efforts to make sure that you, Charlus, and I stay close with each other."

"We will though." Tom said confident.

"I don't know about that, Tom. You can be a real pain in the ass." Harry said smirking at Tom's outraged look.

"Like you're just Mr. Sunshine yourself." Tom retorted back as Harry walked back towards him.

"You complain about _everything_!" Harry countered as he gently poked Tom's ribs to get his point across.

"Tom...?" Harry's eyes narrowed in confusion. ' _Is he shaking?'_

Suddenly, Harry heard a soft gasp for air before Tom began trembling again. Frowning, Harry poked Tom harder.

This time a soft laugh escaped Tom.

Harry grinned evilly. "Tom...you wouldn't happen to be... _ticklish_...would you?" Harry began to goose Tom ribs and soon, he was on the floor, laughing and begging for mercy. "C-Cut it out, _stop_! _Stop it!_ CHARLUS!"

Charlus came running in, his room right across from their own. Seeing the scene for himself, Charlus just rolled his eyes.

" _Help me!"_ Tom gasped out, tears coming out of his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Sure!" Charlus said joining Harry in the fun.

 _"Come on, stop!"_ Tom laughed.

"Aww, what's wrong?" Charlus said playfully as he tickled his belly. "Can't handle a little tickle fight?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHAAH!" Tom squealed as his belly was tickled, he struggled to get loose before he would explode. Finally, he kicked both brothers to the ground,  
and raced out his bedroom.

"Ha, you won't get away that easily!" Charlus said and ran after him. Harry stayed behind to get his shoes on and the rest of his other clothing on.

"STOP IT! MUM, DAD, CHARLUS WONT LEAVE ME ALONE!" Harry laughed hard when he heard Tom yell at the top of his lungs.

"ALPHARD, CUT IT OUT!" Harry laughed all over again. I guess Alphard had joined in on the fun.

* * *

* * *

Harry stumbled out of the Floo and practically fell onto the floor. He had still never gotten the hang of using the thing. The fire flared green briefly and Alphard came flying out to slam into Harry.

"Alphard!" Harry said with a whine as he pushed himself up.

"Sorry." Alphard laughed.

"Most people don't have a problem with it, except Ignotus." Both Harry and Alphard looked up as 'three' men came up to greet them. Just as more of Harry's family members came through the Floo.

All three men were wearing a big chunky sweater, fisherman's hook knit with five large buttons and pockets. One in a light gray, the other in navy blue, and one in dark red. The three of them were wearing brown slacks and sneakers. They all had mid-back length jet black hair and hazel-green eyes.

"Sorry, sir. I have never gotten the hang of using the Floo." Harry replied as both he and Alphard straighten themselves up.

"Bugger the Floo I say, I'm Ignotus Potter by the way." Ignotus said winking at Harry. He wore the navy blue sweater.

"Uncle Ignotus! Do you have the invisibility cloak?" Charlus asked him, practically pushing Harry aside to ask the man.

"Charlus!" Boniface gave Charlus a disapproval look.

All three men laughed.

"What Dad? You said I could ask once we got here." Charlus said.

"So we know that the outspoken one is Charlus, which ones are my newest nephews Harrison and Thomas?" The triplet in the light gray sweater asked.

Tom brought his hand out first to shake the man's hand. "I'm Thomas sir and the one that got pushed aside so delicately is Harrison." Tom said as Charlus rolled his eyes.

"Well Thomas, Harrison, I'm your Uncle Antioch and this is your Uncle Cadmus," Antioch nodded his head towards his brother that was sitting on the sofa armchair, "you've already met Ignotus."

"These are my friends, Alphard Black and Ignatius Prewett. They're staying over our house for the holidays." Harry said.

"Hello, sir." Both boys said awkwardly.

"Oh we have a Black in our house brothers." Cadmus said amused.

"It's a very rare occasion that a Potter would ever befriend a Black and vise-verse." Ignotus said.

"Probably because none of them landed in Slytherin." Harry replied back.

Antioch laughed while his other two brothers stared in shock. "Next thing you're going to tell me is that you can talk to snakes."

"Is that a problem?" Harry asked. This made Antioch stare at him in shock while his other two brothers laughed.

"Come brother, we have a lot to talk about don't we?" Ignotus said to Boniface.

"How about you boys have a snow fight outside? Have some fun." Valerie said to the kids.

"Okay." Charlus said racing out the door.

"You can talk to snakes?" Ignatius whispered to Harry.

"He's not the only one." Tom replied.

"I thought you knew, Ignatius, I mean Harry has a pet snake that sleeps on his bed. That and the numerous conversations that Harry has with it." Alphard replied.

"I didn't know I was being loud." Harry replied sheepishly. He hadn't know that Alphard knew as well.

"I'm not deaf you know. Avery and Nott hear you as well, that's one of the reasons why they leave you alone."

"They're still messing with you?" Tom asked frowning.

"Not lately, no." Harry said to him when they finally reached the door that Charlus left open.

"Wow," whispered both Alphard and Ignatius said when they saw the snow-covered yard. Charlus was laid down on the ground making a snow angel.

"You ready for a fight?" Alphard said nudging Harry.

Harry grinned, and nodded picking up a handful of snow. "Oh yeah." Harry threw the snow at Tom whom hadn't expected it as it landed square in his face.

Alphard bent down laughing. Ignatius was shocked that Harry had did it knowing Tom's wrath.

"RUN!" Harry yelled as Tom chased after him.

"Charlus! Watch out!" Harry yelled, before him, but it was too late, Alphard and Ignatius launched a snowball attack on Charlus while he was still laid out on the ground. Harry was hiding behind a tree, but now was definitely running for it again as snowballs were coming his way by Tom.

"Hey!" said Charlus shock. His upper body was covered in snow.

Charlus got two handfuls of snow, to chase Alphard and Ignatius with. "Come back here!"

Every time Tom got near Harry, he would attack him with more snow. "You okay Harry?" he asked as Harry fell and disappeared down a hole.

Harry just started laughing. "Alphard?"

"I thought I was going to be buried alive! Charlus made a huge hole and dumped snow on top of me!"

"Tom can you get us out of here?" Harry called out to him.

"Grab my hand!" Tom said stretching his hand out for Harry to reach.

"I think Charlus took this way too far." Tom said amused as Harry helped Alphard out.

They continued with the snowball fight for another fifteen minutes until Boniface called out to them.

"It's time to go home boys! Let's go!"

* * *

* * *

**The Potter Ball**

"No way, I'm not going," Charlus said. "I'm not wearing _this_."

Tom heard his mother sigh exasperatedly. His door was open along with Charlus door.

"Merlin," Valerie said, "Charlus dear, the outfit is gorgeous and you look fabulous in it!"

"No."

"Charlus is such a prat." Tom said to Harry whom was looking at himself in their three way seven foot mirror. Harry just looked at Tom and rolled his eyes.

Harry, Tom, Charlus, Alphard and Ignatius changed into their dress robes up in their rooms, all of them looking very self-conscious, but none as much as Charlus apparently. Harry hadn't had a chance too see how Charlus looked, just Tom.

Both Tom and Harry were wearing a black tux with white ruffles in front of his white shirt inside. Kind of what Harry wore in his fourth year at the Yule Ball. Tom didn't need to do anything with his hair, he just brushed it. Harry on the other hand, he had to brush it, gel it back, magic, just to make it stay put.

"Hey Tom? Do you know how to dance?" he asked, turning around to face Tom once more.

Tom blushed slightly at that but replied. "Yes. Mum showed me."

"Knock, Knock. You guys ready? Not including your princess brother?" Alphard asked them standing in their door way along with Ignatius.

"Shut up, Alphard!" Charlus said from inside his room.

Alphard wore a white tux with a light blue vest and ruffled shirt. His hair was brushed back and parted on the side. Ignatius didn't do much to his hair like Tom, though he was wearing a black tux as well with a red vest and black tie.

Ignatius rolled his eyes, "lets go downstairs."

As they came to the base of the stairs, and walked into the living room. Harry, Tom, Alphard and Ignatius were surprised to see that there dates were already there, including Charlus, which, wasn't Melissa Babbling.

Dorea Black wore robes of gold that shimmered in the firelight and went perfectly with her sandy blonde hair. Underneath the robe she wore a black cutout eyelet fabric that was dotted with flower detailing, along with adjustable grosgrain straps, empire bodice stripes with ribbon, lace and floral pattern, and the hem with a matching ribbon and panel of lace, and full satin lining. Her hair was falling around her in curls that shone and she wore golden sandals that were a perfect match to the robes. She had on little make-up but what she did wear, accented her features perfectly.

Lucretia Black wore a red dress robe with a red dress with a corset top with a big bow in the middle and a ruffle skirt bottom. She wore black sandals and her hair was left down with a black bow ribbon tied around her hair. Ignatius nodded his head at her in greeting and linked his arms around hers.

Minerva McGonagall smiled when she saw Tom. Harry thought she looked quite pretty in robes of blue wearing a blue brightly colored flower print silk baby doll dress that had a silver belt around the wast; underneath her robe. She wore a little make-up on her face. Her hair was put up in a curly bun. Tom thought so as well as he stared at her as they linked arms.

Kayley Longbottom, She wore robes of navy blue, with a simple navy blue plaid dress that had a black ribbon tied around the waist into a bow underneath. Her short brown hair in small curls and gold bracelets glimmering at her wrists. Her honey brown eyes brighten up when she spotted Alphard as she linked her arms with Alphard right away. Alphard looked like he was trying not to frown in discomfort.

Aurora Ziliac Longbottom, she wore a simple black cloak and the dress she wore was a pretty white outfit with a sleeveless dress with a high waist flare skirt. shoulder straps, faux button at top front with a tie strap at ruched waist and lace trim at the hem. She had on white socks with white sandals. It was the fashion in that year and it fitted her nicely. Her hair was in a high curly ponytail. She dressed like the elven year old she was.

A few minutes later Charlus finally walked down with his mother.

Valerie Potter walked down the stairs wearing a very long silver silk gown with a deep v-neck neckline and sweep design in mermaid trumpet silhouette. There were many diamonds displayed all over her dress. You couldn't even see her feet and she wasn't wearing her glasses. She left her hair down straight, not it's regular curly locks.

Charlus wore a white tux jacket with a pink vest and pink tie inside; his pants were black along with is shoes and his hair was brushed back put in a low ponytail. This made Alphard's day as he was grinning from ear to ear.

"How do I look? Melissa Babbling canceled on you at the last minute so Alphard _and_ Harry asked me to fill in for her." Dorea said shrugging taking Charlus lack of talking the wrong way.

"You look okay." Charlus replied shrugging.

Harry groaned along with Alphard.

" _Jerk_! I did not even have to come you know-"

"You look great Dorea, honestly, don't take Charlus words seriously."

"Yes, you really do." Aurora said helping Harry out.

Dorea just scowled and folded her arms to her chest.

"Are we finally ready? Everybody here?" my father asked, checking the watch wrapped around his wrist; he huffed and pulled his white sleeve down over his wrist. Charlus was dressed to match Boniface, which was pretty funny. Though Tom seemed to think it was favoritism, father and son matching, but once he saw the pink, he got over it.

It should have been like any other ball night. We should have arrived, been greeted, received a glass of champagne, well Valerie and Boniface and then made our way to the crowd that had already gathered. But, it wasn't just _any_ ball night. This was the very ball that we had planned on going to, this was a 'family reunion' ball.

I suppose everyone tried to act normally, but there was definitely a delayed reaction. I mean the shock of seeing so many Potters at once.

The walls of the Hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The tables were about a hundred small made of glass, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people.

"Boniface," Mr. Harold Potter said, reached out to take Boniface hand. He placed his other hand on my father's shoulder. "It's good to see you. Let me get you all some champagne—" He stopped in mid sentence when he noticed the kids around his son.

"Which one are yours? Well beside the obvious one with green eyes, he's a Potter for sure." Harold said smiling down at Harry as he bent down to Harry's level and hugged him.

"It's shocking how much you look like me as a child. What's your name?"

"Erm... Harrison sir. Harry." Harry said smiling sheepishly.

Harold Potter's smile got even bigger. Then he whispered in Harry's ear. "You're going to be my favorite grandson." Then Harold straighten up again.

"Okay I'm missing Charlus and Thomas?"

Charlus was the first one to greet Harold as he walked up to him and lightly hugged him for the first time. "I'm Charlus grandpa Harold."

"Charlus Jamie Potter, is that you? I remember seeing baby pictures of you. My have you grown. Your grandma was very honored that your middle name was named after her." Harold said squeezing Charlus shoulder. "You have your looks from your mother of course."

Charlus slightly frowned at that but shrugged it off.

"I'm Thomas." Tom said bringing his hand out.

"Don't be silly, come here." Harold gave Tom a huge hug.

"You can definitely pass for a Potter young man."

"I'm a Potter, sir." Tom said. Minerva smiled proudly at him.

"Yes you are." Harold agreed smiling as well.

"Let's go dance, Tom," Minerva said, still smiling at him.

He smiled back and took her hand gently. Then Tom led them out onto the dance floor. Despite the fact that a waltz was being played by the live band, they stalked off to their own corner and slow danced.

"It's not often, well, ever that the Potter family come together for a family reunion. So you kids go ahead and enjoy yourselves." Harold said to the group.

"Shall, we?" Harry asked Aurora whom nodded.

They began to dance with ease, it wasn't as dramatic as Harry's fourth year when all eyes were on him. The rest of the group followed after them.

"Tom has changed so much." Aurora said watching both Tom and Minerva.

"Yeah, he has." Harry replied back watching the couple as well.

"He's not so... _angry_." Aurora said looking back at Harry.

Harry just smiled. "He has a family and a girlfriend now. I think that's all he really needed, just for somebody to care about him and his well-being."

Aurora smiled as well. "He still doesn't like me or my brother does he?"

Harry laughed humorlessly. "Not particularly no."

"The Longbottoms are a really nice family. I have two sisters and one more brother Ryan, he's in Huff.. huff-"

"Huffelpuff." Harry helped her out.

"Yes, thanks. He's twelve years old. Till Kayley and Ava go to Hogwarts poor Francis is stuck with a bunch of girls at home."

Harry just smiled. "So you're adjusting then, to the magic I mean?"

"Oh Francis and I are supper jealous, I mean all the wonderful things you guys can do. It's amazing. At first we thought that we got adopted by crazy people, but after we seen it for ourselves... it was overwhelming to say the least."

* * *

* * *

**December 25, 1938:**

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Charlus Potter's voice echoed through the currently empty halls of the Potter Mansion.

"Does he have to be so bloody loud!" Tom said grouchily sitting up, just as Harry put his pillow over his head.

"Of course I do! It's Christmas! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Charlus repeated staring at his brother as he walked in. Then he went over to Harry's bed and started jumping up and down on it when he noticed that Harry was ignoring him, "and besides how else are we gonna wake Harry up?"

"Need more sleep. I'll be merry later."

"Get up or I'll keep bugging you until you do and you know how annoying I'm."

I'm up, I'm up!" Harry said groaning as he sat up with very messy hair. Harry reached over to grab his glasses at his bedside table.

"Merry Christmas!" Alphard came into the room in his green plaid pajamas along with Ignatius at his side. "Are we going to open presents now?"Alphard asked, looking at Charlus hopefully who looked at him for a second before nodding excitedly.

"PRESENTS!" Both Alphard and Charlus ran out the room.

"They are so immature." Tom said getting out of his bed along with Harry.

"I would be to if I wasn't so tired." Harry said yawning and stretching.

"UNCLE IGNOTUS GAVE ME THE IVISIBILITY CLOAK!" Charlus shouted excitedly.

"Let's go before Charlus rips everything up in excitement." Harry said following after Ignatius.

Charlus was all over the pile of presents sitting under the Christmas tree that the house elves had set up the night before with each person's presents underneath it. Both Boniface and Valerie were siting on the couch drinking coffee or tea, Harry didn't know.

"Ok this one's for you Tom from Harry, this one's again for you from me this time," Charlus called out as he chucked the presents over his shoulder in the general direction he knew Tom was standing.

Harry watched on amazed as Charlus did this with his great grandparents seemingly unfazed by what was happening as Harry caught both presents with lightning fast reflexes years quidditch had taught him when Charlus had tossed presents at him.

After a few moments went both Harry and Tom sat with Charlus and Ignatius followed after them.

"What's the matter Har?" Charlus asked, noticing his brothers' confused expression.

"Nothing, it's just you and mum and dad act though it's an everyday occurrence for Christmas presents to be thrown at each other."

Alphard laughed along with Charlus and his great grandparents.

"Well it's not an everyday occurrence, just every year. When Charlus was seven, he decided that he wanted to hand out everybody's presents and we stupidly let him, there were a few minor injuries that year. Every year after that he's just done it, you get used to it after a while." Boniface explained to Harry.

"What does this do?" Tom asked opening Harry's present first.

"It's a Sneakoscope. It's a type of Dark Detector. It lights up, spins, and whistles if someone is doing something untrustworthy nearby. Which it hasn't done, so you're safe." Harry said smiling at him. "Don't worry, I also got you a book to, _'The Origins_ _of Wizardry'_ nine hundred pages and I got you a photo of me, Charlus, and you _._ "

"I got you a book to because Harry said you would like a book more because you like to read. I got you _'Potter Line History'_ and _'Legendary Snakes'_." Charlus said smiling at Tom.

"Thanks." Tom said sheepishly in return.

"A mirror, really Harry?" Alphard asked rolling his eyes.

"It's a two-way mirror. I've got the other one of the pair. If you need to speak to me, just say my name into it; you'll appear in my mirror and I'll be able to talk in yours. I got Ignatius one to. Neat right? Imagine all the fun we'll have in detention."

Alphard laughed along with Ignatius.

"Harry! Don't encourage your friends to be in detention." Valerie said to him.

"I was just joking." Harry said winking at Alphard.

Harry opened a box that contained a golden ticket. A year's worth of Honeydukes sweet shop. "Thanks Al, that must have cost a lot."

"Well it's basically for me to. Share the wealth." Alphard said grinning at him.

Harry just gave a small laugh.

"Tom, how did you know that I would be interested in this?" Charlus asked holding up a book about famous qudditch stars.

Tom just rolled his eyes. "I got Harry one similar to yours. Theirs also a box with it that has a snitch in it with both your initials on them."

Charlus leaned over and hugged him. "Thank you."

Tom was looking down in embarrassment. "Yeah, thanks Tommy." Harry added as well, smirking knowing that Tom hated that nickname.

"Aww..." Alphard said making Tom really turn red in embarrassment.

"Shut up."

"Is this a compass?" Harry asked confused as he opened the golden object.

"It's not a normal one, not that it doesn't help you find directions, but it also directs you to what you want the most. You see theirs pictures of each person of the family or it just points to the word Potter and of course north, south, east, west, and it has drawings of other things as well. Like for instance if you were looking for your shoes, theirs a picture of a shoe there and it points to which way it is, see... north, towards your bedroom."

"Thanks Charlus! This is great, I'm definitely going to need this." Harry said wrapping the compass around his neck.

"You're welcome."

"Thanks for the Auto-Answer Quill." Harry whispered to Ignatius whom smirked in return wearing a brown jumper that Valerie had made for him.

"Hey, there's one more present under there." Charlus said suddenly, starring at the tree, "I swear it wasn't there before."

"Who's it for?" Boniface asked curiously.

"Harry."

"Really?" Harry asked. I mean he had already received fifteen presents total so far.

Charlus walked back over to his place by the fire and sat down next to Harry. "It's a really small box. It says To Harrison, with love Grandpa Harold."

Harry opened the small golden wrapping paper. The contents within the small box held a small silver whistle like flute. Harry immediately knew what it was a he grinned and blew into it. A whitish brown Labrador retriever puppy came running into the living room and into Harry's lap. It looked about nine weeks old.

"Well we know who grandpa favors." Tom said sourly.

"Don't be ridiculous, Tom, its for all of us." Harry said as he held the puppy whom liked his face.

"He gave it to you. The box has your name on it." Tom argued.

"Tom, don't start, it's for _all of us_ okay." Harry said starting to get annoyed.

"Boys lets not fight-" Valerie started.

"Yeah sure, whatever." Tom said grouchily. Harry passed the dog over to Charlus whom grinned at the puppy, playing with it.

"Why are you being a jerk?" Harry asked Tom.

"Harry-" Boniface started on him.

"I'm not being a jerk-"

"No I'm sorry I mean a _jealous_ jerk."

"Boy's that's enough! Stop it this instance! It's Christmas!" Boniface said sternly sitting up on the sofa.

"It was." Harry muttered under his breath. When there was silence in the room, Harry looked up to see if everybody had heard his words.

"What?" Harry asked when everybody was just staring at him, or more like the top of his head. The Labrador retriever started barking.

Harry felt through his hair, but it felt normal. "Why are guys staring at me like that?" Harry asked getting slightly worried. Valerie gasped covering her mouth.

"Harry," Alphard said still staring, "your hair just turned purple."


	22. Be An Optimist Prime, Not A Negatron

 

 

****

Dorea Black

 

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing but my ideas. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

 

 

**Thousands of Reasons to Smile**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Be An Optimist Prime,**

**Not A Negatron**

**December 31, 1938**

_**Is A War Upon Us?** _

_Britain and France pursued a policy of appeasement in the hope that Hitler would not drag Europe into another world war. Appeasement expressed the widespread British desire to heal the wounds of World War I and to correct what many British officials regarded as the injustices of the Versailles Treaty. Some officials regarded a powerful Germany as a bulwark against the Soviet Union._

_The crisis was caused when Germany demanded Czechoslovakia cede the Sudetenland. British Prime Minister Neville Chamberlain and French Prime Minister Édouard Daladier urged Czechoslovakia to concede to Germany's demand for the Sudetenland, which had a population of about 3.2 million ethnic Germans._

_An impasse over the Sudetenland led to Italian Prime Minister Benito Mussolini, under the strong influence of his friend German Chancellor Adolph Hitler, suggesting that the leaders of Germany, Italy, France and Great Britain meet in Munich to resolve the issue. Benes, nor any other Czechoslovakian leader, was invited to the meeting._

_At the meeting, Chamberlain and Daladier conceded the Sudetenland to Hitler in return for his pledge that he would not seek further territory in Europe. The agreement was announced Sept. 30, 1938, a year before WW2 would break out. When the Czechoslovakian government expressed its displeasure to Chamberlain, the British Prime Minister told Benes that England was not prepared to go to war over the Sudetenland._

_Without France and Britain to back it against Germany, Czechoslovakia withdrew from the Sudetenland. On Oct. 1, 1938, German troops occupied the Sudetenland without any resistence. Chamberlain returned to London, declaring that he had succeeded in getting "peace for our time" and was lauded for the Munich Agreement._

_"I told you not to read that, Harry."_ Boniface said snatching the muggle newspaper from out of Harry's hands.

"Why?" Harry asked upset by what he had been reading.

"Because you are way too young to understand what's going on outside our world. I don't want you reading any more of the muggle newspapers from now on." Boniface said sternly.

"Shouldn't we know what's going on in the muggle world?" Harry said arms folded to his chest.

Everybody was seated finishing up breakfast, but everybody was paying rapt attention to the discussion between Harry and Boniface.

"Look, I want everybody to listen to my words carefully, that means you two as well, Alphard, Ignatius," Boniface sighed folding the news paper in front of him, "World War II is about to start with the muggles, the wizarding world feels it coming. It is going to be a dangerous time out there in the muggle world, not that it's not already. That and the fact that Grindelwald's power is steady growing with each day. He's gaining alliances from dark pure blood families. I know you kids will be safe at Hogwarts, but for now, everybody in his house will not be allowed to go out into the muggle world unattended."

"Has he tried to contact our family, father?" Tom asked looking up at his father for the answer he feared to hear. Were they going to have to go into hiding?

"That's nothing for you to worry about Tom, let me and your mother worry about that okay? Now how about you boys get dressed, you wanted to go to the movie theater for your birthday right Tom?" Boniface asked forcing a cheerful smile on his face.

"Tom," Harry said walking into their bedroom. Harry had finished dressing first and was wearing faded blue jeans, black and white plaid shirt, and sneakers. He had been down in the kitchens feeding his new puppy 'Hermes'; Charlus named him which Harry had no problem with. Harry was already dressed for the afternoon events while Tom had just finished dressing. Tom wore black slacks, navy blue cashmere v-neck sweater vest over his blue long sleeved collared shirt and sneakers.

As Harry walked in his face suddenly grew into a huge smile and he flung himself into Tom's arms. "Happy birthday Tom!" Harry whispered into his ear.

Tom smiled, knowing Harry couldn't see, and hugged him back. He loved moments like this, when no one was around and he could just be…affectionate to Harry without being embarrassed.

"So when you are happy your hair changes to sky blue." Tom commented when Harry blushed in embarrassment. "Pink when you are embarrassed." Tom looked at Harry's pink hair, then just as suddenly it turned back to Harry's natural hair color.

"Don't tease me, I haven't really gotten this Metamorphmagus thing down yet." Harry pouted.

"I still don't understand," Tom frowned sitting down on the edge of his bed, "a metamorphmagus is born, not made; it is not a skill that can be learned, but you inherited it so easily."

"It's like what Mum and Dad said," Harry sat down on his bed as well, "it must have been because of Alphard's blood when he donated it to me. The Black family has had a history of metamorphamgus in their family. And it's not like something like this has never happened to me before, actually I thought I had used accidental magic. For example, I once made my hair grow back after a bad haircut, when I was younger, it was really, really, really, short, I was bald in some spots, seriously!"

Tom had scrunched up his face dubiously at Harry's words, "Overnight my hair grew back to the same length it was before it got cut. So I'm thinking maybe Alphard's blood just might have... _awoken_ my hidden abilities for the lack of term."

"I suppose that makes sense. I can not think of any other explanation." Tom said while looking towards the door as Alphard walked in along with Hermes.

"Your Mum told me to tell you that Minerva just arrived along with the Longbottom twins." Alphard replied sitting next to Harry. Hermes started chasing his tail, which was always amusement to Tom.

"It was nice of you to invite Aurora and Francis, thanks, Tom." Harry said, his hair turning sky blue once again.

"Mm..." Was all Tom replied as he grabbed his jacket on his way out the room to greet Minerva. Harry gave a small laugh in amusement.

"So you're really not mad at me about the whole metamorphamus thing?" Alphard asked scratching the back of his head.

"Are you kidding? This is the best thing that has ever happened to me! I just need to learn how to control it, especially since we are going to be surrounded by muggles." Harry said frowning it thought.

"I think I like it more when your hair is purple... very nice." Alphard said ruffling up Harry's hair.

"Hey! Quit it!"

"Tom, happy birthday!" Minerva said as they both greeted each other with a hug. Minerva even gave Tom a quick peck on the cheek. Aurora and Francis had been chatting with Ignatius animatedly, but now looked on at Tom's welcoming greetings with Minerva.

"You look very pretty." Tom whispered to Minerva, feeling embarrassed by their audience whom were watching them.

Minerva was wearing a blue winter coat over her blue dress that had white ruffles underneath. She also had on long brown snow boots. Her hair was in a braided bun.

Minerva blushed smiling happily at the compliment Tom gave her. "Thank you, I tried to dress as muggle as I could. You wrote to me that we are going to the movie theater, right? I must admit I have never been."

Tom smiled reassuringly to her. "I have only been there once myself, but it is very enjoyable, I think you will like it."

"Francis!" Harry ran down the stairs to greet the boy, Alphard was right behind him.

"Harry, hey mate," Both Francis and Harry hugged, "i _s that really Tom_?" Francis whispered in Harry's ear as they released each other from their hug.

Harry just smiled and rolled his eyes and nodded. Alphard coughed trying to make himself known.

"Oh sorry, this is my friend-"

" _Best friend-"_

"Alphard Black as known as my VERY best friend," Harry said rolling his eyes, "and I think you already know Ignatius Prewett?" Harry introduced as Francis shook Alphard's hand.

"Ignatius was telling us about your first week at Hogwarts." Francis said smirking at Harry.

"All exaggerated I'm sure."

"No, it was accurate, I was listening as well." Minerva said winking at him as Harry shook his head negatively and folded his arms to his chest.

"Fine gain up on me, see if I care."

"Well at least we know that the metamorphamus part about you was true. Sky blue hair?" Aurora said smiling at him.

Harry sighed. "I don't really think I should go. I've only been a metamorphamus for a few days, I just know that it changes according to my moods."

"You are going." Tom said leaving no room for argument.

"What do you feel when you change your hair back to its natural color?" Ignatius asked Harry.

"I don't feel anything, I just imagine it the way it is when I look at myself in the mirror." Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

Ignatius rolled his eyes along with Alphard. "And that's a problem now because...?" Ignatius asked him.

"Well whenever I laugh or whatever feeling I'm having that moment, my hair changes again."

"Oh stop your whining Potter and just imagine your hair the way it's suppose to be." Alphard said rolling his eyes as Boniface and Valerie made their appearance.

"So children the movie we are going to watch at the 'Palace', picked by Tom of course, is ' _The Lady Vanishes'_ by Alfred Hitchcock." Valerie said excitedly as her husband helped her into her brown fury winter coat. Valerie wore a black silk satin and black silk net embroidered with black sequins evening dress, Boniface wore a black suit with a long black tie.

"It's about a young woman who awakes on a train only to find that the old lady, with whom she had befriended earlier, had disappeared. In her place was a new old lady wearing the previous woman's clothes. Everybody thinks shes crazy. The rest of the people on the train are mixed on passing judgment and minds change throughout the film. Nobody believes that someone can actually disappear in a confined space. It has a significant amount of humor as the heroine tries to solve the mystery." Tom explained the movie.

"Sounds interesting enough." Alphard replied.

"I think it might just be me, but... am I under dressed?" Charlus asked walking down the steps in faded blue jeans, black long sleeve dress shirt, and sneakers. Hermes had followed after Charlus and was barking excitedly.

"If you are then I definitely am." Harry commented.

"You two are fine. Let's be on our way." Boniface replied helping Charlus put on his leather winter coat. "Oh Xandar-"

"Yes master Potter?" Xandar popped before Boniface with a smile on his face.

Xandar was a fifteen year old male houself. He had huge tennis ball size violet eyes and he was 2' ft tall. Harry only noticed Xandar whenever Charlus asked for something or if Charlus only wanted Xandar's company, Xandar seemed to only favor Charlus. Not that Xandar was mean or never paid attention to Harry and Tom. In fact Xandar was very outgoing, talkative, sly, caring, and fun. I think it was just that Xandar was not used to Harry and Tom yet. He was always talking about to one day run a school just for house elves. Xandar's basic job was just to take care of Charlus needs and to watch after him when Boniface and Valerie were busy. Harry was shocked that Boniface and Valerie provided Xandar with a simple butler outfit, but he was not a free elf, not that Xandar wanted to be.

"Would you mind watching after Hermes while we are away?" Boniface asked as Xandar the houself bowed his head looking a bit uncertain at the energetic barking puppy before him.

"I'll do as master Potter wishes and watch after Hermes sir."

Inside the palace, smartly uniformed ushers led moviegoers through luxurious marble-lined halls the size of cathedrals, under crystal chandeliers, and up plushly carpeted stairs to their seats. They offered every convenience, including restaurants, nurseries for children, free telephone calls, art galleries, dance floors, and billiard rooms. Boniface bought popcorn for everybody, Tom and Minerva were sharing one.

After everybody got snacks, they found their seats, three rows behind the actual screening. While waiting for the film to start, patrons were entertaining everybody by a ballet, orchestral music, the "Mighty Wurlitzer" organ and other stage attractions.

"I've never had popcorn before... it's great!" Alphard said chowing down his food. Alphard was seated next to Harry on his left while Charlus sat at his right. Ignatius sat next to Alphard and Francis and Aurora sat towards the end. Tom and Minerva were holding each others hands on Charlus side where Boniface and Valerie were seated at the beginning of their group.

"If you eat all your popcorn now, you wont have any later and you're not having any of mine." Harry said to Alphard whom stuck his popcorn filled tongue at him.

"I must admit I'm kind of nervous being surrounded by so many muggles with my 'condition'." Harry commented sliding down his seat as the room started to dim and the movie started.

"Harry, just sit back, relax, eat popcorn and enjoy the movie. Everything is going to be okay." Charlus said reassuringly to Harry giving him a wink of his eye.

* * *

* * *

"Harrison! Look! There it is! The roller coaster! Let's get in line!" Aurora yelled with excitement and pulled Harry's hand.

"You want to go on _that_? I don't even think we're tall enough." Harry asked looking at the huge red roller coaster. Of course this roller coaster was nothing compared to the future roller coaster, but it was just as scary to him.

After the movies there was this big gossip about the last theme park in Europe being gone the next day and all the kids wanted to go before it was gone for good. Harry didn't know how the family got talked into going, but they were there. Tom and Minerva were on the Ferris Wheel together, Boniface and Valerie had went on one themselves. How Harry had gotten himself practically separated from everybody, he didn't know, but he wasn't alone, Aurora and Alphard were with him. Boniface had told everybody if they did get separated that they all had to meet up with each other at the information booth every ten minutes that they get separated from each other.

Both Alphard and Aurora kept pointing out anything that caught their attention and dragging Harry toward it. He felt like a rag doll in the ten minutes he was with them. Harry glanced over at the line for that red roller coaster called the 'Viper'. It actually looked like the line wasn't that long. Coming at the end of the year most kids and parents couldn't be bothered or afford to waste time at theme parks around this time. The park didn't seem too crowded when they arrived any how.

"Let's go Harry! Wheres the line at?" Alphard asked while spinning around in search for the line.

"Harry! There you are!" Charlus ran up to him carrying a very humungous stuffed bear. "I got sidetracked by the games, here you go, Aurora, they only had stuffed animals, I didn't want it." Charlus handed Aurora the bear.

"And you think she wants to carry that thing around? Couldn't you have impressed her with something light?" Harry teased as Charlus blushed.

"I'm not trying to impress any body." Charlus lightly punched Harry's arm.

"Oh well," Aurora said smiling happily as she was handed the bear, "Thank you."

Alphard rolled his eyes with a bit of irritation to his face. "Can we go on the ride now?"

"What ride?" Charlus asked as Alphard pointed at the red roller coaster 'Viper'

"Wicked, let's go!" Charlus said running towards the ride.

As the group made there way over to the line they walked all the way through the gates until they reached the end of the line, that is Harry walked with Aurora while Alphard ran with Charlus to the roller coaster. By the time Harry and Aurora caught up with Alphard and Charlus, they were going to be the next ones on the ride.

"You know what I just realized Harry? If Tom is turning twelve... that means he's older than us doesn't it?" Charlus asked Harry.

"Erm yeah, actually it does."

"Oh man, well, at least I'm not the youngest, you are."

"Joy." Harry replied back watching the roller coaster ride.

"Charlus! You see that? It so fast!" Alphard said looking on excitedly.

Harry had to swallow the nausea that was threatening him.

"I wonder how fast it goes?" Aurora asked in wonder.

"We barely made it pass the height requirement." Harry grumbled to himself. He absolutely did not want to go on a roller coaster ride.

"Harry, we're next!" Charlus said and tugged on Harry's sleeve to get his attention. "I'm sitting with you. Alphard and Aurora can sit behind us."

Alphard frowned a tiny but otherwise didn't comment, Aurora sat down her bear next to the guy that was receiving the tickets from them to go on the ride.

"Can I leave my bear here?" Aurora asked the man whom nodded and shrugged his shoulders lazily.

"This is the most horrifying day of my life."

"Harry its okay." Charlus laughed as their car pulled up at the loading station. "Hey I'll even hold your hand when we go okay?"

Harry just smiled wearily. Charlus saw Harry's smile and it made him smile as well. Everybody went into their car and they sat down. Charlus looked at all the straps and stuff around him and was confused. He didn't have to worry thought because Harry fastened his seat belt and pulled the bar down for him. Harry then did the same thing for himself.

"KEEP HEAD BACK, ARMS DOWN, AND HOLD ON!" The recorded voice shouted at them.

Charlus gripped one of Harry's hand when he saw how tight Harry held onto the handle bars with his hands for dear life.

"Don't worry Harry. It's gonna be fun!" Charlus smiled at Harry.

When Harry was totally unprepared the car blasted forward, thrusting his body forward. Harry laughed as he could hear Alphard scream behind him as the wind barreled at him and made his eyes water, he never felt something go so fast in his entire life! Well a broom was a whole different story all together. Harry nearly threw up when they went through a circular vertical loop about fourteen feet.

And then, just like that it was over.

Charlus struggled to get out of the seat with the seat belt straps, but he did it. He looked back to see Harry still sitting there with his mouth open.

"Harry the ride is over, get out!" He called to him and Harry was brought back to his senses. He looked up to see a grinning Charlus and Aurora. Alphard seemed to be in the same boat he was in. Alphard looked green in the face as he stared back at Harry.

Harry got out, with some help from Charlus himself. Harry saw that Alphard's hair was sticking out all over the place and started laughing and pointing.

"Hey your hair is in no better shape buddy." Alphard said scowling.

"It's still black right!" Harry said in a slight panic.

"Yeah, yeah." Alphard said waving Harry off still looking green as he walked out the station with Charlus. Harry waited till Aurora got her bear and left with the others.

"You have fun Aurora?" Charlus asked looking back at the brown haired girl as she walked with Harry.

"Yeah Charlus. I did have fun." Aurora smiled at Charlus and he smiled back.

Harry frowned, not liking the way Aurora and Charlus were looking at each other. He had been joking when he said Charlus was trying to impress Aurora, but was there truth in his words?

When they made it back at the information booth, everybody was standing around; Boniface and Valerie with worried looks on their face.

"Charlus and Harrison Potter! You two are lucky that it's your brothers birthday or you two would be grounded!" Valerie said with a stern look to her face.

"What did we do?" Charlus asked frowning.

"We haven't seen you guys for half an hour that's what!" Tom said scowling.

"Oooh. Sorry." Charlus said shrugging.

"Sorry! _Sorry_ -"

"Valerie dear, let's just leave it be for now." Boniface said to his wife.

"Honestly Mum we lost track of time, we were on the Viper roller coaster." Harry added trying to get his great grandmother to calm down.

"That red roller coaster! Are you guys insane!" Tom asked shocked.

"Obviously." Alphard retorted.

"How was it?" Francis asked his sister.

"It was fun, I think I would go on it again." Aurora answered as Francis grinned at her.

By the end of the day even Tom was worn out. Harry and Tom were sitting on a bench in the middle of the park as the sun went down. They had gotten separated once again, but this time Harry had stuck with Tom.

"Did you have a good birthday?" Harry asked Tom.

"Yes, I did. For the first time in my life I did. I owe you forever."

"For what?" Harry asked perplexed.

"Does there have to be a reason?"

"Well, yes."

Tom sighed. "If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here. I would have entered Hogwarts bitter and full of hatred, I'd probably be a Slytherin and I would never have a relationship with Minerva. I would have never had brothers, parents. I need this, I need this family you know?"

"Yeah, I suppose I do."

" _I_ have never experienced this before. I have no idea what it feels like, I never cared about any of that. Love, friendship, brotherly protectiveness. I always thought it made you weak. I'm happy that I'm experiencing this."

Harry went up and kissed Tom on his forehead. Feeling a total awkwardness at what he just did he looked over at Tom whom seem to feel the same way.

"Anyway... what's going on between you and Aurora?"

"Nothing!" Harry said shocked that Tom had brought that up.

"Not that I care, but I think Charlus has a thing for her." Tom replied shrugging.

"What about Dorea?" Harry said without thinking.

"What about her? Charlus can't stand her, you know that."

_'No no no no! I won't be born if Charlus marries Aurora in the end!'_

"What's the matter?" Tom asked frowning at the way Harry had his hands covering his face. "Harry your hair!" Tom hissed at Harry looking around to see if anybody had noticed Harry's yellow hair before Harry had it black again.

"Nobody saw, relax Tom. Theirs practically nobody here." Harry said sighing. "I'm shocked that this place is actually open during the winter season actually."

"I have something else to tell you and don't get offended."

"What is it?" Harry asked frowning.

"I only asked you about Aurora because of Alphard,"

"What-"

"Let me finish!" Tom said scowling at Harry, "I don't know if you've notice, but Alphard gets in a really bad mood whenever he sees you and Aurora together. I don't know what kind of feeling he has about it, jealousy or what, but I know it has to do with you. He's acting the same way when you became friends with Ignatius."

"What are you saying Tom?" Harry asked confused.

Tom shook his head negatively. "You are totally daft and you need to address Alphard's attitude the next time it happens."

"Will do, sir." Harry saluted Tom whom rolled his eyes.

"One more thing, Harry." Tom whispered looking ahead of them.

"What's that Tommy?"

"Why is it when you think nobody is paying attention, why do you always look so sad?"

Harry looked back at Tom frowning. "I don't-"

"Yes you do!" Tom looked firmly into Harry's eyes, "You always look like the weight of the world is on your shoulders. You never look happy, even after everything that's happened... look, whatever it is, I would hope that being your brother, you would tell me. Just because we are in two different houses doesn't mean that we can not confine in each other, you know that."

"I know that Tom, I know if I have a problem I can go to my brothers about it."

"Then why don't you?" Tom asked frowning at him.

"I don't know what you are going on about, but I'm perfectly fine." Harry said defensively.

"Both Alphard and Ignatius have been telling me and Charlus that you've been having nightmares when you actually sleep in your dormitory. That sometimes you just don't even talk."

"They shouldn't be telling you guys _my_ business-"

" _They wouldn't have to if you would have told us yourself!"_ Tom argued back.

"Theirs nothing to tell, okay! Everybody has trouble sleeping. I'm no different from anybody else."

"Charlus thought that if you really did have a problem that you would actually tell us yourself, but I'm beginning to think otherwise."

"Tom stop babying me. If it was serious then I would have told somebody-"

"You never let anybody in your life and quite frankly it's pissing me off." Tom glared at Harry standing up off the bench.

Harry sighed trying to find a way to diffuse the situation. "Letting go doesn't mean giving up... it means moving on. It is one of the hardest things a person can do. I'm trying to move on after what has happened to me before I met you and got adopted. I'm not trying to push you or Charlus or anybody else away. I'm not trying to be a jerk on purpose, I just have many thoughts in my head and it takes time for me to process them out."

Tom sat back down and ran his hand through his hair. "I keep forgetting that you once had a family before this. I can not imagine what you must be going through, but I wish you would at least let me try to help you. I... I worry about you. Not knowing what is making you miserable makes me upset."

Harry smiled at Tom's confession and was touched by it. "I'm not miserable Tom. A bit stressed out about the whole Malfoy thing, school …. it was a lot to handle, but it all turned out fine didn't it? Stop worrying about me, okay, honestly I'm fine and if I'm not, I know I can always turn to you and Charlus."

"As long as you know that."

"I do."

"I had no right to lash out at you like that." Tom said with a guilty expression on his face.

Harry just shook his head. "Forget it."

"I'm still sor-"

"Tom," Harry interrupted him, "don't make this awkward."

Tom gave an unexpected laugh which ended the tension between the two.

That's when there parents made their appearance with the rest of the group present with them.

"Tom." Minerva said making her way to Tom's side as Tom stood up along with Harry.

Tom nodded his greeting as both Boniface and Valerie made sure everybody was there before they made there way out of the theme park.

"I hope everybody had fun." Boniface said to the boys.

"Yes!" Everybody agreed.

Tom pretend not to notice as Minerva kept shooting glances at him every now and then, wondering if he would mind if they held hands. He didn't say anything, but he hesitated, unsure of himself. He hadn't held hands with Minerva or even acted like they were together all day because he didn't want to hear anything from Francis about how he had changed or just make jibs at him. He hadn't been a nice person to Francis and he was unsure if Francis would try to get back at him for it. Minerva almost jumped when she felt Tom grab hold of her hand and intertwine their fingers together. The hell with it, he liked Minerva _a lot_ and he was willingly to show it.

Harry smiled to himself, watching the pair from behind. Tom could be sweet and caring when he wanted to be. He also watched Francis expression as he looked at Tom and Minerva as well. Francis just gave them a sidelong glance and looked to Aurora for confirmation. Aurora nodded and shrugged her shoulders. Francis smirked in amusement and kept walking with everybody else.

* * *

* * *

**January, Hogwarts:**

Thomas Potter spent his train ride back to Hogwarts reading. As Alphard, Charlus, Harry, and Ignatius chatted about Quidditch and pranking, Tom just watched and listened with a wistful look on his face. Minerva was with her friend Pomona Sprout whom she hadn't seen for awhile. Tom went back to reading his book _'The Origins_ _ _of Wizardry'__ _._ He was on the two hundredth page of the book. Tom couldn't understand the excitement of Quidditch and thought pranking was so immature and beneath him.

Nobody seemed to notice Abraxas Malfoy's presence into the compartment room except Tom. Abraxas made a coughing noise to make his presence known to Harry in particular.

"Abraxas?" Harry asked confused to see him; his hair turning green. His brothers on the other hand scowled at the sight of the blonde.

"Did your hair just turn green?" Abraxas asked him eyebrows raised.

Harry shrugged his shoulders indifferently, making his hair turn jet black again. "Apparently I'm a metamorphamgus now."

"As much as I would love to hear the story to that amazing discovery, would you mind if we talked in another compartment privately for ten minutes?"

"Why?" Tom asked still scowling at the boy.

"I'll be back you guys, I won't be long." Harry said standing up.

"Why do you always follow after him Harry? You don't even have to acknowledge his existence anymore." Charlus asked arms folded to his chest.

"Charlus don't be a grump, I'll be right back." Harry walked out the compartment door and closed it behind him.

"I thought you might want to talk." Abraxas commented as they walked into an empty compartment way in the back where the Slytherins sit.

"About what?" Harry asked scratching the back of his head.

"Harry, are you breaking up with me?"

 _"What?"_ Harry practically yelled making Abraxas smirk at him, shaking his head negatively.

"What I mean is, you hadn't owled me over the Christmas holidays, I was kind of worried, but I suppose you were having fun."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I know I promised to owl you, but I got sidetracked by my friends visiting for the holidays and everything. I hope you had a good holiday?"

"It was adequate enough." Abraxas sighed as they both took a seat. " Like I was saying I thought you might want to talk about more important matters. You are from the future, how about we start there?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Abraxas I really can't talk about my future."

"I don't want to know about the future, I want to know how _you_ are faring being away from your future. You must be a bit lonely away from your family and friends."

"Abraxas, the only family I had in my future were the Weasley's and Granger. I didn't have anybody else. My parents were dead, my only family that I had left, my aunt and uncle, they didn't want me, they thought of me as just a burden. My godfather, I loved him very much, but he died as well. Pretty soon everybody around me was dead and all I had left were few of my friends..." Harry took a deep breath and whipped his eyes. "I came back here to fix things so that I could have a real future to go back to." Harry whispered finishing his words.

"What can I do to help?"

Harry gave Abraxas a sad smile. "Why do you want to help me? We don't have the bond anymore Abraxas. I have nothing on you nor you on me."

"You're my cousin, Harry. Even if not in the future, you are a Potter. We are family right? I... I know if it were me that came to the past, I would want somebody to talk to when it becomes way too much to handle. If I'm wrong, I'll leave you alone, but I thought you might want somebody to talk to seeing as you haven't told any important people you trust about your situation."

Harry leaned his head back on the cushioned wall and stared up at Abraxas. "You are being way to kind. I didn't mean to dump my problems or the knowledge that I'm from the future onto you. Nobody was suppose to know."

"Come here," Abraxas picked Harry up and sat him on his lap hugging him, "don't ever be afraid to ask for help from me Harry. Just because we are not magically bonded anymore doesn't mean I can't still be here for you."

Harry breathed in Abraxas earthy scent and laid his head against his chest.

"Thank you."

Once the five boys got off the train with all their things (except their luggage), Charlus jumped up and down like the eleven year old he was. "We're back at Hogwarts!" he shouted.

Being tall and loud for his age, Charlus attracted quite a lot of attention.

"Do you have to be loud about it?" Tom said frowning at his brother whom put his arm around his shoulder.

"I'm just _so_ happy!" Charlus said shaking Tom a bit with his excitement.

* * *

* * *

"Harry!"

Harry looked up from his book and smiled as he watched Charlus practically skipping towards him in the Slytherin dormitory. A first year Slytherin had walked in with Charlus looking uncertain about Charlus presence. There was only two other Slytherins in the room and they were playing chess. They just rolled their eyes at Charlus when they noticed him. The Slytherins' in general, when Charlus or Tom made an appearance in the dormitory, they would make a fuss about it, but when nothing had been done to prevent the two Gryffindors' from waltzing in, they just made an effort to ignore both Charlus and Tom altogether.

"I was bored all morning and finally decided that I should go look for you," Charlus shrugged his shoulders and looked around the room.

"I'm honored that you risked your life to come see me down in the dungeons of the Slytherin dormitory, but where's Tom? Surely he would be the answer to your boredom." Harry asked closing his book.

"Dunno, might be anywhere, but knowing him, he's either in the library or with Minerva in those, 'secluded parts of campus'."

"You've really put thought into it huh?"

"I told you I was bored!" he defended, "So what else have you been doing other then sitting on this lovely dingy sofa chair?"

"Well, if you must know I was studying."

"Sorry, what?"

"Stu-dy-ing, Charlus I know it's something you've never bothered trying but-"

"I know what studying is!" Charlus exclaimed in exasperation sitting on the sofa arm chair, "What could you possibly be studying for? You know practically everything without even trying."

"Well not _everything_."

"Why isn't Alphard and Ignatius here with you?"

"They are off exploring the castle, trying to find secret passageways." Harry said shrugging.

"And you didn't want to join them! I'm ashamed of you."

Harry just laughed. "I didn't feel up to it today, maybe some other time."

"What _are_ you going to do today?"

Harry smiled up at the boy.

"Are you asking me what I will do, or what I would want to?" Harry asked, his voice slightly teasing.

"Well if you are not going to do anything in particular today, I thought you might want to hang out with me?"

"What did you have in mind?"

Charlus just grinned at Harry. "For starters, how about we have lunch with my fellow Gryffindor classmates?"

The one thing Harry noticed about Charlus as they were eating lunch was that Charlus was always surrounded by a circle of people, that were just as kind and goofy as him. Charlus was definitely a positive energy and it was totally contagious.

Harry thought about how he was in his first year. At the beginning he was just a scrawny, mistreated - if you will - boy whom lived with his relatives.

"Harrison?"

Harry looked at the face of Livius Mac Dermott. His girlish shoulder length blond hair and his sapphire blue eyes. He was surrounded by girls, first and second years. Charlus looked to Livius to see what he wanted with Harry.

"Yes?" Harry answered him.

"Who _are_ you?"

"Uh... I'm Harrison Potter, son of Boniface and Valerie Potter..."

He laughed a little. "Thank you, I had no idea." he said sarcastically making a pause in his train of thought. "I _meant,_ what kind of person are you? A jerk, you know the 'typical Slytherin' or a really nice guy?"

"Do you really need me to answer that? I mean, look at where I'm sitting. I sit at the Gryffindor table all the time. I'm not considered a Slytherin at all by any standards, but I'm not going to go around talking bad about my house. I sleep there."

"Is it true that you are a metamorphamgus?"

"Yes."

"Why the questions Mac Dermott?" Charlus asked distrustfully.

"I'm just curious is all. You don't see a lot of siblings getting along with each other when one of them lands in Slytherin. The Prewett twins for instance."

"Eric Prewett is an ignorant prat. Nobody really likes him, so you two should get along just fine with each other. Two of the most unlike classmates of Hogwarts." Charlus said quite rudely; Livius surprisingly looked miserable at Charlus words.

"I did not do anything to deserve that."

Charlus just rolled his eyes and started a conversation with a Gryffindor black haired Japanese girl named Tessa Ito. Charlus had been talking about her ever sense they came back to Hogwarts, but it seemed that the girl was using Charlus to get at 'him'. She had been ignoring Charlus existence as soon as they sat at the table, talking with Harry only with great interest, but Harry wasn't going to tell Charlus that until he was for sure.

"Potter did you know Veela's are said to be a typical description of the ideal female beauty always goes 'blonde hair, blue eyes'. Why should women with blue eyes be any different from those with green or brown eyes? Males even? Yet a preference for blue eyes seems both universal and undeniable with Veela's-"

"Wait a second Mac Dermott, it's a known fact that all Veela have blonde hair and blue eyes-"

"Not true at all Harrison, Veela from Bulgaria are just more commonly known and more sighted than the mythical ones from here or any other country."

"Okay, Mac Dermott, why are you telling me this?" Harry asked confused by where this was going.

Mac Dermott just sighed and shook his head negatively. "I only wanted to be friends with Charlus because of what we are."

"Erm... I think I missed something, could you repeat that?"

"I'm saying Harrison Potter, that I'm not the only Veela at this table. Charlus Veela aurora is undeniable." With that said Livius Mac Dermott stood up from the table and made his leave, his fan club leaving with him.

Harrison sat there, mouth open in shock. _No way! That was not true! No way!_

"Harry what is it?" Charlus asked him, finally pulling himself away from Tessa Ito as she left as well, to the Ravenclaw table that is, but not before waving bye to Harry.

"I need to go to the library." Harry said standing up, not paying attention to the disappointed look Tessa Ito sent him when Harry did wave back.

"Fine, I'll go with you then." Charlus replied not really enthusiastic about going to the library.

"I don't want to drag you somewhere you don't want to be." Harry said, kind of not really wanting Charlus to come with him while he tried to look for a book on Veela's.

"I told you I wanted to spend the day with you today. So if you want to go to the library, then that's where we are going." Charlus said taking one last swig of his pumpkin juice before following after Harry.

"So, Harry, you're pretty smart, yeah?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the boy. "Yeah, something like that, Charlus."

Charlus rolled his eyes and continued walking toward the library with Harry.

"I was thinking,- Oi! What are you staring at Black?"

They had finally made there way inside the library. Harry could have kissed Dorea Black for appearing out of nowhere in their aisle. Dorea would be able to divert Charlus attention during his act of looking for the mythical Veela book without Charlus asking him a million questions why. Harry gave the pretty Slytherin girl a genuine smile.

"Hello, Harry," Dorea said, "have you seen Alphard anywhere?"

"I love how you can act like I'm not even here." Charlus said with annoyance.

_"Excuse me Mr. I think that I'm better than every Black in the universe!"_

Harry smiled as he made his escape.

_Veela are a race of semi-human, semi-magical creatures reminiscent of the Sirens of Greek mythology. They appear to be young, beautiful human women or human man, and their appearance and especially their dance are magically seductive to almost all males and female. When Veela are angry, however, they transform into something more like Harpies — their faces turn into cruel-beaked bird heads and long scaly wings burst from their shoulders, and they can launch balls of fire from their hand._

_Veela_ _are magical creatures and are mainly sighed in Bulgaria. Female_ _Veela_ _take the shape of unearthly beautiful women. Their skin emits a moon-bright glow and they have long, white-gold or silvery-blond hair that fans out behind them without wind. The same can be said about male Veela. Their tall figures seem to glide when they walk. Their presence has a strong effect on men, who fall under their charm and will try desperately to impress them. The same with a male Veela, they have the same effects on females. A_ _Veela's_ _dance and the music that accompanies it seems to hypnotize both men and woman; the urge to impress becomes so strong that it can lead to life-threatening acts._

 _A_ _half-Veela_ _is a cross-breed between a human male and a Veela. It is unknown if Veela can breed with Muggles, and it is unlikely that a Muggle would ever learn of the existence of Veela, thus most or all half-Veelas will inherit magical ability from their fathers. From their mother, they gain some Veela traits, such as exceptional beauty and the ability to entrance men supernaturally. It is unknown if half-Veela are able to shapeshift into bird-like creatures as full Veela can._

_Because they are half-breeds, half-Veelas may come under the same prejudices that befall other half-breeds, though they are more difficult to detect than other half-breeds, such as half-giants, because apart from their great physical beauty, they are otherwise identical to humans._

_In special circumstances there are some Veela's that don't inherit their Veela powers until they are of age sixteen. Most experts believe that if a very long lost descendant Veela child has magical Veela abilities, and it has not come out by age six, then they will exhibit them by the age of sixteen._

Harry closed the book, getting the answer he wanted.

"So did you find what you were looking for?" Harry jumped slightly when he saw that both Tom and Minerva had joined them at the table, what seem awhile ago as they had their homework and their own books spread around the table. Charlus had his face down in a book, snoring on it.

"Erm yeah, Tom, I did. I... I was trying to find out more about Veela's-"

"because Livius Mac Dermott is one?" Tom finished Harry's words, looking bemused.

"Can you imagine how hard it will be for Livius to actually find a wife? The poor guy." Minerva said.

"What do you mean? How hard can it be for him to find a wife when he has hundreds of girls fanning over him?" Harry asked Minerva perplexed.

Minerva sighed and shook her head negatively. "Harris, a Veela can only find their true love is if they find a girl or boy that doesn't have any affect to their Veela powers."

"Hmm...well then it looks like his true love does not go to school here." Tom replied going back to writing his homework.

Minerva shrugged her shoulders.

Charlus snorted awake and wiped the slobber off his face. "What did I miss?" Charlus asked yawning and stretching.


	23. If We All Do One Random Act Of Kindness Daily, We Just Might Set The World In The Right Direction

** **

**Lucretia Black**

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing.

 

**Thousands of Reasons to Smile**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**If We All Do One Random Act Of Kindness Daily, We Just Might Set The World In The Right Direction**

**February 15, 1939**

A celebration was at hand, the greatest celebration any student could ever look forward to.

Today was Charlus Potter's birthday.

"Charlus is just going to love these streamers!" Minerva exclaimed as she levitated sparkling candy ribbons onto the upper walls. "They have all the house colors! It was very nice of Abraxas to let us have the celebration at the personal head boy room, I heard he had too pull a lot of favors."

"Yeah, he told me I had to pay him back by passing my final exams." Harry replied shrugging as he helped Minerva out with the ribbons.

"And you will of course, you are a very smart individual."

"Thanks for the compliment, but we both know that Tom is way smarter and skilled."

"Tom wields his magic like it's the air he breathes, now don't tell him I told you this. Being with him for only a few months, I've understand somethings about him. For instance, family is the most important thing to him, with me coming a close second. Sometimes I feel like his moral ambiguity is essential in his world."

"Does that bother you?"

"No, I know he's had a hard life. I know he has trust issues, I know he's possessive, and I also know he has a good heart, even if he doesn't know it."

"He likes you, you know that. Tom is not the type of person that just shows his affectionate to anybody, let alone a girl, unless he really liked them."

"He's only kissed me once in our whole entire relationship so far, not counting the small pecks here and there."

"I honestly don't think I want to hear this." Harry said trying to find something else to do.

"I don't think he _really_ likes me Harry, I mean when I was over at your families house for the holidays..." Minerva sighed and shrugged.

"Okay, I'm going to ask you four questions and you answer them, then after that, we are to never to discuss this, because this makes me very uncomfortable." Harry said motioning for Minerva to follow him on the sofa couch.

"So first, when you are with him, does he often laugh at your jokes or smiles during stories?"

"Well, yes."

"Good, over responding to stories and jokes is a good indication that he likes you because he is trying to compliment you by letting you know that he finds your jokes comical and stories interesting."

"When you told him you wanted to join the Quidditch team-"

"He promised me that he would come to everyone of my matches once I started playing. " Minerva blushed at the memory.

"He was trying to be supportive even though he doesn't like the game himself."

"He has started touching your shoulder, hand, etc. in a comforting way when you are talking to him - something he never did before." Harry smirked knowingly at the darker color blush that Minerva was supporting.

"This is a strong indication that he is attracted to you because many guys show their affection through touch."

"Does he know your first and last name?"

"Yes." Minerva laughed.

"Well than I believe you have your answer about Tom. Though if you're having doubts you should really be talking about Tom about this. Promise me that you will?" Harry asked her.

"I will." Minerva nodded as Harry helped her off the sofa.

A couple of hours had passed and both Conall and Ignatius came running in. "Tom told us to tell you that he's bringing Charlus, he's coming!" Conall said jumping up and down.

"Charlus is _so_ going to freak out!" Alphard said before turning to Harry as Dorea was making her self a drink. She still wore here Slytherin uniform, but she didn't have on the gray sweater nor her black cloak, just her non-tucked white dress shirt with the tie loosely on. Her wavy bouncy sandy blonde hair was down as well.

"Just remember that this was all _your_ idea to have _all_ of us here, Harry."

"Is there a reason why Charlus will freak out?" Samantha Vector asked still in her Ravenclaw uniform as she ran her hand through her long golden blonde hair. She was leaned up against the wall by the fireplace while her friend Melissa Babbling stared at Dorea with much animosity in her blue-green eyes. Melissa wore a black cloak over her blue plaid halter dress with her ginger hair in the same style that Harry had last seen her with, messy curls.

"I don't think Charlus will be particular happy with _all_ his guest at his surprise birthday party." Minerva explained.

Harry looked around the room at the people he invited that he knew were good bunch of kids, or just some of the people that Charlus liked. Alphard, Dorea, and _Lucretia_ Black, Chaleb D'Aubigne (Huffelpuff friend short clean cut black hair and hazel-green eyes,),Tessa Ito, Kayode Jenkins (Gryffindor friend from the virgin islands, black hair and brown eyes), Ryan Longbottom( Aurora and Francis older brother; shaggy brown hair and brown eyes ), Minerva McGonagall, Conall Norton, Ignatius Prewett,Pomona Sprout,Samantha Vector, and Melissa Babbling. Harry purposely put Melissa Babbling and Dorea Black in the same room, he didn't know what was going to come out of it, but he knew it was going to be about Charlus and he thought maybe it would be a push towards Charlus to see whom he truly liked...

"Get ready." Harry said as he heard foot steps outside the door. Harry had showed Tom how to get inside, that and Charlus should already know being in the room before.

Suddenly the door to the Head boy room opened full swing and came in both Charlus and Tom.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone chorused causing Charlus to jump a bit.

"Whoa, wicked!" Charlus said looked at the Gryffindor theme colors and decorations in the room.

"Wait until you see all of your presents before you tell us just how indebted you are to us." Tom replied from behind his brother, but before Tom could go by Minerva's side, Charlus pulled him into a hug in gratitude.

"I thought you and Harry forgot, it's almost evening." Charlus said to Tom once he let go of him. Tom just rolled his eyes, slightly embarrassed by the hug.

"Don't be ridiculous, Charlus, you're our brother, of course we didn't forget." Tom said like Charlus was slow. Charlus just grinned in response.

"Come here Harry!" Charlus practically jumped the green eyed boy as they both hugged. "I feel so stupid."

"That's an understatement." Dorea said smirking.

"You lot didn't have to get me anything." Charlus said. "Just you guys being here is enough, except for Dorea, she makes me ill."

"Don't you want to have cake?" Alphard asked cutting in before Dorea could talk.

"Cake!" Charlus said excitedly. Melissa was smirking evilly at Dorea as she went to Charlus side. Dorea just rolled her eyes at the girl as both Harry and Tom went to get the cake.

"Happy birthday, Charlus." Melissa said sweetly to him.

"Thanks... uh..."

"Melissa." Melissa said frowning at the boy.

"Babbling right?"

"Yes." Melissa said perking up a bit.

"I know your brother, he talks about you a lot... Hey Dorea, why did you come?" Charlus asked walking away, leaving a scowling Melissa Babbling behind.

"Harry invited me, otherwise I wouldn't have wasted my time." Dorea said defensively.

"Charlus, come over here." Harry said as they brought the cake that resembled a golden snitch.

"That's so cool!" Charlus said distracted as he walked away towards his brothers as everybody gathered around to sing happy birthday.

That's when Melissa Babbling took her chance to talk to Dorea with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Hey, you wanna hear a joke?" Melissa said to Dorea; Dorea looked at her suspiciously.

"That's okay, you're a joke all by yourself."

All the fake friendliness on Melissa's face was gone as she glared at Dorea Black. "Other than being disgusting, irritating, and a _slut_ , you're actually quite okay."

**'BANG'**

Everybody looked to see that Dorea had punched Melissa across the table, making her knock down all the food and drinks with her. It got heated after that, punches, screaming, and clawing were all that everybody was witnessing.

" _Get off her!"_ _Lucretia_ said as both she and Samantha Vector pulled Dorea and Melissa apart.

"You know why Charlus doesn't like you? Look at yourself first, _you evil bitch_!" Melissa yelled at Dorea.

"Hey! Dorea Black is more of my friend than you'll ever be Babbling! You and your friend, _g_ _ _et out!__ _"_

* * *

* * *

The sun was shining and the weather was beautiful. The Hogwarts students were lying in the grass, sitting at the beginning of the Lake or sleeping in the shadow of a tree. Some younger students were running around and screaming, with other words, having the time of their lives.

With a sigh Charlus closed the window, which meant that he didn't get the cool breeze anymore and would be in a stuffy room full of people.

"Minnie, the exams are ages away. This is totally unfair." Charlus said walking back to the table.

"Ten weeks," Minerva said paying little attention to Charlus.

"What are you studying for, you already know it all, you, Tom, Harry, and every other Ravenclaw that's in this Library." Charlus said annoyed that he had to spend his weekend in the Library.

"What am I studying for. _Are you crazy?_ You realize we need to pass these exams to get into the next year. They're very important, I should have started studying a month ago, I don't know what's gotten into me..."

"Quidditch of course." Tom answered lazily, flipping through pages of his book.

"I'm not going to be involved with Quidditch next year, too much stress." Minerva replied sighing dejectedly.

 _"I'll never remember this,"_ Alphard burst out throwing down his quill and looking longingly out of the library window. "I'm not that smart and every time I finally finish something, the Professors hand me ten more to do."

"Don't get so overly stressed out, Al, it's not the end of the world. The worst you'll get in the exams is a Troll and you're way smarter than that." Ignatius said to Alphard as he was sneakily eating chocolates that he had sneaked in to eat since he missed breakfast.

"Who's brilliant idea was to study today anyway?" Charlus asked practically pouting.

"Mine." Harry replied as Ignatius broke a piece of chocolate off for him.

"Thanks for that." Charlus said sarcastically.

"Any time bro."

"Bro... I swear Harry, your vocabulary get's lazier and lazier day by day." Charlus commented as Harry stuck his tongue out at him.

Sighing miserably Charlus grabbed 'Transfiguration: What you need to know' Charlus flipped through the book and made some notes.

"Hey how's it going guys?" Dorea Black walked up behind Alphard; a few books in her hands along with her cousin Lucretia whom was by her side.

"Come study with us, pleaseDorea, I don't get it." Alphard whined to the girl.

"If you promise me that a certain Gryffindor at this table won't hassle me, then I will."

Everybody looked at said Gryffindor.

Charlus rolled his eyes and continued to write notes. "It'll be like your not even here."

Everybody sighed at the table. Here we go again.

It was a surprise though when Dorea just put up a smile and sat down next to Charlus, sitting in front of Alphard. Lucretia choosing to sit on the opposite side of Ignatius. Ignatius smiled sheepishly at the girl whom returned the smile.

"I'm smiling. This should scare you." Dorea said to Charlus whom smirked still taking notes.

"If I agreed with you, we'd both be wrong."

"I refuse to have a battle of wits with an unarmed person." Dorea said flicking her hair.

Alphard coughed interrupting Charlus witty comeback. "Okay I'm still suck on the accio spell, every time I perform it, it just moves an inch."

Dorea took a breath and started to explain everything.

Harry watched in amazement at the moments when Charlus would laugh about some of the jokes Dorea would say. After the whole drama on Charlus birthday, both he and Dorea had still been throwing insults at each other, but Harry could tell that they were halfhearted. It seemed that Dorea's presence relaxed the form of studying of the normal two-hours-straight-reading technique. Both Harry and Tom had to keep giving Charlus a helping hand with the studying. Charlus didn't need help with Charms or Transfiguration though, he was a natural at that. Tom was upset that he was having trouble with Transfiguration, so he kept hounding both Harry and Charlus for help.

Weeks went by with little disruption. It was sweltering hot, especially in the large classroom where they did their written papers. They had been given special, new quills for the exams, which had been bewitched with an AntiCheating spell. Ignatius was upset about it when he found out, but Harry knew there was no way to actually cheat on an exam.

They had practical exams as well. Professor O'Byrne called them one by one into his class to see if they could make a pineapple tap dance across a desk. Professor Dumbledore watched them turn a mouse into a snuffbox - points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was, but taken away if it had whiskers. Professor Slunghorn let everybody take a Calming Draught before they tried to remember how to make a Forgetfulness potion. It was all effortless for Harry of course been through it twice now.

"Why do you think Charlus defended Dorea at his birthday party? I thought he didn't like her?" Tom asked Harry as they were seated in Professor Flamel's classroom finishing their exams. Flamel had asked Charlus to go up front and perform any self-protection spell.

"Charlus thinks that Dorea is a strange and magnificent person and she has obviously enchanted him completely."

"I don't know, I mean I think the only reason Melissa called Dorea a... _slut_ was because Dorea was supposedly seeing a guy that Babbling use to have a crush on. Do not quote me though." Tom said as Harry looked at him shocked.

"No way, that can't be true. I mean... she _like's_ Charlus." Harry exclaimed.

"You can like more than one person Harry."

"Do you know who he is?"

Tom shrugged uncaring. "Just some guy from Ravenclaw."

* * *

* * *

Harry jerked up from his sleep panting and sweating.

Harry's stomach rumbled as soon as he opened his eyes. Harry groaned and reached for his glasses on the coffee table. Harry then looked out the window to see it was still a bit dark out; the sun was slowly coming up. As Harry tried to get out off the couch when he noticed that somebody was sleeping next to him. How hadn't he noticed?

Abraxas Malfoy was sleeping soundly next to him with the blanket still draped over him. Now Harry remembered, it had been one of those nights where he couldn't sleep and his nightmares had been consuming him. Abraxas had been having a private discussion with his fiance Venus. He was in the Slytherin Common Room on the Slytherin sofa. Harry didn't know if he should be embarrassed or amused about the whole ordeal. He knew Abraxas would understand knowing his secret, but Harry hoped it wouldn't become a pattern for him, he knew Abraxas family and friends wouldn't approve.

"Harry?"

Harry got up off the couch as Avril Moreaux walked up towards him.

"Sweet heart are you okay?" Avril asked him sort of inspecting Harry as the boy nodded.

"Yeah, I just couldn't sleep." Harry whispered trying not to wake Abraxas.

"Abraxas stayed with you till you slept, that was nice of him." Avril commented.

"He's my family, of course I stayed with him." Abraxas said yawning and stretching.

"Hmm... well I'm going to head off." Avril said walking away.

"See you." Harry said before Avril left.

"Harry why are you up so early anyway?" Abraxas asked him as he stood up from the sofa as well.

"I'm hungry."

Abraxas made a small laugh. "How about we shower first, it's still pretty early out."

"Yeah, okay."

When both Abraxas and Harry were finally all cleaned and dressed they headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Half the students and staff had already beat them there.

"Do you want to sit with your brothers today or do you want to accompany me?" Abraxas asked him. Harry thought about his options; he had been spending all of his time with the Gryffindors, he only came to the Slytherin side when he had to go to bed.

"I think it's about time that I rejoice with my fellow Slytherin classmates." Harry replied as Abraxas smiled and put his arm over Harry's shoulder.

Venus Mac Dermott, Antoine Prince, Charlotte Goyle, Fintan Dolohov, Rosier, and Oscar Watkins were all at the table chatting and eating. Antoine looked up then ignored Abraxas when he sat next to Venus. Harry sat next to Abraxas just as Ignatius came by and sat next to him along with Alphard and Dorea.

"Hello my dear Braxi." Venus Mac Dermott went and sat in front of Abraxas.

Harry tried to hide his laughter, but Alphard wasn't, he right out snickered at Venus nickname for Abraxas.

"Hey Braxi, have you heard the latest news?" Fintan Dolohov asked him next to a scowling Watkins.

Abraxas just rolled his eyes at Dolohov's teasing. "No I have not Fintan."

"Prince and Goyle are dating now. I guess I owe you twenty-one gallons huh?"

"You bet that we would date each other? You jerk!" Charlotte said scowling at Abraxas whom shrugged his shoulders carelessly.

"The way you two look at each other when you think the other is not looking was quite obvious." Abraxas commented buttering himself some toast. Charlotte blushed at Abraxas words but still glared at him.

"Hey Harry." Avril replied ruffling up his hair as she walked by, sitting with the Ravenclaws.

Harry pouted a bit fixing his hair back, but smiled at Avril none the less. Venus was studying Harry. Which made Harry ' _very'_ uncomfortable. Harry stared right back at her and raised an eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes and went back to her food.

"Alphard I'm Harry, you remember me don't you?" Harry asked him sarcastically.

"Why wouldn't I?" Alphard asked confused.

"Lately we haven't seen much of each other, you're always busy doing your own thing, excuse me, I meant you and Ignatius that is."

"Jealous much?" Ignatius asked grabbing some bacon.

"You've been managing fine by yourself, from what I can see Harry." Alphard replied back.

"Are you mad at me or something?" Harry asked the boy as Alphard was fixing his plate.

"Why would you think that?" Alphard asked honestly confused.

"I'm flattered that you're jealous that Alphard has been spending more time with me, but Alphard and I are just friends." Ignatius said as Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ignatius, shut up. I don't see Alphard in that way and you know it. We are just as you put it, _friends_."

"Yeah, just like Dorea is just Charlus ' _friend'_." Ignatius exclaimed winking at her.

"Don't make me vomit you twit." Dorea gave a small laugh.

"I didn't mean to not hang out with you Harry, I just felt that you only hand around me only out of necessity, you know what I mean?" Alphard exclaimed.

Harry gave him a half smile. "Not at all. I enjoy spending time with you Alphard."

"Harry you have this atypical way of getting yourself into trouble. Not that I don't like hanging out with you Harry, but my father is starting to get annoyed with me about my detentions." Ignatius exclaimed.

"So you guys are avoiding me?" Harry asked shocked.

"No... well maybe, some of us have different motives than I." Ignatius replied.

"Rude." Was all Harry could say as he went back to eating his breakfast.

"They are just teasing Harris, they are just off doing mischief." Dorea replied lazily.

Harry looked up as owls flew through the Great Hall and students grinned as they received letters from their parents at home. Harry was one of the grinning students as Apollo drop a let for him.

_Dear Harrison,_

_I'm happy to hear that you are enjoying your puppy. You call him by Hermes correct? An interesting name for a dog. Hermes was the Greek messenger for Zeus and other gods; his power was speed and able to think fast while moving. Yes, Hermes is a god in Greek mythology. He is the messenger god, as well as the god of thieves, travelers and lies._

_Anyway I wish we had more time to talk at the ball, but I had so many people to entertain! I wish for us to keep our communication going though, by letters would be a nice way, you agree?_

_I hear from your parents that you are a very smart young fellow, courageous even. I hope you farewell in school and keep up with your studies. Please owl me back so that we can talk more. Perhaps after school we could have a get together?_

_Your Grandfather,_

_Harold_


	24. My mind is wandering again.  If you happen to see it, please don't step on it.  It's damaged enough already.

** **

**Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing **  
**

 

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile  
**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

**My mind is wandering again.**

**If you happen to see it, please don't step on it.**

**It's damaged enough already.**

"Another year gone!" Professor Dippet said calmly.

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Huffelpuff, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Gryffindor, with three hundred and fifty-two; Slytherin has four hundred and twenty-six and Ravenclaw, four hundred and seventy- two." A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Ravenclaw table. Huffelpuff and Gryffindor cheered for them as well, as long as Slytherin didn't win, they were fine with the lost.

Harry had almost forgotten that the exam results were still to come, but come they did. To Charlus great surprise, both he and Alphard passed with good marks; Harry and Tom, of course, had the best grades of the first years. Everybody passed with good marks.

And then suddenly, their wardrobes were empty, their trunks were packed, notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays; they were boarding the Hogwarts Express; talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tidier; eating pasties as they sped past Muggle towns.

"Hey did I tell you guys that I have a godfather?" Charlus asked while Alphard and Ignatius were playing exploding snap. Harry and Tom were both reading.

"Really? What's his name? Was he at the Potter Ball?" Harry asked trying to remember if he saw the man.

"His name is Sammy Rider, he's a squib, and no he wasn't at the Potter Ball. He's from America actually, he's a healer, erm... doctor in muggle term. That's how Dad met him, Dad thought it would be useful to have muggle remedies along with magical remedies."

"How did father become such close friends with a squib?" Tom asked curiously so closing his book.

"Well Sammy saved Dad's life and he had to get to know him because of the magical bond that found him."

"What?" Tom asked shocked as Charlus nodded his head with enthusiasm.

"Okay, firstly, how did he save Dad's life? Then please explain what you mean about the magical bond that found him." Harry asked confused.

"Dad and Sammy were on a hiking trip for potions and stuff and Dad got wounded and it got infected with something poisonous. Sammy said that he thought Dad wasn't going to make it, he had to make some muggle remedies to slow the poison down. Dad was too sick to Apparate."

"So how did Sammy save Dad then? If he does not have any powers?" Tom asked impatiently.

"Well Sammy had to practically drag Dad out the forest and onto the road till help came, a muggle driver came by to help."

Tom frowned in thought. "So your godfather is a squib?"

Charlus frowned at Tom. "Yes, and it shouldn't matter what he is. He cares about me a lot. He's not boring like most muggle doctors can be. He's been teaching me how to skate, swim, fix muggle cars and things like that." Tom just shrugged his shoulders.

"Are we going to visit him or something? Is that why you are telling us about him?"

"Well, Dad told me every child from the Potter family is supposed to have a godfather or mother in case something happens. After my last letter to Mum and Dad they said they were looking into finding you guys godparents when we come home for the summer. Since that is such a long and tedious chore, I asked if I could stay with Sammy till you guys find your proper guardians." Both Harry and Tom looked at Charlus confused.

"Why would you need to go across the country just for Dad and Mum to find us godparents?" Harry asked the question for both him and Tom.

"Well my guess is that your parents are going to find your godparents the magical way." Alphard replied finishing the game with Ignatius beating him.

"What does that mean? Is it what Charlus was referring to when he said how Dad found Sammy through a magical bond?" Harry asked still confused.

"Harry didn't you have a godfather before you were adopted?" Ignatius asked him.

"He...died." Harry said sighing, running his hand through his hair. Tom glared at Ignatius for even bringing it up knowing how distraught Harry got when he talked about his family.

"I'm sorry, I was just curious as to why you wouldn't know unless your parents had did it the muggle way." Ignatius said looking down at his hands when he could no longer take Tom's glaring.

Harry thought about it. "They must have done it the muggle way because they were friends during school, best mates. So naturally my parents had appointed him my godfather."

Charlus scratched the back of his head in thought. "Well, the magical way is more longer and boring than the muggle way. It's like a summoning spell, only with a sample of your blood finding it's guardian. With it being magical the bond between godfather and son is more... connected. I don't know how to explain it really, I mean I feel this safety and comfort between Sammy and I."

"My parents don't exercise that sort of thing. If my parents died I'd just have to live with my other hundreds of my family members." Alphard replied.

"Yeah, but the Potters are a rare species." Ignatius said smirking.

"Uh were you not at the Potter Ball?" Alphard asked him.

"Half of them were all widows and they were all like in their fifties and sixties. Unless they have more kids or grandchildren or something, the Potter line will probably end with these three."

"Hey that's my family you're talking about Prewett." Charlus said defensively.

"I meant no offense Potter." Ignatius said throwing his hand up in defense.

"Well anyway, I for one, would like to know whom your godfather or godmother is going to be, so don't forget to owl me Harry." Alphard said to him.

"Harry I'm sure you're going to be receiving _thousands_ of letters from Al during the summer."

"Shut up, Ignatius."

"I'm just saying. We all know how much you worship the ground Harrison walks on."

"That's it." Alphard pulled out his wand while Ignatius ran out the compartment door with Alphard chasing after him.

Later on everybody was pulling off their wizard robes and putting on jackets and coats; pulling into platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross Station.

It took quite a while for them all to get off the platform. A wizard guard was up by the ticket barrier, letting them go through the gate in two's and three's so they didn't attract attention by all bursting out of a solid wall at once and alarming the Muggles.

After everybody said their goodbyes Charlus and Tom were heading towards their parents. Harry though was frozen in his steps as he watched his angered great grandparents talk to the one person he had hoped to not have to run into.

"Harry?" Tom looked back at Harry while Charlus had went up to his parents.

Harry looked from Tom and to the tall handsome clean cut black haired male with starry dark blue eyes. Tom looked at the man that seemed to have Harry's attention and frowned as the man looked back at him with a look of knowing.

"Are you Thomas?" The man walked up to Tom in muggle clothing; black slacks, black dress shoes, long blue dress shirt with a black vest over it.

"Who wants to know?" Tom asked defensively as he watched his parents looking at Tom gravely, Charlus was trying to get information out of his parents, wanting to know what was going on.

"My name is Thomas Riddle and I believe that you are my son." The man said bending down to Tom's level.

Tom didn't show any emotion whatsoever, he just had on a blank expression as he stared at the man processing what he had just heard.

" _No_ you are not." Was all Tom said as he walked passed Tom Riddle Sr. and to Boniface and Valerie Potter. Harry hurriedly followed after Tom getting his senses back.

"Tom-" Tom Riddle Sr tried again, but Tom was not having it.

" _Why is he here?"_ Tom asked his parents on the verge of losing his temper.

"Tommy baby, we had no idea-"

"They did not know I was going to be here, Tom. I received a letter saying that you had been adopted by the Potter family, illegally so without consent of your true birth givers."

" _I don't care!_ Where were you when I was sent to that retched orphanage! You have _no_ right to even _try_ to claim me! That is what you are trying to do is it not?" Tom asked as the man before him looked at him sadly.

"I had no idea that I had a son and that he was sent to an orphanage."

" _Lies!"_ Tom hissed at him.

"Mr. Riddle, this is not the place or time to be discussing such matters as this." Boniface said with a hand on Tom's shoulder as a crowd started forming, some of them being school piers.

"I understand that," Riddle said looking around at the crowd himself, "but the matter at hand still stands. Tom _is_ my son."

"No! Tom is _my_ brother and _you_ can't have him." Charlus said standing in front of Tom.

"Charlus-"

"You can't make him take Tom, Dad!" Charlus said pleading to his father.

"Here's what's going to happen, Mr. Riddle and I are going to have a talk and your mother is going to take you boys home."

Harry looked at Tom Riddle Sr to see his determination on his face. _'I think I have royally screwed up the past definitely. Tom Riddle Sr wanting his son back? If Tom hadn't gotten adopted than Tom Sr. wouldn't have even know or cared about Tom's existence. What's gotten the man so interested now?'_

"Harry, let's go." Valerie said pulling him along. Both Charlus and Tom were already ahead of them.

 

 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are welcomed! I need inspirations!


End file.
